Against All Odds
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: Originally "Chuck Versus the Long Distance Relationship." Chuck is Intersect-less and Sarah has come back to be with her one true love. Their love blossoms but things don't go so smoothly when their pasts catch up with them. Honeymoon story is now uploaded!
1. Hello?

**This takes place during Ellie's wedding if Roark was killed in the airstrike and the wedding went off without a hitch. This has been stuck in my head and I don't know how often I will update it, but I'll try my best not to neglect it.**

**Please let me know how it is so far.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Sarah, can we talk for a moment?" Chuck asks as he and Sarah step out from the room that Ellie is preparing to get married in. They get outside the room for their privacy. "Look I wanted—"

"Oh, Ellie wanted to me to make sure you have the rings," Sarah interrupts him; knowing he is going to say something deeply emotional by the look on his face.

"Yea," he pulls out the rings and shows her. She smiles at him as she fiddles with his bowtie. Her smile fades into uncertainty as her hand drifts to the lapel of his jacket.

"You look like a real spy," her voice is slightly raspy with emotion.

"You look like a real bridesmaid," he replies with a subtle smile. They share a look of longing momentarily as they both contemplate on how to explain the news to each other. "Sarah—"

"Wait, uh," she cuts him off; dreading what he may say next. "There is something that I have to tell you." She knows she should tell him before he says something he'll regret but he demands to talk first.

"I can't wait," he says, "I can't wait. I can't wait any longer. Everyone keeps asking me what I'm going to do in my future and the truth is I don't have a clue." He starts to smile as he conjures up his plan. Sarah stands there breathing slowly and holding in her emotions. "All I do know is I want you to be in it."

"Please, I really have to tell you this," she pleads with all her emotions. She doesn't want to see him heartbroken knowing she caused it.

"No, no guns, no lies, just us," he explains. Sarah feels the tears threatening to come out of her seldom used tear ducts. "Just like I always wanted. I recently come into a little bit of money," he smirks at the thought of the government giving him a paycheck, "so any place you want to go. Any place at all as long as it's sunny and with little umbrella drinks. What I'm getting out here is," he pours his heart out to her, "Sarah Walker, will you do me the honor of… taking a vacation with me," he smiles at the end as he finally finishes his question.

Sarah finds it hard to speak as her heart blocks her throat. "Chuck, I'm leaving in the morning," she sorrowfully responds. His smile drops almost immediately. "The details are classified, but I'm working on the new Intersect project with Bryce."

"Bryce," he whispers. The guy who kicked him out of Stanford, took his girlfriend that he loved, sent him the Intersect, and now is taking the cover girlfriend that he loves more than anything.

"I am, I'm so sorry," Sarah begs as she sees the depression taking form on him. She knows he thinks that she is picking Bryce over him but that isn't it at all. "I wanted to wait till after the ceremony to tell you."

He drops his gaze from her mesmerizing blue eyes to the ground. "Thanks for coming to the wedding," he mutters despondently with slight resentment, "good for the cover," he looks back at her with pain in his eyes and face.

He cannot take seeing what he will never have so he walks by her before the tears can escape. She turns around to see him leaving. She watches him walk away with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

Chuck walks through the ceremony room as he contemplates what he has left in his life. He has no job, he's losing his best friend to Benihana in Hawaii, and worst of all, no Sarah; she's leaving with Bryce of all people. He aimlessly walks through the building until he runs into his father.

"Today's the day we'll remember forever son," Stephen cheers happily as he gives Chuck a friendly pat on both arms. Chuck knows that he's never going to forget the day the love of his life left him for the man who has taken everything from him, Bryce.

Chuck walks through the ceremony room; he needs to get away, do something to take his mind off of Sarah rejecting him. He finds himself in the dining room where numerous tables have been set up and there is a tall wedding cake in the middle. He can't even admire the beautiful cake that must have taken days to make because he is so hurt.

He finds a bottle of champagne and quickly resigns on his manners and gulps the carbonated alcohol from the bottle. He finds an empty seat at an empty table and reminisces on everything that happened with Sarah.

How is he supposed to be happy when he just lost the love of his life? This has to be the most bittersweet moment in the history of anyone's life. He is eternally happy for his sister getting married to an awesome guy, but the pain that is blackening his heart is too great.

After only a minute, he realizes that the bottle of champagne is empty. He goes in search for another because the pain is unbearable and alcohol is the only thing he can turn to right now.

After another bottle, Chuck walks back into the ceremony room to see just about everyone in their places. Devon signals him over hastily. Chuck gets to the front and smiles at Devon.

"Dude, where were you? It doesn't matter. I need you here. You have the rings, right?" Devon whispers.

"Yea, I have the rings," Chuck snorts as he digs into his pocket and whips out the two rings. Ellie's ring falls to the ground and Chuck quickly bends down to grab it. He huffs on it and wipes it on his jacket. "Good as new," he smiles at Devon as he puts the rings back into his pocket.

"Dude, you alright?" Devon looks closer and sees Chuck's eyes slightly dilated and his eyelids drooping very subtly. "Are you drunk? Why would you get drunk right now?"

"I can't enjoy my own sister's wedding?" Chuck retorts with a nasty tone.

"You could've waited," Devon rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it's fine. Just take your post."

Chuck stands at his designated spot beside Devon and waits. A few minutes later, the bridesmaids fill in and Chuck avoids Sarah at all costs by looking at his own feet. She sees his head down and feels another wave of pain course through her. She has never been so affected by another person's feelings, but she cares so much about him. Chuck keeps his head down because the ache of seeing her is too painful.

The music starts and everyone stands up and looks at the back doors. Chuck keeps his head down as Ellie and Stephen appear. Sarah steals glances at Chuck as Ellie and Stephen slowly stroll down the aisle. Sarah notices his head hasn't raised once since she came out there. She feels even worse for ruining what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life.

/

Sarah has all of her stuff packed and she is ready to leave. She was informed that Bryce was successfully uploaded with the Intersect 2.0. She places her packed suitcase onto her hotel bed. She unzips it and slides her hand into the side. She digs in for a few seconds and then pulls out a glossy piece of paper.

She admires the photo of Chuck wrapping his arms around her waist and they are both laughing like two people in unconditional love. "I'm sorry Chuck," she whimpers as a tear escapes her eyes. She puts the photo back into her suitcase and grabs it. She leaves the hotel room with her one bag; ready for her next mission.

/

Chuck wakes up in his bed at noon. The picture of Sarah and him is resting on the nightstand. He sees the picture and drops his head in sadness. He never even got to say goodbye to her and he's never going to see her again.

Now he has to get on with his life and find a job, but he is too depressed to do that right now. He drudges into the living area and plops onto the couch in his sweatpants and plain white undershirt. He turns on the TV and stares aimlessly at it.

"Chuckster!" Devon exclaims as he walks in from his bedroom. "How are you?" He puts down a suitcase by the door.

"I'm fine," Chuck lethargically answers without looking at Devon.

"Have you been thinking of any jobs?" Ellie asks as she walks in and gives Devon a kiss on the lips.

"Not yet. I still need to look into that," Chuck wanted to say _if I even feel like living anymore_. He refrained from it as Ellie and Devon don't know Sarah has left yet. Chuck continues to stare at the TV as if it is luring his eyesight and nothing can tear his sight from it.

"You need to look into that. We're leaving for our honeymoon. You want me to set up some interviews for you?"

"No sis. It's your honeymoon. I'm not letting you do an ounce of work."

"We're going to get one heck of a workout," Devon quips.

"I'm glad to hear somebody's getting some action," Chuck frowns as he doesn't even try to look at both of them.

"Devon," Ellie hits him playfully as he opens the door. "Chuck, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Now you two have fun," Chuck responds as he musters a fake smile and manages to look in their direction for a few seconds.

/

Sarah is at the airport waiting for her flight back to D.C. with Bryce. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through the contacts. She stops on Chuck's name and selects it. His picture appears with a goofy smile on it. She selects the 'delete' button.

The pop-up asks if she is sure she wants to delete the contact. _No,_ she thinks as she selects the 'yes' button. "I'm going to miss you Chuck," she whispers as she places her phone back into her pocket.

"Did you say something?" Bryce asks her from the seat to her right as he lowers his newspaper.

"No," she denies quickly and Bryce goes back to reading his newspaper.

/

It has been a week since Sarah's departure. Chuck has taken it hard; not leaving the house since Ellie and Devon left. Food is starting to diminish, but he doesn't have the energy to buy food so he orders food when he is hungry; if he ever gathers the urge to eat something. He wishes there was a place that could deliver cheese balls to him, but hasn't found a place after searching on the internet for countless hours.

His cellphone rings and he lazily reaches across the table from the couch he is lying on. The caller I.D. says 'Unknown.' He debates on if he should answer it, but says why the hell not and taps the green phone icon on the screen.

"Hello?" He mumbles. He doesn't hear anything. "Hello?" He drawls as his patience is tested and he still gets no answer. "Hello? Why do you call me if you're not going to talk?" All he gets is the dial tone and tosses his phone on the other side of the couch carelessly.

/

Sarah has just come back from a mission that went smoothly. She and Bryce had to 'acquire' a suitcase that contained documents that incriminated an official. She falls to her seldom used bed in her seldom used apartment in Washington D.C. It feels like a foreign world to her. This is definitely not her home. She looks over at the nightstand to see the picture of her and Chuck laughing like two people in love framed.

She misses him so dearly. She mindlessly pulls out her phone and types his phone number into it; she memorized it the first day she met him. She looks at it and debates with herself if she should hit the green phone icon or red phone icon. She knows it is better to sever all ties and move on as if he never existed and she never existed to him, but she cannot. He means too much to her.

She hits the green phone icon just so she can hear his voice. That's all she wants right now; to hear his comforting voice. She listens to the painstakingly long rings until it finally clicks.

"Hello?" She hears Chuck ask and she freezes up. "Hello?" She hears him again and wants to tell him it's her and that she misses him, but cannot find her voice and instead hits the end button on the phone and drops it onto her bed and cries into her pillow.

**/**

**How is this so far? This has been stuck in my mind lately and I needed to get it out onto paper (per se). I don't know how long it would be. Should I continue it or just scrap it. It is up to you to decide.**

**Please review with your opinions. They really help.**


	2. Sa Sarah?

**The turnout from the first chapter was way greater than I expected. Thank you for all your reviews and alert subscriptions. This seems like a story that I really need to keep updating.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Devon and Ellie return two days after that prank phone call that Chuck has totally forgotten. When they walk in, Chuck is napping on the couch in a green bath robe that he has come accustomed to and a week old beard growing.

"Oh my god," Ellie jumps to Chuck's side with fright. "What the hell happened?"

"Huh? What?" Chuck slowly opens his eyes from his nap. "Not so loud please." Chuck hasn't quite turned to alcohol yet, although he has thought about it.

"What is going on Chuck? Why are you not dressed up and what's with the beard?"

"What's the point?" Chuck says lethargically. "Why should I keep myself clean if no one cares?"

"I care!"

"Not cool Chuckster," Devon says as he brings the bags in.

"Where's Sarah? She cares too," Ellie exclaims.

"She's gone," Chuck mumbles as if it doesn't matter anymore. "I lost her and she's gone."

"What happened?" Ellie's voice softens to a motherly tone. "Talk to me Chuck."

"There's nothing to it. She has her job and she doesn't have time for me."

"I thought she worked at a yogurt shop," Ellie questions as if that job is quite lowly.

"She did, but she got a job in Washington D.C. Ellie, it's alright. I'll be fine—"

"You don't look fine," she deadpans.

"It's just a momentary lapse of depression. It'll go away," he tries to chuckle. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Don't change the subject but it was great. It was so nice to get away from everything." Ellie starts going off on a tangent. Chuck has to smirk knowing that he changed the subject so flawlessly.

"Babe, I left your bag on the bed," Devon walks back out from their bedroom. "I know how you like to unpack yourself."

"Thanks husband," Ellie drawls exaggeratedly.

"You're welcome wife," Devon and Ellie kiss before she goes into their bedroom.

"Ugh," Chuck grunts in disgust as Devon sits down next to him.

"Dude, you're totally nailing the loser cover," Devon whispers.

"This is not a cover. Hello, this is the real Chuck Bartowski," Chuck points to himself, "and this is my life."

"Really? Where's Sarah; Casey?"

"Gone," Chuck looks at the ground sadly. "I'm no longer in the CIA so she doesn't need to protect me so she has a new mission, new team."

"So she's just gone just like that? Did you know she was going to leave?"

"Not until the day of your wedding. She told me about her new assignment."

"That's why you were drunk," Devon realizes. "I'm sorry bro. Did she at least say goodbye?"

"Nope," Chuck laughs humorlessly, "that's how spies do it. They just vanish like they are total strangers."

"I'm sorry bro. I didn't know. Don't worry though. You'll find a new better girl."

"No I won't. Don't you get it? There is no one better than her. She's the best," Chuck pauses to breathe out slowly before any more emotions can spill out. "I don't really want to talk about it, alright?"

"I get it bro. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Devon pats his shoulder in a friendly way as he gets up.

"Chuck," Ellie calls him from the kitchen, "the fridge is empty. Did you even go shopping once?"

"Negative sis," Chuck lies back down to absentmindedly watch the TV.

/

It has been two weeks since Devon and Ellie's return from their honeymoon and three more prank calls that Chuck keeps forgetting to ignore. Chuck continues his daily routine of stepping into his slippers, wearing the same green bath robe, and munching on any junk foods that are in the apartment while he sits in front of the TV. His beard has grown to a full fur layering.

"Chuck," Ellie begs, "you cannot keep doing this. You need to get a job and you need to get over Sarah."

"I'll get over Sarah and get a job tomorrow," Chuck apathetically responds.

"You say that every day Chuck. Please, I know how much potential you have little brother. You need to stop moping around. It doesn't help you at all in life."

"What's the point in life?"

"Don't you say that," Ellie gets into Chuck's face. "I am not going to sit around while you mope around anymore. I'm setting up some interviews for you and you better clean yourself up and present yourself like the man you could be."

Chuck just stares at the fiery passion in her eyes. "I don't think you got the memo. This is me, this is my life."

"Don't talk like that. You are a Stanford graduate. You can get a job anywhere Chuck. Ask Roark Industries if they'll take you back. They have a new owner."

Chuck laughs sarcastically. Ellie has no idea why there is a new owner. "I'll look at jobs alright? Can you get off my back about it already?" He asks with slight venom in his taste.

"Fine," Ellie backs off. Chuck has never shown such resentment towards her before. "I'm still going to get you some interviews."

Chuck goes back to watching the TV and munching on junk food. Ellie sighs in frustration as she walks out to start her shift.

/

Sarah and Bryce are in a mission briefing with General Beckman. Beckman is explaining the newest threat to the U.S.

"This new threat goes by the Ring," Beckman explains. Bryce flashes as his eyelids flutter. "What do you know about them Larkin?"

"There wasn't much in the Intersect. Fulcrum was actually a part of the Ring. They have the same beliefs as Fulcrum except for they want to create an Intersect instead of capture it."

"Is that all?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am."

"I will debrief you tomorrow morning on your mission. You will need to infiltrate and secure files on a suspected Ring agent's computer. This mission will require the unique skills of the Intersect. If at all possible, I want you to complete your objective stealthily with no casualties."

"Yes ma'am," Bryce and Sarah nod in unison.

"That will be all," Beckman ends the feed.

"Sounds like a suicide mission," Bryce quips with a smile.

"I'm always up for a good suicide mission," Sarah responds unemotionally.

"Sarah? Have you been feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Bryce. Why? Do I seem different?"

"I just feel like you're not the same as when we worked together before."

"I know. I'm better. I now have more experience." She wanted to say _she learned from the best guy in the world._

"Yea," Bryce says questionably. "Or something else," he mutters as he walks away so she doesn't hear him.

/

That night, Sarah paces through her apartment in a dilemma. Bryce's words about it being a suicide mission makes her think of Chuck and how she'll never be able to tell him her real feelings if the mission goes wrong. She knows how bad of an idea it is to call Chuck; definitely unorthodox and despised.

As she turns around in her pace, she sees the photo of her and Chuck on the nightstand. She decides that he deserves to know that she didn't reject him because he wasn't good enough for her; she rejected him for the job which makes her feel horrible. Hell, he was too good for her. She hasn't done anything in her life to deserve someone so sweet, nice, and caring; someone she can spend the rest of her life with.

She picks up her phone and dials in his number. She breathes out a long breath. "Stay calm. It's just Chuck," she tells herself as she hits the green phone icon and painstakingly waits as it rings until someone picks up the phone.

/

Chuck makes his way to his bedroom lazily; yet another successful day of feeling sorry for himself. He sits down on the bed and looks at the clock. It reads 8:52 pm. He turns on the TV and lies down without even climbing under his covers or disrobing at all.

His phone rings on the nightstand. He reaches for it with languidly and presses the green phone icon. "Hello?" He asks despondently after putting the phone to his ear. There is no answer but he hears a breath releasing. "Hello? I can hear you breathing." This time there is pure silence. "This again? What is wrong with you? Can't you just let a guy die in pea—"

"Chuck?" He hears a very small female whisper.

"Finally," he says with exhaust. "Yes, this is Chuck. Who is this?"

"It's, it's me Chuck," the voice increases in volume slightly.

"Sa-Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck, it's me," she says with all her happy emotions flowing out.

"Oh my god? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to call the General and get her to save you?"

"No Chuck," she chuckles slightly, "I'm fine. I just wanted to know how you're doing." Chuck turns off his TV so he can give Sarah his full attention and he can use all his brain power remembering her beautiful voice.

"I'm fine. Never better," he lies completely.

"Chuck, I can tell when you're lying after two years."

"Two great years," he smiles into the phone; his first genuine smile in weeks.

"They were great," she agrees. "Are you moping around like a hurt animal?"

"Maybe a little."

"Chuck, you have to move on. You are a great guy and you need to show the world how great you are," she demands with authority before lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "You showed me."

"God Sarah. I miss you so much. It's so great to hear your voice again."

"I miss you too."

"How are things with Bryce? How's he taking the you know, 2.0?" Chuck's voice wavers with a hint of bitterness in his tone. He is still irritated with Bryce for taking her from him.

"He's fine. He's doing well with the 2.0 in his head. We have a mission tomorrow that I obviously can't tell you about."

"We had some great missions. We were one hell of a team," Chuck reminisces.

"That we were," she smiles into the phone.

"Have you talked to Casey at all?" Chuck asks.

"No, he's probably still in Afghanistan or wherever his unit was headed."

"Oh," Chuck says appalled. "So then, where are you Sarah? Uganda? Paraguay?"

"I'm at my apartment in D.C."

"You have an apartment?"

"Yea. I never really use it."

"Well you did have a two year long mission that you're probably so happy to be done with."

"That's still my favorite mission," she tells him.

"Really?"

"Yea, because I got to meet you," Sarah answers sweetly. Chuck stays quiet for a few seconds. "You're smiling into the phone, huh?"

He cannot deny the wonderful smile that graces his face. "Maybe. Are you smiling?"

"Maybe," Sarah answers cryptically with a scrunched up smile. Chuck laughs and she melts at the sound of his laugh. "I missed that laugh of yours."

"Well, I missed that smile of yours. I'd say we're even, huh?" Chuck asks.

"Not even close. You haven't even seen my smile and I got to hear your voice."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Chuck jokes as he shrugs his shoulders. Sarah doesn't respond. "Sarah? Hello?"

"I'm here. Sorry about that."

Chuck hears his phone beep. "Hold on a second. Someone just sent me a message." Sarah has to fight every urge to laugh and smile as she waits in anticipation as Chuck checks the text message. Chuck has no idea that she would send anything to him. It has a picture and he downloads it.

He opens it up and it is a picture of Sarah smiling her special smile that only Chuck can bring out in her. "Now we're even," she says.

"I love this picture Sarah. You're more beautiful than I remember. I love the new hairstyle. It reminds me of when you first walked into the Buymore and we met for the first time."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Now I don't have anything to look at," she pouts.

"One second," he snaps a photo of his face while smiling as bright as he can; which was easy because he is so happy to talk to Sarah again. "I sent you a message. Check it out."

"It better not be something other than your face," she warns playfully as she downloads the message.

"Don't worry; it's not," Chuck laughs knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Wow," she says in a tone that sounds curious and skeptical. "What's with the beard? Don't tell me your living in the woods now."

"Oops," he laughs, "I forgot about that but I'm definitely not living in the woods right now."

"I think you're more attractive without the beard. Only Morgan can pull off the 'sexy with a beard' look," she laughs into the phone. Chuck sighs at the angelic flow of her laughter.

"So you think Morgan's more attractive than me, huh? I see how it is," he feigns being humiliated.

"You know. I just can't get enough of the bearded gnome," she laughs again.

"Have I ever told you how sexy your laugh is?"

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asks in a mock innocent voice.

"No, just a simple question Agent Walker," Chuck says in a sultry voice.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," she jokes with her own seductive voice.

"What?" Chuck laughs wholeheartedly and loudly.

Ellie barges in Chuck's room, thinking he is being attacked. "Chuck? What is it?" she asks worriedly as she sees him looking at her while on the phone with a genuine smile on his face.

"You're not going to believe it but I'm talking to Sarah," Chuck tells Ellie with the brightest smile she has ever seen on Chuck's face.

"Oh my god! Really!" Ellie squeals in happiness. "Sarah!" Ellie yells from the doorway. "You need to come back. Chuck has missed you so much! He's a mess without you! I haven't seen him smile this much since you were here last!"

"Enough Ellie," Chuck begs with an embarrassed grin as he puts the phone back to his ear. "Ellie says hi."

"I know. I heard her," Sarah laughs. "I think the whole apartment complex heard her. Tell her I said hi back and the next time I'm in the area, I will see you guys." A smile grows wider on Chuck's face as he hears the last part.

"Sarah says hi and the next time she is in town, she's forcing you to make her dinner," Chuck jokes to Ellie.

"It's not force if you want to," Ellie smiles at Chuck. "Good bye Sarah!" Ellie shouts.

"Tell Ellie I said goodnight," Sarah tells Chuck.

"She says goodnight," Chuck informs Ellie.

Ellie smiles in content as she leans on the doorframe. "Goodnight Chuck. It's great to see you happy again and I got you an interview in two days."

"Thank you, sis; I love you," Chuck gets up and hugs her. Ellie is surprised by the sudden enthusiasm of her baby brother and happily hugs him back before she leaves.

"What? No love for me?" Sarah jokes into the phone.

"I love you too Sarah. I always have," he happily tells her sincerely.

Sarah pauses because she has never told someone other than her parents that she loves them. She is only talking on the phone and it cannot hurt to say anything. She finally says what the hell and says, "I love you too Chuck." Chuck freezes at the words. Those are words he never ever expected to hear from Sarah. "Chuck? Hello?"

"Oh, what? I'm here. Sorry," he speaks up and Sarah laughs. "So, no on the beard then?"

"Definitely get rid of it. You look more handsome without it."

"Thank you Sarah."

"No problem, but now you have to tell me what is the least attractive part of me."

"That's easy," he chuckles lightly and Sarah is actually shocked by his quick answer. She thought he would at least think about it. "Nothing, but if I ever find something, I'll be sure to tell you."

"You're too sweet Chuck. I'm sure I have some imperfections."

"Disliking olives and loving pickles are not imperfections no matter how badly you want them to be," he quips.

"Thank you Chuck. It was so great to hear from you again and I want a picture of you without that beard, okay?"

"Alright."

"I wish I could talk to you more but I have to get some sleep because I have a mission tomorrow and it is after midnight here."

"Can you call me back after the mission? I want to know you're alright," Chuck almost begs.

"Only if you send me a picture without the beard the next time we talk."

"Deal," he smiles into the phone. "I would shake your hand but you can't really do that through a phone."

"That's too bad," Sarah muses as she thinks about actually touching Chuck's skin.

"I know. I wish we could talk forever Sarah. Feel free to call me whenever you want. I'm always free to talk with you."

"Thanks. Have a great night and sweet dreams Chuck."

"Now I will. You have sweet dreams too and please call me again because it was so nice talking with you again. I miss hearing your voice."

"I miss your voice too Chuck and I'll call you after the mission. Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Sarah. I love you."

"Goodnight Chuck." Sarah struggles to respond but finally slips in a weak "I love you too" before hanging up.

"God I love you Sarah," Chuck says to the ceiling as he holds his phone to his chest with a huge grin on his face.

At the same time, Sarah hugs her phone to her chest with the picture of Chuck with a beard on it. "I love you Chuck," she says to the ceiling.

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces and have great dreams about each other.

**/**

**Well, they both know how each other feels. Can they sustain a relationship like this? Is Sarah going to fall for Bryce again? (No). Is Chuck going to ever get himself off the mope train?**

**Tune in next time when I update it again and review because that is what you love to do at the end of each chapter. I was so ecstatic from the turnout of the first chapter that I want to know your opinion on this story. Let me know what you think would be great to read in this chapter.**


	3. So you guys aren't together?

**More great reviews make me so ecstatic. Thank you so much for the numerous reviews and alert subscriptions that are bombarding my email inbox. It is one of the few things I look forward to in the week; that along with Chuck on Mondays.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah wakes up refreshed; getting the best sleep she has gotten since leaving Burbank. She looks over to the nightstand to see the picture of Chuck and her smiling and laughing. "Good morning Chuck," she whispers before climbing out of bed.

She happily gets dressed and meets Bryce and Beckman for the briefing. Sarah walks into the briefing room with a pleasant smile on her face. Bryce has been waiting for Sarah alone while Beckman hasn't appeared on the television yet.

"You look quite chipper today," Bryce muses as he studies her upbeat personality and posture.

"I slept well last night," Sarah tells the half-truth. The other half, talking to Chuck last night.

"It's good to see that smile again. I was wondering if I would ever see it again," Bryce smiles at her and she nods curtly. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I really missed you. We were a great team."

"We were," Sarah avoids the question about dinner. She would turn him down because someone else owns her heart, but rather avoid it so it isn't awkward between them. That is the last thing she needs.

"So how 'bout it, dinner?" Bryce asks suavely as he places his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We should keep it professional for now on," Sarah says as sincerely as she can; trying not to hurt Bryce's feelings.

"I thought we could get back to the way things used to be," Bryce explains as he tries to persuade her. "Larkin and Walker, together again."

"That was two years ago," Sarah responds, _and one amazing guy later._

"Sarah, you still love me, don't you?" Bryce doesn't show any sign of being hurt as his hand falls from her shoulder.

"I do care about you," Sarah explains as she places her hand on his shoulder. "You're a great friend. I just don't want to mix work with my personal life."

"I understand Sarah. You're a great friend too," Bryce says sincerely and hugs her and then sits back down. "You ready for this mission?" Bryce smiles brightly at Sarah, although he knows the real reason why she is rejecting him.

"Never been more ready in my life," Sarah answers with a smile as she sits at the table.

"Good," Beckman appears on the screen, "because the location of the computer is well guarded."

/

Chuck wakes up with a smile on his face. He had a wonderful dream about Sarah after remembering the phone call last night. He sees the picture of Sarah and him from the Halloween over two years ago and admires it.

Sarah is wearing the slave Leia costume that he was barely able to contain himself from drooling. He remembers seeing the look on Sarah's face when he threw away that one picture because she bugged it. He knows that she stole it out of his trash while he wasn't there. Not very sneaky for a spy, but it made him feel good about himself. He places a soft kiss over her image before getting out of bed.

He heads straight into the bathroom to shower and shave. He wants to take that picture of himself without a beard for Sarah as soon as possible. After showering and shaving, he gets dressed and walks out to the kitchen to see Devon and Ellie eating cereal.

"Hey guys," Chuck says as he starts pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," Ellie smiles at Chuck. "You seem cheerful today—Oh my god! You shaved your beard!"

"I thought it was about time to clean myself up," Chuck answers nonchalantly.

"There's my handsome brother," Ellie squeals as she gets up and hugs him from behind.

"Yea, so I was wondering what job interviews you set up for me," Chuck sheepishly questions.

"I knew you'd get out of your rut, Chuckster," Devon says cheerily.

"It's great to have my brother back," Ellie says happily. "I set up an interview for four different places tomorrow."

"Awesome babe," Devon says.

/

Chuck spends the morning making up his resume that he embarrassingly has neglected for two years. His phone rings and he rushes to answer it, thinking it is Sarah. "Hello?" He asks cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Chuck," a female voice says.

"Hey Ellie," Chuck's voice drops a couple octaves when he realizes that it isn't Sarah.

"I was just hoping you could pick up a few groceries for us."

"Sure, sis. What do you need?"

"Just some more milk and some pasta."

"Alright. I'll go get it soon."

"Thanks baby bro."

Chuck ends the call and types a digital post-it note on his phone to get the groceries. He goes back to his resume when his phone rings again. He quickly answers it, again hoping it is Sarah. "Hello?" His voice is filled with hope.

"Mission accomplished Chuck," Sarah says with relief in her voice as if she needed a fix and his voice was a drug.

"Sarah! Hi! How did the mission go?"

"It went well. The 2.0 has some odd but useful skills," Sarah chuckles.

"I'm glad you're safe now."

"I'm glad too. Then I wouldn't get to talk to you," her voice turns somber for a brief moment. "Oh yea, did you get rid of the mountain man beard for me?"

"Yep. Just for you. I'll send you the picture now."

"Good," she happily waits until the picture comes in a message. After getting it, she says back into the phone, "I love it."

"I hoped you'd say that. So, Bryce is still doing well?"" Chuck's voice has a very faint sign of resentment.

"Yea, he's fine," Sarah answers innocently. "Oh, today he tried to get back together with me."

"What?" Chuck is flabbergasted. He thinks they are back together and having sex like a porno movie.

"He kind of hit on me and asked me out to dinner. It was so cute."

"Wait, I thought you guys were already back together?"

"No, we never got back together. The last time we were together was before he went rogue."

"But I thought… You said you were leaving with Bryce. I only assumed…" Chuck trails off and Sarah realizes that he thought she left to be with Bryce.

"Oh god, Chuck," she shrieks in horror. "Did you think I left you for him?" Her voice wavers with sorrow. She can just imagine the pain he was feeling and she almost wants to cry for him.

"Well, yea," Chuck answers sheepishly.

"Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry," she apologizes with all her heart. "I didn't leave you to be with Bryce. I could never betray you like that. We are purely professional only."

"So you guys aren't together?" His voice is meek and curious.

"No Chuck," Sarah reassures as she can just imagine Chuck's smile growing. "I feel horrible now. If I knew that you thought that, then I would've told you earlier. I feel like such a fool," her voice drops sorrowfully.

"No, no. It's alright," Chuck's voice is cheery and jovial. "It's my fault. I should've known what you meant."

"No Chuck. It's my fault. I didn't clarify. Please know that I didn't leave because of Bryce. I didn't even want to leave."

"Then why did you leave, Sarah? It devastated me. I felt like the biggest idiot for asking you to go on a vacation," Chuck's voice turns somber.

"You're not an idiot. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever asked me," Sarah has to hold her tears back. "I wish I was able to say yes. I miss you Chuck; more than you know."

Chuck starts to smile. "Thank you Sarah."

"Now stop moping around. If I knew that you were moping around because of me, it would kill me. So, the next time I talk to you, I want to be talking to a successful nerd."

"No promises," Chuck quips happily.

"If you don't promise, I'm going to have to come over there and kick your butt into shape."

"I might have to mope even harder just to see you again."

"Don't you dare," Sarah warns playfully.

"I'm kidding," Chuck laughs.

"Good. And good luck on your interviews tomorrow."

"How did you know about the interviews?"

"I'm a spy. I know everything," she laughs into the phone.

"Sure, but really, how?"

"I overheard Ellie yesterday on the phone."

"Oh, well thank you and please call me back sometime soon. It's always great to hear your voice."

"I'll see what I can do. Goodbye Chuck."

"Goodbye Sarah." Chuck hangs up the phone and looks off into space as he goes over the conversation in his mind. "She's not with Bryce?" He says in slight awe. "I should've asked her if she wanted to go on a date next time she was in town," he grabs the back of his head in frustration.

/

Sarah puts the phone down and tries to control her emotions. She feels so guilty and apologetic for everything that happened with Chuck. She knew that it hurt Chuck to leave, but she didn't know he thought she ditched him for Bryce. She could never do that to Chuck. She loves him more than anything else.

She loves him so much that she wants what's best for him. She knows how bad of an idea it is to be calling him like that, but she misses him so greatly. She needs him almost as much as he needs her. Without Chuck, she is nothing but a spy.

/

The next day, Sarah is called in for a debriefing. She arrives at the briefing room, but Bryce isn't there. She just tells herself she's early, but she is there on-the-dot. Beckman's face appears on the screen.

"Agent Walker," Beckman greets.

"General, where's Bryce?" Sarah asks curiously.

"He is not needed for this briefing."

"Alright," Sarah says cautiously. "What does this summon pertain to?"

"I cannot have my agents fraternizing," Beckman says cryptically.

Sarah chuckles, "Bryce and I aren't in any personal or intimate relationship."

Beckman pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm talking about your calls to Bartowski."

"You're monitoring my phone calls?" Sarah starts to get angry.

"We're only monitor what number you call. We don't listen in on your conversations."

"I don't care. That is not what I signed up for! I thought after two years of taking assignments, you'd trust me enough."

"Apparently I cannot trust you. You called Bartowski twice in the last two days."

"You're telling me that the man who gave up two years of his life to the government isn't allowed to be checked up on? To make sure he can salvage his life after stealing two years from him?"

"Is that all you were doing?" Beckman narrows her eyes as she stares down Sarah.

"I'm not going to stand here and be interrogated for this. I made two friendly phone calls to see how he was holding up. So, sue me."

"I know you care about him after two years, but you have to let him get on with his life. We are not a part of his life anymore," Beckman actually sounds hush and caring.

"Well maybe I want to be part of his life," Sarah spats back furiously. "The least he deserves is some type of solace after we intruded on his life."

"You're just getting his hopes up for nothing. You are a spy and you do not have time for flirting with civilians. I do not want to see another call to him on your call log."

"General, with all due respect, this is unfair."

"We cannot risk your calls being monitored by enemy organizations. I don't want to hear anything more than pertains to this issue. It is resolved. That is all Agent Walker," Beckman raises her voice as she says Sarah's name and title before ending the feed so Sarah cannot protest anymore.

/

Sarah gets back to her hotel and she sees the picture of Chuck. "I'm so sorry Chuck," she says out loud as she starts to tear up. "I'm going to miss you so much." She cries into her pillow as she is never going to see or hear from Chuck again.

She's afraid that he's going to expect her call and it is never going to happen. Pain and heartbreak courses through her as she continues to cry into her pillow. As Sarah cries, she thinks about losing Chuck forever. She needs to tell him somehow but she doesn't know what to do.

/

Chuck succeeded in all of his interviews with the motivation provided by Sarah. He got his choice and decided to work for a software company. They were glad to accept a Stanford graduate with the computer skills he has gained over his years at the Buymore. He is actually enjoying his new job as he gets to work with computer stuff and his co-workers are nice and enjoyable.

/

It's been about three weeks since Sarah's last call and Chuck is starting to lose hope that she has stopped calling permanently. He really wants to tell her how great his new job is and how he has made new friends, but without her calling him, he can do nothing but wait for her call. He forces himself to keep his hopes alive but every phone call he gets makes him think it is Sarah and it sadly never is.

**/**

**Nobody said it would be easy. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I have ideas about this story but any ideas you guys might have would be greatly appreciated if you shared them. Some of you have already given me some necessary critiques.**

**So, please review and add any criticism or dislikes you see in the story. It only helps me improve my writing.**


	4. Goodbye forever, Chuck

**A lot of reviewers think Sarah should just get a burn phone and problem solved, but I have nefarious reasons for not making it that easy. Just don't lose faith, because it gets worse before it gets better.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

A fourth week passes without a call from Sarah. Chuck's job proficiency has started to deteriorate as he has started to lose the will to continue working. He feels there is no point in working if there is nothing that it could possibly grant him. Money may equal happiness for some people, but Chuck has never found solace in money before.

He is starting to round the end of the "roaring twenties" and he has nothing to show for it; no one. He thought he would finally get Sarah, not as a trophy wife although she is definitely beautiful enough, but as a person he can love and could love him back. He put all his eggs into that basket and it's looking like the worst gamble of his life.

He had saved up enough money to get himself his own apartment, but with his recent decline in work proficiency, he doesn't know if it is worth going into debt over, because he may be fired soon. Ellie and Devon seem to like him around, but he can tell that they'd rather him find his own place or they find their own place. They are married after all and he is feels like the dependent loser brother that just hampers their plans.

He has so many questions about Sarah though. Why hasn't she called him? Does she not love him? Does she not care anymore and severed all ties? Is she dead? Chuck shivers at that possible revelation. If she dies, he doesn't think he could live knowing he didn't do anything to save the woman he so dearly loves. Maybe her phone broke and she hasn't gotten a new one? Or maybe she is on a long-term mission and hasn't gotten the chance to call him?

Chuck is lying on his bed trying to figure out his priorities when Ellie calls him from the kitchen. "Chuck! You got a letter in the mail." Chuck languidly walks out to the kitchen and Ellie hands him the letter. "It has no return address or anything on it."

"That's odd," Chuck looks at the nondescript envelope and tears it open; not expecting anything in particular. By peering down the crease he created, he can see a photo, a letter, and some type of silver object. He pulls out the photo to see it as a photo of him and Sarah smiling and laughing with his arms around her waist with a scenic background. "It's from Sarah!" He exclaims happily.

"Really?" Ellie smiles at the renewed enthusiasm that her little brother has. "Well, what does it say?" Ellie stands next to him as he turns the photo over.

It reads: _For the greatest man ever, Love Sarah._

"That's so sweet," Ellie gushes lovingly. "You guys are like a love story out of a romantic movie."

"Sure," Chuck smiles brightly as he gets to the actual written letter. Chuck opens it up and the first thing he notices is a few tear stains that smear the hand-written words, but they are still legible. Chuck decides to read it.

_Dearest Chuck,_

_I love you Chuck Bartowski. I have for a very long time. I know you're curious about exactly when and let's just say I fell for you before you were defusing bombs with computer viruses. I know you're probably wondering why I haven't called and why I would be sending a letter, but there is one thing you need to know. I love you._

A smile starts to form on Chuck's face as he continues reading.

_I am doing this because I love you so much. I will not be calling anymore and will disconnect all further contact with you. It is not because I don't love you, because I do; more than anything. I am not allowed to contact you anymore, Beckman's orders, not mine. I know how hard this is for you. It is hard for me too but she is right. I am just a burden on you and am obstructing you from having a relationship with someone who can give you the love you deserve. I am only giving you false hope and holding you back from having the life you deserve._

Chuck's smile drops to a frown of confused sadness.

_You are best off erasing me from your mind completely. I know this is selfish, but please don't completely forget about me. I know that after I retire, they will expunge my records and I will be no one, a nobody. I have no one in the world and no one is going to remember me. I want at least someone to know that I existed at some point. I will never forget you Chuck. You captured my heart and will always be my only true love._

Chuck's eyes start to tear up.

_Please do not mope about this. I know how you can get. Please don't lose faith in people because of me. I want you to find someone that can make you happy. Someone who can love you back completely. Give that charm bracelet to someone who actually deserves it. You deserve love and I want to read in the newspaper in the next five years about a rich and famous nerd, Chuck Bartowski, getting married. _

_Please thank Ellie and Devon for everything. I never had much of a family and you guys provided me with the most stable family I will ever be a part of. I will always think of Ellie as a big sister. The only thing to say about Devon is how awesome he is, pun intended. Captain Awesome really does fit him perfectly._

Tears start to seep out of his sad eyes as Ellie watches him.

_Please don't try to contact me. I will not answer any of your pleas. It's hard to say goodbye. You are the greatest guy in the world and don't sell yourself short. You captured my heart in just a day. Imagine what you can do to someone who hasn't tried to build walls around their heart and are looking for love? Please tell Ellie and Devon that I love them for everything they've done for me._

_I'm going to miss you so much Chuck. I wish we could be together, but there is always the next life. I will always think of you as the only person I could ever love. Please don't worry about me and please don't cry. I will be fine._

_Goodbye forever, Chuck. I love you. I always have and always will._

_Love,_

_Sarah Lisa Walker_

Ellie pulls out the silver object to see that it is their mother's charm bracelet. Ellie looks at the somber tear streaked expression on Chuck's face. She can tell it was not a good letter. "Chuck?" She asks carefully.

"She's, she's saying goodbye," he tries to contain his emotionally pained voice, "forever."

"Oh Chuck," Ellie throws her arms around the frozen inconsolable Chuck and hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Devon chooses that exact time to step out of his bedroom to see them hugging. "Group hug?" He joins in by hugging both of them. "Awesome."

"Not now Devon!" Ellie barks and he backs off.

"What's up?" Devon raises his hands in surrender.

"Sarah's gone forever," Chuck says gravely.

"Oh," Devon's voice drops to a whisper. He leaves the siblings to talk because he doesn't want to be a part of it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ellie asks sincerely.

"Talk about what?" Chuck erupts with heartbroken anger as he forces himself out of her hug; tears in his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about!" He slams the letter on the counter, walks into his room, and slams the door.

Ellie watches the door as her eyes start to water. She has never seen Chuck explode like that before. She doesn't know what to do as she has never seen someone so heartbroken.

Chuck immediately starts trashing everything that reminds him of Sarah; starting with the Halloween photo. He throws it into his trash can angrily; the frame shattering into a pieces. A small black circular device falls from the inside of the frame.

Chuck furrows his brow as he looks at it closer and realizes that it is a bug. It shouldn't be Casey's because he didn't frame the picture. It must be Sarah's. She must have forgot it, or left it on purpose. The light on it is constantly red and Chuck looks closely at it. He sees a switch on the back and flicks it on; the light changes to green.

"Sarah?" He calls out carefully as his voice wavers with heartbreak and anger. "Is this your bug? Can you hear me?" He feels awkward as he puts the bug really close to his mouth. "I still love you, but why would you send that letter? Why do you keep breaking my heart? You're always going to be the one for me and there will always be a part of my heart for you, but I need to move on. How do I move on though? How do I block out someone so special to me?"

Chuck places the bug on his desk and studies it. "There has to be a something I can do."

/

Ellie, still watching the door, finally turns to see the photo and letter. She knows it is probably very private, but reads the letter. As she starts reading through it, she tears up and starts to sob. "Oh Chuck," she whimpers as she finishes reading it. She always knew they were madly in love, but this is the most heartbreaking thing she has ever read.

/

Sarah's mood has become somber and apathetic about everything since Beckman's order. Bryce has noticed. Beckman has noticed. Their briefing just ended, leaving Sarah and Bryce in the room alone. Sarah tries to retreat quickly, but Bryce stops her.

"Sarah; wait! Are you alright?" He asks sincerely.

"I'm fine. I just want to go," Sarah responds in a monotone voice.

"Sarah, I've known you for long enough to tell when something is wrong. You never smile; you never even give your advice on missions anymore."

"I have nothing to smile about and nothing to say," Sarah blurts out vehemently as she slips from his grasp and walks out; leaving Bryce staggered and curious to get to the bottom of her depression.

After Sarah leaves, Bryce instead of leaving goes back to the console and brings Beckman back up. The screen flickers with a feed of her and she looks at him confused. "What is it Agent Larkin?"

"Have you noticed Agent Walker has been different in the recent weeks?" Bryce asks.

"She is fine. There is nothing wrong with her," Beckman lies.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, she has not been herself in a while. I don't want her attitude to jeopardize the mission," Bryce somewhat lies as he is more interested in her feelings.

"If you must know," Beckman sighs, "she was contacting Bartowski, which is a direct violation of rules."

"That doesn't surprise me. They really grew to care about each other."

"That they did, but I cannot risk anyone picking up on one of their conversations."

"I understand, but she has become more of a liability since you disallowed her contacting him. I think it is best off to let her have this one thing to keep her happy and compliant."

"I know you care about her too, but I am doing it for her own good; and Bartowski's."

"Excuse me?" Bryce doesn't understand what she means by that.

"Service in the government doesn't allow for successful personal relationships. Why do you think I am not married yet? I have given myself to this country and Walker has done the same thing. Bartowski deserves to have a normal life and Walker is in the way of that. I know she hates me know, but I am thinking about the long run."

"I guess I understand," Bryce says with a hint of despair.

"Just talk to her. Let her know that she is doing the right thing by discontinuing contact with Bartowski."

"I will. Thank you General."

Beckman's face disappears and Bryce ponders on what the General just said.

/

Sarah gets home and turns on her laptop. She mindlessly waits until the computer boots up. She had set up her security system to automatically boot when one of her bugs was tampered when starting Project Intersect over two years ago. She has totally forgotten about it, but the program opens up automatically and displays the last conversation on her bug.

She furrows her brow as she cautiously checks the details of the bug. It displays that it is from Echo Park, California. She crooks her head as she tries to think of what bugs she could have forgotten about; maybe on a mission that she couldn't get back through to remove and someone found it.

She plays the audio for it and listens.

"_Sarah?"_ Sarah hears Chuck's pained and tearful voice and she covers her mouth in shock. _"Is this your bug? Can you hear me?"_

"Chuck?" She says in shock as tears start to form in her eyes.

"_I still love you, but why would you send that letter? Why do you keep breaking my heart? You're always going to be the one for me and there will always be a part of my heart for you, but I need to move on. How do I move on though? How do I block out someone so special to me?"_

"I don't know Chuck. I wish I could tell you, but I don't know," Sarah says, although she knows he cannot hear her.

/

Chuck sits in his bedroom; the bug still resting on his desk. He is just studying it fervently; trying to figure out a way to communicate with her. "I'm not giving up on us," Chuck calls out. "I'm gonna find you and you're gonna explain to me why you keep breaking both of our hearts. Half of me loves you more than anything, but the other half wishes I never met you."

/

Sarah listens to Chuck's voice through the bug and smiles sadly. "Chuck, how are you going to find me? I'm not even a blip on a radar."

/

The next day, Chuck goes to work on time and spends the whole day devising a plan; instead of working hard. At the end of the day, he grins as he realizes he has an ace up his sleeve.

**/**

**Now, everyone is going to hate this story, if they didn't after the last chapter. I have an idea in place. All I need is time and you loyal readers. Don't give up on me yet. A lot of people expressed their "dislike" of how Sarah is giving in so easily, but the job is the only thing she has. This story isn't supposed to be all fluff and happily ever after.**

**Please don't give up and leave a review. They are very helpful to my writing.**


	5. Like a burn phone?

**Thanks for all the reviews and alert subscriptions are the inspiration for me to continue to write this.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

That night, after devising his plan, Chuck talks with Ellie. "Ellie, how are we supposed to contact Dad?"

"Um, we contact him through the newspaper. Why?" Ellie asks curiously.

"I just need to talk to him," Chuck lies. Ellie doesn't know how much of a technological genius their Dad really is.

"You need to submit an article with the right puzzle in it, then."

"Can you help me do it?"

"Sure," Ellie smiles because she can tell that Chuck seems more focused and doesn't want to dampen his spirits at all.

/

Stephen gathers the numerous newspapers in his cabin to do his daily check to see if there is a message from Chuck or Ellie. He solves the puzzle in seconds and realizes that they need to see him. He decides to arrange to meet them at their apartment.

/

It has been two days since Chuck submitted the article and a day since Stephen analyzed it. Chuck gets home from work to see Stephen sitting on the couch, waiting patiently with his arms securely wrapped around a briefcase.

"Dad," Chuck hollers excitedly.

"You guys wanted to see me, right?" Stephen asks cautiously; going along with his paranoia.

"Yes, I need to talk to you Dad," Chuck says worriedly.

"What about son?" Stephen can tell Chuck is very bothered.

"Well, first of all. It is great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Charles."

"I need your help though."

"Anything."

"I need your help with contacting Sarah."

"Your CIA handler?" Stephen asks curiously.

Chuck looks down the hallway to make sure it is safe to talk about it in the open. "Yea. I need to talk to her."

"She's an agent. She is most likely on a mission right now."

"I don't care. She sent me a letter that breaks my heart and I need to find out why. I love her dad."

"Are you sure Charles?"

"Yes," Chuck nods confidently.

So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help to be able to contact her securely so that no one knows that she is talking with me."

"Like a burn phone?"

"Exactly," Chuck smiles genuinely for the first time in days. "Can you make something like that?"

"I'd do anything for you son. Are you sure you really want this? Are you sure she loves you back?"

"Yes, Dad. I am positive."

"Give me a week and I'll have two of them made and I'll help you find her son."

"Thank you Dad," Chuck hugs him. "You're the best dad ever." That may not have been entirely true after he abandoned them when they were young, but if he delivers on this, it would make him the best in Chuck's opinion. "Have you seen Ellie or Devon yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then feel free to stay as long as you want. It's always nice to have you here," Chuck smiles at him.

"I still feel like she resents me for leaving you guys," Stephen looks down despondently.

"That's because she doesn't know the real reason. She doesn't know you had to leave us to protect us. Or that you have created most of the technology we use today."

"I know son. I'm glad that someone understands what I had to go through."

"I do and it will just take time for Ellie to come around. She does love you."

"Thanks Charles."

/

It has been just over a week since Stephen came by and Chuck has been using up his time talking into the bug, praying that Sarah is listening. Chuck wakes up on his day off from work and decides to just lazy it up.

After a couple hours, his phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and it displays 'Encrypted.' Chuck shrugs and answers it. "Hello?"

"Charles," Stephen says. "I have the phones completed. When is the best time for me to come over?"

"As soon as possible," Chuck says with renewed hope.

"Great, I'll be over there in an hour."

"Thank you Dad."

"No problem, son," Stephen hangs up and Chuck does too.

/

Stephen arrives at the apartment with two small boxes in his hands. Chuck greets him anxiously. "So, how do they work?"

"Just like any phone. They are completely untraceable. Not even the best of the best can track these phones," Stephen smiles victoriously. "Just press and hold down 1 to call her. Press 2 to call me."

"Alright," Chuck smiles, " I need to send one to her A.S.A.P."

"Just need her address."

"Oh crap! I don't know it," Chuck starts to pace worriedly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Son, calm down. I can send her a secure email. I just need to put this thumb drive into your computer."

"Really?" Chuck stops worrying. "Then we can just ask her for her address."

"It might not be that easy. Beckman might have her goons watching everything she does."

"Then what do we do?" Chuck's worry starts to come back.

"We make it look like she is buying something for herself."

"I think we can do that," Chuck starts to smile.

"We still need to email her to let her know. Also to be safe, you should put something personal that will let her know it's you."

There are so many different thoughts that go through Chuck's head. He can call her by her middle name, but other people may know that. He can tell her she was named queen at her high school reunion, but there were many witnesses there. He knows it needs to be something very personal; something only he knows about her.

/

Sarah has found a new muse as she spends all her free time listening to the recordings from the bug that Chuck found and turned on. Sarah sees a new email in her inbox and decides to check it. It is from an unknown email address and it is subjected as: _C.B.'s medium-rare cheeseburger with extra pickles_.

Sarah smiles as she can only imagine what '_C.B.'_ could stand for. She knows that Chuck is the only one who knows that she loves extra pickles on her medium-rare cheeseburger. She reads the email.

_Dear Sarah Lisa Walker,_

_I know you told me to give up on you and that we aren't allowed to be together, but I need you; I miss you. I love you and need to talk to you. Please do not neglect this just because one General says no. My father created completely untraceable phones that we can use to communicate whenever we want. My father and I have devised a plan to send you one of the phones. We are going to put it as an item up for auction on eBay. If you still love me, please email me back with a yes, and we'll let you know the details of the item. If you say no, I'll understand no matter how much it will hurt. I will never forget you no matter what your choice is._

_With all my love,_

_Chuck Bartowski_

_P.S. This email will not show up on any government's tracking programs. My genius father made sure of it. Neither will your email back, if you choose to send one back; which I'm begging you do._

Sarah smiles brightly as she finishes reading. She wants to email him back right away, but then thinks about Beckman's words. Is it worth trying to have a relationship that is based off conversations over the phone? Is she just delaying Chuck from the inevitable? Is she able to give Chuck the love he deserves? She isn't sure what to do, but then she hears his heartwarming voice through the bug.

"_I hope she responds soon. I really miss her,"_ Chuck confesses worriedly.

"_Just give her some time son. She probably hasn't gotten it yet,"_ Stephen says.

"_But what if she says no and just deletes the email?"_

"_I cannot promise you she is going to reply, but if she doesn't, she's losing the best thing in world."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

That was all Sarah needed to hear. She types in her response. She adds in an '_I love you too'_ and an_ 'I miss you more than anything_' before sending the email.

/

Less than an hour later, Chuck has been refreshing his email inbox constantly; not having anything else to do. He finally sees a new email and clicks on it. A smile grows on his face as it is from Sarah. "Dad! She sent me an email back! She said yes!" He jumps out of his chair happily.

Stephen walks into Chuck's room to see an ecstatic Chuck. "That's great Charles. We will place the item on eBay as silverware. Just in case Beckman gets nosy, we'll send some cheap silverware from the dollar store."

"That will reduce any suspicion left of her getting silverware," Chuck muses with a smile.

"Send her another email that tells her the details. It will be listed under the eBay username 'cib2864' and will be listed as '_Unique Forks_.' Make sure she buys it right away. Oh, and don't worry, I'll make it look like it came from San Antonio."

"This is going to work. Thank you so much Dad," Chuck hugs him before getting started on emailing her.

/

That night, Sarah finds an email in her inbox from the same email address as the one from Chuck. She quickly reads it and smiles at how smart the plan is. She goes straight to eBay to find the item, but it isn't there quite yet.

She waits until the item is listed; an hour later. She smiles as it is from the same username and the exact title from the email. She couldn't help but laugh when the description said '_Perfect for picking olives off your vegetarian pizza.'_ She clicks the 'Buy It Now' link and quickly goes through the whole transaction of buying the five dollar item and has it sent to her apartment. The shipping was a single dollar and ground shipping to keep suspicions low.

/

Chuck keeps the phone with him at all times; never turning it off in fear of missing Sarah's call. It has been three days and he has been keeping his hopes up high; knowing she will be calling soon. His work proficiency has skyrocketed since sending the phone to her because his hopes are so high. He has even been complimented for doing such a great job by his bosses.

/

Another day later, Sarah is walking through her apartment after a briefing. She is leisurely walking through her apartment building when she sees the mailman passing by with his sack full of mail. She quickly stops him after realizing that he may have the phone. "Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am," the mailman asks politely.

"Is there a package for Sarah Walker in there?" She points to his bag.

"Ah, let me check…" he digs through and pulls out a package, "I think this is yours." He smiles as he hands her the package and a clipboard to sign.

Sarah has to fight the urge to not just blurt out 'gimme, gimme, gimme!' like a child, but she knows better. She signs the board and hands it to the mailman with a huge smile. "Thank you."

"You're lucky you got here in time. I was just leaving," the mailman smiles before leaving.

Sarah hurries into her apartment and tears open the box with a knife sheathed on her thigh. She slices the package and finds four forks wrapped in bubble wrap. She takes them out and delves deeper to find a piece of cardboard dissecting the box into two. She removes it and finds a piece of paper with a phone beneath it.

_My lovely Sarah,_

_Hold down 1 to call me. Please call as soon as you get it. I need to hear your voice. The charger is in there and make sure not to let anyone see it just in case._

_Love,_

_Chuck._

Sarah smiles as she drops the paper and turns on the phone. She anxiously waits for it to boot up. It finally boots and it opens with the message: '_My Kick-Ass Ninja Girl'_

Sarah lets out a laugh of tearful joy as she holds down the '1' button. The screen materializes to a dialing screen. She holds it to her ear and waits as it rings.

It rings again and she is starting to get nervous.

Halfway through the third ring, it makes the distinct sound of someone answering the phone.

"Sarah, is that you?" The male voice on the other line asks hurriedly.

"Hello Chuck," she smiles into the phone as relief washes over her.

**/**

**They finally get back in touch. I wanted to make Chuck show Sarah how much he loves her by doing all this just to talk to her. I hope everyone likes how this is unraveling. When I said that everyone was going to hate me for last chapter, I was just going off of people's frustrations in the chapter before. I don't think anyone is actually angry and hates me (or maybe they do).**

**Please leave a review. They make this story worth writing.**


	6. You deserve love I don't

**Nearly 50 of you have subscribed to this story. Does that mean I should expect nearly 50 reviews per chapter? That would be Captain Awesome awesome; hehe. In all seriousness, thank you for the reviews. It is like having an assortment of betas.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Sarah, is that you?" Chuck asks as he answers the phone.

"Hello Chuck," Sarah melts at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Sarah, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"It's great to hear yours too, Chuck. How have you been?"

"Heartbroken," Chuck answers and Sarah clenches her throat; she should've expected that. "I got a job finally."

"Really? Congratulations," Sarah smiles into the phone.

"Yea, I'm working as a software engineer."

"Nerd," Sarah laughs playfully.

"What can I say?" Chuck asks rhetorically.

"I miss you so much Chuck," she confesses emotionally.

"I miss you too. I want to see you Sarah. I'll fly to D.C. if I have to."

"Don't Chuck. We shouldn't even be talking right now."

"Why not? Why is it so wrong for us to talk?"

"It, it just is," Sarah lets out a sob.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Chuck asks.

"I just miss hearing your voice."

"Then come to Burbank. Take a vacation. I still have the check from the government so we can go anywhere you want."

Sarah laughs through her sobs. "Chuck, it's not a nine to five job. Spies don't get vacations."

"Well you deserve one after a two year long mission."

"If it's any consolation, the mission was like a vacation to me. I got to spend it with the sweetest and nicest guy in the world."

Chuck grins brightly. "Casey sure was the sweetheart," he jokes with a hearty laugh.

"I'm talking about you, you dope!" Sarah feigns being hurt by his words.

"If it helps, I got to spend my time with the most beautiful, smartest girl in the world."

"That does help."

"Sarah, why did you send the letter? It broke my heart. I could never forget about you. You've saved my life hundreds of times. I think the tally is one hundred and sixty two to two, right?" He jokes to keep the conversation light.

"Two?" Sarah questions jokingly.

"Well, in the suburbs, even though technically Casey saved us but I helped. That and swinging from the roof of the Buymore with the 'assistant manager' banner."

"And thank you for that. You're my own personal hero," she couldn't help but smile. Sarah just reminisces of those moments and how she gripped Chuck's hand for dear life when Casey started the Fulcrum Intersect around them. Chuck has actually saved her from more than just physical situations. He saved her from being an emotionless robot.

"Thanks but seriously Sarah, the letter—"

"The letter," Sarah echoes somberly.

"Why did you send it Sarah? It killed me to read it."

"I thought it was better that way. Chuck," she collects her emotions, "I love you. I have for a very long time, but—"

"If you love me Sarah and I love you, then why break our hearts?"

"It's complicated," she quickly answers.

"Well it shouldn't be," he quickly retorts.

"It's just—Chuck, you are the sweetest person I've ever met. You deserve love. I don't."

"Don't say that," Chuck tries to stop her from selling herself short.

"It's true. I'm just a killer. That is what I do. I don't deserve to have someone as amazing as you to love me."

"I don't care what you think; I love you no matter what," Chuck declares with conviction.

"Chuck, I don't know how to have a relationship. I've never had one before. You deserve all the love that a normal person can give. I'm not normal, you said it yourself."

"I only said that because Bryce told me that you had feelings for me. He told me that I had to do something about it, so I said that."

"That's why you said that to me? It hurt so much to hear that from you. I never knew words could hurt so much."

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was doing what was right. I didn't want to risk the chance of losing you Sarah. I still want to know why you don't think we can be together though."

"I was raised to be a spy. I don't know how to do normal things," Sarah is starting to get frustrated because she doesn't know what else to say.

"People change. That still isn't a good enough reason."

"I don't know how to love you!" She cries out in painful anger. "You happy," she lets out a few sobs.

"That's the reason why?" Chuck cannot help but laugh. Sarah's sobs increase in volume; thinking that Chuck is laughing at her. "No, Sarah, it's just that reason is ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because all I need is your love and company. That is all it takes. I just want to wake up to see you smiling at me. I want to be able to make you breakfast and for you to give me a thank you kiss."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Sarah sniffles as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"That's because it isn't! Love shouldn't be this complicated."

"Thank you Chuck," Sarah sniffs away the last of her tears. "Next time I'm in Los Angeles, I want to see you."

"You promise?" Chuck asks with pure hopefulness.

"I promise," she smiles into the phone.

"Now that we can talk unrestricted, call me any time you want to talk; about anything."

"I'll call you if I ever need to hear your voice again," Sarah's sadness is completely gone now.

"That's perfect," Chuck says cheerily.

"Goodbye Chuck. I love you," Sarah says truthfully.

"I love you too," Chuck smiles about how easily it is for her to say it now. "Goodbye Sarah."

/

The next day, Sarah is happily enjoying one of her few days off when someone knocks on the door. She hops off her bed in just a tank top and shorts. She peeks out the eyehole carefully; a spy habit. She sees Bryce and furrows her brow in curiosity for him to come by.

"He better not try to hit on me again," Sarah mutters under her breath with a laugh before plastering a smile on her face and opening the door. "Bryce? What're you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asks as if he has something he needs to say. She scoots to the side and lets Bryce walk in. "You still haven't made this place very homey," he jokes as he sees the plain white walls with no paintings, pictures, or posters.

"It doesn't really feel like home," she responds as she thinks _Los Angeles is her real home_.

"Yea, all the missions we go on really alienates us, huh?"

"Yep. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. How are you?" He turns to look at her. He can tell she doesn't look quite as somber as the last few weeks.

"I'm good. Just taking advantage of the rare day off," she responds. She knows Bryce well enough to read his studious expression and she realizes that she is acting happier than before and Bryce would be the first to notice.

"Yea, me too. I was wondering if you talked to Chuck at all."

"Chuck?" Sarah didn't see that coming. "I haven't talked to him since his sister's wedding," she lies.

"I know about the calls to him," he drops his head apologetically for snooping. "Beckman told me that you were calling him."

"Yea, well, he deserves to at least be checked up on to see how is faring after the two year intrusion."

"So, how is he then?"

"He's fine; at least the last time I talked to him. He was trying to get a job."

"I know you cared about him, but you're doing the right thing in not contacting him," Bryce says confidently.

"Am I Bryce? Have you ever thought about what happens after we retire?"

"I try not to think that far."

"Do you want to just wake up one day and realize you are all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Bryce lays his hand on her upper arm. "I have you."

"I'm not going to be around forever," Sarah states like it is obvious as she breaks the contact in an explosive rant. "Do you not realize that we don't have anyone at all who cares about us? If we were to die right now, no one would stop and grieve. We have nothing; no one. Is it so wrong for me to talk to the only person who I can call a friend outside of the spy world?"

"I don't think it's wrong. I tried to convince Beckman to allow you to talk to Chuck. You used to never think about those things. What happened?"

"Chuck happened, alright?" Sarah says with frustration.

"This is your problem Sarah. You get too attached to your partners," Bryce says while shaking his head.

"Wow, you really know how to make someone feel appreciated. I obviously made a mistake in shacking up with you. I don't know what I was thinking," Sarah huffs. Bryce stares at her intently. "You just took advantage of me being a young and inexperienced rookie and me being the idiot who let you in so easily!"

"I didn't take advantage of you," Bryce protests.

"Oh come on, you saw the opportunity," she changes to an exaggerated mocking voice as she bobs her head, "Oooh, Graham's prodigy, I'm gonna use her to get on Graham's good graces. You just used me to get promoted. Not to mention all the times you cheated on me!"

"Only for missions!"

"I find that hard to believe. I've done plenty of seduction missions and I haven't slept with a single mark! Not one!" she screams the last part. Bryce doesn't know what to say because she is right; he didn't have to sleep with any of them. "And I still came back to you like a pathetic idiot trying to believe you didn't sleep with them," she chides calmly through disapproving eyes. "I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry Sarah," Bryce averts his gaze from her. He can't look in her eyes right now. "I screwed up big time."

"Yea, you did," Sarah agrees steadily with a tinge of resentment.

"You do know that you're the only partner I ever cared about, right?"

"I really hope so. I don't even know if I could call you a friend. I hope this conversation doesn't change things between us while on missions." Sarah opens the front door.

"I hope not either," Bryce walks out.

/

Three weeks later, Bryce and Sarah have grown to work together just as well after the argument. Sarah has been calling Chuck every few days to check in with him and tell him that she loves him.

Sarah and Bryce are in the middle of a mission where they need to capture a Ring agent and find out if there is any intel in the agent's home.

Sarah and Bryce are both clad in black outfits and are sneaking through the agent's home when they get to the office.

"Check the computer," Sarah whispers as she looks through some files in the cabinet.

"There's a password," Bryce whispers back as he stares at the screen. Sarah looks at him as he convulses from a flash. When Bryce gets out of the flash, he cringes and holds his head as pain courses through him. He has to use all his willpower to stifle a scream from his clenched teeth.

"Bryce," Sarah comes to his aid, "what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Bryce shakes his head. "Just a headache, but the password is in the Intersect."

"Are you sure? That never happened to Chuck before."

"I'm fine Sarah. We need to find these files," Bryce says quickly to shut her up.

"Alright," Sarah doesn't want to argue while on a mission so she overlooks his pain.

/

A week has passed since that mission. Bryce has been in pain after every flash and the pain seems to be getting worse. He is barely able to hide the painful episodes from Beckman now. Every time Sarah tries to confront him, he just denies it and gets angry that she doesn't trust him.

Sarah is starting to get worried that Bryce is losing his mind. He is just barely starting to become irrational and seems angrier than normal. Sarah only knows of one person who knows more about the Intersect than anyone else; Stephen J. Bartowski.

**/**

**Because so many people believe that Bryce can't take the Intersect, I had to add that into the story. The amount of reviews for the last chapter was below the average. That is no bueno.**

**Please review. They are very helpful and a lot of them are actually helping me with this story. Don't stop now. Keep letting me know of things you feel should be part of the story.**


	7. meet him in Los Angeles

**I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I never thought a story could get so many reviews so quickly. I may have found your weak spots, muhahahaha… It has even beat out my other story that I devoted way more time on than this one.**

**I do not own Chuck. Poor, poor me.**

**/**

Sarah calls Chuck on the special phones that Stephen made for them. "Come on pickup," Sarah wills Chuck to pick up. She finally hears a click.

"Sarah? What's up?" Chuck says cheerily. She can tell this is the high point of his day by his voice.

"Hey Chuck. Did you ever have problems with the Intersect?"

"No," Chuck drawls in confusion. "Just a few headaches. Why?"

"Bryce has been acting odd lately. Every time he flashes, he cringes in a great deal of pain."

"Really? That has never happened to me before."

"That's what I'm worried about. The painful episodes are getting longer with each flash," Sarah says worriedly. "Bryce has become more short-tempered and he keeps denying anything is wrong."

"Bryce always did have an ego. What do you want me to do about it?" Chuck asks hopefully. He would do anything for a friend like Bryce.

"Well, Beckman doesn't know yet and I don't think he wants her to. I was hoping your dad might know something that could help."

"He did build the original after all," Chuck laughs. "I'll ask him. So, how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty normal. I have a briefing in a little while. How about your day?"

"Just work really," Chuck responds with a shrug.

"Sounds good. I have to go for the briefing. So can you ask your dad?"

"Oh yea; definitely," Chuck answers with no hesitation. "Goodbye Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you after the briefing," she smiles as she hangs up the phone. She never thought she would enjoy hearing or saying those words so much.

/

Chuck hangs up the phone and before he even puts it down, he calls his dad. After a couple rings, Stephen answers the phone. "Hey son."

"Hi dad. How are you?" Chuck always enjoys talking to his dad.

"I'm fine Charles. Just doing some work," Stephen answers cryptically.

"Cool, I think there is a problem with the Intersect."

"What?" Stephen almost yells in the phone. "Don't tell me you uploaded it again! I worked my ass off—"

"No, no, Dad. I don't have the Intersect," Chuck quickly informs Stephen. Chuck hears a sigh of relief. "It is Bryce. The 2.0 is messing with his head."

"What do you mean son?" Stephen asks worriedly and curiously.

"Sarah told me that he has painful episodes after every flash. She said that he is more short-tempered and egotistic than usual."

"Hmm…" Stephen ponders. "I may know what is happening."

/

Sarah and Bryce are sitting in the briefing room when Beckman's face appears on the screen. "General," Sarah nods.

"Walker, Larkin. With the help of Colonel Casey, we have set up a meeting with a Ring courier, Javier Cruz," Beckman stops when she sees Bryce flash.

Bryce's eyelids flutter as he sees several files on this Javier Cruz person. Bryce comes out of the flash with pain and anguish on his face as he holds his head and clenches his teeth to not scream. He squeezes his eyelids shut to help with containing the pain as he hears a 'nails on a chalkboard' sound and images of the flash appear over his vision in brief flashes.

"Are you alright Agent Larkin?" Beckman asks while Sarah just watches him with pain building inside her. She hates to see a friend in pain.

"I'm, I'm fine," Bryce barely gets out with a groan. He clears his throat. "Cruz is not just a courier. He's an assassin."

"What? We have no records of that," Beckman raises her voice.

"Well, it's in the Intersect," Bryce supplies.

"Fine, we need to capture Cruz. I want you both to meet him in Los Angeles for the meeting. Colonel Casey will be there as backup."

Sarah tenses after hearing where they are headed. She stifles a giant smile as she thinks about seeing Chuck for the first time in about half a year. She breathes out slowly to calm her excitement. "I look forward to working with Colonel Casey again," Sarah says.

"When do we ship out?" Bryce asks.

"Tomorrow night at 1700 hours," Beckman answers. She was skeptical about letting Sarah back to Los Angeles knowing the bond she and Chuck formed, but Casey recommended her for the mission. "That is all agents." Beckman disappears from the screen.

"I need to go," Sarah stands up.

"Los Angeles, huh?" Bryce studies her body language.

"A mission's a mission. We better pack," Sarah tries her best to dumb down her happiness.

"Good idea," Bryce says as he watches her leave.

/

Sarah is already packed as she lives out of her suitcase so she has the rest of the night and tomorrow to prepare for her fated meeting with Chuck. Sarah picks up her phone and dials Chuck ecstatically. After only one ring, Chuck picks up.

"Oh, hey Sarah!" Chuck says happily. "I talked to my dad. He thinks he knows what's wrong, but there is a slight hiccup."

"What?" She asks curiously.

"My Dad needs to see Bryce in person. You guys need to come to L.A."

"That won't be a problem," Sarah stifles a huge grin growing on his face.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks curiously. He has never heard her voice so cheery before.

"I'm going to L.A.!" She cheers ecstatically. She can just picture Chuck's jaw drop for a few seconds and then slowly form into the biggest smile in the world.

"What? Oh my god!" Chuck jumps up from his bed in pure excitement. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'm so happy right now!" Chuck cheers. "Are you going to come see us?"

"Do I have to?" Sarah teases.

"You promised," Chuck complains lightheartedly.

"I'm kidding. You don't know how badly I want to see you Chuck," Sarah smiles into the phone.

"So you're coming?" His voice is brimming with happiness.

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow at around 7:30."

"This is the best news in the world!" Chuck shouts happily. Sarah giggles into the phone with a giant smile on her face. "I have to tell Ellie and Devon. Ellie can make dinner! I'll have her cook something special. Any requests?"

"Nope; surprise me," she answers with the same excitement as Chuck.

"I will. I love you so much Sarah. I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait either. I love you Chuck."

"Love you too," he smiles goofily as she hangs up the phone. Chuck drops the phone on his bed and runs into the other room where Ellie and Devon are sitting and watching TV.

"What was all that yelling?" Ellie asks as Chuck jumps on top of them; landing right on their laps. "Umph! Chuck! What are you doing?" Chuck has the biggest smile on his face as he pulls Ellie's forehead to his lips and kisses her excitedly. Chuck then happily grabs both sides of Devon's face and brings him in for a kiss, but Devon pulls his head back.

"Whoa, bro. Why are you so happy?" Devon asks.

"Are you on drugs?" Ellie tries to look into his eyes to see any signs of substance abuse.

"No, I'm just so happy! Sarah is coming tomorrow for dinner!" Chuck shouts with pure bliss. Ellie's eyes widen.

"Really?" Ellie smiles from ear to ear. "That's great!" Ellie pulls Chuck into a bear hug. After Chuck nears unconsciousness from the bone-crushing hug, Ellie starts to freak out happily. "Oh my god! What am I going to cook? What does Sarah like? This needs to be special! I can't wait!"

Chuck just smiles while sitting in her lap as she spits out hundreds of frantic questions. "Now look what you did," Devon smiles playfully at Chuck before turning to Ellie. "Ellie, babe, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

/

Bryce and Sarah touch down in L.A. and go straight to their hotel. They are both staying in a two bedroom hotel room. Sarah opens her suitcase and grabs a dress and steps into the shower. Bryce leisurely surfs the channels on the TV when Sarah walks out wearing a beautiful blue dress that only covers one shoulder. Her face is lightly touched with makeup to soften her perfect skin and a little eye shadow. She wants to look very natural to Chuck and not a clown that is layered with makeup.

"Hot date tonight?" Bryce jokes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sarah teases. "I'm gonna go out."

"You're going to see him, huh?" Bryce's voice becomes humble. He knows exactly what she is doing. He was always able to tell that she wanted to be with Chuck from the first time he saw them together after being revived, he saw a connection that only grew with each subsequent meeting with them.

"Yes, I am," she drops her head in shame. "You're gonna tell Beckman, huh?"

"No, Sarah," Bryce gets up and stands next to her as his voice is calm and truthful. "Chuck's my best friend. I already ruined his life enough times. I'm not gonna take away the only thing good to come out of messing up his life. I also like to see you happy and smiling, Sarah."

"Thank you Bryce," Sarah is shocked by his generosity. "I know you're having problems with that thing in your head. I'm gonna help you with it. I'm gonna find a cure," she says with pure conviction.

"Thank you," Bryce places his hand on her shoulder. "You know I hate having to ask for help. It makes me feel weak."

"You're not weak, Bryce. Everyone needs help once in a while in their life. I may not come home tonight so don't wait up."

"I understand. Tell him I said hi," Bryce smiles at her. She gives him a briefly friendly hug.

"I will. Goodnight Bryce. Call me if there are any changes to the plans." Sarah happily leaves the apartment to see the man she loves. She is totally surprised by Bryce being so consenting about her seeing Chuck.

/

Sarah walks into the courtyard of Chuck's Echo Park residence. So many memories flood her mind; good and bad.

Chuck saying that it if they were actually dating then this would be the part where he would be forced to kiss her, which in all honesty, she wanted him to kiss her so badly; watching Devon propose to Ellie from the window and seeing the happiness on their faces but the best of all when Chuck tells her she is family; toasting with Chuck for his Stanford degree and wishing to be with him while watching Morimoto's satellite burn in the stars; telling Chuck that he gets a break from all the spying only to join her on her mission with Casey with utter intrigue; taking Chuck's hand for the rehearsal dinner; etc.

The bad memories start to form, but she quickly shakes them off. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion. She gets to the door and brings her hand to knock, but then gets attacked by a wave of nervousness. She doesn't know what to say. She sits down by the fountain and fiddles with her thumbs as she thinks about everything.

Devon exits his car; relieved to be done with work. Ellie demanded he be home early for dinner with Sarah so he can shower and change. He checks his watch to see it is 7:24pm. He sighs because he knows he is late, but it isn't his fault that the last patient rejected the heart the first time. He shakes off the thoughts as he walks into the courtyard to see the back of a very attractive blonde in a dashing blue dress sitting on the fountain.

Devon walks closer and recognizes that it is Sarah. Sarah is too deep in her thoughts to hear Devon walking up to her. "Sarah?" Devon asks as he stands next to her. She looks up with surprise that turns to a smile instantly.

"Hey Devon," Sarah gets up and gives him a brief hug. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, but why aren't you inside? They're both waiting," he smiles at her. "I honestly don't know who is more excited between Ellie and Chuck," he jokes. Sarah laughs.

"I, I don't…" Sarah struggles to explain. "What do I say? What do I do? Do I shake Chuck's hand? Give him a hug? A Kiss?" Sarah babbles worriedly. "We've never really just kissed before without some complicated reason behind it."

"Sarah," Devon smiles as he places his hand on her shoulder, "calm down. It's alright to be a little nervous. I'm sure Chuck is just as nervous right now; pacing back and forth. As for how to greet him, the handshake may be a little offsetting if you care about him. You do, right?"

"I love him," Sarah answers quickly with a nod. She is enjoying the comforting advice that Devon is giving.

"Well, then a hug would be more like you are just friends who haven't seen each other in a while. But if you love him and he definitely loves you, I think a kiss would be the best," Devon suggests. Sarah smiles as she thinks about kissing Chuck.

"What about my job? Ellie doesn't know that I'm a spy and she is going to drill me about my new job and why I left Chuck like that. I don't know what to say."

"Let me worry about that. I'll tell Ellie to lay off with the questions and keep everything lighthearted," Devon grins at her. A smile starts to form on her face.

"Thanks Devon," Sarah smiles at him. "How has everything been since I left?"

"We'll talk about it when we get inside," Devon happily leads her to the door.

**/**

**Not cool. I know. That is a mean cliffhanger. Maybe I should just cut straight to Sarah leaving in the next chapter. I'm only kidding, don't get too angry. Chuck and Sarah will be reuniting next chapter.**

**Please review because it makes my world go round. I hope that wasn't too cheesy, but in all seriousness, I love reviews.**


	8. Do unnatural things to him?

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They are the only way I know people are enjoying this story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck is freaking out with the thought of Sarah coming over tonight. He wants everything to be perfect. Ellie is finishing up preparing the food for the dinner while Chuck paces around the table. He keeps moving the silverware ever so slightly so they look perfect.

"Chuck," Ellie demands, "calm down."

"What am I going to wear?" Chuck asks frightfully.

"Just put on a collared shirt and some jeans. This isn't a steamy date," Ellie jokes with a chuckle.

"Um alright but which one?"

"It doesn't matter what you look like," Ellie sighs.

"You're right," Chuck declares confidently. "You're absolutely right. Who cares what I'm wearing." His confidence falters and it falls back into his worried state. "So, should I go with the white or black?"

"White," Ellie replies after giving up on Chuck's incessant freak out.

Chuck disappears for a minute and comes out in a white dress shirt and some jeans. "How do I look?" He asks Ellie.

"Handsome," Ellie smiles as she slides a stray curl off his forehead. Chuck realizes how close he is to Ellie and starts freaking out over a new thing.

"Oh no! My breath!" He stammers worriedly. "I don't want her to think I have bad breath. Do you have any mints or breath spray?"

"Your breath is fine," Ellie laughs. "Stop freaking out," she shakes him by his upper arms.

The front door clicks and both Ellie and Chuck freeze as they look at the front door. Devon steps in while wearing his blue scrubs and a giant smile on his face. "Look who I found wandering aimlessly," Devon exclaims with happiness.

Sarah steps in shyly from behind him wearing her elegant blue dress, complementing her bright sapphire blue eyes, as all her hairs stick up in nervousness and the first thing she sees is Ellie's hands gripping Chuck's arms. Ellie drops her hands quickly and smiles sheepishly as Chuck's jaw drops slightly and his eyes widen at her angelic appearance. Sarah and Chuck both make eye contact and freeze up.

"Hey babe," Devon kisses Ellie on the lips, but Ellie silently protests as she pushes him out of her eyesight of the two lovers in the room staring at each other. There is no way she is missing this reunion.

A smile finally forms on Sarah's face as her mind finally recognizes that she is in the presence of her Chuck as she steps towards him. "Hello Chuck," she barely greets before her lips press against his and her arms wrap around his back. The kiss is caring and tender as their lips lightly brush together. His arms form to her back and hold her tightly as they kiss passionately. She moans quietly at his touch as she feels safe and secure in his arms; a jolt of sparks shooting through both of their spines at the same time from the touch. The whole world stops around them as they are only aware of each other.

After they finally release the kiss, Chuck grins goofily at her while they are still wrapped in each other's arms. "Hello Sarah," he continues to grin. Sarah places her head on his right shoulder and takes in his scent while resting on him contently while his arms hold her against him. She has missed being so secured in his loving embrace.

Ellie stands there in complete awe at how adorable they look together. Devon has to practically drag her into the kitchen as she didn't want to tear her eyes away from the cutest couple she has ever seen. "What?" Ellie whispers harshly in anger after being dragged away.

"First of all, I'm sorry I'm late," Devon explains. "The patient rejected the heart at first. Second of all, go easy on Sarah. Keep the conversation light. And last of all, I love you," he kisses her on the lips.

Sarah finally slips out of Chuck's embrace with a pleasant smile on her face. "I missed you," she tells him humbly.

"I missed you too," he smiles at her in utter awe. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Only the best for the man I love," she smiles at him lovingly. "You're pretty dapper yourself."

"Hey Sarah," Ellie walks in and gives Sarah a huge hug. "You look very beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you Ellie," Sarah happily hugs the closest thing she has ever had to a sister. "How have you been?"

"Great," Ellie finally releases the hug.

"How's it feel being married?" Sarah imagines being married to Chuck for a brief second as a smile grows on her face.

"I'll tell you over dinner. I hope you like—"

"I'm sure I'll love it," Sarah sincerely interrupts with a friendly smile and Ellie smiles back. Sarah cannot remember the last time she ate Ellie's amazing cooking and has never had a complaint about it.

/

They talked over dinner. Most of the conversation was about Ellie and Devon's honeymoon and being married. As it drifted too deep into Sarah's parting and profession, Chuck or Devon deflected it perfectly to keep from forcing her to lie. Sarah's left hand was on Chuck's thigh the whole dinner as she kept giving him loving squeezes every once in a while with a loving gaze at him. It was more for her own sake to know that Chuck was actually at her side and she was actually with him. She would even lean on him while waiting for everyone else to finish their food.

They finish dessert; Sarah couldn't resist the second serving of cake as she hasn't been spoiled by such delicious food since the last time she was there. Chuck and Devon clear the table while Ellie and Sarah share a bottle of wine on the couch.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner," Sarah smiles graciously at Ellie.

"It was my pleasure. I only made it special to force you to come back," Ellie jokes with a chuckle.

"Well I am addicted," Sarah states matter-of-factly as she laughs with Ellie. "But there is one other reason I would always come back that beats out every other reason in the world," Sarah glances at Chuck who is relaxing with Devon in the kitchen; a beer in their hands and a smile on their faces.

"That's so sweet. You are madly in love with him, huh?" Ellie gushes happily.

"Yes, I am," Sarah says confidently. She is sick and tired of feeling ashamed for her emotions because it is frowned upon in her profession.

"He loves you too," Ellie places her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You should've seen him; worrying about what clothes to wear, making sure the table was set perfectly; worrying about bad breath."

"I thought he tasted delicious," Sarah smiles deviously.

"Gross," Ellie playfully slaps Sarah on the forearm, "that's my brother."

"So is it wrong that I want to take him to his room right now and do… unnatural things to him?" Sarah laughs heartily at the joke.

"Eww, yes," Ellie jokingly flinches backwards as Sarah giggles, "I need some brain bleach."

"Sorry," Sarah smiles scrunching her lips in a shy smile.

"Hey babe," Devon calls as he walks up to the couch from the kitchen. "I'm dead tired after that shift. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"I'm exhausted too," Ellie smiles knowing Devon's ulterior motive of getting Chuck and Sarah alone together. "It was really great seeing you tonight Sarah. I hope you'll come visit more often," Sarah stands up so Ellie could give her a sisterly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I could too," Sarah replies truthfully. She would do anything to make sure she gets to see Chuck and his family again.

"It was awesome seeing you Sarah. You're always welcome here," Devon pulls her into another hug sincerely.

"Thank you guys. This has been wonderful," Sarah smiles. "Goodnight and thank you for the amazing night."

"No problem," Devon happily leads Ellie towards their bedroom, but not before stopping and nudging Chuck with his elbow. "She's all yours," he whispers and Chuck tenses up as a blush conquers his pale skin. Ellie laughs as they disappear down the hallway.

Chuck walks over to Sarah and smiles at her shyly. She smiles back. "It feels great to be home again," she muses happily.

Chuck is surprised she just called this her home, but doesn't want to ruin the moment as he places his hand on her arm. "I really did miss you Sarah."

"I missed you too," Sarah starts walking towards his bedroom; letting his hand slide down her arm until she clasps her hand in his; allowing her to feel the electricity from his bare touch. Their fingers entwine as she leads him to his room.

As she enters, she is hit by a surge of sentimentality as she remembers so many great memories with Chuck in the very same room that hasn't been changed at all. "I missed this room," she muses as she sits on the bed and glides her hand along the bedding.

Chuck sits next to her and stares at her lovingly. She lifts her eyes from the bed to see his loving brown eyes staring into her eyes. They both unconsciously close the gap between them as subtle smiles form on their faces. Chuck intimately brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear as they close in on each other.

Their lips finally touch and compress against each other's. The kiss is soft and sensual. It isn't forced or rushed like the one at the docks. The world around them shatters to nonexistence and all they know is Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker.

Chuck slowly moves to be on top of her while their lips are still glued together as she slowly feels her back rest against the bed. Chuck's hands slowly find their way to the sides of her stomach as the kiss starts to deepen. Sarah breaks the kiss to whisper to him with all her love and emotion, "Make love to me Chuck."

A subtle, genuine smile forms on Chuck's face as he lifts her off the bed and engages in another delicate, loving kiss. While lip locked and eyes closed, Chuck's hand slowly glides along her bare skin from cupping her cheek down to her neck and finally to her shoulder. He softly slides the shoulder sash of her dress down and lightly tugs on the sides of the dress until it descends to the ground.

As the soft vibrant blue fabric of the dress pools at her feet, Chuck slides his hands up her back until his fingers find the latch of her black bra. Sarah shivers as her skin prickles from his touch and silently moans into his mouth at the soft gentle touch of Chuck's fingers. He unhooks the bra and lets it rest lazily on her chest. He slowly looks down; breaking the kiss to watch gravity make its cameo as the bra slides off her perfect breasts and floats to the ground like a feather.

Chuck's breath hitches in his throat as he sees the most beautiful thing in the world; Sarah Walker in just black panties. He has always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in Paris. He believes everyone should see it at least once as it is a memorable moment. But seeing Sarah in all her naked glory is absolutely priceless. Her bare gorgeous chest makes the Eiffel Tower as significant as a pen with green ink. His eyes actually start to water at the beauty before him. He needs to blink away the threatening tears.

"I love you Chuck," Sarah says barely over a whisper as she notices he stopped moving. He looks back up to her, his eyes still glassy with remnants of tears.

"I love you too," the sides of his mouth tug back into a smile. "You're just so damn beautiful." Sarah smiles as she gives him a light kiss on the lips and slides out of her heels. He gently takes her back to the bed.

/

Chuck lies in his bed overly content with the biggest smile on his face. There is no way he can sleep right now. Sarah is completely nude while her chest is pressed against his side with her left arm over his chest and her head using his shoulder as a pillow. Her left leg is gently wrapped over his left leg and the blanket is up to her chest. She has a delicate smile on her soft vulnerable face. Chuck has never seen her so peaceful and at rest before.

Chuck tries to compartmentalize the most amazing night of his life. Not only is the most beautiful girl in the world, Sarah Walker, in his bed sleeping, but she is also naked and they just had mind-blowing sex. No, scratch that; that was not sex. That was something on a whole new level. It was the most incredible feeling of pure ecstasy the entire time with Sarah. It was the most passionate, loving feeling in the world. Chuck grins as he looks down at the blonde angel against his left shoulder, _definitely not sex._

Chuck lies there wide awake as his mind won't let him sleep after such a monumental night of utter bliss. He still cannot believe Sarah loves him, but after tonight, he knows that she wasn't lying about it. He put all his love for her into everything tonight, as did she. Neither of them held anything back as they exploded with pure heavenly pleasure.

Chuck hears a buzz from the nightstand. He looks over and notices the clock that reads 2:21am as he sees Sarah's phone vibrating. He slides from underneath Sarah; placing her head softly on a pillow. He gets a great view of her calmly bouncing chest. He pulls the blanket back up to her neck and looks at the phone.

It shows a picture of Bryce and Chuck smiles. He hasn't talked to Bryce in a long time. Chuck lifts the phone and hits answer. He places a quick kiss on Sarah's forehead and then leaves the room. "Hey Bryce," he answers happily.

"Chuck? It's been awhile," Bryce is happy to hear from his best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," Chuck smiles from ear to ear in an ecstatic voice. Who wouldn't be after such a passionate night of making love with the woman you love? "How are you?"

"Good, good. Is Sarah there?"

"She's sleeping right now. Do you need me to wake her up?"

"No, no," Bryce's inner frat boy really wants to tease Chuck about how amazing the sex must have been for her to be asleep and him not, but he stifles the urge. "Not yet. We have a briefing at Castle in an hour."

"You guys still use that place?" Chuck is fond of most of the memories that flood his brain.

"Casey's team has been the ones who have been using it. Sarah and I are just in town for this one mission."

"Casey's still here in Burbank?" Chuck smiles. In all honesty, he misses the big guy and his language of grunts.

"Yea. I think he's been here for a couple months now."

"I wish he would have told me. Can you tell him I said hi?"

"Yea, sure. Make sure you wake Sarah up in time for the briefing," Bryce is about to hang up but Chuck continues on.

"Sarah told me about the thing in your head," Chuck knows not to say 'Intersect' over the phone. Bryce sighs; he should've expected that. "I talked to my dad about it. He said he may know a way to fix it."

"I'd be glad to hear him out then," Bryce knows that Stephen is the best chance he has of figuring out what is wrong with him and the Intersect.

"He has to see you in person though. Maybe after your mish?" Chuck asks with hope.

"Sounds good buddy. I'll call you after the mission. It was great talking with you," Bryce is genuinely happy to talk with his best friend.

"You too. I'll go wake Sarah up and have her on her way. Please don't let anything happen to her," Chuck's voice wavers with emotion.

"I won't," Bryce assures confidently. "Goodnight, or is it good morning?" Bryce jokes with a low chuckle.

"Goodnight for me. Good morning to you," Chuck smiles before hanging up the phone.

He walks back into his room to admire the blonde goddess inhabiting his bed. He slowly kneels onto the bed and kisses her forehead. "Sarah," he whispers in her ear. "Sarah, wake up," he strokes her hair and then cups her cheek.

She groans quietly as she feels Chuck's hand on her cheek. "Chuck?" She asks sleepily.

"Hey lovely," he whispers into her ear with a kiss. "Bryce just called. You have a briefing in an hour."

"Ugh," she drawls in a groan as her eyelids slowly flutter. "I want to stay with you tonight," she pouts adorably through closed eyes.

"I know," Chuck rubs her neck tenderly. "I wish you could stay tonight too, but you have your job."

"Ugh, my job," Sarah slowly sits up; revealing her bare breasts as the blanket drops. Chuck smiles as he gets an unobstructed view of her perfect chest. Sarah gives Chuck a kiss on the lips. "Tonight was the greatest night of my life."

"It was mine too," he smiles goofily.

Sarah hesitantly gets dressed while Chuck watches with a sad smile on his face. He is happy to be watching Sarah and seeing her in person, but the fact she has to leave is saddening. He definitely didn't have enough time with the love of his life.

After Sarah is fully clothed; much to Chuck's dislike, she opens the Morgan door. "Goodbye Chuck. Hopefully I'll have enough time to come back and see you again. I love you," she is about to step out when Chuck walks up to her.

"I love you too," he kisses her on the lips briefly. Sarah is about to step out for a second time, but Chuck kisses her again on the lips. Sarah starts to smile as Chuck continues to pepper light kisses on her smile stretched lips.

"Chuck," she playfully complains, "I gotta go."

"Then take this," Chuck hands her his mother's charm bracelet. "I think you accidentally sent it to me in the mail with this picture here."

"I'll be back for both of them. I promise. I need that picture so I can see you whenever I want. That picture in my suitcase for over a year."

"Really?" Chuck smiles from ear to ear.

"That way I could always feel like I'm home wherever I am because you are my home. You always have been."

"I love you," Chuck kisses her on the lips with his goofy grin.

"I love you too. I'm sorry but I have to go," she is about to step out of the door again.

"You're gonna come back and see me right? You promised," Chuck almost begs.

"Yes, I did because I intend on keeping that promise."

"Good," Chuck gives her one last kiss. "Good morning to you."

"Goodnight," she smiles before stepping out.

**/**

**I'm sorry if fluff wasn't what you wanted to read. I couldn't help it as it was kind of expected. The whole story set up this exact moment of fluff. I tried to keep it within the rating without pushing it too far, which I hope you liked.**

**I want to know what you guys would rather have happen in this story. I created a poll on my profile page asking if you'd rather Sarah end up leaving the spy world or for Chuck to join it. Please stop by and drop in your vote.**

**Please review. They are the only appreciation I get for writing this.**


	9. Orion's dead

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Over 2K hits from the last chapter. That's an all-time high for my stats. Thank you very much for that. Also, thank you for who voted in my poll. It will only be open for a few more days longer. Get your votes in before it's too late.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Tell me what happened!" Beckman barks furiously through the monitor at Bryce, Sarah, and Casey after getting back from the botched mission.

"Walker's boy toy screwed everything up," Casey angrily answers. He hates failing missions and hates Bryce just as much. Sarah glares at him deathly with a low furious grunt. She would retort negatively but she has realized there is no point when dealing with the one-sided Colonel. "The tool blew our covers and spooked Cruz!"

"Tell me exactly what happened," Beckman demands as her anger starts to rise.

"Larkin flashed and just fell over in pain like a little bitch," Casey further expresses his hatred for Bryce and failing the mission. Bryce narrows his eyes at Casey.

"Cruz saw Bryce go down and ran out before we could stop him," Sarah explains.

"You blew months of undercover work," Casey snarls at Bryce. Bryce gives him a look that says 'screw you.'

"Colonel Casey, calm down," Beckman demands knowing there is no point in getting angry because it happened and there is nothing they can do about the past, "we'll send out an APB for Cruz. Now are you telling me the Intersect is malfunctioning?"

"Either that or Larkin's more of a pussy than Bartowski," Casey supplies. Everyone was appalled by Casey dropping Chuck's name. Even the always straight-faced Beckman lowered her eyebrows in thought that maybe she took Chuck for granted when he was the Intersect. This stirs some thoughts in all their heads that he may still be partial to Chuck.

"You care to explain Agent Larkin?" Beckman stress at him intently with expectance.

"I am fine. It was a mishap," Bryce lies. He doesn't want them to think he is incapable.

"That's crap. He's just being an egocentric ass," Casey retorts.

"Anything to add Agent Walker?" Beckman asks.

"I didn't see what happened to Bryce. I was focused on the mark," Sarah lies because she doesn't want to have to explain to Beckman that this has been recurring.

"I'm going to send you to a CIA psychiatrist," Beckman explains.

"General, I'm fine," Bryce pleads.

"You will be seeing him tomorrow so he can assess what is wrong with you. You are all dismissed," Beckman cuts the feed.

"This sucks," Bryce sighs in frustration.

"Yea, well you deserve it," Casey grunts without even looking at Bryce.

"What is your problem?" Bryce asks angrily after getting fed up with the insults.

"You need to get one thing straight," Casey turns and intrudes his face into Bryce's personal space with a nasty scowl, "I don't like you Larkin and if I have to shoot you again, I won't hesitate." Casey huffs and turns to leave.

"That guy could be such an ass," Bryce says under his breath before turning to Sarah.

"I've never seen him this enraged before. He really doesn't like you," Sarah shrugs her shoulders not knowing why Casey would be so angry. He never got that angry at Chuck for messing up a mission. Sarah decides it must be because Bryce has all the training and a reputation that Chuck didn't and Casey just needed to blow off some steam after the failed mission.

/

Back at the hotel room, Bryce is in the bathroom showering while Sarah is lying on the bed. She decides that this as a good a time as any to call Chuck so she walks out to the balcony with her untraceable phone in hand.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah's voice isn't as pleased and ecstatic as it usually is when she gets to talk to the man she loves.

"Hey Sarah. Are you alright? You don't sound too happy," Chuck rambles curiously with a tinge of worry. A thought of her losing a limb or any part of her precious body flashes in his mind briefly.

"Well there is good news and bad news," Sarah informs him.

"Bad news first," Chuck decides with a loud gulp. A thought of Sarah losing something resurfaces.

"Well, the Intersect is really affecting Bryce now. He almost screwed up the mission tonight because of it."

"That's not good," Chuck says with hidden relief that means Sarah is probably fine.

"He also has to see a psychiatrist."

"Ugh," Chuck clenches his teeth as he frowns sheepishly.

"The only good news is that we're staying in Los Angeles until they diagnose him."

"This is a bittersweet moment," Chuck sheepishly says.

"I really want to see you but I think Bryce needs me tonight. I'll come over tomorrow. Is that alright?" Sarah's voice is soft and emotional with overflowing pleading. He could tell that she would move heaven and earth just to see him.

"I understand. Make sure he's alright. He needs someone with him more than ever," Chuck says truthfully no matter how much it breaks his heart to have to wait. There were times when he wouldn't trust that she was only going to be a friend to Bryce, but now he trusts her completely.

"Thank you for understanding. I should go before he gets out of the shower. I love you Chuck," she loves to tell him that as she imagines a giant grin on Chuck's face. Chuck gets a shiver every time he hears her say that. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

"I love you too. Goodnight," Chuck smiles subtly. He really wants to see Sarah again, but understands Bryce needing her to comfort him.

"Goodnight Chuck," she barely smiles. She already misses Chuck so much, but she wouldn't leave Bryce by himself at such a low point in his life.

Sarah hides the phone and walks back into the hotel room. Bryce steps out of the shower in just a towel around his waist. "Really?" Sarah raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, did you want me to remove the towel," he quips with a grin. "I'm kidding," he laughs at her awkward expression, "I kind of forgot you were here. I thought you'd be seeing Chuck tonight."

"No, I want to make sure you're alright. I'm here for you Bryce," Sarah says humbly.

"I'm fine, really Sarah. I'm sure you'd much rather enjoy being with Chuck," Bryce says nicely.

"I'm not going to lie, I would, but I am staying here tonight to make sure you stay fine," she states matter-of-factly. "I know you don't want to believe it, but there are people who care about you."

"Thank you Sarah," he says from the bottom of his heart. "Chuck said his Dad may be able to help me with the problems I'm having. I should probably call Chuck about it."

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Stephen would know about it," Sarah agrees completely.

/

"Bryce, I hope everything is alright. Remember to call me after so I can take you to Chuck's dad," Sarah says sincerely to Bryce as he steps out of her Porsche outside of the psychiatrist's office building.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll call you. And thank you for last night. You didn't need to stay with me," Bryce says humbly.

"I wanted to," Sarah flashes a smile at him. "Now good luck."

"Thanks Sarah. See you soon," Bryce smiles back before walking into the office building while Sarah gets to spend some precious hours with Chuck. He even took work off to be with her.

Bryce walks into the office building and is directed to a Doctor Dreyfus's office. He walks in to see an older gentleman sitting in a lounge chair inside his room full of bookcases, a desk, and a psychiatrist chair.

"Hello Agent Larkin," the older gentleman greets him. "I'm Doctor Dreyfus. Please have a seat," he points to the psychiatrist chair.

"Hello Doc," Bryce nods curtly. "I can call you that right?"

"That's fine," Dreyfus nods. Bryce smiles at the thought of this guy reminding him of Doc Brown from _Back to the Future_. "So, you're having problems with the Intersect."

"I never said that," Bryce quickly retorts calmly from his inclined position.

"It is in the report the General gave me. Please describe the exact complications you are going through."

Bryce explains the pain after protesting having problems for a good while. Dreyfus nods and mutters "I see" after each part; much to the annoyance of Bryce. They talked about how the original Intersect had worked fine in someone else's mind without stating who that was. After a few clicks of his pen, Dreyfus explains possible reasons.

"The Intersect is quite a new science," Dreyfus explains. "There is no way to foretell what could happen to you."

"What are you saying Doc?" Bryce asks as his interest is piqued.

"If it continues, it could possibly lead to delirium and in the worst case, permanent insanity."

"What?" Bryce sits up in shock.

"I looked over Fleming's evaluations of subliminal imaging retention," the doctor explains as Bryce narrows his eyes. "It looks like a ninety two percent is needed for the Intersect to typically work without difficulties."

Bryce cringes because he knows what his number was. He knew it was a risk, but being so egocentric caused him to overlook the possible complication. "Go on," Bryce cautiously states.

"The original Intersect host had gotten a ninety eight percent, which is six percent of security from the minimum. Fleming listed you as having eighty five percent. That is seven percent under the recommended minimum."

"It's just recommended though," Bryce tries to explain.

"I believe this is the main reason that it is deteriorating your mind. Try to hold off on using the Intersect for a few days. Maybe your brain just needs time to recuperate after the intense flashes."

"I'll do my best to not flash, but it is involuntary when I see something that triggers it," Bryce informs him.

"I understand that. Try not to do anything you know will trigger a flash. I want to see how you are feeling in a few days. I'll set up an appointment."

"Sure," Bryce jumps out of the chair after getting impatient and just wants to get out of the spotlight of the doctor.

After setting an appointment for the future, Bryce calls Sarah and lets her know that he is done. She and Chuck pick him up in her Porsche. It may be cramped, but Bryce fits himself in the back as he is smaller than Chuck and Sarah refuses to let anyone else drive her baby.

"How'd it go buddy?" Chuck asks Bryce.

"It went fine. He just said some jargon about taking it easy," Bryce lies because he feels a slight tinge of jealousy towards Chuck being able to take the Intersect problem free.

"Cool. We're headed to my place. My Dad's waiting to see if he can help," Chuck explains. Bryce gives him a confused look. "Oh don't worry. Ellie and Devon are working for the next few hours."

"Cool buddy," Bryce lays his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Is there any way we can get there faster? I don't think this car was made to have people in the backseat."

"Why didn't you ask?" Sarah grins deviously as she speeds up.

/

When they get back, Chuck walks Sarah and Bryce into the door of the apartment where Stephen Bartowski is sitting patiently. "Hey dad," Chuck happily greets him. "We brought you a guinea pig."

"Thanks," Bryce sarcastically says. "Hello Mr. Bartowski… Or is this an Orion conversation?"

"Orion's dead," Stephen answers seriously. "We should probably get this thing figured out."

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Sarah asks like a perfect host.

"Water would be great," Bryce answers as he sits next to Stephen.

"I'll take a glass too. Thanks Sarah," Stephen also accepts her offer.

"I'll help you honey," Chuck follows her to the kitchen while Bryce explains all the intricate details of the Intersect's problems and complications. Sarah and Chuck join in and listen intently to the conversation about the Intersect. Sarah cuddles up against Chuck with her arms around his chest and her head on his shoulder; taking full advantage of having the time off for Bryce's condition.

"You see," Stephen explains as he shows them his watch that is around his wrist, "I made this watch specially for anyone who has the Intersect. This watch has a chip in it that governs my neural network."

"Wait," Chuck interrupts while brushing Sarah's hair affectionately, "this is for someone who has the Intersect, right?" Stephen nods. "Then why do you need one?"

"I was young and stupid," Stephen sheepishly explains. "I needed a test subject for the original Intersect and who else but me to try it out?"

"Are you saying that you have an Intersect in your head?" Sarah asks with slight shock as she sits off of Chuck's shoulder with brief intrigue.

"Yes," Stephen looks at the ground. "That's not important though. The brain is like a giant computer with millions of connections throughout the body. The Intersect is like a large computer program that takes up too much memory and causes overheating. The Governor," he points at the watch, "cools down the processes of the brain after flashing."

"It works for you, but will it work for me with the 2.0?" Bryce asks hopefully.

"The 2.0 is different but I think it will and I'm going to make one for you," Stephen says with enthusiasm. "It will take me a few days. How long are you in town?"

"For a few more days," Bryce answers.

"I'll try to finish it in time. I'll call Charles after I finish it and we can set up a meeting."

"How come this never happened to Chuck?" Sarah asks before turning to Chuck. "Did you have any problems?"

"Not really. Just a minor headache once in a while," Chuck shrugs nonchalantly.

"It would have happened sometime in the future. It is inevitable. I think the fact that Bryce's retention percentage is lower than Chuck's," Stephen explains. Stephen turns to Bryce, "that is why this is happening so quickly to you."

"Really?" Bryce raises his eyebrows. "And the Governor will suppress the 'going insane' forever?"

"This isn't an exact science," Stephen says grimly. "I don't know how you'll hold up in the long-run."

"I understand," Bryce nods after taking in everything. "Thank you Mr. Bartowski," Bryce shakes his hand gratefully.

**/**

**The Governor has been introduced; no surprise to anyone. A Bryce-centric episode if you will. I don't really get why so many stories portray Bryce as a super egotistical asshole that is almost always an enemy. Everything he did was to help Chuck. Next chapter will finally have some actual action. I know you've all been waiting for some.**

**Please leave a review. It isn't a requirement, but it is encouraged.**


	10. Sarah and Bryce have been captured!

**Reviews are not coming in as frequently. If there is something you dislike or think should be added, feel free to let me know.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

After Stephen agreed to make Bryce a Governor, Sarah, Bryce, and Chuck step into the courtyard. "It was great seeing you again buddy," Chuck happily pats Bryce on the shoulder.

"You too," Bryce smiles at him. "I'm just glad your life isn't in total ruins after everything I brought on you."

"You gave me the greatest thing I could ever want," Chuck smiles lovingly at Sarah. She shyly smiles back with the same amount of love.

"Wow that was corny," Bryce laughs, but Sarah just admires Chuck as she scoots closer into his arms. Bryce feels a small amount of envy deep inside him but quashes it immediately. He is grateful for the only two people in the world he can rightfully call 'friends' are happy together.

"What can I say?" Chuck shrugs his shoulders with a grin. "I hope everything works with the 'you know what'," Chuck points at Bryce's head.

"I do too."

"I'm gonna take Bryce home," Sarah informs Chuck. "I'll call in an hour."

"Sounds good," Chuck gives her a brief kiss on the lips. She revels in the feeling as their lips graze each other's. "Goodbye," he smiles at her. Once again, butterflies fill his stomach from that light kiss.

"Bye Chuck," she gives him one last smile and a squeeze of his hand before leading Bryce out of the courtyard.

As Chuck watches them leave, he feels one last tug on his heart as she disappears into the world. He already misses her and scolds himself for it. If he is missing her seconds after she leaves, then how is he going to survive days to weeks to even months without her?

/

Sarah and Bryce enter the hotel room just before sundown. The blinds are closed and the room is pitch black. Sarah remembered leaving the blinds cracked open so she feels a bit suspicious. Bryce, totally unaware of anything, plops on the bed without a care in the world as he just wants to forget about the whole conversation with Dr. Dreyfus.

Sarah flicks the light switch on. It blinds her and Bryce momentarily. As her vision quickly compensates, she sees Javier Cruz sitting in the lounge chair with an unknown associate of his. Sarah goes for her gun, but Cruz already has a gun pointed at her. "Don't even think about it," Cruz states.

Bryce looks at him and flashes on how to throw a saucer with deadly accuracy as his eyes pass by the ashtray laying on the nightstand next to him. As Bryce gets out of the flash, a shrill 'nails on a chalkboard' sound penetrates his sensitive eardrums and his brain trembles with pain. Sarah looks at Bryce worriedly as he thrashes around with his hands on his head and groans in pain.

Cruz's associate knocks Bryce out with a pistol whip. Sarah tenses at the gruesome hit although it does put him out of his misery from the Intersect. Before she can do anything else, she starts to feel lightheaded and tired. She looks at her left shoulder to see a tranquilizer dart in it. "Chuck," she whispers inaudibly as she collapses to the floor in a deep slumber.

/

Chuck paces around nervously as it has been two hours since Sarah left and she said she would call in an hour. It has been another hour past that time and he thinks about calling her as he clutches the untraceable phone in his hand.

He stops and looks at the phone as if he is using the force to will the phone to ring. Surprisingly, the phone rings and he quickly answers it with a relieved tone. "Sarah! What took so long?"

"If you want to see your agents alive, come to the Burbank BuyMore plaza at midnight tonight," an ominous voice tells Chuck. "And come alone or I'll kill them."

"Wait? What?" Chuck is confused and scared out of his mind. Sarah must have been captured. "I'm not an age—"The dial tone informs Chuck that the ominous voice hung up already. "Not good, not good," Chuck stammers with brimming fear and worry. "What do I do?" He thinks for a few minutes for what he can do. "Casey!" He says as if a light bulb just lit up in his head.

Chuck pulls out that business card Casey gave him before the wedding. "This has to be as much of an emergency as ever," he mutters. His fingers may not be on fire, but Sarah or Bryce's may be at this exact moment. Chuck shivers at the thought as he dials the number and listens to the ringing.

On the third ring, Chuck hears a slow low grunt through clenched teeth, "Bartowski."

"Casey, this is an emergency! I know my fingers aren't on fire but Sarah and Bryce have been captured!"

"What? How would you know that? Why would you know that?" Casey wonders in an angry tone. Casey doesn't take joking lightly; especially when his former partner is involved.

"That's not important right now. I just got a call from Sarah's phone that said to come to the BuyMore alone or they will kill them!" Chuck says hastily.

"You better not be lying to me Bartowski," Casey warns with rightful terror.

"I swear I'm not lying. We have to do something!" Chuck begs as he doesn't want to lose the woman he loves or one of his best friends.

"I'll inform Beckman of this latest—"

"No!" Chuck almost shouts as he interrupts Casey. Casey grunts with annoyance; he hates being interrupted. "Beckman can't know that I have been talking to Sarah. Please Casey, she cannot know," Chuck's voice wavers with pure emotion and pain.

"Fine," Casey sighs hesitantly. He does feel bad for Chuck. After two years working with Sarah and she just leaves like it was ever only a job. That could really mess a man up; no matter if he is a hardened soldier or an unlucky computer nerd. "Meet me at Castle in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Casey," Chuck breathes out heavily with relief. "It's good to talk to—" Chuck gets the dial tone during midsentence once again, "you," he says apathetically. Chuck shakes his head as he hurries out the door.

/

Sarah stirs slowly in a small dark room. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the minimal light sneaking in through the right side. After being able to see her surroundings, she realizes that she is in a van with the windows blackened. The light is coming from a tiny sliver of the tint missing. She looks down to see she is still wearing the same clothes which is a good sign. Sarah looks around and across from her is Bryce.

The darkness makes it hard for her to make him out but when he leans towards Sarah, she sees his bruised and bloody face. Dried blood is caked around his nostrils, his left cheek is freshly bruised, and his right eye is squinting from the bruising around it.

"Don't tell them anything," Bryce whispers to Sarah.

"Bryce?" Sarah tries to reach out to him but her hands are tied behind her back.

"I'm fine," he answers her worried tone. "I overheard them talking about meeting our boss and trading us for our base."

"Boss?" Sarah raises her eyebrows.

"I'm guessing Beckman and they must be talking about Castle."

"Casey's probably there right now."

"Let's hope Beckman finds a way out," Bryce says with optimism.

"She will. If at least for you," Sarah says somberly. She knows that she is expendable and an uneasy feeling in her stomach rises at the thought that she may be killed and will never get to see Chuck again.

"Don't say that," Bryce tries to convince her. Sarah knows he is helping but the thought of expendability is brewing strongly. "She wouldn't make a trade with just me. That would look suspicious if I were the only one she wanted and make them think I'm more important; which we both know you are way more important than me," he flashes a disarming smile and Sarah lets a very subtle smile grace her beautiful face.

"Thanks," she says emotionally, "but Beckman could care less about me. She would throw me to the wolves without a second thought. All she cares about is that thing in your head."

"Don't say that Sarah," Bryce slides closer to her and she gets a very clear view of his beaten face as he steps into streak of light.

"Oh Bryce," her voice wavers with pain and worry at the sight, "your face."

"I'm fine," he smiles at her. "Really; my head hurts from flashing more than the beating. These guys hit like a girl." She gives him a raised eyebrow. "I mean a real girl."

"I am a real girl," she pouts with fake hurt; although it does hurt deep down to not be called a girl. She is always thought of an emotionless spy but she does have emotions and does feel hurt from words just like any other person.

"You know what I mean," he laughs through the pain it is causing to his severely bruised stomach.

A click of the van's door handle jars them from their light conversation.

"Don't tell them anything," Bryce whispers harshly. Sarah nods before they both lay lifelessly as they hear the door open. Sarah feels two strong hands grab her by her arms and drag her about fifteen feet. They undo the ropes behind her back so they can sit her in the lone chair in the warehouse. She uses the freedom of the binds as an opportunity to escape.

She kicks the man on her left in the shin and then punches the man on the right. She quickly hops off the chair and sweeps the man on the right's leg and then elbows the man on the left in the chest. As both men crumple to the ground, a pistol is pressed against her forehead.

"I wouldn't do that," Cruz says with an evil tone, "If I were you." Sarah huffs as she relaxes her body. She quickly scans the room to see she is in an empty warehouse. The only piece of furniture is the chair they tried to place her in. She sees the van that Bryce is occupying off to the side and behind a closed warehouse door. The two men she beat up get back up to their feet. "Tie her down," Cruz orders.

The two battered men sit her down and tie her arms and feet against the chair. "You're a quick one," the man who got elbowed smirks. Sarah stays absolutely silent as the men step a few feet back from her and Cruz walks up to her.

He looks like he is about to ask a question, but instead throws a hard punch into Sarah's abdomen. She clenches her teeth as she contracts her muscles in pain and the wind is knocked out. She struggles to breathe as her lungs are paralyzed and she chokes on the air. "Who do you work for?" Cruz pressures, but Sarah stays quiet. "Why does everyone always insist on the hard way," Cruz throws another punch that hammers her in the exact same spot. She lets out a very strangled groan through her clenched teeth. "After all, everybody talks," he smirks evilly. Damn, does Sarah hate smirkers?

Cruz unleashes an onslaught of punches to her stomach as she writhes back and forth from the pain. She stays quiet; only letting out groans of pain. Cruz loses patience and throws one last right hook that crushes Sarah's left cheek. Her head turns from the power of the punch. She slides her tongue over her teeth and cheeks to see if there is any blood. There is no copper taste; just dryness from the tranquilizer.

"Throw her back with the other agent," Cruz orders the two men. Sarah's endurance was drained by the continuous punches to the gut so she isn't able to put up a very good fight. They tie her wrists back behind her back and toss her into the van. She hits the back of the van and lands hard on her right side. The door shuts and leaves her and Bryce to the silence.

"Are you alright?" Bryce asks.

"You're right, he does hit like a girl," Sarah quips.

/

Chuck steps into the Orange Orange to see Casey waiting for him. Numerous memories assault his mind as he sees the familiar, yet foreign government base. Casey leads him inside while he explains everything he knows. Casey brings up a blueprint of the whole plaza on the computer screen.

"Why would he want to meet outside the BuyMore?" Casey ponders.

"I have no idea. That is just what he said," Chuck answers unsurely. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down Bartowski," Casey feels the incessant need to bust Chuck's balls. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Real funny," Chuck gives him a hateful glare. "Are you going to help me or do I have to do this myself?"

"I can get a good vantage point from on top of the BuyMore. You draw them out, I'll take them out with a sniper rifle," Casey explains.

"No, no one dies. I don't want to be responsible for any deaths."

"When are you going to grow up?" Casey is annoyed by Chuck's fear of guns and killing.

"Apparently never," Chuck scoffs. "Now if I'm going to meet them, maybe I could distract them and you can capture them?"

"The magnet," Casey sighs with a glimpse of a grin.

"The magnet?" Chuck doesn't like the sound of that word.

"You cause a distraction and I sneak up behind them."

"Exactly! I can't distract them alone though. Do we have anything that could help me distract them?"

"Flash bang. Drop it and it will blind them long enough."

"Won't it blind me too?"

"Yea, but it's not like you're gonna do any of the fighting anyways," Casey snorts.

"Take one for the team?" Chuck's voice wavers with worry.

"Take one for the team," Casey repeats more confidently.

"Alright," Chuck gives Casey a slight grin. "Just like old times." Casey just grunts and shakes his head as he heads to the armory to gear up.

**/**

**I know this is a messed up place to end the chapter but how else will I insure you come back for the next chapter. There might be not be another update this week as I have been slumped with midterms and assignments for school. I'm sorry my professors feel the need to synchronize all their midterms in the same week.**

**Last update before the poll closes. Thanks for all the votes so far but there are more of you out there. Please stop by and drop in a vote if you haven't already, but after you leave a review because you love to do that; remember?**

**Please review.**


	11. Carmichael, Charles Carmichael

**What do you know; I'm updating this when I said I probably wasn't. I'm sorry I lied to you. I feel so ashamed to put out this update after lying. I really didn't expect to write this so quickly but it just came to me so easily. The poll is officially closed and the story will forever be changed because of your numerous votes.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alert subscriptions and favoriting.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"What happened with you and Walker?" Casey asks curiously as he hands Chuck a bulletproof vest to put under his shirt while in the Castle armory. "You've obviously been contacting each other over the phone."

"She just up and vanished without even so much as a goodbye…" Chuck starts to explain sadly as he remembers the depression it caused him.

"Understandable," Casey muses. "She is a spy."

"Yea but then a few weeks later, she called me," Chuck answers with happiness back in his tone. A silent beep is unheard throughout Castle.

"So why did Cruz contact you of all people?" Casey grabs his own bulletproof vest while Chuck straps his vest over his undershirt.

"You can't tell anyone especially Beckman what I'm about to tell you," Chuck says with conviction.

"You're playing with fire Bartowski," Casey warns.

"You promise?" Chuck pleads seriously.

"Sure," Casey nonchalantly answers.

"I had my dad create untraceable phones so we can talk uninterrupted."

"That's smart but it still doesn't explain why he contacted you."

"The phones can only call each other."

"Beckman is going to find out about you and Walker at some point," Casey informs Chuck as if it is inevitable.

"I know. I just hope it isn't anytime soon, you know?"

"Ahem," A loud female cough blares from the speakers of the room. Chuck looks over at the monitor and sees General Beckman looking directly at him with an expectant scowl on her face. Chuck immediately drops to the ground and behind a table to try and hide.

"General?" Casey is shocked but stands at attention.

"What is Bartowski doing here?" Beckman angrily asks. "You can come out now *Mister* Bartowski."

"Hi General," Chuck sheepishly smiles and waves. "How much did you hear?" His voice is feeble and quiet by the end of the question.

"Enough," she answers cryptically. "Are you going to explain why you are in a government base?"

"Agent Walker and Larkin were captured," Casey answers truthfully. Beckman's eyes flash with shock for a very brief millisecond before dropping back into the expectant gaze. Chuck gives Casey a wide-eyed look of betrayal. "We believe Cruz contacted Bartowski thinking that he was Walker's superior officer."

"And she's been contacting you behind my back?" Beckman is enraged. "She disobeyed direct orders! I should have her suspended!"

"Right now we need to deal with reacquiring both agents successfully," Casey changes the subject. Chuck is so thankful for Casey changing the subject but restrains himself from bowing down to Casey or saying anything.

"This isn't over," Beckman glares at Chuck menacingly. "So what are the parameters?"

"Cruz wants to meet outside the BuyMore at midnight tonight," Casey explains.

"Why would he want to meet right next to a government base?" Beckman ponders.

"I'm not sure General," Chuck answers. "That was his demand though. Maybe he doesn't know there's a government base here."

"Or he does and is using the agents to get access," Casey suggests oppositely.

"We cannot allow them access to Castle and must reacquire the Intersect," Beckman explains.

"What about Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly. She cannot honestly just throw Sarah to the wolves, can she?

"And Agent Walker too," Beckman says unenthusiastically. "What is your plan?"

"Bartowski leads them out and uses a flash bang. Then I tranq the enemies," Casey explains the gist of their plan.

"The magnet, huh?" A very subtle grin appears on Beckman's straight face. Casey mirrors her grin with a nod.

"I really don't like the way you guys say that," Chuck expresses his distress.

"The Intersect is top priority," Beckman orders. Just like that, her grin is completely gone and she is back to all business.

"Yes ma'am," Casey nods and stops Chuck before he could protest that Sarah is just as important if not more.

"Update me after the mission. I expect to have the Intersect safe and secure."

"And Sarah!" Chuck shouts as Beckman cuts the feed. "Are you kidding me? She could care less about Sarah!" Chuck starts to get furious. How could she care so little about someone who has religiously worked for her for over two years now?

"The Intersect is more important than your girlfriend," Casey explains.

"Not to me!" Chuck shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry if the General doesn't see the same importance in her as you do," Casey sarcastically responds.

"Well I'm not letting anything happen to either of them," Chuck says with pure confidence.

/

Chuck is waiting outside the BuyMore impatiently. The brisk air seems colder on this night than most nights but he can still feel the sweat bearing down on him. The light from the BuyMore behind him is the only visible light on the area as the stars seem extra dim on such a horrific night. It would be a beautiful night to spend out with Sarah just staring at the stars but the situation is ruining it.

The flash bang is safely secured on the back of his belt. He nervously fiddles with his hands as he goes through what his mission is. Chuck is not cut out for this; he never really was. The only thing that could possibly make him a spy would be Intersect 2.0 but he doesn't even have 1.0 anymore; not that that would help right now.

Casey is hiding in one of the few bushes in the parking lot fifty feet from Chuck. He is in an all-black BDU outfit with a balaclava mask over his head. He has two tranquilizer pistols; which he wishes were real. He cocks both of them and inspects them. "Stupid Bartowski and his aversion to killing," Casey mumbles annoyingly.

"I can hear you," Chuck reminds him through their earpieces.

"I know that," Casey quips although it did slip his mind. "I'm in position and Cruz should be here any minute. Just stay calm. You've been on plenty of missions before. This is no different."

"Uh, thanks," Chuck sheepishly responds. It is totally different to him with Sarah being in trouble, but the pep talk didn't hurt.

/

"We stopped," Bryce feels the dark musty van that they are tied up in come to a standstill. Sarah perks her ears up as she looks around.

"I can't tell where we are," Sarah tries to look out of the sliver of missing tint in the back window.

"Let me see," Bryce scoots to look out of the sliver. Sarah moves out of the way. After a few seconds, something captures his eyes. "Is that the Orange Orange?"

"What?" Sarah is shocked. There is no way they are at Castle. "Move over," she uses a bit of force to look out of the sliver; knocking Bryce out of the way. "Sorry," she mumbles unapologetically.

"Thanks," he sarcastically mumbles back as he struggles to get himself back up because his hands are tied behind his back.

"I think you're right. And there's the BuyMore," Sarah states with confusion. "Why would they take us here?"

"They did want our base. Castle is right here. They must have found out," Bryce muses.

"This is not good."

"You can say that again," one of Cruz's associates climbs into the back of the van; the front being sectioned off from the cargo space. Sarah and Bryce both look at him as he pulls out a length of duct tape. "Smile," he smirks evilly as he places a piece over both of their mouths.

/

"A black van just pulled up," Casey informs Chuck as a black van pulls up twenty feet from Chuck and thirty feet in front of Casey. This works perfectly as he is on the opposite side of the van then Chuck.

"I see it. That must be them," Chuck replies. The van sits still for a few minutes; making Chuck even more nervous. He draws in a long breath and slowly lets it out to calm himself. _This is it,_ he tells himself.

The front passenger door opens along with the driver side door. Cruz and one other man step out. Chuck only knows it's Cruz because he studied a picture they had of him from the botched mission yesterday. Cruz walks over towards Chuck; now only fifteen feet away with a gun pointed towards Chuck. "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent…" He waits for Chuck to tell him his name.

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael," Chuck states as confidently as possible.

"Well *Agent* Carmichael," Cruz states smugly, "I would love a tour of your base." Cruz studies Chuck's lanky, un-athletic form. He stifles the need to berate Chuck on his puny appearance.

"First I have to see that my agents are unharmed," Chuck responds coldly with the same confidence.

"Reasonably," Cruz lifts his empty hand and gives a hand signal to his associate by the van. The associate opens the van and the other associate climbs out from the darkness of the inside of the van.

Chuck watches carefully as he sees the associate pull Bryce out. Bryce has his hands tied behind his back and duct tape over his mouth. Chuck notices the slight swelling on his face and cringes. Bryce's brow furrows as he sees Chuck standing there. He tries to talk but it is just a mumble under the tape.

The associate who opened the door climbs in and pulls Sarah out by her right arm. Chuck tenses as he sees the woman he loves being pushed around without her will. Anger starts to build in him as he sees Sarah thrown out of the van. She steps out and feels a rush of cold air bristle against her skin. She takes in a long breath through her nose as she hasn't smelled such fresh air in hours. When she notices Chuck, her eyes widen to saucers and she tries to say his name under the tape. She feels tears threaten her glassy eyes as she didn't think she would see him again. Chuck tries to stay calm as all he wants to do is run up to her and hug her forever. Because he cannot, he gives her a quick wink that tells her that he knows what he is doing.

As she situates herself outside the van, her shirt slides up because of the associate pulling on her sleeve to reveal fresh bruises on her stomach. "You touch another hair on her body and I'll kill you myself," a hateful venomous tone of pure intent threatens. Chuck gets shivers at how evil and deadly the voice is until he realizes it came from his own mouth. It was purely from impulse and surprised even Cruz with the pure hatred in his tone.

"You're not exactly in a position to declare threats," Cruz states smugly as he aims the gun at Chuck.

While this is going on, Casey sneaks towards the van silently as he stealthily presses himself against the opposite side of the van.

"My superiors will be pleased to know that I found the location of a government base," Cruz smirks at Chuck as he walks towards Chuck.

"They don't know about it yet?" Chuck asks as he tries to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"They will," Cruz responds cryptically.

"That's good to know," Chuck grins slightly. That means no one knows about Castle except for Cruz and his associates.

"Why is that good to know?" Cruz questions skeptically.

"Now," Casey orders Chuck through the earpieces.

Chuck whips out the flash bang and pulls the pin at the same time. He tosses it towards Cruz. Cruz panics and fires a shot that slams Chuck in the right chest. Chuck cascades onto his back and Sarah screams under the tape as her eyes widen at the sight. She rips her right arm out of the associate's grip and runs towards Chuck before the explosion of the flash bang.

A loud bang pierces the chilling air and Cruz squeezes off an errant shot as he screams out in blindness and brain puncturing pain that causes him to stumble to the ground; holding himself up with just one hand.

Sarah crumples over as the piercing ringing penetrates her ear drums and her vision is blurred to a pure whiteness. She lets out a loud gurgle that sounds like "Chuck!" Tears explode from her eyes as she replays the image of Chuck being shot in her head.

Cruz's associates both fall to their knees as they squeeze their eyes shut. Bryce noticed the flash bang so he quickly shut his eyes and looked away so the blindness isn't quite as bad nor is the piercing sound.

Casey quickly wraps around the van and fires three tranquilizer shots; all hitting their marks with perfect accuracy. Casey runs over to Chuck in slight fear. It would be miserably ironic if Chuck died while saving Sarah's life. He would do it in a heartbeat, but to see it is very real to Casey. He sees the smashed bullet against Chuck's chest and no blossoming rose of red viscose liquid where the bullet hit. Casey is relieved as he slaps Chuck a little forcibly to wake him up.

"Ah!" Chuck stirs in a groan. "Damn that hurts! I don't know how anyone could get used to that."

"Aren't you glad I told you to wear one," Casey quips as he pulls Chuck up to his feet with one hand. "You check on Walker. I'll check on Larkin."

Chuck nods as he runs up to Sarah and unbinds her hands and slowly removes the tape. "Sarah!" He calls as he cups her cheek and looks into her tear stained face.

"Chuck! Is that you?" She asks worriedly as she is still blind from the flash bang. She wants to just cry into his safe arms, but holds back the continuing tears.

"Yes, Sarah," he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly to his chest. "It's me."

"But I saw you get shot?" She questions as she forms to his arms; the safest feeling she has ever felt.

"If I learned anything from my years as a spy, it's to always wear a vest," he quips with his special giant smile that's only for Sarah. Her vision finally clears just enough for her to see his smile.

"I thought I lost you," she sniffles and wipes away any of the remaining tears as she wraps her arms around him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he jokes as he enjoys her touch and kisses her forehead.

"Ugh," Casey grunts in disgust.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm with Casey," Bryce jokes.

Chuck helps Sarah up off the ground. "Did they hurt you?" Chuck asks humbly as he tries to examine her stomach.

"Not really. I'm fine," she smiles at him as she resists Chuck's need to check up on her. "I'm just happy to be safe."

"About that," Chuck sheepishly smiles as he scratches the top of his head. "Beckman kind of knows I've been talking to you."

"What?" Sarah flinches back in shock as numerous ways it can go down flash through her head; all of them ending with her losing Chuck forever.

"She kind of just appeared while we were preparing in Castle," Chuck goes on.

"I think you're best off sitting out this briefing," Casey tells her as he can just imagine what Beckman would say to her. "I'll deal with her tonight. Do you need any medical attention?"

"Nope, and thank you Casey," Sarah smiles graciously at him.

Casey nods and turns to Bryce, "Now help me with the bodies."

**/**

**No cliffhanger this time. Well not really at least. I wasn't sure if I wanted Beckman to find out quite yet, but she did and now there will be consequences.**

**Please review.**


	12. We're in trouble, huh?

**I need to give a shout out to **_**esardi**_** for being "Chucked" full of ideas; like my own personal Intersect.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I've finally surpassed my previous high of 176 with my other story. I am pleased by the amount of feedback I am getting from all of you and keep it coming!**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck takes Sarah back to his apartment to nurture her. The car ride home was quiet as Sarah just holds onto his right hand tightly for the whole drive. She is quite tired after the events of the last twenty four hours.

When they get to his apartment, she insists on taking a shower after being locked in that warm, musty van for hours. After she steps out of the warm welcoming shower, she stares at her wet nude body in the mirror. Her eyes are drawn to the bluish-yellow area of her abdomen; acting like a focal point of her whole body; giving it emphasis over her features. She slowly glides her hand over it and feels the multiple hills where each punch struck. She wraps a towel around her body and walks into Chuck's room.

Chuck jumps from his seat startled; he can never get used to seeing her gorgeousness. "Hi," he smiles brightly at her. Her angelic golden hair is darkened from the residual dampness.

"I kind of don't have any clothes here," she shyly tells him with a small smile.

"Oh… Oh!" Chuck shakes off the stupor of staring at her beautiful makeup-less face. He steps into his closet and pulls out one of his larger shirts. "Does this shirt work?" He asks. She nods with a smile because she loves wearing Chuck's clothes because the smell reminds her of him. "Are boxers okay? I don't really have any panties on hand as they aren't really my style."

"Those are fine," she giggles, but regrets it immediately after as her bruised stomach sends pain through her nerves and she groans audibly.

"Are you alright?" Chuck steps up to her.

"I'm fine. Took a few licks to the stomach," she states nonchalantly as she takes the clothes from him. She quickly drops the towel and throws the shirt over her body. Chuck gets a brief glimpse of her wholly naked body, but his eyes are drawn to that focal point of bruising on her battered abdomen.

"No you're not," he says defiantly as he examines the bruising closer and pulls her shirt back up to glide his hand over the bruises. "Let me get you some ice," Chuck starts for the door, but Sarah grabs his hand.

"Please don't. I'll be fine," she pleads with a pouty frown and a soft voice. "I've been through worse," she says as disarming as possible as he won't let her put the boxers on. She's standing there with her privates brimming out the bottom of the shirt. His eyes soften to sadness as he thinks of her being harmed. She steps back and slides on the loose boxers that barely stay around her thin waist. "I just want to sleep in your arms tonight Chuck. Can I do that?" She has the most pleading pout Chuck has ever seen and it is already hard enough to say no to her, but the puppy dog eyes is overkill and he cannot even think coherently any word but yes.

"Yea, of course, obviously," he stammers as he pulls the blanket down so she can slide into the bed. She slips her supermodel-like toned legs in and slides to the far side. The comfort from the blankets and the smell make her feel at home instantly. Chuck follows her in and pulls the blanket back up to her neck. She snuggles into his side and lays her head on his chest. His arms find their way around her and she feels the safety and comfort they entail as she relaxes her entire body to form against him.

"Chuck?" She asks softly after a minute of enjoyable silence.

"Hmm?" He unconsciously responds.

"I was scared tonight," she says as if she is embarrassed. "I was scared I lost you."

"That's okay," he comforts her with a soft hand roaming her back gently. "I was scared too when I got the call that you were captured."

"It's not okay," she argues with a quick flare of anger as she sits up and stares into his eyes. He can see the fiery passion behind the vast oceans in her eyes. "I'm a spy and I'm supposed to be fearless, but I wasn't," she drops her head back onto his chest sadly as her voice becomes soft and somber. "This is the first time I've ever actually thought of losing something and how much it would destroy me. I was afraid I would never see you again," her voice wavers emotionally as she feels the tears starting to form. "I was distracted and I can't be."

Chuck doesn't know what to say. This is mostly his fault, but how could he make her feel better? He pulls her closer to him. He felt the same way on every mission they went on. She is the only reason he left the car so often because if something were to happen to her and he was just sitting in the car and doing nothing, it would kill him and he would blame himself. "I love you Sarah," he kisses the top of her head. "You must be exhausted. You should sleep."

"Kay," she hugs her chest to his side; being careful of her stomach. He turns to look at her and wraps his arms around her; afraid to lose her if he lets go. She revels in his warmth and entwines her legs with his. "Love you," she murmurs softly as she lets her eyelids close and lets the warmth of Chuck lull her to sleep.

/

A loud alarming siren abruptly awakes the lovers in their much needed slumber. Sarah lightly hits Chuck on the stomach. "Turn it off!" She whines like a child through her drowsy voice and sleepy eyes. "I wanna sleep!" She continues to hit him lightly as he reaches out and starts hitting the off button on his alarm.

"I'm trying!" Chuck complains in cries as he starts hitting the button more forcibly as his frustration is tested without wanting to open his eyes and check on the alarm clock because he is tired.

"Where's my throwing knife?" Sarah asks as if there is no hope for turning off the alarm as she reaches under the pillow to feel nothing but bedding.

Beckman, who has been watching them for the last thirty seconds through the television, exaggeratedly drops a single finger on a button on her desk and the ringing alarm instantly stops.

"Finally," Chuck sighs loudly as he slides back into the bed comfortably; thinking he was successful in turning off the alarm.

"Thank you," Sarah snuggles into his side as she throws the blanket over her head.

Beckman states loudly, "Mister Bartowski."

Chuck hesitantly opens one eye to see Beckman occupying what should be matte black and absent of anything but the reflection. "General Beckman?" Chuck sits up quickly as he sees her on the television screen. Sarah hides under the blanket although she knows she's been caught. "What… How... Wh… How are you on my TV right now? I thought you guys got rid of that equipment."

"We're the government. We can hack into anything," Beckman states with slight smugness.

"Good point," Chuck curtly nods. "Did you need Sarah for debriefing last night's mission?" The mass underneath the blanket to Chuck's left transforms randomly. "Ow!" Chuck grabs his left thigh as he comically cries in pain. "Dead leg, dead leg," he stammers as he rocks back and forth in pain.

"Agent Walker," Beckman states demandingly. Sarah slowly peeks her head out of the blanket with a small sheepish smile on her face.

"Hello General," she sheepishly smiles at Beckman. Beckman's stare slowly forms from impassive to anger.

"You are looking good this fine morning General," Chuck rambles to try to lighten her mood as he detects the anger forming inside her. "Is that a new hairstyle? I know that's a new American flag pin on your lapel."

"Enough," Beckman barks. "I want to see you in Castle in twenty minutes, *Agent* Walker."

"Yes ma'am," Sarah nods shamefully just before Beckman dematerializes from the screen.

"We're in trouble, huh?" Chuck looks over at Sarah with a tightlipped smile.

"I am," she pulls the blanket back over her head.

/

Sarah walks into Castle to see it totally empty. Her first thought is why she couldn't just have the debriefing at Chuck's. She could definitely spend more time in bed with him. A small grin forms on her face before she realizes that she may not be able to see him again; the smile dropping instantly.

Sarah sits down at the vacant table and wipes her face down in uncertainty. She knows this is gonna suck, but she has to face the music. She presses a few keys on the keyboard and Beckman appears. "General," Sarah nods.

"Agent Walker," Beckman greets back with another expressionless stare. "Do I look like your friend? Do you think my orders are optional?"

"No ma'am," Sarah bows her head in shame.

"You will not make a mockery of my orders!" Beckman barks angrily. "You're lucky the Intersect is malfunctioning or I'd have you thousands of miles from Los Angeles in a heartbeat!" Beckman pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Is Bartowski worth disobeying orders?"

"Yes," Sarah lifts her head confidently. "He's worth every second."

Beckman studies Sarah's serious and confident attitude and realizes that there is no convincing Sarah to leave Chuck. "Bartowski's worth that much to you," Beckman states more than asks.

"Yes," Sarah confirms with the same confidence.

"I'm going to need you to file your mission report and details on Cruz's capture," Beckman relinquishes.

"Yes General," Sarah wants to smile because she thinks she won, but holds it in until Beckman disappears off the screen. A giant smile breaks out on Sarah's face and she feels the need to call Chuck and tell him that there may be a chance that they can be together.

/

Chuck worriedly paces back and forth in his room. He is worried and just imagines the conversation between Sarah and Beckman. He can see Beckman reassigning Sarah to Bulgaria or some country on the whole other side of the earth. "Mister Bartowski," Beckman's voice booms into the room.

"Huh?" Chuck jumps in fear as the voice startled him. He looks at the television to see General Beckman staring at him intently. "You really have to stop just appearing like that," he is tired of being startled every time she appears.

"Close the door," she orders; ignoring his plead. Chuck complies and closes the door and sits on his bed.

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly. "It was my fault. I contacted her. Don't punish her for my mistakes."

"I admire your chivalry but she is not in trouble…" Beckman pauses for a long five seconds. Chuck feels like he is being studied like a cadaver at a medical school. He can just imagine being poked and prodded by a bunch of doctors. "… as long as you agree to help the Government."

"Wha…" Chuck doesn't know what to say. He is confused and shocked. "What do you mean?" His untraceable phone rings and he reaches for it.

"Let it ring," Beckman advises.

"But it's Sarah," Chuck pleads.

"Leave it," Beckman demands. Chuck reluctantly lets the phone go to voicemail.

"I'm no spy. I know it; you know it. How can I possibly help the government?" Chuck demands curiously.

"You've kept in contact with your father, Orion—" Beckman slowly starts to smirk smugly as a plan forms in her head.

"Orion's dead," Chuck states seriously; remembering his Dad's statement to Bryce.

"We both know that's not true," Beckman retorts skeptically. Chuck watches her intently for what she is going to say next. "Your father was a great asset to this country. We can use his knowledge on the Intersect."

"No!" Chuck almost shouts.

Beckman lifts up a folder in her hand. "This file I have here is all the papers needed to reassign Agent Walker to Rome, Italy." Chuck's eyes dart to the folder frantically as his lips curl into a shape that says no. "They are in need of female agents and Agent Walker is the best. She'll do *whatever* it takes to get the mission done."

"You wouldn't—" Chuck is appalled by Beckman extorting him.

"Oh, but I would. Italian men are much more liberal with their greetings," Beckman smirks evilly. "And her new leader would be Daniel Shaw."

"Who?"

"Here's what his fellow agents said about him," Beckman smirks as she reads bullet points off a list. "Great agent. Knows how to keep his partners satisfied." Chuck cringes at the thought. "He's quite the looker and knows how meet a female agent's needs." Chuck feels anger boiling inside him. "Wouldn't mind keeping him on my team—"Beckman does feel bad blackmailing Chuck; she doesn't want to admit it but he has grown on her; but the country is in need of Stephen Barrtowski's skills more than her being honorable.

"No!" Chuck imagines what it would be like and it reminds him of his worst nightmare; Sarah being with another man. "Please don't!" Chuck feels defeated as tears threaten him.

"Then let me speak with your father," Beckman demands.

"I, I can't promise that he'll accept but I'll talk to him," Chuck frighteningly gives in. He cannot lose Sarah. "Just don't reassign her."

"That's all I'm asking," Beckman lets the good in her prevail as she calms down slightly. "I expect a call from him by tomorrow," Beckman holds her evil smirk until she ends the feed. The smirk immediately drops into a disgusted frown. She has always played by the rules and believes that she has gained her position with absolute legitimacy. She shakes her head telling herself that this has to be done; no matter how ugly it is.

/

Sarah furrows her brow when Chuck didn't pick up the call. She really wants to dive into his arms and tell him the good news but she cannot get the odd thought for why Chuck didn't pick up his phone. It's his day off and he has no reason to not answer the phone; maybe he was in the bathroom. She decides she'll just go back and talk to Chuck and tell him the great news in person. She definitely would enjoy seeing the look on his face.

/

Sarah arrives at Chuck's complex and steps in through the Morgan door to see Chuck talking on his phone while his back is to her. She listens quietly to the one side of the conversation.

"I'm such an idiot, Dad," Chuck thrashes his arm against the door; making a loud bang.

"How could I've let this happen?"

"She wants to recruit you back in!" Chuck nearly shouts. Sarah's eyes widen. Can Chuck really be talking about Beckman?

"She threatened to reassign Sarah to Rome! With this super-agent named something Shaw! You know how much I care about her," his voice wavers with emotion.

"Yes, that's his name."

"Oh god," Chuck cries out fearfully, "that's not good. Why did you have to tell me that?"

"I know she's just taking advantage of my emotions. What do I do? If I tell her you said no, then I'm gonna lose Sarah forever."

"Don't do this because of me, Dad. I don't think I can live with knowing that I forced you to work for them again!"

"Alright. Thank you Dad. I'm sorry for this. I've screwed everything up," Chuck's voice is despondent and sad. Sarah's heart is quickly breaking at the tone of his voice and the slump in his shoulders. She hates seeing him sad and two years of breaking his heart is bad enough that he doesn't deserve this. Chuck hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed. He rubs his hands down his face in frustration.

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice is quiet and hesitant. Chuck turns around to see Sarah's worried expression. Chuck's eyes are slightly puffy and red as he was on the verge of tears. "I'm not letting Beckman take me away from you," she states with conviction. "There's no way I'm going to Rome unless you're there and it's a vacation," a small smile graces her beautiful face as she can just imagine a night in Italy with Chuck; Vatican City, making love, The Coliseum, making love, sleep, making love, The Trevi Fountain, making love, all in that order.

"I don't know what to do though," Chuck expresses his worries as Sarah takes him into her arms; his head nestled in her chest comfortably. "I don't want to feel responsible for my Dad being slaved back into the spy world."

"We won't let Beckman win," Sarah declares with conviction. "I love you too much to see you like this."

"I love you too," he cuddles into her arms and kisses her cheek.

**/**

**Boom! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Beckman forced to play the bad guy, but Sarah, Chuck, and Stephen aren't giving in without some kind of fight. Will Shaw be in this story or not?**

**Some randomness but still cool. In my older story **_**Chuck Versus the New Enemy**_**, I had two of the Gretas (Stacy Keibler and Isaiah Mustafa) as two agents working together. What do you know? The same actors are partnered in the next episode of Chuck. I swear the creators steal us writers' ideas without telling us lol.**

**Please review. They are absolutely necessary, right?**


	13. She cheated on me!

**I cannot believe I have a story at 200 reviews. This is one hell of a milestone. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They make this story worth writing.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Ellie knows something is up. Devon keeps denying that anything is off with Chuck, but Ellie is still suspicious. It is bad enough that he missed dinner last night, but also came in after one in the morning; Ellie heard the shower going last night. Ellie steps up to Chuck's door ready to confront Chuck. She hears a male and a female voice mumbling through the door. She knows that Chuck has work today and this increases her suspicions.

She knocks on the door and after Chuck gives her permission to enter, she opens the door and sees him sitting on his bed with Sarah right next to him; their fingers laced together. They both look over at her. "Hey Ellie," Chuck smiles at her, "What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Ellie snarls a little more forceful than she expected. "Hey Sarah," she curtly nods at Sarah and Sarah nods back.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean," Chuck says as a slight worry materializes in his face as the thoughts of last night come back into the front of his mind.

"Missing dinner," Ellie lists off by counting on her fingers, "coming home at ungodly hours, missing work today!" Ellie is starting to worry that Sarah may not be the best influence on him although she helped him get out of the rut he was in months ago.

"Well," Chuck quickly scrambles internally to find an excuse, "I was helping Sarah last night." He immediately regrets saying that because that puts all the pressure on Sarah. Chuck hates lying in general but lying to the woman who practically raised him and has been by his side for his whole life is just painful and demoralizing.

"With what?" Ellie puts her hands on her hips in expectance as she glances between the two lovers.

Sarah realizes that Chuck is trapped on trying to elaborate the lie, so she cuts in, "I was signing contracts to extend my vacation and your brother was reading the fine print to make sure I didn't sign anything I would regret." Sarah smiles disarmingly to try to ease Ellie from her curiosity and frustration. Ellie has to stifle a yelp of joy because she loves seeing Chuck and Sarah together and that story just furthers her happiness. Chuck looks at Sarah with relief in his eyes as he couldn't think of anything to say to Ellie nor did he want to lie to her again; not that Sarah lying is any better. "It's my fault Chuck missed work. He wanted to make sure everything went smoothly with my bosses."

"Chuck," Ellie sighs as she skeptically believes Sarah's false story, "that was very sweet of you but you can't neglect your work completely. I am happy that you'd help Sarah like that, but you still need to make an income."

"I know Ellie," Chuck looks at his feet in apology. "I'll do my best not to miss work again."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Ellie gives them both a brief hug before leaving. As the door closes behind Ellie, Chuck slumps his shoulders and falls back on the bed; lying with his back against it. He sighs in tired annoyance.

"You alright?" Sarah asks as she joins him on the bed.

"I can't do it Sarah," he looks into her eyes with his own tired and worried eyes. "I can't lie to Ellie anymore."

"I know Chuck," she rubs his chest gently as she tries to console him.

"I need to tell her," he states. "She deserves to know why I've been so flaky the last two years."

"I don't think that's such a great idea. At least not until I quit," she says nonchalantly as if it is no big deal. She smiles at him cleverly as she sees Chuck sit up to look up at her in shock.

"What?" He is totally surprised.

"If I had to choose between you or being a spy, it's easily you," she kisses him on the cheek. "I love you too much."

"But what about your job? And Bryce?" Chuck is secretly happy to hear her say that as it would take off most of the fear of something happening to her while on a mission, but he would feel guilty if she lost the only job she's ever had because of him.

"I don't want to be a spy anymore. I have too much to lose," she states with pure truth as she looks deeply into his eyes. "Bryce could always find a new partner. Being the Intersect will give him the cream of the crop."

"Not if you're gone," he compliments her seriously. "You're the best spy in the world."

"Thanks," she cuddles up next to him, "to you."

"You're not just doing this for me, are you?" Chuck's guilty thoughts surface.

"Not at all. I'm tired of it," she kisses him on the lips. "Just think of you being extra incentive." He grins goofily at her and she smiles back.

/

Sarah takes Chuck into Castle to tell Beckman the news of her quitting. Chuck is still slightly apprehensive for compelling her to leave her job for him, but is mostly grateful. "So, you're going to have to get a real job, huh?" Chuck jokes as they get to the center of Castle.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sarah smiles at him. Sarah presses a few keys on the keyboard on the front of the table.

Beckman instantly appears on the screen. She looks at them expectantly. "I thought I was clear? Civilians should not be in here," Beckman barks with annoyance. "I haven't received that call from Orion yet."

"It doesn't matter," Sarah states confidently with a smug smirk growing on her face. "I am resigning from the CIA."

Beckman smirks even deeper and more conceitedly. Chuck and Sarah both furrow their brows as she does exactly the opposite as they expected. "You cannot just quit," Beckman states as if it is a written law. "You are still under contract for two more years."

Sarah's eyes widen slightly. She forgot all about that as her head was clouded by amazing thoughts of being with Chuck hassle-free. Chuck looks at Sarah and then back at Beckman and back to Sarah with a confused and worrisome expression. "What is she talking about Sarah?"

"Why don't you explain it to him," Beckman smirks at Sarah.

Sarah looks down dejectedly as she cannot make eye contact with him right now. She feels so deflated at this new revelation. "The CIA makes its agents sign contracts that state we cannot resign until the contract is up."

"So you're forced to work for them for two more years?" Chuck's voice is filled with sadness and uneasiness.

"Precisely Mister Bartowski," Beckman answers before looking at Sarah. "You will carry out any mission deem necessary for the safety of this nation."

Sarah finally looks at Chuck with sorrow and tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," her voice wavers with heartbreak.

"It's okay," he envelopes her in a welcoming embrace. She leans into his chest as his arms wrap around her securely and she shuts her tear-stricken eyes against his right shoulder. "I'll wait for you," he whispers into her ear, "no matter how long it takes." Sarah looks up at him with surprise. He would do that for her? No one has ever cared about her that much.

"I expect that phone call soon," Beckman states coldly before terminating the feed.

/

"Orion," Beckman greets on her phone.

"Orion's gone," Stephen already feels some hatred to the woman who is blackmailing his only son. Stephen would give himself up for his own son's happiness in a heartbeat but wants to try to work out a deal civilly.

"Orion is not gone," Beckman says arrogantly, "he is just unemployed at the moment and I don't believe that title will hold for much longer."

Stephen sighs in anger. He is really starting to dislike Beckman. How dare she try to force him back into the spy world by using his family against him?

"I was expecting your call," Beckman states after hearing the sigh on the other side of the line.

"Don't play coy with me," Stephen says with venom in his voice. "Blackmailing my son is a low blow. You don't even deserve the title: General."

"I've served my country with honor and valor. Don't even question my commitment to this country," Beckman barks angrily. She can take some verbal bashing but no one questions her dedication to her country.

"So blackmail is honorable?" Stephen asks smugly.

"I did what was necessary. Are you going to let me talk with you or are you going to just keep insulting me?"

"Maybe I should just hang up, but I'll play nice for now," Stephen hesitantly agrees.

"As you know, Bryce Larkin downloaded the Intersect but it's having problems," Beckman explains cryptically.

"I don't know the design of the 2.0." Stephen responds coldly. "I don't know what its capabilities are. This was my concern from the start. It puts straining on the brain."

"You are the most knowledgeable on the subject. I'm not asking you to come out of retirement," Beckman explains seriously, "I just want you to help us figure out what is wrong and get your input on how to fix it."

Stephen ponders intensely about her proposition. He already agreed to help Bryce with making the Governor, but Beckman doesn't know that. This can serve as a perfect opportunity to explain the Governor and issues Bryce is having while getting what he wants. But what if Beckman falls back on her word and keeps blackmailing Stephen to continue working? He has other obligations that are more important to him than the Intersect and the government.

"You'll leave me and my family alone?" Stephen demands after the long pause of pondering.

"Yes," Beckman nods compliantly.

"You will let Agent Walker out of her contract with the Government and allow her to choose her own decisions for the future," Stephen continues his demands.

"Alright," Beckman hesitantly agrees. Sarah is the best female agent Beckman has ever worked with and knows how well her and Bryce work together. Now Bryce will need a new partner unless Sarah decides to not quit and continue being a spy, but already knows that won't happen as she already tried to quit.

"This is a one-time agreement. I do this for you now and you leave me and my family alone forever," Stephen's voice raises at his last ultimatum.

Beckman weighs the options equally. Fixing the Intersect and losing a great agent versus a faulty Intersect, a great agent, and another possible Intersect-ee. "Fine," Beckman says through clenched teeth. Bryce has already been trained to be an agent and Chuck hasn't so she would take Bryce as the Intersect over Chuck any day.

"Then we have a deal," Stephen says. "I help you and you leave my family alone."

"Those are the guidelines," Beckman agrees. "I look forward to working with you again."

Stephen huffs at the sarcastic happiness she shows and hangs up the phone.

Beckman isn't ready to just lose her best female agent. All she has to do is make Chuck resent her and she'll come running back like a child who was insulted and cried their way back to their parents.

/

Beckman finds a rare moment that Sarah isn't with Chuck. Chuck is feeling optimistic after his father told him about the deal. He hasn't told Sarah yet because she has been trying to figure out a way to get out of her contract. Beckman appears on his television and he grunts, "Augh!" as he flinches back. "I thought you and my father had a deal?" He asks coldly with a steely expression.

"Yes, we do," Beckman keeps a straight face as she is about to do something a soft warm spy would never be able to willingly do. "I just thought you'd like to know a little bit about the woman you think loves you."

"She does love me!" Chuck instinctually retorts, but his curiosity is piqued. Beckman can tell by the furrow of his brow.

"She is a great actress, huh?" Beckman smirks subtly. "Emmy worthy in my books."

"What do you mean?" Chuck is starting to get angry. He has no idea what Beckman is talking about.

"Her need to release *tension*," Beckman states cryptically. Chuck narrows his eyes. "She prides herself on sleeping with every mark she can. It is an odd obsession she gets from her job."

"You're lying!" Chuck shouts back. Sarah would never do that, would she? "She never slept with any marks!"

"That you know of," Beckman lets the evil smirk consume her face as she finishes Chuck's angry shout. "I have multiple reports here," Beckman straightens some file folders in front of her, "that explain her mission details and how she was able to sleep with the mark and accomplish her mission."

"That's not true! She never slept with Lon Kirk!" Chuck remembers the mark on the boat when she had to get close to him.

"Actually, she did," Beckman pulls out a folder. "It's all right in here."

"No!" Chuck's voice wavers slightly. He is thinking about just walking out of the room from hearing such preposterous accusations. Beckman uses all her willpower not to break into a full evil smile as she can tell she hit a nerve. "She couldn't have!"

"You don't remember botching that mission when you happened to flash at the *convenient* time of her disappearing alone with Kirk? What do you think she was doing on the boat before you showed up?" Beckman asks with the confidence of knowing she is right although she is lying. Chuck remembers that phone call from Morgan about some guy rubbing tanning lotion on her body intimately and he cringes as his imagination paints him a painful image. Could she have really done that? It was a low period in their relationship when Bryce had just left and she acted cold to him after their first real kiss in that warehouse. Chuck scolds himself for having such little faith in Sarah.

"I don't believe you!" Chuck shouts as confidently as he can, but the thought of betrayal is starting to grow.

"Cole Barker," just stating the name gives Chuck a fearful threatening shiver down his body, "was another *person of interest*," Beckman explains with the same arrogant confidence.

"She never did anything with Cole!" Chuck remembers seeing the kiss and he winces slightly as his mind starts forming what that kiss could've led to. "She said they were strictly professional!"

"She said that to control you," Beckman states with a tone that sounds like she cannot believe Chuck didn't see that earlier. "You were her asset and she does what is necessary to accomplish her mission, such as sleeping with a mark. I am aware that you saw them kiss in Castle. It was blatantly directly in front of the camera which they both knew was there." Chuck shakes his head as he doesn't want to think about it or believe it. "She didn't do much sleeping that night she stayed with Barker in Castle."

"That's not true!" Chuck can feel tears of betrayal emerging as his tone betrays his retort with an uncertain tone. How could she do that to him?

"Why do you think she was so tired that day?" Beckman plays on the fact that Sarah didn't sleep that night and truly did paperwork the whole time. Chuck has no answer to that question as he cannot think of any other reason. "She even so nicely erased the security footage of the room while she was with him."

"No," Chuck's voice wavers with betrayal and pain.

The screen splits in half as Beckman's image slides over to the right side and the footage plays on the left. Chuck watches in horror as she steps into the room Cole slept in at just after one in the morning. Chuck watches the black and white footage where Cole is very much awake in just boxers. The feed cuts out to a black screen before she even says a word once she steps into the room. Beckman fast forwards the video until the picture appears again. It is time stamped at 01:56:23. Sarah walks out of the room to continue with her paperwork. Chuck feels an acute pain in his heart as he can feel it blacken like a chronic smoker's lungs. Beckman secretly had some of the computer techs delete the footage.

"How could she do that to me?" Chuck asks rhetorically as a tear slips from his eye.

"She prides herself on sleeping with multiple types of people," Beckman explains. "A way to test the markets."

"She only slept with me to see what it would be like?"

Beckman nods. "I'm really sorry. She was just using you until Larkin is healthy enough to go on missions again."

"Then why would she say she wanted to quit?" Chuck still doesn't want to believe it.

"She knew about being under contract," Beckman continues to lie convincingly. "She used it as an excuse so she wouldn't actually have to quit and still trick you into to believing she loves you. I am deeply sorry that you had to find out this way," she cuts the feed leaving Chuck alone with betrayal brewing strongly as he feels like he's been stabbed in the heart multiple times.

Beckman is really starting to hate how complex this has become. Maybe Chuck becoming an agent so he and Sarah could be together would be a better route. She has killed for her country; she has seduced for her country; but never has she broken someone's heart for her country. She does her best to bury it down deep inside just like she was trained to do and place walls up around it.

Chuck is not only heartbroken but angry too. "How could she do that to me?" He thrashes around in heartbroken frustration; smacking the picture of them from the Halloween two years ago. The picture frame flies off the nightstand and crashes into the wall with a loud bang; the frame splitting and the glass shattering to multiple pieces. The photo lays fragmented from the pieces of glass laying on it.

Ellie barges in his room after hearing the loud crash from the picture frame. "What the hell…" she looks over and sees the shattered glass by the wall "…Chuck?"

"Sarah," he cries out as tears start to form in his eyes. "She heated on me!"

"What?" Ellie is not sure if Chuck is being serious and has to stifle a laugh. She knows that Sarah is so madly in love with Chuck that she wouldn't even know there are other guys out there. Ellie can see the contently love on Sarah's face every time she sees Chuck.

"How could I be so stupid?" He whimpers to Ellie as tears drip down his eyes.

"You're not stupid and she didn't cheat on you," Ellie declares confidently.

"She did," he slumps his shoulders and his head. "It makes sense. She can have anyone in the world so why would she settle for me?"

"Don't talk like that!" Ellie sits next to Chuck and lifts his head so they look into each other's eyes. She has to fight off the urge to slap him for insulting himself. She definitely didn't raise him to be a loser.

"You are a great guy and she is lucky to have you."

"What do I do?" He looks at Ellie with the most despondent fear on his face. "I still love her but I cannot live with knowing what she's done."

"Confront her," Ellie states with the same motherly confidence she has exuded from the moment she barged in. "Ask her *if* she cheated on you and why."

"I don't think I can face her," he drops his head again.

"When have I ever lied to you," Ellie asks seriously as she knows she never has and Chuck would never lie to her. Chuck feels a pinch in his heart as he has been lying to her for the last two years. "She needs you. I've never seen her with anyone but you and John. I don't think she has anyone else."

Chuck thinks about that. She really doesn't have anyone except for the few people she works with: Bryce, Casey, and Carina. Bryce and Casey! Chuck realizes that they would know more about Sarah's past than anyone else. Maybe they can shed some light on it. "You're a genius Ellie!" Chuck grabs her in a tight hug.

Ellie smiles at Chuck as his sadness dissipates and he acts like a man on a mission. Bryce may be an egocentric ass at times, but he would never have let Sarah cheat on him. Beckman has to be up to something. "I'm glad I could help. Now go get her because you're a Bartowski and Bartowskis never quit and never go too far." Ellie pats him on the back as he stands up.

"Thanks," Chuck heads out of the Morgan door with a new purpose as Ellie watches in contentment. "I love you!" He shouts as he heads out of the courtyard with his phone in hand.

**/**

**Fairly long chapter compared to the average. You're lucky I revised this chapter. I originally had Chuck drunk dial Sarah and call her something he would regret after Beckman tricked him, but I couldn't let Chuck be duped that easily. He is fairly smart after all. I instead, had to have Ellie become the voice of reason that she always is. Don't worry, Chuck gets the truth next chapter.**

**Please review. You know you want to…**


	14. Forbidden fruit

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. It just didn't want to come out on paper and being on vacation makes it a little tougher. I hope this fixes that cliffhanger I left the last chapter on although that did awaken some of you. Thanks for the reviews so far. They are greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck rushes to a safe area that Ellie won't be able to hear him. He pulls out his phone and calls Bryce. After the second ring, Bryce answers. "Chuck? What's up?" Bryce seems overly ecstatic, but Chuck is on a mission right now.

"Hey buddy," Chuck tries to stay calm but he cannot hold in the question he needs the answer to. "Did Sarah sleep with any of her marks?"

"What?" Bryce is totally confused and surprised as the question catches him off guard.

"Please Bryce, I need to know," Chuck's voice is filled with anxiety.

"No," he states truthfully, "not a single one. I was the only person she'd ever been with until you. Unless she was with someone since you became her mission."

"Really?" Chuck feels a wave of relief.

"Yea."

"You're not lying to me?" Chuck is too shocked to believe it.

"No, I'm not lying," Bryce chuckles. "Why? Did she say something about me?"

"That bitch!" Chuck shouts lividly.

"Who?"

"Beckman," Chuck hastily answers. "Thank you Bryce," Chuck smiles subtly with relief. "Casey wouldn't happen to be with you right now, would he?"

"Actually he is. What's this about though?" Bryce is confused and curious now.

"Beckman lied to me," Chuck states quickly. That sums up the first years of her spy career. Now he just needs to find out about the last two years and Casey is the man to talk to.

"That doesn't surprise me," Bryce says before handing the phone to Casey while they are in Castle.

"What is it Bartowski?" Casey grunts with his usual annoyed demeanor.

"Has Sarah ever slept with a mark?" Chuck asks.

"When she needs a good roll in the hay," Casey quips with a snort.

"What? Really?" Chuck's tone becomes fretful and worried.

"No, moron," Casey couldn't help but have a little fun with Chuck and his constant state of fear with Sarah. "I've read her mission reports when we were teamed together. She never slept with a mark. She always found an alternate way to accomplish her objective and usually shied away from using sex as a means to accomplishing her missions."

"Really?" Chuck is starting to feel a great amount of relief. "Not in the last two years?"

"She was too busy dipping her chocolate into your peanut butter," Casey explains with one of his numerous analogies. Chuck almost jumps in joy at the revelation. She hasn't slept with anyone except for Bryce and him. Beckman did lie; that lying deceiving troll!

"Oh thank you so much Casey. You're the best," Chuck says with relief brimming from his tone.

"Save the lady feelings for Walker. Why did you want to know that?" Casey is now curious.

"That bitch Beckman lied to me!" Chuck says with pure hatred that even Casey has never heard from Chuck. "Thank you," his tone softens before he hangs up the phone.

Chuck sighs in relief before he lifts his phone once more to ask Sarah over for dinner because he has news to tell her.

/

After the phone call to Sarah, she happily accepted the dinner invite. Chuck makes his way back to his room. He steps in and the broken picture frame is completely gone. He furrows his brow but notices the photo in a frame that looks almost identical on his nightstand. The only thing different is the sticky post-it note on the edge of the frame. Chuck peels it off and reads it.

_I told you so!_

_-Ellie_

Chuck smiles brightly as he crumples up the note and throws it away. He happily fidgets with the picture frame until it is in the perfect spot.

/

Sarah knocks on the front door of Chuck's apartment wearing just some jeans and a light blue blouse; a pleasant smile on her face. The thought of seeing Chuck just warms her up inside. Chuck opens the door and grins goofily while wearing some jeans and a shirt with some kind of gaming controller that Sarah has never seen before. "You look beautiful," he compliments truthfully.

"Thanks," she shyly smiles as she feels a blush burn her cheeks. She quickly leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips. "You look nerdy as usual," she jokes with a huge grin.

"And don't you forget it," he playfully warns as he lets her inside. She says hello to Devon and Ellie before looking back at Chuck. "Sarah?" He looks nervous and is fidgeting with his thumbs. There's only one question burning inside him because of what Beckman told him.

"Hmm?" She looks at him with curiosity. She can tell he is very nervous.

"Can we talk in my room?" He asks awkwardly.

"Yea, sure," she studies him briefly. "What's wrong?" She doesn't want to be too pushy but dislikes when Chuck acts this way. She hates seeing him worried or nervous.

"I just need to tell you something," he leads her into his room and they both sit on the bed.

"What is it?" She keeps her gaze on him.

"Um," he looks down at the ground before sucking in a breath and looking back up at her, "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck," she smiles at him_. That was an odd declaration_ she thinks. She can still tell he is nervous and is holding in what he wants to say. "You can talk to me Chuck."

"I know… It's just," he pauses to think about how to ask the question. "My dad made a deal with Beckman," he tells her although he wanted to ask something else. He scolds himself for being so pitiful.

"No Chuck," Sarah almost cries out. "I don't want him sacrificing himself for me."

"He's doing it for both of us. He has to help Bryce with the Intersect in exchange to leave my family alone," he looks into her eyes with pure truth, "including you."

"He was going to do that anyways, right?" Sarah lets a small smile grace her face. It seems like a great deal.

"Yea and…" he lets the pause linger for a few seconds, "he got you out of your contract with the CIA."

"What?" Sarah jumps up with surprise.

"You're no longer working for the government unless you still want to."

She wraps her arms around him and squeezes tightly; tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you," she tightens the hug as his arms form around her back. "I love you so much Chuck."

"I love you too," he kisses the side of her head before she comes out of the hug; tears of joy in her eyes. She has a huge smile on her face when she looks at Chuck, but he still looks slightly nervous.

"Chuck? Is there something wrong?" She asks with a slight pout. They both should be so happy right now that they can finally be together carefree.

"What? No," he blatantly lies with a sheepish smile. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you're free from the wrath of the CIA," he jokingly raises his fist like he's leading a protest.

She giggles subtly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Chuck. I'll meet you at the table."

"Alright," he smiles at her as she turns and leaves. Once his eyes can no longer see her perfect backside, he drops his gaze and slumps his shoulders feeling deflated and pathetic. He couldn't ask her about Cole. All he wants to know is what happened that night. But how are you supposed to ask a girl as amazing as her about you being suspicious of her? He'd rather not risk losing her over something that happened before they were even together. He lets out a long breath and walks out to join everyone for dinner.

Dinner went well and Sarah seemed extra happy and laughing more without the burden of the CIA on her. Chuck was feeling the opposite of Sarah. Every time he saw Sarah, he would think about that night with Cole and what may have happened. He doesn't want to burden her with the lingering thoughts and Casey said that she didn't sleep with anyone, but this thought just won't go away. It is constantly nagging him and he doesn't know what to do.

/

Sarah is sleeping over and Chuck has no objection to it, but he still hasn't told her about Beckman creating these incessant thoughts in his head. It is creating a barrier between them and stopping Chuck from enjoying the love of his life in his bed and arms. She is wearing his shirt and some panties as she snuggles against him while he is only wearing some boxers. She is in complete content; not having to be the government's pawn anymore and being in Chuck's arms is utter bliss to her.

Chuck, on the other hand, is still fretting with these stupid thoughts that he knows are ridiculous. He trusts Sarah completely and no matter what happened, he still loves her unconditionally. His hand is mindlessly stroking her hair when he tries to gather the courage to ask. "Sarah?" He softly asks.

"Yea, Chuck?" She turns to look at him from her comfortable spot on his chest.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he looks away from her dejectedly. "I just cannot hold it in anymore."

Sarah is confused and her first thought is that Chuck doesn't want her with him anymore. That is the scariest thought she has ever had as she creates separation between them just in case of the worst case scenario of him moving on and leaving her.

"What happened with you and Cole?" He blurts out shamefully as if he has betrayed someone.

"What do you mean?" She asks with pure confusion. That was not even close to what she expected from him. Part of her is relieved that it wasn't her worst case scenario, but is still apprehensive about the unexpected question. "Nothing happened, why?"

"I saw the kiss in Castle," he tells her as if he is revealing the truth. "I know you guys had some kind of connection which I get. I mean, he was a pretty charming guy and handsome and was able to protect you," he rambles shyly as he looks at the ground despondently, "So I get it."

Sarah averts her gaze downheartedly. She hates herself for letting Cole kiss her. She didn't expect it at all and he just planted one on her. "I'm sorry," she says sadly as she feels the urge to just run away. She feels like she betrayed Chuck. She never did reciprocate the kiss, no matter how hard she pretended it was Chuck who kissed her. "I should never have let him think he should kiss me." She still hasn't caught his gaze.

"The kiss is not what I'm worried about. You've kissed plenty of people for your missions. I understand that," Chuck explains. Sarah cringes at the thought of kissing these other men in front of Chuck. She knows how it feels when he kissed other women like Lou or Jill and it hurts deep down inside similar to betrayal. "I mean I've kissed other people for missions too. It's—"

"It's what?" She keeps her gaze away from his eyes.

"The night you guys spent in Castle. Did anything happen? I trust you completely no matter what and I'll still love you the same amount. I just need to know."

"Nothing happened. I did paperwork the entire night," she explains truthfully although omitting something she is embarrassed about.

"Beckman showed me the footage," he confesses. "You walked into his room and left almost an hour later."

"Chuck," she looks into his eyes confidently, "I didn't do anything with him. For god's sake, he put the beds together like an arrogant asshole! Nobody is that full of themselves! You think any girl could like that in a man? It is just disgusting! I didn't even want to sleep in the same base after that!" Chuck has an ever-growing smile on his face as she continues to badmouth Cole and really wanted to tell her how cute she looks when she gets frustrated. Chuck realizes he was being an idiot for questioning Sarah's faith to him.

"So nothing happened?" He asks for reassurance with the same smile on his face.

"You really want to know what happened?" She starts to get annoyed. "I asked him if he ever thought about quitting being a spy, okay?"

"I'm sorry for asking. I knew I could trust you," he smiles at her as he slides closer to her on the bed. "It's just Beckman said some things—"

"What did Beckman say?" She demands using her fiery passion.

"Nothing, she just said some stuff about you being with Cole. That's it," he omits the other parts.

"I can't believe she would say that crap!" Sarah is livid as tears of anger start to form. "She has no right to lie about that stuff! Chuck, I knew I cared about you the moment I saw you and would never even think about betraying your trust!"

"I know Sarah," he tries to calm her down with a disarming smile. "Beckman was just being a bitch. Don't worry; I knew she had to be lying. I mean," he chuckles confidently, "it's not like you had sex with Lon Kirk." Sarah shies away as that was a dark time in their relationship. "Did you?" Chuck worriedly asks as he sees her expression.

"No!" She states with confidence. "It's just… I hated that mission. I was screwed up with the whole finding out Bryce was still alive and that kiss—"

"Ah…" Chuck jokingly says in awe. "The kiss," he smiles at her.

"Shut up," she scrunches her lips in a smile. "I didn't think we were going to live anymore."

"And you just had to have a piece of the forbidden fruit?" Chuck smiles brightly.

"Exactly," she giggles at his analogy. She loves how he always jokes when the conversation becomes so heavy and dark. "It tasted delicious by the way," she steals a quick kiss on his lips.

"Mmm…" Chuck sighs in ecstasy.

"How could you even think I would do that to you? I'm not the one who had sex in the last two years!" She suddenly burst out annoyed and hurt. Chuck freezes as he knew it was coming sooner or later; Jill and Lou. He looks at the bed sheet sadly; not able to bear looking into Sarah's hurt eyes.

"I'm, I'm sorry," he says dejectedly.

"It hurt Chuck," she confesses with tears in her eyes. "It was hard for me to see you with someone else. I felt like a rebound; a backup."

"No," he looks back at her confidently, "that is not what you were. I loved you from the moment I saw you."

"Then why did you dump me for Jill like I meant nothing to you?"

"Because I was hurt and needed someone," he confesses truthfully as tears form in his eyes. "Seeing you with Bryce was heartbreaking okay?" Sarah remembers that mission and seeing the immense pain in Chuck's eyes. "What with him staying with you in the hotel, Ellie seeing him holding your hand in the Orange Orange—"

"She saw that," Sarah drops her gaze from Chuck.

"Yea and then having to see you guys dancing and making out so intimately. I couldn't take it," he sobs quietly.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she hugs him tightly. "That was only for the mission. I even told him that it was only going to be professional."

"I know. It's just he made me feel so inadequate. Cole too," Chuck mutters sadly as he takes comfort in her arms.

"Don't even think that! Both of them are just the typical charming 'James Bond' style spies," Sarah confesses seriously. "You're so much more than that."

"James Bond huh?" He catches her pop-culture reference. "Thank you," he smiles at her. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"You do know that you were always the one. Why do you think I didn't mope after Lou or Jill? It's because I knew I had you to catch me," he says seriously. "I knew you'd be there for me."

Sarah snuggles into him tightly with a pleasant smile on her face. "I love you," she gives him a soft kiss on the lips before using his left chest as a pillow.

"I love you too," he whispers into the top of her head with a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night," she lays her left leg over his and rests her left hand on his right chest. She sighs in content before sleep takes over her.

**/**

**This wasn't the easiest thing to write. A slow chapter that takes place in a single night and a fairly fluffy. I'm not exactly all for explaining things that happened as I don't know exactly what the writers were thinking when writing. Everything is still going to happen. This I guess was more of a filler chapter.**

**Please review.**


	15. Live long and prosper

**I need to clear one thing up. Chuck doesn't care if Sarah had sex with anyone. That is not his problem. His problem is the principle that Sarah would sleep with her marks. The fact that she doesn't is all Chuck needed to know.**

**Now that that's cleared, thanks for the reviews so far. They are the pride and joy of this story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah wakes up at the loud beeping sound of an alarm clock. She feels her pillow stir beneath her until the beeping stops. She snuggles into her pillow and realizes that it is rising and falling and has a soft fleshy tone. She sighs contently, _I could get used to this._ She lifts her head to smile at Chuck. "Morning," she mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning Sarah," he smiles back as he tries to slide away from her. She cutely pouts like a child as she hugs his chest tighter; not wanting him to leave. "I have to get ready for work," he complains halfheartedly. How is he supposed to say no to such an adorable pout?

"I know," she resigns as she lets him go and watches as he stretches; his muscles stretching in a way that turns her on.

He looks over at her and sees the intent, passionate predatory look on her face. "Uh, you can stay here for as long as you want," he says sheepishly; somewhat afraid of her intense gaze on his torso.

"I need to finalize my resignation form the CIA," she informs him.

"Alright," he says as he turns towards the door, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Sarah doesn't hear Chuck's last words as she is frozen in place. She's no longer a spy; no longer in the CIA; no longer part of the government. The thought scares her as it is the only thing she had in her life before Chuck. What is she going to do? Be a stay-at-home girlfriend? Get a real job as a yogurt salesperson? She doesn't know what to do and doesn't want to express her apprehension to Chuck. He doesn't deserve the burden of this.

She shakes off the insecure thoughts and buries them deep down inside; trying to remind herself that Chuck is all she needs. She decides the best way to forget the worries, is getting an extra dose of Chuck. She scurries to the bathroom and strips of her clothes. She sees the steam brimming from above the shower door and Chuck's tall silhouette behind the door. She smiles to herself as she slips into the warm shower directly behind him. He is in the process of shampooing his hair so he has his eyes shut.

"That better not be Ellie," Chuck warns after feeling the draft of the door opening and closing and then plump ample female breasts pressed against his back.

"That would be awkward," Sarah giggles as she rings her arms around him. She feels the drop of his chest when he sighs in relief.

/

General Beckman is in her office going over files when all the lights go out along with the power of her computer screen. She looks up and around alertly; a habit she learned many years ago. Her hand reaches for the small firearm attached to the underside of her desk.

She narrows her eyes as she sees the light peeking in through her closed door from the waiting room. _That's odd,_ she thinks. Her computer screen instantly flickers on. She studies it carefully; not sure what to make of it.

The screen slowly types out some text in green letters:

_I don't like liars._

_Especially when they lie to me._

Beckman reads it and quickly scrambles in her mind who would do this; but more importantly, who could do this. After a few seconds, she puts the pieces together, 'Orion.'

Beckman continues to watch the screen carefully until a grainy image of Stephen Bartowski appears made up of digital numbers to hide his face. "Orion," Beckman says through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"I thought we had a deal?" Stephen asks coldly with a distorted voice.

"We still do," Beckman replies.

The grainy number coded image of Stephen clears up to show him in full color and perfect quality. "Not anymore," Stephen smirks evilly as he lifts a small remote with a single red button on it and shows it to Beckman. "If I press this button here, the U.S.'s anti-defense missiles will fire and hit whatever I choose," Stephen explains nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't dare," Beckman tests as she leans towards the monitor in the dark room.

"That's where you're wrong," Stephen presses the button. Beckman watches the smug smirk on his face intently until a phone call jars her from her stare. She answers her phone and listens. Stephen can see her wrinkles straining in anger and confusion as her brow gradually furrows.

"What do you mean an anti-defense missile was fired?" Beckman growls into the phone angrily. She slides the speaker of the phone from her mouth and glares at Stephen lividly. "What did you do?" She hisses at him.

"Me?" Stephen acts offended. "I didn't do anything. You, on the other hand, just fired a missile heading straights towards West Point Academy. Looks like you must really hate the army," Stephen laughs as Beckman puts the phone back to her mouth.

"No! I didn't authorize it!" Beckman yells into the phone.

"Someone hacked my system!" She argues.

"I don't care if we're the government! It's still possible!" Beckman shouts at the top of her lungs. Stephen actually feels a little remorse for the unlucky analyst on the other line. He thinks about sending a gift basket signed personally by General Diane Beckman.

"You better stop that missile!" Beckman again turns back to Stephen while moving the speaker of the phone from her mouth. "Stop the missile!" She demands.

"Why?" Stephen asks coldly.

"Just stop it!"

"You have to honor our deal!" Stephen demands.

Beckman thinks about it; she was just updated that the missile is now over the state of Kansas. "Fine!" She shouts in resignation. "Just stop the missile. You win," her voice is deflated as she has never had to say those words as a General. It sounds like she is betraying everything she's lived for..

"Now we're getting somewhere," Stephen smiles curtly before typing on his keyboard for a few seconds. "Done."

"Where did you send it?" Beckman asks before she listens to the phone.

"Send what?" Stephen smiles deviously.

Beckman pulls the speaker back to her mouth. "What do you mean it just disappeared over Kansas City? Check the reports for any disturbances!"

"How could we just have a glitch?" Beckman drones the analyst on the other line. "Dammit! Just check our systems for any viruses!" She slams the phone forcibly against the dock. She looks up to see Stephen's face on her monitor. "What just happened?"

"I simply made it look like a missile was fired with your authorization and don't tempt me. I could make it a real missile. Hell, I could start World War three if I wanted."

"So what do you want?" Beckman has nothing to say about his explanation. There is nothing she can do and knows that.

"I don't remember lying to my son as one of the guidelines we discussed."

Beckman knows she is caught. She should've thought through her plan but was too angry to just give in to Orion. "I need Agent Walker. She is an integral part of our fight against the Ring," Beckman confesses. Obviously Sarah isn't absolutely needed, but an agent as skilled and successful as her only comes around so often.

"She is a person who has the right to decide on her own," Stephen speaks with distaste. He hates when people treat someone like an object; a trait he passed onto his son.

"I took my position for granted," Beckman admits. "I shouldn't have contacted your son. It will not happen again," Beckman acts like all is forgiven, but Stephen isn't ready to just accept her apology.

"I know it won't. I also won't be helping you with the Intersect anymore," Stephen declares seriously.

"What?" Beckman's eyes widen.

Stephen doesn't have the resolve to let someone suffer when he can do something about it; especially when it is someone close to him. He would never just stop helping Bryce for his own selfish wants. "Unless you honor our deal and grant me one more favor."

"What do you want?" Beckman says with venom in her voice. Stephen has all the leverage on her because the Intersect is a necessity in the battle against the Ring.

"I want you to honor our deal," Stephen raises his voice. "You will leave me and my family alone unless we contact you. Same goes with Agent Walker."

"Fine, alright," Beckman doesn't want to say the exact word 'yes.' "What is this favor you want?"

"I want to find my wife," he states seriously.

"Your wife? Mary Elizabeth Gunter?" Beckman is totally in shock at the demand. She hasn't heard of her in years.

"No, Mary Elizabeth Bartowski!" Stephen almost shouts. She is still his wife after all.

"The CIA hasn't heard from her in over a decade," Beckman explains as if there is no hope.

"I know she is still alive. I believe she is working inside Volkoff Industries," Stephen explains after spending many years of his life looking for her.

"How would you know that?" Beckman asks.

"I've put two and two together. Are you going to help me find her or is the deal off?" Stephen asks harshly. He doesn't want to reveal how much research has actually gone into finding Mary.

"I'll see what we can find," Beckman agrees.

"Thank you," an evil grin forms on Stephen's face. "There's one last thing I need from you."

/

Sarah circles the BuyMore mall complex in her Porsche; afraid to go into the Orange Orange and into Castle. She looks at the seat next to her and sees the resignation papers all signed and ready to be filed and documented. She tries to calm herself by breathing slowly, but is still scared.

She doesn't know how to be a girlfriend. What if Chuck gets tired of her? She will have nothing left. What if Chuck finds a better girl? What is she supposed to do while Chuck is at work? She always had paperwork to do on her free time and worked out a lot, but she cannot work out for eight hours a day! Sarah shivers at the thoughts brewing in her head. After making her fifth loop around, she heads back to Los Angeles towards Chuck's apartment. She scolds herself for not being able to give up the spy life. She feels deflated and pathetic as she makes her way back. Maybe Ellie could help her somehow.

/

Chuck is relieved to be done with work so he can see his beautiful blonde angel. He is curious about that message from his Dad telling him to be in his room at 7pm. His Dad wouldn't tell him why, but wanted Sarah to be there too. Chuck wipes his thoughts as he opens the door to see Sarah smiling at him from the couch. "Hey Sarah," he smiles at just the sight of her.

"Hi Chuck," she quickly stands up and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"How did the resigning thing go?" Chuck asks innocently. He hates talking about her job because he feels responsible for making her quit, but he doesn't know what else to ask her.

"Okay," she quickly answers without looking into the eyes.

"So you're done completely?" Chuck keeps drilling; much to Sarah's dismay.

"Uh yep," she gives him a tightlipped smile. _Great, lie to him again_, Sarah scolds herself.

"Cool," Chuck has learned to read her over the years and can sense something is bothering her, but doesn't want to interrogate her. "Oh my Dad wanted us to be in my room at 7 tonight."

"Why?" Sarah is relieved of the change of subject.

"Beat's me," Chuck shrugs. "He seemed very cryptic about it." Sarah furrows her brow in curiosity.

/

Chuck and Sarah both gathered in his room a few minutes before 7 just like his Dad urged. "So you have no idea what this is about?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"Not one bit," Chuck quickly answers. After a brief moment of silence, Chuck speaks up. "Sarah?"

"Yea?"

"I want to tell Ellie about us," he doesn't make eye contact. "I know you don't want to, but she deserves to know. And now that you're no longer a spy, we can tell her." Sarah tenses at the thought because she hasn't completely resigned yet.

"I know Chuck," Sarah says hesitantly. "I know how much you hate lying to her."

"It's not just that. She deserves to know how great our Dad is and what he has done for us," Chuck explains seriously. Sarah looks at him as he looks at her. "Ellie still thinks of him as a crazy man who abandoned his family because he couldn't take it. But he's not that at all."

"I know Chuck. She does deserve to know him for who he really is. But first you have to make sure it is okay with your dad before you tell Ellie. Maybe he doesn't want her to know," Sarah explains intellectually by making a reverse point that she would never want any of her family to know she is a spy.

"I'll talk to him," Chuck nods. "Maybe he's gathered us here for a chat right now," he quips with a giant smile. Sarah returns the smile as she bumps her shoulder against him playfully.

"Well," she looks over at the clock that reads 7:02pm, "it's past 7."

"Maybe he's late—" Chuck barely finishes when his television screen turns on.

"General?" Sarah flinches back. She did not expect to see her.

Beckman looks different. There is the tumbler with amber liquid in it on her desk and her hair is a bit raggedy with numerous hairs astray.

"Are you drunk?" Chuck immediately covers his mouth after letting that slip from his mouth. Did he really just a general if they were drunk?

"Chuck; Sarah," they both can tell Beckman is stressed and is straining to say the next words, "I am… sorry… for lying… to you."

Both Chuck and Sarah's eyebrows rise above their hairlines. _Did General, I repeat, General Beckman just apologize?_ Chuck thinks.

"I dishonored your father's deal," Beckman looks straight ahead; her eyes looking just over her video camera; she cannot bear to look right into their eyes. "I shouldn't have lied and… insinuated that Sarah wasn't faithful to you."

Sarah's brow furrows so deeply, she can feel wrinkles forming permanently. "What exactly did you tell him?" Sarah demands as anger starts to form. Chuck stretches his lower lip sheepishly as he keeps quiet. Beckman dug the hole; she has to get herself out.

Beckman sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She didn't really expect any help from Chuck. "I coerced him into believing you obtained a habit of sleeping with your marks," Beckman's voice is still strained like she didn't want to ever speak such words.

"What?" Sarah stands up erectly in anger. Chuck tries to calm her down.

"Are you reading off a teleprompter?" Chuck asks jokingly to try to calm Sarah down but it fails.

"Why would you say those things?" Sarah growls into the video camera with disgust, masking her pain behind her anger. She would never admit it to anyone but Chuck (she has a reputation to uphold), but it hurts for someone to think of her as some kind of whore.

"You are a great agent," Beckman explains truthfully. "I didn't want to lose you or the Intersect and… foolishly tried to trick Chuck into resenting you so you'd continue working."

"That's why you asked me about Cole?" Sarah looks at Chuck with a tight, worried frown on her lips. Chuck nods apologetically with a similar frown on his face. She turns back to Beckman; hurt written all over her face, "you have no right to tell him lies!"

"I know," Beckman unwillingly says. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Sarah sits back down on the bed; still frustrated.

"What exactly are the sides of my dad's deal?" Chuck asks to let Sarah soak in everything about Beckman lying.

"I will leave you and your family alone permanently," Beckman explains annoyingly through clenched teeth. "In return, he will help with the Intersect." Beckman omits the part about looking for Chuck's mom because Stephen asked Beckman not to tell Chuck.

"Sounds reasonable," Chuck muses as he glances at Sarah who has calmed down immensely.

"Again, I am sorry," Beckman says one last time.

"I've never gotten an apology from a five star general before," Sarah chuckles slightly as she grins at Chuck.

Beckman narrows her eyes in hurt pride. "Live long…" Beckman grunts in pure anguish. "…And prosper." She quickly ends the feed before she can even hear a retort from Chuck. She did what Stephen asked of her; no matter how much it killed her pride.

Chuck's eyes widen to saucers. He would never have expected to hear a pop-culture phrase from General Beckman. "What?" Chuck laughs as he looks over to Sarah.

"What's so funny?" Sarah hasn't spent quite enough time with Chuck to know the popular phrase.

"That last line was from Star-Trek," Chuck smiles at her as he tries to calm down his fit of laughter. Sarah giggles until it turns into a full on laugh. She at least knows what Star-Trek is and knows how big it is in the nerd world. "I don't think she liked doing that."

"Not at all," Sarah chimes in through her laughter as she falls onto Chuck; her arms draped across him.

**/**

**This chapter came much easier than the last chapter. Sarah wants some answers and doesn't know if she can bring herself to quit her job.**

**Please review.**


	16. Calculator watches were the style

**No Chuck this week. Might as well read some fanfiction, right? Thanks for the reviews so far. Who would've thought I'd get sixteen chapters of this story?**

**I just realized my story seems to be somewhat similar to **_**Jaytoyz**_** (Don't ask me how; I probably "borrowed" all the ideas lol). If you like this story, check out **_**Jaytoyz's**_** story "Chuck Vs. The Walkabout." It is like the awesomeness of this story times six + motorcycles. Hopefully this story won't end up having everyone riding motorcycles but no promises lol.**

**I do not own Chuck or season 5 would be locked in already.**

**/**

Sarah is cuddled into Chuck's arms as they lay under the covers of his bed; his right hand mindlessly stroking her hair from her left temple to behind her ear. Her mind is still racing with worrisome thoughts about quitting. She knows she has to tell Chuck sooner or later, but is afraid to show second thoughts about quitting. "Watcha thinking about?" Chuck asks harmlessly.

"Everything," Sarah replies. _At least that's not exactly a lie_, she thinks.

"Okay…" Chuck drawls skeptically.

"Did you really believe I would do that?" Sarah asks with a tinge of hurt in her tone.

"Do what?" Chuck asks with confusion from the ambiguity of her question.

"Sleep with my marks."

"I don't want this relationship based on lies," Chuck confesses seriously, but carefully. He doesn't want to upset her anymore. Sarah tenses slightly because she lied to him about quitting. "No matter how much I wanted to deny it, a part of me believed it. It's just she said all the right things and used my jealousy against me."

"So if I did sleep with Cole and Lon Kirk then you wouldn't love me?" Sarah sulks with terror brimming in her voice as she looks up at him.

"No," Chuck looks down at her confidently. "I love you no matter what. It just scared me to think that you might get urges to be with someone else."

"But I would never do that to you!" Sarah sits up and looks at him defiantly.

"I know that. And I wouldn't stop trying to help you if you did. Look, Sarah, we've both been with other people before. The past is the past. All that matter to me is that I am finally with you now," Chuck states with pure confidence.

"I… I was only with Bryce before," Sarah barely says under her breath as if she is ashamed. Chuck cannot help but smile. He heard it from Bryce, but Sarah telling him something that personal means so much to him.

"Well I was only with Jill. Girls don't usually find taped glasses *sexy*," he places air quotes over the last word. "I know, *shocker*!" Chuck exclaims in a joking manner.

"No," Sarah laughs heartily as she pats his chest. "You didn't actually tape them did you?"

"For your information, pocket protectors and calculator watches were the style back then," he jokingly deadpans. Sarah is racked with a huge laugh that tosses her onto his chest. "But no, I never had to wear glasses."

"But you had a calculator watch, didn't you?" Sarah jokingly concludes more than asks. Chuck tries to keep his face straight, but Sarah sees the slight change in expression. "You did!" She smacks him on the chest playfully. "You're such a nerd!"

"Hey!" Chuck feigns being offended. "It was cool. It had its perks."

"Sure," Sarah resigns with a huge smile on her face as she calms down from laughing. "Chuck?"

"Yeah baby?" He responds.

"I cannot do this anymore." Her tone is serious.

"Do what?" Chuck feels a very brief flash of terror that she doesn't want to be with him anymore.

"I couldn't do it Chuck," she nearly cries into his chest. "I couldn't quit."

"You didn't?" Chuck muses with surprise after a sigh of relief that she wasn't thinking about leaving.

"Being a spy was the only thing consistent in my life before you Chuck," she confesses tearfully. She feels like she's betrayed Chuck.

"Then don't quit," Chuck tells her seriously. She gazes her tear-stained eyes up at him in surprise. "I want you to be happy. If being a spy is what you need, then I want you to keep doing it. The truth is, I've been feeling guilty taking you from your job."

"But what about you?" Sarah asks in shock. She didn't expect that answer at all. "You make me happier than anything else in this world. I don't ever want to leave you."

"You don't have to. I'll always be here when you're done with your missions."

"No Chuck!" She cries. "I can't be without you for that long. Spies never have success with civilians. I don't want there to be any barriers between us." Chuck finally realizes that he has to do something so Sarah can be happy.

"There won't be any barriers because I love you Sarah," Chuck declares as he kisses her on the lips.

"I want you to be happy though," Sarah almost has to whine. She spent two years keeping him at arm's length by crushing his hopes to be with her every day and hurting him. She refuses to hurt him anymore or ever again.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Thank you Chuck," she hugs him tightly; her ear pressed to his bare chest. 

"What part worries you the most?" Chuck asks because he really wants to figure out what Sarah's exact problems are. Sarah smiles inwardly, _there's the Chuck I know, always wanting to talk it out._

"I've never had a job before," Sarah explains. Chuck is about to interrupt but she holds her hand up to silence him. "Not including being a spy. I've never applied for a job before."

"It's alright," Chuck says in a comforting tone. "I'm sure your beauty alone could get you a job anywhere but it doesn't hurt to have a degree from Harvard too," he smiles at her.

"You remembered that?" No one has ever cared to remember such miniscule facts about her.

"I remember everything you tell me." He gives her a peck on the lips. Chuck doesn't want to force her, so he leaves the conversation at that.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Anything," Chuck answers seriously as he rubs her back sensually. He loves learning about the enigma that is not only his girlfriend, but is the kick-ass ninja Sarah Walker.

"Why does your Dad include me with your family?"

"That's easy," Chuck smiles at her. "Because you're family and Bartowski's always look out for their family," Chuck smiles at her genuinely. She can tell he is telling the truth. Her heart melts at the thought. _You have a family. No con artist Dad who only appears when he needs something from you. Ellie, a sister_, Sarah smiles to herself. She's always secretly wanted a sister. She cannot let anything ruin her life now. She realizes that she needs to quit not for her, but for her family. _Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Stephen… Sarah; one big happy family._

"I love you Chuck," she smiles into the pit of his neck and shoulder. She has never felt so happy and content with her life.

"I love you too," he whispers with a kiss on her temple.

/

Chuck still feels like he needs to do something to help Sarah with her professional career. He knows how tough it is to get a job in this economy and Sarah's worries about getting one. The only reason why he got one was because of his sister's connections. He knows her well enough to know that she would never be happy with some kind of desk job. The thing he hates the most is to see Sarah worried and sad. On his lunch break, he decides to go to the Orange Orange.

He hurries inside and rushes to the freezer door. He knocks on it and calls into the camera, "Casey! Bryce! Can I come in? I need to do something."

Casey watches the security feed of Chuck's face. Chuck looks thoroughly serious and determined. Casey ponders about letting him in. Beckman forbade it so Casey acts like the perfect soldier he is and follows orders. Lucky for Chuck, Bryce happened to walk into the main area of Castle and sees Chuck's face. Bryce quickly runs up the stairs and opens the door before Casey could protest.

"Hey guys," Chuck walks in; his breathing slightly labored.

"You shouldn't be in here, Bartowski," Casey expresses his annoyance of disobeying orders.

"I know Casey," Chuck smiles at him. "I need to talk to Beckman though."

"About what?" Casey demands.

"About my future," Chuck answers cryptically.

"What are you getting at?" Casey says to himself as he narrows his eyes.

"I'll tell you when I tell her," Chuck asks with exhaustion. He doesn't have time for Casey's incessant pressuring as he only has an hour for lunch.

"Fine," Casey sighs in frustration as he goes to the keyboard to bring General Beckman up.

"What's this about Chuck?" Bryce asks in a friendly manner.

"You'll see," Chuck hints a small smile. It would be hilarious if they ended up working together. Bryce and Casey both take a seat on each side of Chuck as he stands at the head of the table.

"What is it Colonel—Bartowski?" Beckman starts with her usual demeanor before realizing Chuck is there and causes her to pause mid-sentence. "What are you doing here?" She has a bitterness to her tone as she narrows her eyes. Beckman had grown fond of Chuck, but with the recent stipulations, she has grown to loathe him; mostly for having to apologize yesterday.

"I want to be a spy," Chuck declares confidently.

"What?" Bryce blurts out first with widened eyes followed by Casey's grunt in surprise. Lastly, Beckman raises an eyebrow as she studies him for anything farce.

Chuck can feel their hesitance. "Look, I'm obviously not the optimal type of person, but I need to do this," Chuck pleads hopefully.

"Why would I want you without the Intersect?" Beckman questions skeptically.

"Because you'd be getting the best agent in the world, Sarah Walker," Chuck answers with conviction; being completely serious. "She still wants to be a spy, but will quit if I am not able to be with her. It's a package deal. I want to become a full-fledged agent."

"You do realize all the training you'd have to do?" Bryce questions. He remembers the grueling training they put him through and doesn't think Chuck would be able to do it nor does he want Chuck to go through it.

"I do, but I'll do anything for Sarah," Chuck says as he turns to his left to look at Bryce.

"Don't be a moron… moron," Casey states as he turns his head for lack of a better word. "You're not a spy."

"But I want to be," Chuck places his hands on the table as he turns from his left to his right to look at Casey. Chuck turns his gaze back towards Beckman. "General, I will do whatever it takes to become an agent."

"You cannot just demand to be a spy," Beckman states with annoyance.

"I know General," Chuck drops his head for a few seconds of deep thought. "My case isn't exactly orthodox," he lifts his head, "but I want this; no, I need to this." Chuck watches as Beckman ponders what could happen depending on what her decision is. "Sarah is one of the best spies in the agency. We all know that," Bryce and Casey both silently nods their heads in agreement. "Please just think about it. I have to get back to work. Please call me when you decide."

With that, Chuck walks out as everyone sits there silently in awe of what just happened. No one expected that at all; especially Beckman. He was so damn adamant about getting the Intersect out so he wouldn't have to be part of the spy life, but now he is openly willing to dive right back into it for a single person, Sarah Walker. He must deeply love her with every ounce of his body.

/

Bryce doesn't like Chuck's proposal. Bryce doesn't think he would've been able to make such a sacrifice for Sarah himself, but Chuck clearly can. Bryce is happy for Sarah because of the dedication that Chuck has to her. Bryce hated bringing Chuck into the spy life in the first place, but had no other choice. He definitely is still looking out for his best friend and doesn't want Chuck to have the same life as himself. Because of the deal with Beckman, Stephen Bartowski is always in contact with Bryce in case of him needing anything from Bryce. Bryce decides he has to tell Stephen about his son's new career plan.

"Hey Mr. Bartowski," Bryce says into his phone.

"Please, it's Stephen," Stephen pleads gentlemanly.

"Alright, Stephen. I just wanted to let you know what Chuck proposed today."

"What did he do?" Stephen is curious but surprised. Chuck can be very dense at times.

"He asked Beckman to become a fully trained agent," Bryce states calmly.

"What?" Stephen almost shouts in protest. "No, I don't want him to have this life. It's too dangerous."

"I know. Chuck's not the spying type," Bryce agrees. "I think you should talk to him. He's too set-on-his-ways to listen to my reasoning."

"I'll talk with him. He's definitely not built to be a spy. It would ruin everything he stands for."

"Exactly. He's only doing this because of Sarah. He doesn't want to take her from her job so he wants to join her," Bryce explains what he got from Chuck's declaration.

"Damn," Stephen runs his hand through his hair as he sighs, "Thank you Bryce. The Governor should be done in the next couple days."

"Great," Bryce smiles. "I can't wait to get back out in the field."

**/**

**Oh no! Chuck wants to be a spy without the Intersect? And you all thought you were so sure about the outcome of the poll. Sorry for the fluffiness in the beginning.**

**Please review.**


	17. Resignation papers

**To clear up the last chapter, Chuck was pulling a classic "Bryce Larkin" by doing what he felt was right without consulting the people it affects. Chuck in no way was being untrustworthy or lying to Sarah.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I couldn't have gotten 250+ reviews without all of you dedicated reviewers even if last chapter elicited the least amount of reviews of all chapters so far. I hope the slump doesn't continue. Obviously, if you feel like there is something missing or something you'd like to see happen, drop a review or PM with your idea and I'll PM you to see if we can make it work.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck walks through the courtyard of his apartment complex after his long day at work. Sarah is sitting at the fountain with her head down; deep in thought. Chuck smiles, _god she looks beautiful_. He walks up to her; her first sight is of his black canvas, white toed Converse All-Star 'Chucks.' "Hey Sarah," she looks up to see his smile.

"What were you thinking?" Sarah snaps angrily as she stands up. Chuck flinches back slightly in shock. "I don't want you to be a spy!" She stands up so they are face to face.

"Wha…?" Chuck looks around alertly to make sure no one heard her yell. "How did you know?"

"Your dad told me. Why would you want to be a spy?" Sarah's face contorts with anger as her nostrils flare and her eyebrows tilt inward.

"For you," Chuck confesses emotionally from his heart. "I love you so much and hate seeing you worried." He places his hands on her arms gently holding her in place. "I know how much being a spy means to you. I just want you to be happy."

"Chuck…" Sarah's face softens to pleading pout. He did it for her. He would sacrifice everything for her. "Please… I don't want you to be a spy. What if something happened to you? What if you were killed?" Tears form in Sarah's eyes as she confesses her greatest fear. "I can't live without you," the tears emerge and flow down her cheeks as she pictures losing Chuck. "Ellie and Devon! They need you! I need you!"

The thing that Chuck hates the most is to see Sarah crying. She is still as absolutely beautiful as ever, but it pains him to see the tears streaming down her soft cheeks and the reddening of her eyes. He wraps his arms around her and securely holds her to his chest as she sobs into his shirt.

"It wouldn't be fair if I lost you. I can't lose you," she snivels sadly; leaving blotches of wetness on his shirt. Chuck comfortingly rubs her back as he holds her close to him.

"That's how I felt for the last two years," Chuck informs her humbly. "I was afraid something would happen to you but I know how happy being a spy makes you."

"But you make me happier!" Sarah interrupts as she sniffles to get her emotions in check and try to stop drenching Chuck with her tears.

"Fine, what do you want to happen?" Chuck asks calmly. He wants to know what she sees for their future so he can accommodate her for the rest of their lives.

"I don't want to be a spy anymore. I just want to be with you," she answers truthfully.

"I'm sorry," Chuck averts his gaze from hers. "I made a rash decision. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know Chuck and that's why I love you. You care so much about me that you would sacrifice everything," she kisses him on the lips as she smiles through the drying streams on her cheeks. After a few moments of content silence of being in Chuck's arms, Sarah asks, "Chuck, do you like your job?"

"I don't think software engineer is exactly your forte," Chuck jokes.

"I was just wondering how much you like it," she says with a scrunched smile.

"It's alright. It pays the bills," he shrugs as he continues to joke around while Sarah is trying to be serious.

"Seriously, Chuck," Sarah is almost forced to beg. "What would you like to do is the better question."

"I don't know," Chuck shrugs as he thinks about it. "I've always kind of wanted to create video games. Morgan and I…" Chuck frowns somberly as he looks off into the distance.

"You miss him, huh?" Sarah reads his face. Chuck nods. "You should call him. See how he's doing. I try to do that with Carina every once in a while."

"I will," he smiles at her. "Well, we always had this idea for this zombie RPG game…" Chuck trails off at the lost look on Sarah's face.

"Rocket Propelled Grenade game?" Sarah furrows her brow, _that doesn't make any sense at all. A game all about blowing stuff up?_

Chuck laughs heartily. He loves when she tries to figure out gaming references. "I love you so much. It's Role Playing Game."

"Oh," Sarah dons the scrunched up smile that looks like she is about to laugh but is somewhat embarrassed.

"It was only a fantasy though. We both know it'll never happen," Chuck says with miniscule sadness in his voice.

"What if I could get make it happen?" Sarah asks as a plan develops in her mind.

"Then I would be forever grateful to you and love you forever," Chuck smiles at her with a tinge of hopefulness. _I would marry you and never ever leave you;_ Chuck wants to say but doesn't want to pressure Sarah into such a commitment.

/

Sarah realizes she almost lost Chuck to what she was lost to for so many years until he saved her; the spy life. She cannot let that happen so he made the decision for her to quit the agency anymore. She gets over her second thoughts and walks down the stairs of Castle the next morning. Casey and Bryce are both inside doing paperwork.

"Hey Casey, Bryce," Sarah greets them.

"Walker," Casey nods.

"Sarah, what's that?" Bryce points to the stack of papers clenched to her side under her armpit.

"Resignation papers," Sarah feels a small tinge of sorrow, but mostly triumph. She is finally moving on with her life with the greatest man she has ever known. "You should've seen this coming," Sarah answers Bryce's raised eyebrows look.

"I guess I should've expected it," Bryce shuffles his feet sadly. He enjoyed working with Sarah and she will always be his favorite partner. "We were a good team, huh?" Bryce looks back up at her.

"Yes we were," Sarah agrees with a small smile.

"What's going to happen to me? I'm not ready for a new partner," Bryce pleads.

"You're the Intersect. You know Beckman will let you have the best new agents the government has to offer," Sarah informs him.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new and better blonde," Casey quips with a snort. Sarah gives him a stink eye glare as she grumbles at him.

"But I want you Sarah. I don't want some rookie agent. I want someone who knows me; someone I could trust."

"I'm sorry Bryce but I've made my decision. I'm done with being a spy," Sarah declares confidently while still being sincere. "It wouldn't be fair to Chuck."

"Then let him become a spy. That's what he wanted to do in the first place. We could be the best team ever," Bryce tries to pitch a type of 'dream team' to coerce Sarah into not quitting.

"It's too risky Bryce. I cannot lose Chuck and it would be selfish of me if something were to happen on a mission."

"You never worried about that before," Bryce expresses the change in her.

"Well I changed," she states cryptically. _I never had someone worth giving everything up for_, Sarah thought but she doesn't want to make him feel inadequate. Sarah types on the keyboard to bring Beckman up.

Beckman appears with her usual dispassionate demeanor. "Agent Walker," Beckman greets.

"It is no longer agent, General," Sarah says proudly. "I would like to resign from the CIA."

"What about Bartowski's offer?"

"He would like to rescind his offer," Sarah informs Beckman.

"Do you have all the paperwork signed?" Beckman asks with slight resign. She has no more to say. She is losing a great agent and she already exhausted her ploys to keep her. She lost, no matter how much it pains her to know.

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah nods as she places the papers on the table in front of her.

"You may leave the documents there," Beckman informs her. "You've served your country with honor and integrity."

"Thank you General. It has been an honor working under you," Sarah shows her respect.

"You are dismissed unless there is anything else," Beckman reaches to end the feed.

"There is one thing General. The government needs outside sources of income; am I correct?"

"Yes, the government filters billions of dollars into helping this country," Beckman responds slightly intrigued to hear what Sarah has to say.

"I have a proposition. The government funds a software company that Chuck will head. He has all the necessary skills to develop video games that could be used as training devices for our militaries."

"That's an interesting proposal," Beckman voices her opinion.

"With the latest new-age technologies, Chuck can create simulators that are almost virtually realistic and three dimensional. With the aid of the government, we can use input from actual soldiers and personnel to make the experience as close to actual situations as possible."

"Hmm…" Beckman ponders deeply.

"Walker's idea is intelligent and well-thought-out," Casey stands up. Sarah looks at him with surprise as she dawns a small smile of thankfulness. "I've worked with soldiers who barely knew how to fire a weapon. If Bartowski were able to create a program that simulates recoil and weight of firearms, I believe our soldiers would benefit from such a program." Beckman is not surprised to see that Chuck somehow wormed his way into Casey's once cold and emotionless heart as she listens to the benefits from a former marine that knows every facet of battle the world has to offer.

"Plus, this will eliminate training injuries and conserve ammo to be used only during conflict," Sarah continues to explain benefits of her proposal.

"Where do you see yourself in all this?" Beckman needs every minute detail before making a decision.

"I will be the public liaison leader for the company," Sarah answers quickly and confidently as if she knows exactly what she is talking about. "I will deal with contributors and sponsors while working as a type of secretary for Chuck."

Beckman dislikes when people stroke their chin while deep in thought. She thinks of it as a terrible pun on Rhodin's _Thinker,_ but she cannot help but do the exact thing she loathes as she strokes her chin deep in thought.

"I could provide my knowledge of firearms and war experience," Casey explains with some pride. He has never been a boastful type, but the idea that he could be part of something that could change how the military trains its soldiers thrills him immensely. "I would be glad to offer any other input that may be needed." Sarah lets a small grin grace her face, _that's my partner._

"I see you've given this some thought," Beckman muses as she looks at Sarah. Sarah has to stifle a smile because the thought kind of just hit her when Chuck told her what his dream was last night. "I will need to speak with generals of the different forces before making this decision."

"I understand," Sarah nods. "I will stay in contact," Sarah gets in before Beckman ends the feed with a lot on her mind. Sarah turns to Casey, "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"No problem," Casey mumbles apathetically. He rarely says thank you and rarely is told the same thing. "I look out for my partners."

"Well, we're no longer partners, but it was a pleasure working with you," Sarah extends her hand honorably. She would gladly hug him but knows that's not his style at all. "I am happy to say that my first impression of you was completely wrong." Casey favorably shakes her hand.

"I'm happy for you Walker. Bartowski's a good guy. Just make sure you let him wear the pants once in a while," Casey cannot help but make a snarky comment as they release their handshake. Sarah smiles brightly, _there are those lady feelings that he's been burying deep inside._

Sarah turns to Bryce, "Goodbye Bryce. We've had… an interesting partnership." Bryce stands up and pulls her into a hug.

"Take care of him. He's my best friend," Bryce whispers into Sarah's ear.

"I will," Sarah says with pure confidence. She has no thoughts of letting Chuck go… ever.

"I hope we can still hang out as friends whenever I'm in town," Bryce says with hopefulness in his voice. Sarah is probably the person he cares about the most in his life.

"I hope so too Bryce. You're as much a part of my life as anyone."

They release the embrace and Sarah walks over to the stairs with both her former partners' eyes on her back. She turns around. "Thank you guys for everything. Good luck with taking down the Ring and getting the Intersect to work properly."

"Thank you," Bryce smiles at her sadly. He doesn't want Sarah to go, but knows she has a new better life to attend to. Casey just grunts satisfactorily as Sarah makes her way up the stairs and out of Castle.

**/**

**And Sarah finally resigns from being a spy. She will be missed in the spy world, but has she found a new job already? Tune in next time for the answer.**

**Please leave a review. I live for them.**


	18. It can tell time

**I thought about it but relented on sending a false update for April Fools. That would just piss you all off, or at least it would annoy me. Once again, no new Chuck but everyone should still watch the repeat of Chuck Versus the First Class on Monday at 8/7c and show NBC that we are that devoted to the show. I don't really get why they would pick that episode but at least it's not Chuck Versus the Mask, right?**

**Thanks for the reviews. The story is starting the back end stretch of the story and the worst is behind Chuck. I hope you stick with it as it will be a little more fluffy.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah steps off the elevator in a dress shirt top and a business skirt; two paper bags in her hand. Immediately, all eyes find their way to either her chest or her ass depending on the spectator's perspective of her. She can feel the numerous stares on her. She may as well be walking through the office floor naked with the types of stares she is eliciting. She ignores them as she walks through the aisle between the cubicles. As she turns down an aisle, she sees her target. She saunters through the aisle, eliciting some cat calls and whistles. She can hear people quietly gossiping about her and wondering who she is. She once again ignores them as she makes her way behind her target.

Her target is sitting in his seat. His hair is brown and curly. Sarah smiles as she gets a better look and finds animal shapes in his hair. She leans down, putting her mouth to his ear. "Good afternoon Chuck," she whispers seductively. He starts to turn in his seat when she sits on his lap; the chair giving just slightly as she nestles perfectly into his lap.

He smiles brightly. She pulls him into a hot, sultry kiss before he can even say hello. The kiss is totally unnecessary and goes on for way longer than needed. Sarah can feel the eyes that were undressing her either drop in disappointment, continue to stare, or smile, but the latest was quite rare. The only thing they all have in common is that they are all jealous of Chuck.

She finally breaks the kiss; slightly out of breath. "Mmmm…" she mumbles onto his lips. "I brought you lunch."

"That was the most delicious lunch ever," Chuck smiles at her.

"Lunch is in the bags, you dope," she scrunches her lips into a smile to stifle a laugh.

"I know," he chuckles. "This is unexpected."

"Did you not want me to see you at work?"

"No, no, I'm glad you're here. It's just that now everyone is going to hate me for having the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he sneaks a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," she smiles at him shyly. He laughs at the adorable look on her face.

"So, what'd you get us?" He digs into one of the bags that are on her lap.

"Sandwiches," she smiles at him. She can feel his fingertips wrestling with the bottom of the bag against her thighs.

"My favorite," he muses as he gives her another quick kiss.

"I finally quit," she informs him with a giant smile. "I am no longer Agent Walker. Just Miss Walker." _Hopefully one day Mrs. Bartowski,_ she thinks.

"Congratulations, *Miss* Walker," he brings her into another deep kiss, eliciting those jealous eyes to stare death into Chuck.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to hate you?" She quips with a giant smile.

"I don't. I guess I'm just gonna need to get a new job," he jokes happily as he helps her off his lap so they can eat in the break room.

"That's not a bad idea," Sarah hints cryptically.

"You think I could get a better job?"

"Yep," she pipes happily. "I think you should create your own games."

"I would love to but do you know how many people it takes to make a single game, let alone the amount of money it costs?"

"Money isn't a problem."

"What; does your Dad have like an offshore account under your name with billions of dollars?" Chuck jokes.

"Well, yea, but that's not what I was talking about," Sarah answers truthfully but a little shy.

"Wait, really?" Chuck didn't expect to guess right on that one. "What were you talking about then?"

"I planted an idea for you to head a gaming company that specializes in military simulators," Sarah looks at him waiting for his reaction.

"What? No! Really?" Chuck exclaims happily. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," she nods as they get into the break room.

"That would be so awesome!"

"It's not a complete shoe-in but Casey is on our side so I think Beckman is too intrigued to let this opportunity slip."

"Oh I love you so much!" Chuck gives her a toe curling kiss. Sarah impulsively wraps her legs around his waist. His hands move to her ass to lift her up. Chuck's hands squeeze tightly as she moans into his mouth. Luckily there is no one in the break room at the time or Chuck would definitely get a complaint for public indecency.

/

An hour after Sarah leaves, a couple of Chuck's co-workers express their surprise in him being with a girl as super sexy as Sarah. "You dog you," John hits Chuck in the chest lightly while they are getting water at the water fountain. "Why didn't you tell us you had a smoking hot girlfriend like that?"

"Unless it's your sister," Jack says with a tinge of hope in his tone.

"Dude, brothers and sisters don't kiss like that," John says as he hits Jack in the arm. Chuck just smiles at the two of them. They remind him so much of Lester and Jeff; John being Lester and Jack being Jeff.

"They can be from the deep south," Jack bobs his head smugly.

"Really dude? What is this, 1749?" John shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'm trying to keep an open mind. Thanks for ruining it," Jack says sarcastically.

"She's not my sister," Chuck finally butts in.

"See?" John says arrogantly to Jack. "You lucky son of a bitch. You get to go home to that every night, huh?"

"Yes I do," Chuck says proudly.

"Why can't we ever get the hot girls?" Jack expresses his jealousy.

"That's because you always insist on going to Meneriel's," John says matter-of-factly.

"Well they have cheap booze prices and it rhymes with venereal," Jack giggles.

John slaps his hand to his face in disbelief. "But no women, Jack!" John sneers as he hammer punches his right hand to his left palm.

"Do you guys know a Jeff and Lester?" Chuck couldn't help but ask. They are so similar that they have to know each other.

"No. I don't think so, why?" John asks.

"You remind me of some old coworkers," Chuck explains.

"That's a compliment, right?"

"Uh yea, sure," Chuck answers sheepishly, _definitely not a compliment; not at all_. "I need to get back to work."

"No problem, pimp daddy," John claps Chuck on the back before leaving with Jack. Chuck raises an eyebrow. _Did he just call me pimp daddy?_

/

The next day, Stephen makes his way into Castle with a brand new watch case that has three watches in it. Two watches are fancy metallic silver while the last one is matte black. Stephen gets to the bottom of the stairs and meets Bryce inside. Beckman is on the computer monitor to watch over the installation of the Governor.

"Mr. Bartowski," Beckman greets him professionally. "We've had our differences but I hope we can overcome them."

"I would like that," Stephen muses as he opens the case box and places it on the table. "As you can see, I have three watches here. These two," he points to the silver ones, "are for formal occasions and everyday life."

"Okay," Bryce nods.

"This one here," Stephen points to the black watch, "is for missions that require stealth and darkness."

"Looks great," Bryce lifts it up and inspects it in awe.

"I've left space behind the back of the watches if you feel the need to place tracking devices," Stephen goes on to explain.

"Are there any other perks?" Bryce asks.

"It can tell time," Stephen says matter-of-factly. Bryce and Beckman stare at him obliviously. Stephen cracks a smile. "They are also made of platinum and the front is actually Plexiglas. They should be able to withstand the wares of missions. I wouldn't test it against a bullet but there's a chance it will still work."

"Cool. So do I just put it on?"

"Yes, it will automatically connect to your nervous system," Stephen places the watch around Bryce's left wrist. Stephen snaps it shut tightly and Bryce sighs in content as his eyes close.

"How do you feel Agent Larkin?" Beckman asks.

"I… I don't know how to explain it. It's like the pressure is completely gone," Bryce says with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have no other explanation."

"General, the Governor literally governs the neural network to relieve pressure that forms from the Intersect's straining," Stephen explains before turning to Bryce. "As the Intersect hasn't been tested thoroughly, I cannot promise how long the Governor will delay the Intersect from deteriorating your mind." Stephen is not going to leave anything out. Bryce deserves to know what he's getting into.

"That's alright Mr. Bartowski. I am just glad to be a spy again," Bryce smiles at him. _I have no one and nothing else to live for_, Bryce thinks despondently.

"Agent Larkin, we are going to have to test how well the Governor works before you can be cleared for field duty," Beckman explains.

"Yes, ma'am," Bryce nods. "Thank you Mr. Bartowski. I owe you my life."

"It's no problem. I was happy to help you out," Stephen explains seriously. "General, I hope you have not forgotten our deal."

"No, I have not. I am gathering information from all my sources. I have other obligations to attend to like your son's future," Beckman states before stopping suddenly. She realizes it probably wasn't the smartest way to explain the proposal that Sarah came up with.

"You just said you haven't forgotten about the deal!" Stephen starts to raise his voice. Beckman has been quite shifty throughout and he is sick of her advances to delve into his family.

"Let me rephrase that Mr. Bartowski. Your son has expressed interest in developing military simulators to train the government's militaries."

"This isn't spy related at all?" Stephen asks to be certain Chuck isn't going to become a spy because it's too dangerous.

"Not at all. This would be completely through the joint chief of our militaries."

"I believe that is a good idea then. With technology these days, they can simulate war to the teeth. I wouldn't mind helping with the developments if that is alright," Stephen expresses his interest in the idea.

"I will have to get back to you on that," Beckman informs him before ending the feed. She realizes with Stephen's technology expertise, Sarah's proposal can be a game changer for the future of the militaries. She still needs to speak with the President about the idea but the other generals voiced interest in the idea.

/

Two days later, Sarah has been enjoying her new life with Chuck. No more dangerous missions. No more hurting Chuck because of her job. No more worrying that she may never see Chuck again. She has amounted a healthy sum of money over her years in the CIA so she is just enjoying being a civilian. She went shopping with Ellie yesterday and had a blast. She finally got to be herself mostly. She finally realizes how much Ellie means to her.

She is relaxing at the apartment when she gets a phone call. She picks up her new phone that is no longer owned by the government, "Hello?"

"Ag—Miss Walker," Beckman almost calls her 'agent' just out of habit, "looks like you're no longer unemployed. I have been given the go-ahead to start the software company."

"That's great General," Sarah smiles brightly. She is going to get to work with Chuck. She cannot be happier.

"I will have the government procure the land and all the necessary copyrights are going through the system as we speak."

"This is great news. Thank you. I will tell Chuck all the details."

"I hope Chuck can succeed at this."

"I know he will," Sarah smiles.

"That is all. I will update you when you can set up the office. Expect a call by the end of the week," Beckman ends the feed and Sarah still has a stupid grin on her face. She needs to tell Chuck the good news.

She immediately calls Chuck without even putting the phone down. "Hey honey," Chuck greets through the phone with a happy tone in his voice.

"Chuck, you're officially the new owner of your own gaming company."

"What? No way! Are you serious?" He exclaims with pure enthrallment.

"Yep. Just got a call from Beckman. We should be able to start in about a week."

"This is so great! I love you Sarah!"

"I love you too," Sarah feels her heart leap from just those three words. "I also think it's time to tell Ellie everything."

"Everything?" Chuck is happy but knows he shouldn't tell her all the details like the Intersect for one thing or how Ellie will react to Bryce being alive and having prior relations with Sarah.

"Well everything we legally can. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. She is like a sister to me," Sarah confesses shyly.

Chuck smiles brightly. He is so happy that Sarah has a best friend and it only helps that it is his sister. "How 'bout tonight? We'll make dinner for her and Devon tonight."

"Cook?" Sarah asks with slight fear in her voice. She can cook very few things: omelets, bacon, and Lean Cuisines but cooking real food is not her forte.

"Please…" Chuck laughs, "I don't even know how turn on the stove. We'll get some take-out."

"Sounds great," she stifles a laugh.

"I'll call her and tell her about dinner. I love you Sarah."

"Love you too Chuck. Goodbye and have fun at work."

"If that's even possible," he jokes. "Goodbye."

**/**

**How will Ellie react to them telling her the truth? You'll have to tune in next time to find out.**

**Please review.**


	19. But then she'd have to kill you

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Even though I hit an all-time low in reviews per chapter, I am not deterred. It is an honor to have this many in the first place.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck decides he has to do something special for Sarah. He's still apprehensive on changing their status from dating to engaged so he wants to do something light and fun. He finds a website that could create signs in just a couple hours. That way it will be done by the time he gets off work and he can swing by and grab it. If Ellie is going to find out then why not have some laughs about it?

/

After work, Chuck drives over to the custom sign shop and picks up his present. He has a goofy grin on his face as he tries to picture Sarah's reaction to it. He made sure they wrapped it for him so it just looks like a large thin book in colored tissue paper. He gets home and hides the sign inside his laptop bag as he opens the door to their apartment. His first sight is of a bunch of cardboard boxes. Most are quite empty but a few have some things that he's never really seen before.

"What's going on?" Chuck asks to the room. Devon pops his head up from behind the counter.

"Yo Bro, the place across the courtyard just opened up and we decided to take it," Devon says happily. With Ellie in a different apartment than Chuck, she should stop asking questions about Chuck and Sarah because Devon hates lying to Ellie.

"Really?" Chuck has a slight tinge of sadness to his voice.

"Don't worry baby brother," Ellie comes from her room with some possessions in her hands, "we're only moving across the courtyard." Chuck can tell Ellie is overly happy and excited. Ellie drops the possessions into a box.

"Is Sarah here?"

"Yea sweetie," Sarah appears from Ellie and Devon's room a few seconds later with some more of Ellie's possessions in her arms. "I thought I could help them out with moving their stuff." She drops the things in the box where Ellie just put hers. Sarah quickly walks up to Chuck and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…" Chuck sighs from the kiss. "Remember, dinner tonight. Sarah and I are ordering sizzling shrimp!" Chuck exclaims happily to all of them.

"I'm looking forward to it bro," Devon says cheerily. "I haven't eaten in hours and I'm going for Morgan's record of four boxes."

"Good luck with that," Chuck smiles. No one has even gotten close to Morgan's record.

"It'll be nice to not have to cook tonight after moving all this crap," Ellie states with content relief.

"Chuck, can I talk to you?" Sarah asks shyly.

"Yea, Sarah," Chuck answers and almost immediately, Sarah is dragging him into their room. "So what's up?" Chuck asks after Sarah shuts the door.

"How should we tell Ellie about us, about me?" Sarah inquires worriedly.

"I think after dinner is the best time. Ellie may need a glass or two of wine in her first," Chuck smiles humorously.

"More like a bottle," Sarah muses as she looks over Chuck's shoulder deep in thought. Chuck laughs.

"It's going to be fine Sarah," Chuck frames her face with his hands so she can see the truth in his eyes. "Ellie knows how much we love each other and that's all that's gonna matter."

"She's gonna hate me though. I've lied to her for two years," Sarah says sadly as her eyes start to glaze over with tears. Ellie is Sarah's best friend after Chuck and she doesn't want Ellie to despise her.

"She may be a bit apprehensive but she will never hate you because I love you," he gives her a quick reassurance kiss. "Ellie loves you too. She told me how much fun it is to have you around so often."

"Really?" Sarah looks up at Chuck in hopefulness.

"Yes, she loves you and loves having you."

Sarah smiles brightly. "What should we tell her first?"

"We could always just have Bryce show up," Chuck jokes with a grin.

"I don't think that would work. Ellie might hit him with a frying pan," Sarah says completely serious as she looks down in contemplation. She didn't even realize Chuck was joking. Chuck laughs heartily, breaking Sarah out of her deep thought stupor. "What?" She looks at him.

"I would love to see Ellie hit Bryce with a frying pan. That would be hilarious," Chuck tries his best to control his laughter.

"I'm being serious here," Sarah complains with a smile. "How should we tell her?"

"I think we should start with you. Tell her that you used to be a CIA agent that was sent to protect me."

"Okay, if she asks why you needed protection, we tell her it is something top secret that we aren't legally allowed to state."

"Good idea. Ellie should understand there are things we cannot tell her. Then we'll get to how I acquiring something that turned me into an asset…"

"…Therefore introducing Bryce as a spy," Sarah completes his sentence perfectly. "Do you think Ellie will be alright with that? About me and Bryce being together before?"

"We just need to tell her that Bryce was protecting me back in Stanford and not the traitor we originally thought."

"I think that will work. You do know we cannot tell her the specific missions we were on, right?"

"Come on," Chuck grins, "it's me." Sarah smiles at him.

"I guess we'll just fill in any questions she has accordingly."

"Sounds good angel," Chuck gives her a quick kiss. "Let's help them clear out *our* living room," Chuck smiles widely as he bounces his eyebrows.

"Okay," Sarah has to stifle a laugh at his adorable eyebrow dance.

/

Dinner went well. They had just enough food and Ellie was very content with the higher end merlot wine Sarah decided to get for the night. Ellie's cheeks are nice and rosy after a few glasses of wine. Not only is it a celebration of Chuck and Sarah having new jobs, but Ellie and Devon moving into a new apartment. Ellie is smiling widely at Sarah who is sitting on Chuck's lap as they enjoy the bottle of wine while sitting on the couch. They haven't told Ellie about the last two years yet, but are nearing it.

Sarah feels Chuck's comforting hand on her arm telling her it's time. Sarah slides off Chuck's lap and sits next to him. "Ellie," Chuck calls her attention. "Sarah and I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Ellie asks as Devon was clued in so he places his hands around Ellie's waist and holds her to him. Devon is exhilarated that he no longer needs to lie or keep any secrets.

Sarah and Chuck explain the first part of their confession, what Sarah's real job was. "I'm not a yogurt salesman," Sarah confesses. "Well my cover was but I was actually a CIA agent."

"What?" Ellie laughs as she looks at the serious looks on all their faces. "Devon, you cannot seriously believe that."

"I do," Devon answers meekly.

"I was sent to protect Chuck," Sarah continues. "He became my asset and I was his handler when Bryce—"

"Larkin? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut? The guy who got Chuck expelled and stole his girlfriend?" Ellie's nose flares as she boils with anger.

"Yes," Sarah answers sadly. "Bryce and I were partners before I met Chuck."

"What kind of partners?" Ellie demands, feeling over-protective of her brother.

Sarah can feel the pain bellowing inside her as she really doesn't want to tell Ellie the truth. She feels like she betrayed Chuck and Ellie will think the same thing. "They were together intimately," Chuck answers the question for Sarah. Sarah drops her head in shame as she can't look at Ellie right now. "But the past is the past."

"Are you kidding me? You were with the man who ruined Chuck's life," Ellie angrily shouts, trying to stand up but Devon holds her to him by her waist.

"Bryce didn't ruin my life. He was protecting me," Chuck explains calmly as he holds Sarah in his arms comfortingly. "The CIA was going to recruit me out of Stanford for an experimental project and Bryce didn't want them to use me so he stole the answer sheets and framed me so the CIA wouldn't want anything to do with a 'cheater'," Chuck uses air quotes on the last word.

"So Bryce wasn't an accountant?"

"Nope, he's a CIA agent and is still alive and well."

"And he had to frame you for cheating?" Ellie asks skeptically, now more curious than angry.

"It was the only way the CIA would get off my back," Chuck explains seriously.

"So what is a handler then?" Ellie asks after calming down a bit. "You handled Chuck? How?"

"Sarah was assigned to protect me or 'handle'," Chuck throws up the air quotes again, "me. Our cover was as boyfriend/girlfriend for the last two years."

"You played us? You led Chuck on?" Ellie anger starts bubbling to the surface again. "How could anyone be so insensitive?" Sarah feels the tears forming beneath her eyes as she knows she deserves this. "Do you even care about us at all?"

"Yes I do!" Sarah states confidently. Emotion brimming from her voice. "I love Chuck! And you've been like the sister I never had," Sarah drops her head shamefully and curls up. Chuck immediately wraps his arms around Sarah and pulls her close to him.

"No, Ellie," Chuck explains calmly, "it wasn't like that at all. If Sarah showed her real feelings then they would've reassigned her and taken her away from me. I couldn't let them do that and neither could Sarah so we had to play by their rules."

"That's ridiculous!" Ellie throws her arms up. "How could anyone separate people because they're in love?"

"The government can," Sarah says sadly as she slowly picks her head up from Chuck's chest. "I know you probably hate me now, but I'm here for good and I hope you can forgive me. I really enjoyed shopping the other day and being normal."

"I don't hate you," Ellie sees the pain in Sarah's demoralized form and hears the hurt in her voice. Ellie feels a slight amount of guilt creeping up her. Sarah looks emotionally torn. She obviously loves Chuck, but to have to pretend not to for two years is just torture. "I just want to know if you love my brother."

"More than anything," Sarah immediately answers.

"This does explain everything between the two of you," Ellie muses. "So, when did you guys get together for real?"

"When I got that phone call from Sarah a couple weeks after your wedding," Chuck answers truthfully. "Well, when she came over a few weeks ago was the first time we were together-together."

"Devon, how are you so calm?" Ellie looks at him and he just smiles sheepishly.

"Devon accidentally found out a few days before your wedding. We made him swear to secrecy. Don't take it out on him." Sarah informs Ellie.

"That's why you were acting weird? I thought you had cold feet," Ellie sighs in relief.

"I could never have cold feet with you babe," Devon kisses her on the cheek.

"So you used to be a spy, huh?" Ellie asks with a predatory gaze.

"Yea…" Sarah cautiously answers.

"So what really happened to JFK?"

"First of all, I don't know," Sarah smiles. It must be a Bartowski trait to always joke when things get too serious. "Second, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you."

"She can tell you but then she'd have to kill you," Chuck quips with a grin.

"Really?" Ellie deadpans as she glares at Chuck.

"Ellie, you are still my best friend and I really hope this doesn't change anything," Sarah almost pleads but would understand if Ellie resented her now.

"Not at all. I'm just glad you two are together for real," Ellie smiles as she walks over to Sarah and hugs her. Sarah is shocked but accepts the hug.

"Um, John Casey is also a spy," Chuck sheepishly says.

"Our neighbor who worked with you at the BuyMore?" Ellie is appalled.

"Yea, it was his cover job to be able to be close to Chuck without people questioning him," Sarah explains. "That's why I worked at the Weinerlicious and then the Orange Orange. I had a good view of Chuck from there."

"No offense, but those hot dogs were not very awesome," Devon jokes, trying to steer the conversation to lighter and more fun.

"Didn't like your sausage a bit overcooked?" Sarah quips with a bright smile.

"It was more than just a bit, honey," Chuck jokes happily. "It was burnt to a crisp. And let me tell you, I don't like my sausages burnt."

"Well I was happy to get rid of that job. It made my clothes smell like sausage," Sarah smiles.

"Wow, this is all so crazy," Ellie sighs, not really sure what to make of everything. "John is a spy, you were a spy," she points to Sarah, "and you used to need protection by spies?"

"That about explains it," Chuck smiles. "You have to know that I never wanted to lie to you Ellie."

"We told him to for your protection," Sarah continues. "The less you know, the safer you are."

"It's okay. It's just you guys seemed to be so in love for the last two years," Ellie tries to take it all in.

"That's because we were in love. We just weren't allowed to show it," Sarah explains as she glances at Chuck for reassurance.

"It wasn't easy," Chuck confesses. Sarah averts her gaze.

"So when you missed Mother's Day…?"

"A mission," Sarah answers.

"The house-sitting in the suburbs…?"

"Another mission."

"Wow…" Ellie sighs in awe.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't just a loser stuck at the BuyMore," Chuck tells her truthfully.

"I never thought of you as a loser. Just not taking advantage of your skills," Ellie informs him.

"Well now I am," Chuck smiles defiantly before turning to Sarah. "Sarah, I got you a gift," Chuck produces the tissue paper wrapped item from his bag.

"Really?" She smiles at him as she accepts it. "But it's not my birthday."

"Ah, shucks," Chuck jokingly feigns disappointment. "Another day down, 363 to go." Sarah gives him a tightlipped smile under hooded eyes. "Okay, okay," Chuck backs off happily.

"So what is it?" Sarah asks with a huge smile.

"You know those signs that say beware of dog?" Chuck asks with a smile as Sarah tears into the tissue paper with excitement.

"Uh huh," she answers mindlessly as she gets to the metallic of the back of the sign. She focuses all her attention on the wrapping as she feels like a child on a 'normal' Christmas day. She slides it out of the paper and spins it. She reads the nondescript sign.

_Beware of Ex-CIA Agent_

_Enter at your own Risk_

Chuck watches as a smile grows on her face. "I love it Chuck," she places it down and pulls Chuck into a searing kiss and embrace. Chuck's arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to him.

"That's so sweet," Ellie squeals happily as she sees the sign and the kiss.

"I'm gonna put it on the bedroom door," Sarah happily decides.

"That's a perfect spot, honey," Chuck releases her from his grasp. Sarah hurries to grab some tape and tacks it to the door.

"We'll drill in the nails later," she happily tells Chuck as she climbs back into her rightful throne that is his lap.

"So who's going to take your guy's room?" Chuck asks Ellie and Devon.

**/**

**Ellie knows, but it has only increased their relationship. So, who is going to take the room? Tune in next time to find out.**

**Please review.**


	20. Orion's Belt

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm hoping to hit the 300 mark by the end of this story. I know you guys can do it. This could be my very first 300 review story. It was already my first 200 review story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"So who's going to take your guy's room?" Chuck curiously asks Ellie and Devon.

"That's for you guys to decide," Ellie answers with a slight chuckle.

"We can always keep it as a guest bedroom," Sarah looks at Chuck.

"That's a great idea with the new company and everything," Chuck muses with a smile.

"What new company?" Ellie asks. She knows Chuck's been working the same job for a while and is not the owner.

"Did we forget to tell you?" Chuck acts overly innocent and forgetful, but in reality desperately wants to tell Ellie and Devon. "This gorgeous genius on my lap," Chuck smiles at Sarah, "convinced the government to give me my own gaming company to create simulators for the military."

"Really?" Ellie pipes happily. "You've always wanted to make video games."

"I know. It's my dream job and it's coming true. I'm a lucky guy," he grins widely. "I got my dream girl and now I have my dream job."

"That's the life bro," Devon reaches over for a high five. Chuck happily slaps his hand with enthusiasm.

"It really is," Chuck sighs contently.

"So, where is your company located and when are you starting?" Ellie asks with excitement.

"The government is working on procuring property for an office building and should be ready for moving in by the end of the week," Sarah explains happily.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Ellie cheers merrily.

"Thanks," Chuck smiles at Sarah.

"So, what are you going to name the company?" Devon asks.

"I don't know," Chuck muses. "Something that has meaning to it but isn't obvious."

"So CIA Training Games is out?" Ellie jokes.

"I think that's a little too obvious," Sarah chuckles. "So, any thoughts Chuck?"

"Hmm…" Chuck falls into deep thought. "I was thinking Kick-Ass Ninja Girl Games," Chuck waggles his eyebrows at Sarah eliciting a quiet giggle. "But I want it to do something with Orion."

"That's so sweet Chuck," Sarah gives him a light kiss on the lips. He wants to dedicate it to his Dad. That is very selfless of him and Sarah loves that about Chuck.

"What's Orion?" Ellie asks curiously.

"It's a spy thing we cannot talk about," Chuck answers and Ellie frowns. She really hates not being in the loop with everything.

"Oh," Ellie says dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I want to tell you but it's not up to me. I wish more than anything for you to know what or more, who Orion is," Chuck says emotionally. He hates not being able to tell Ellie everything she deserves to know, especially how their Dad is a total genius and worked with the government.

"It's alright," Ellie tries to smile. "So, any ideas then?"

"Orion Tech?" Chuck questions, but discards the idea. "Naaaa…"

"Orion is a constellation, right?" Ellie asks.

"Yea," Sarah is curious to know where Ellie's train of thought is heading.

"So, why not use other constellations in the name?"

"Taurus is near Orion. Taurion?" Devon spitballs unsurely.

"I got it!" Chuck exclaims. "Orion's Belt."

"I like it," Sarah muses happily.

"It makes sense at least," Ellie glares at Devon for the ridiculous response earlier.

"What babe?" Devon acts affronted before turning to Chuck. "That's… fantastic!"

/

Chuck hated not being able to tell Ellie who Orion is. She deserves to know what happened to her father and Chuck hates having to lie about it. He decides to ask his Dad if he would be willing to tell Ellie what she deserves to know. Chuck pulls out his special phone and calls Stephen.

"What is it son?" Stephen asks.

"How are you Dad?" Chuck asks sincerely.

"I'm fine son. Everything went well with the Governor and Bryce should be field ready in days."

"That's good to know," Chuck smiles. He is happy that Bryce is no longer having issues because Bryce deserves to be healthy and is a great spy.

"I also heard about your new job. I'm so proud of you son. I would love to help you out if that's okay with you."

"I'd love if you could work with me," Chuck smiles. The last father-son thing he did with his Dad was when he was nine.

"Great, son," Stephen smiles happily. He's going to cherish the opportunity to work with his son after almost twenty years of severing contact with him.

"I'd also like you to *consider* telling Ellie why you had to disappear from our lives," Chuck says hopefully.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, son. Ellie doesn't want to know what I've done," Stephen states with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I think she deserves to know why you just vanished so long ago," Chuck raises his voice slightly. "I hate lying to her! I already told her about Sarah and I. Ellie knows that Sarah used to be a spy and I used to be an asset, but we left out the details about the Intersect."

"How did she take it son?" Stephen is curious. Chuck and Sarah's confessions are almost a test run to see how his confession will end up.

"She took it fine. She was a bit apprehensive but she understood and she couldn't be happier to know why I seemed like such a flake the last two years. Her and Sarah have even bonded together and are now more inseparable than ever. It's funny. Ellie always tries to get Sarah to show her something she learned in the CIA."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stephen questions.

"I promise she will love you more for it."

"Alright son," Stephen wipes his face hesitantly. "I'll tell her. She deserves that much."

"Thank you Dad. She will finally understand why you had to leave us."

/

The next day, Chuck is relaxing in his room. He quit his job this morning and is taking advantage of not having to work. He is at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper. Sarah walks into the room and smiles at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Whatcha' doin' Chuck?" Sarah asks playfully and curiously as she drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses his cheek from behind.

"Just trying to figure out what the logo should look like," Chuck answers as he tries to draw although the warm breath of the super sexy blonde is making it difficult.

"Can I see?" She looks over at the paper he is drawing on.

"Go ahead," Chuck moves his head to the side to give Sarah a better view.

The design on the paper is bold letters that say _Orion's Belt_ and the second 'o' is a bright constellation of stars that spreads across the both words horizontally and behind the letters.

After a few seconds of studying it, Sarah smiles brightly. "I never knew you could draw. This is beautiful."

"Thanks for the confidence but it's not that good," Chuck acts slightly ashamed and annoyed. He's been trying to figure out the best logo for over an hour now.

"It is beautiful Chuck. I think that the government's going to like it. They accepted the name and are getting a patent for it already," Sarah nuzzles her lips into the crook of his neck.

"You really like it?" Chuck asks with pure hopefulness as if her words are the only that matter.

"I love it," she says huskily as she suckles on his neck.

"Ah, ah," Chuck jumps up as her lips tickle him. He turns and captures her lips with his.

"Mmm…" She sighs into his mouth. "I really like your drawing. Have you ever taken classes?"

"Nope. I just kind of do it by touch," Chuck shrugs.

"Have you ever tried drawing something more intricate?" Sarah asks seductively.

"Like what?" Chuck looks at her and sees the devious smile on her lips. He is trying to figure out what she is talking about.

"I don't know," Sarah shyly looks to the side. "Trees, houses, *people*?"

"Like a live model?" A smile starts to play on his lips.

"Well yea," Sarah says reservedly as she has never asked someone something like this and she feels embarrassed.

"You want me to draw you?" Chuck smiles comically.

"I don't know," Sarah bashfully shrugs her shoulders. Chuck can read her expression as wanting to do it without actually asking.

"I'd love to, if you'd let me," he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Okay…" Sarah rummages in the closet for a minute and disappears with a few articles of clothing. Chuck furrows his brow and waits patiently. A few minutes later, Sarah comes back in with a pink bathrobe covering the majority of her body except for her face, hands and feet.

"You want me to draw you now?" Chuck asks surprised.

"Yea," Sarah shyly smiles as she undoes the tie of her robe. The robe parts and gives Chuck a glimpse of her perfect body before she lets it drop and pool on the ground, leaving her in just a bright blue bra and panties. Chuck's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"I, I, wow…" Chuck fumbles over his words as he is enthralled by her beauty and his jaw finally drops when he gives up on trying to say anything and instead just admire the perfection. Sarah bats her eyelashes as she tenses in embarrassment. She still gets shivers when she is trying to please Chuck.

"Just put me in whatever pose you want," she smiles seductively as she lies on the bed. Chuck stumbles over to her and his hands are shaking in excitement and awe. Sarah notices his fear and worry of touching her bare skin and smiles. She loves how timid Chuck can be. "Chuck, it's alright. You've seen me naked before. We've made love plenty of times."

"I know," he says nervously. "It's just, this is so, so… amazing." His hand hovers over her and he keeps moving it unsurely over different parts of her body, not sure how to move her. He is still trying to compose himself over the shocking opportunity Sarah is giving him.

"Chuck," she takes his hand and places it on her thigh, "place me however you want." She smiles at him to reassure him that it is alright.

"Oh, okay," Chuck sheepishly mumbles as he goes to work on her pose. He places his left hand on her shoulder and lays her back against the pillows. He turns her so she is facing him and laying on her right side. Chuck stacks the pillows by her head so she can face him. Sarah is smiling goofily the whole time. Chuck is so dedicated to this that Sarah cannot help but love the attention. Chuck lays her left hand on her left hip and straightens her legs. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine," her smile is plastered on her face.

"Good, because you're absolutely gorgeous," Chuck gives her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his pencil and paper for the drawing.

/

Two hours later, Chuck finally finishes the drawing. "I think I'm done," Chuck informs her.

"Really?" Sarah stumbles off the bed; her legs stiff and asleep from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Yea," he looks up at her stumbling her way over.

"Let me see," she hurries to his shoulder and wraps her arms around him and gazes at the drawing. "It's perfect Chuck."

"I don't know. The face isn't that great," Chuck chides. "It's so much easier to picture it than to actually draw it."

"I think it's perfect. I love it Chuck."

"You do know that I'm never letting anyone see this, right?" He tells her seriously but with a slight chuckle.

"It's not *that* bad," Sarah drawls.

"No, it's some of my best work. I just don't want anyone to see you in your underwear," a subtle smile cracks Chuck's lips, but he is still completely serious. He's not letting anyone see a picture of Sarah in such a vulnerable state.

"I love you Chuck," Sarah kisses him on the lips. He's trying to protect her by hiding a drawing of her. That is just too adorable and sweet and Bryce would never do something like that, let alone draw her.

/

Chuck scans the drawing of the _Orion's Belt_ logo onto his computer and opens up Photoshop. He expertly creates the logo with a blue _Star Wars_ like font and the glowing constellation with sparkling shines and realistic looking stars. "Sarah, how does it look?" Chuck asks for confirmation.

"It looks great," Sarah hovers over his shoulder again. "I think it looks complete."

"Yea, I'll send it to Beckman," Chuck states as he saves the image and opens up his email.

**/**

**I may have taken some liberties with the whole drawing thing but I always wondered what it would be like as I am somewhat of a figure artist myself.**

**Please review.**


	21. Girl next door who's into bondage

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Less than 10 until 300 reviews. I have complete faith in all of you. I really hope the Chuck ratings go back up.**

**I officially hate ABC for Dancing With The Stars. I am literally embarrassed to call myself an American with how many millions of pathetic people watch that crap. Maybe I should be angry at the British if BBC are the producers. I really hate you ABC. Now that I've vented for a little and left out many profane words that I wanted to use before each pronoun, but I'll resist.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Four days later, Chuck gets a phone call. He answers it and to his surprise it is General Beckman. "Mr. Bartowski," Beckman greets formally.

"General, It's Chuck," he says happily with a slight chuckle. They've had their differences in the past like teasing the idea of throwing him in a bunker, killing him, and lying about Sarah, but Chuck somewhat understands her reasoning and this job is a game changer in their relationship. His euphoria of having his dream job and dream girl is still going strong.

"Alright Chuck. Your new office building is ready for you to move in and start working. The government has sent some of its best programmers and hired many of the recently 'let go' workers who previously worked at Electronic Arts, Ubisoft, and Microsoft."

"Sweet," Chuck smiles brightly, not realizing he said it out loud. That is so awesome to have all of these people who have worked on games he loves playing like _Mass Effect_, _Assassin's Creed_, and _Halo_ to be working with him.

"Orion's Belt is officially a software company. You may move in immediately and I expect progress to begin on Monday."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for this opportunity."

"I can also arrange a protection detail to keep you safe. This is imperative to the military."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Sarah is the best bodyguard I could have, "Chuck cracks a smile. "Is there a specific simulator that the government prefers; like an army one over a navy one or something?"

"We just need a simulator for basic training."

"That sounds reasonable. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I am stationing Colonel Casey there to serve as a supervisor. He is already setting up state-of-the-art security measures. Your company will also be a safe house for allied agents in need of protection."

"That's fine. It'll be a pleasure to work with the good Colonel again."

/

Sarah just got back from the grocery store with Ellie. Ellie needed to stock up on her newly furnished apartment that they finally finished unpacking and started to settle into. "So," Chuck drawls smugly, "you wanna check out the new office building?"

"Beckman called?" Sarah pipes happily. Chuck nods. "I'd love to!" She jumps into his arms and gives him a searing loving kiss of excitement.

Chuck drives Sarah to the office building, which is fortunately only a few miles from their apartment. Chuck drives through the parking lot and finds a spot reserved for him. "It feels good to be noticed," he jokes and Sarah smiles.

"This is amazing Chuck. I cannot believe we are going to be working together," Sarah exclaims as she climbs out of the vehicle.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Oh, by the way, Casey is going to be stationed here so it's like the team is back together again," Chuck informs her joyously as he shuts his door and locks the vehicle.

"Great," Sarah hugs Chuck's arm as they walk into the fully furnished office building. The lounge area is complete with black couches and an information kiosk all resting on the marble floor. There are large glass windowpanes that give the lounge area a nice soft natural glow. There are four elevators that go from the basement floor to the top floor; the sixth floor. Chuck takes her straight to the top so he can check out their offices that are both on that floor.

"Is this cool or what?" Chuck grins at Sarah.

"Wow," she says in awe. "This is beautiful and our offices are right next to each other," she dons a predatory grin.

"Easy access," Chuck quips.

"Wanna christen them?" Sarah grins seductively.

"You're a naughty girl, Miss Walker," Chuck bounces his eyebrows in an affirmative tone.

"Just making up for lost time," she pulls him into his office by his shirt.

"Who's your momma!" Chuck quickly chants in shock as he is pulled into his office by Sarah's eager fists.

/

Approximately two hours later, they are both lying on the lounge couch completely nude and spent. Sarah is on top of Chuck and her chest is pressed flush against his and his hands are cupping her ass to keep her from sliding off of him. "That was amazing Chuck," Sarah sighs contently.

"I kind of liked doing it in the chair," Chuck informs her happily as he sees the glow around her that only making love can create. "It made me feel like the boss."

"Just imagine doing it in there every day," Sarah grins at him devilishly and Chuck grins back at her with widened eyes as the realization hits him. "There better be a lock on the door," Sarah giggles but is serious. That is definitely a priority.

Chuck sits up, groaning the entire way up from tiredness, and looks past Sarah's golden distraught hair and sees the deadbolt lock on the door. Sarah wraps her arms around his chest. "Phew," he sighs loudly in relief as he mockingly wipes sweat from his brow with his forearm, "we got that covered." Sarah giggles into his chest, tickling him. "Should we continue the tour?" He smiles at her.

"Give me a few minutes to reenergize," Sarah smiles at him deviously before burrowing her face in his chest. "You're pretty hard." Chuck grins widely as he thinks about the double entendre.

/

Chuck and Sarah, finally redressed, walk out of his office. Sarah's hair is a little disheveled and Chuck's clothes are a bit wrinkled. "Can you imagine seeing people walking through here and working for us?" Chuck asks with amazement at the thought.

"I can't wait," Sarah hugs herself to Chuck's left arm and lays her head on his shoulder. They leisurely walk around the office.

"Ugh," A low disgusted grunt catches their attention. Chuck and Sarah both turn to see Casey standing there.

"Casey," Chuck chants happily. "Long time no see."

"Just tell me where it's still safe," Casey replies, ignoring Chuck's greeting.

"Just stay out of his office," Sarah quips with a giant smirk.

"Ugh," Casey rolls his eyes in disgust. "I'm gonna be sick." Casey shakes his head. "The security is up and running. The basement is going to serve as an NSA hub. The employees aren't to know about it. You got that?" Casey snarls seriously. "To them it is just a storage space."

"Yea, yea," Chuck waives off any worry. "I think I've kept a few secrets long enough for you to trust me with this one."

"Fine," Casey turns to the elevators. "There's also a dojo if the moron gives you too much stress," Casey chides to Sarah with a smirk. "I'll see you on Monday." And with that, Casey disappears into the elevator.

/

Monday morning arrives and Chuck's alarm wakes both of them up. Sarah grunts into her furry pillow. "I don't wanna get up," she mumbles groggily.

"I know babe," Chuck yawns, "but it's the first day of work. Aren't you excited?"

"Obviously I am, but I like to sleep," Sarah lifts her head from Chuck's chest.

"Well, I am the boss after all," Chuck grins deviously at her. She gives him a hopeful smile as she pouts adorably through sleepy eyes. "But that would set a bad example to be late on the first day."

"You suck," Sarah drowns her mouth into his chest. Chuck laughs as he slides from underneath her.

"Maybe if we would've done a little more sleeping and a little less…" Chuck trails off with a knowing grin as he chuckles.

"You were too excited to go to sleep. What else did you want me to do?" Sarah pouts into his chest.

Chuck lets out a full laugh. "I guess it is my fault then. Sorry, you wanna take a shower?" He asks as he pulls the blanket off her body, leaving her in only one of his shirts and some cute pink boy shorts. She shivers from the rush of cold air as she folds into the fetal position on her side. "Come on angel," he scoops her in his arms. Sarah grumbles as she hugs herself to him. "You sound like an annoyed lion," Chuck jokes as he carries her into the bathroom.

/

Chuck drives them to work; both of them are wearing formal business attire. They both walk in hand-in-hand as they get to the elevator. Stepping off on the sixth floor, Chuck is ecstatic to see the large amount of people walking around and doing their job. As Sarah and Chuck get outside, they reluctantly release their hands and separate. "I'll see you soon Sarah. You know I can't get enough of you," he bounces his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're incorrigible, Chuck," Sarah rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"But you love it," he has a tightlipped smile that is holding a laugh in.

"Shut up," Sarah pouts smugly as she pulls him in by his tie and gives him a tantalizing kiss before she vanishes into her office; the door with a name plate that reads: _Sarah Walker, Liaison Officer_. Chuck enters his, which reads: _Charles Bartowski, CEO and Owner_.

/

The first half of the day goes by smoothly. Chuck emailed all of the employees about the simulator they are working on and what their respective parts are. He decides he needs Casey so he calls him in. "Bartowski," Casey greets as he steps into the office.

"Have a seat Casey," Chuck directs his hand to the couch.

"Is that such a good idea?" Casey raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Eww," Chuck crinkles his nose but chuckles. "Don't worry. I Febreezed it." That couch better not already be sticky or they will have to figure out a different material for it.

"I'll stand. What did you want?" Casey demands more than asks.

"We're going to need your expertise on the specifics of the gun. We're creating a gun to go with the game so I want it to be as realistic as possible. That means weight, recoil, and whatever else goes into a gun," Chuck explains. "I want your input along with Sarah's."

"I'll whip those nerds into shape. I'm letting you know I'm still a field agent so I will be gone at random times."

"That's fine. To be honest, I kind of expected that. I don't want your trigger finger getting itchy and possibly going on a killing spree in here."

"Exactly," Casey grunts.

/

While Chuck is working in his office, he realizes this isn't only his dream. His hetero life mate also had a dream to make video games. Chuck hasn't talked to Morgan since he left for Hawaii over half a year ago. He decides he needs to call and see how his old friend is doing.

"Hello?" Morgan's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey buddy!" Chuck exclaims. He missed that voice.

"Chuck? Is that you?" Morgan's voice rises with happiness.

"Yea buddy. It's me," Chuck cannot help but smile goofily. "How are things in Hawaii?"

"They're great! I'm the top chef at Benihana! Anna and I are still together and better than ever," Morgan lies by acting overly happy.

"That's so good to hear. Dude, our dreams are coming true! I own my own gaming company! We just started today!"

"What? No way! Dude! That's awesome!"

"I know! It's great. We're starting out with a military simulator."

"That's so cool dude," Morgan agrees cheerily.

"If you ever get bored of Hawaii, which is improbably impossible, but there will always be a job for you here in L.A."

"Thanks," Morgan says completely graciously.

"Also," Chuck says with pride exploding through his voice, "Ellie and Devon moved out. It's just Sarah and I in my room."

"Sarah moved in?"

"Yep," Chuck says with pride flowing from every pore. "I'm gonna marry her."

"You proposed?" Morgan's voice is filled with awe and happiness. Morgan could tell that Sarah was the one from the minute they locked eyes. The way that Chuck lights up at just the sight of Sarah and how she always acted so comfortable with Chuck.

"Not yet but I'm going to. I need to find the right moment and I just don't want to push her too quickly."

"You guys have been dating for like two and a half years now!"

"It's complicated, buddy," Chuck really wants to explain everything desperately. "But if you want all the juicy details, you'll have to come back. Plus, I need my best man to help with proposal ideas."

"I'd love to help but you'd really give me a job there?" Morgan asks in slight shock.

"Obviously buddy," Chuck assures. "You've been my best friend forever and I know you can actually work if you are interested."

"Thanks. Hawaii isn't working how I hoped," Morgan says slightly sad.

"I thought you were the top chef?"

"Yea, but it isn't quite that fun," Morgan says sadly. "I couldn't flip the shrimp. I couldn't flip the shrimp."

"Then what are you still doing there?" Chuck feels for Morgan and just wants his best friend back. "You should come back here and work with me. I miss you buddy."

"I don't know where I would stay though." Morgan desperately doesn't want to live at his mother's.

"I'll talk to Sarah. See if she's okay with you living with us. I'm sure it will be okay."

"Are you sure dude? I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding. Trust me."

"Thanks dude. It's just not the same as California."

"I know what you mean. I'll talk to Sarah and get you home where you belong."

/

"Sarah, can I see you?" Chuck asks through the intercom of his phone.

"Right away *boss*," Sarah says happily.

A few seconds later, Sarah walks in.

"_I love you,"_ Chuck sings in a high pitched female voice, _"like the girl next door who's into bondage. I love you!"_

"What?" Sarah asks as a horrified smile graces her beautiful face. Chuck fumbles awkwardly as he didn't notice her step in.

"It was nothing," Chuck tries to play if off with a nervous laugh. "Damn super sneaky spy skills," Chuck mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" She smiles widely. "Don't tell me you have a closet bondage fetish."

Chuck's eyes widen. "No," he demands profusely, "No, I am not into that! It's just a song that I heard that's stuck in my head and," he hits his forehead with his palm repeatedly as he frustrated explains, "it won't get out of my damn head! I swear."

"Really?" She crosses her arms in disbelief.

"Yes, really. It was some viral video making fun of some pop-stars."

"Fine," Sarah relents with a small smirk. "You wanted to see me, right?"

"Yes, please just sit down," he begs to change to change the subject as he points to the couch. Sarah plops down on his lap instead.

"What did you want?" She asks innocently, knowing full well what she is doing to him.

"Uh, okay, um, well," Chuck stammers awkwardly. He didn't see that coming at all. "I talked to Morgan—"

"How is he?" Sarah asks. She knows he is Chuck's best friend and already showed that he would sacrifice himself for Morgan. That means Morgan must mean a lot to Chuck.

"He's alright, but he's coming back from Hawaii and needs a place to stay. And I was hoping…"

"He can stay in Ellie and Awesome's old room?" Sarah finishes with a raised eyebrow. Chuck cracks a smile. She never calls Devon Awesome and she took the words right out of his mouth.

"Exactly."

"I know how much he means to you. It's fine sweetie," Sarah gives him a reassuring kiss. Sarah can tell that Morgan is the final puzzle piece to make up the man she loves.

"Thank you angel," Chuck kisses her back and increases the passion in it. "I love you so much."

"I guess no more walking around the apartment naked for me," Sarah shrugs teasingly as if she is sorry.

"Wait, you never walked around the apartment naked," Chuck retorts in shock. The thought of that racing through his mind puts a giant smile on his face.

"Well I guess I can't even if I wanted to," Sarah continues to tease Chuck with mock sadness.

"That is so not fair," Chuck pouts. "That's just cruel."

Sarah smiles brightly at him. "I'm sorry," she shyly bats her eyebrows at him. "I love you too," she pleads with an adorable pout through her upper eyelashes as she looks up at him. Chuck is forced to kiss her on the lips; not being able to break her spell.

**/**

**The job has officially been started. Casey is still around and Morgan's coming back. Yes, that was a line from Yvonne's College Humor spoof. I couldn't help but add my favorite lyric from the story. Check it out at www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xSHBvwnOARQ&feature=share The lyrics are quite hilarious if you can bear the high pitched voice. Remember to replace the (dot) with actual periods.**

**Please review.**


	22. She's especially adept with knives

**Thank you all for the many reviews. There was actually an increase since the last chapter. I still cannot believe I have written a story with 300+ reviews. My new goal is 400, but again, thank you all for reading and enjoying my average to subpar writing.**

**I do not own Chuck no matter how much I put my mind to it. I was always told you can do anything if you put your mind to it, so why don't I own Chuck then? Liars…**

**This is a start to the next arc of this story (well technically last chapter was the start).**

**/**

Everyone is at Ellie and Devon's for their new apartment dinner. Even Casey is there as Ellie invited him. He has retaken the apartment in the courtyard he had before. Stephen has decided that now is the best time to tell Ellie about who he really is.

"Ellie," Stephen places his hand on her shoulder, "I need to tell you the truth behind why I left."

"What?" Ellie flinches back in shock.

"I'm tired of hiding the truth from you. I had to leave to keep you both safe," Stephen drops his head shamefully as he musters up more courage. Ellie glances at Chuck to see how he is taking the confession, but Chuck doesn't seem taken back and acts as if he already knows. "I was once a young scientist working on a new technology and the government funded me." Ellie listens carefully. "When I learned what the government wanted to do with my invention, I had to run away. I knew that the only way to keep you both safe was if I was nowhere near you."

"Wait," Ellie stops him with surprised confusion. "You were a spy too?"

"Sort of," Stephen bobs his head trying to think of the right words. "My codename was Orion."

"That's why you're naming your company… You're naming it after Dad?" Ellie smiles at the sweet thought. Chuck is so unselfish to do that.

"What?" Stephen looks back and forth between them in confusion.

"I'm naming my company _Orion's Belt_ after you, of course," Chuck answers.

"That is definitely unnecessary son, but I am deeply honored."

"Thank you, but I really do like the name."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Chuck was a spy. Sarah was a spy. John is a spy. And you were a spy. Who here isn't a spy?" Ellie bursts out in frustration as she tosses her arms in the air. "Was mom one too?" Ellie chuckles disbelievingly.

"Actually…" Stephen answers sheepishly as he again cannot find the perfect words. Everyone's eyes widen to saucers.

"What?" Chuck blurts out.

"Your mother was a spy. She was originally assigned to be my handler."

"Just like how Sarah was Chuck's handler?" Ellie asks still in shock.

"Exactly, except for I created the thing that made him so important."

"So we're like a modern day version of you?" Sarah asks in surprise.

"Actually," Stephen shrugs as he realizes the similarities, "it's quite similar. Mary was a CIA agent when she was assigned to protect me."

"You worked the ol' Bartowski charm on her?" Chuck asks jokingly as he places a loving hand on Sarah's thigh.

"Exactly," Stephen jokes with a chuckle before becoming serious. "I wanted you to know the real reason why I had to leave you guys, Ellie. I never wanted to leave but I couldn't risk losing you by being selfish."

"Devon," Ellie turns to him with utter seriousness in a warning tone, "you better not be some Russian KGB spy or something."

"Don't worry babe," Devon places his hands up in surrender as he chuckles. "I'm just a cardiologist."

"You better be," Ellie chides under her breath as she turns to Chuck. "Is Morgan a spy too?"

"That would definitely make sense with the amount of random things he remembers about you," Devon quips as he remembers Morgan's idea of a 'dream date' for Ellie. Who remembers stuff like that?

"No, Morgan isn't a spy, but I am going to have to tell him about you guys," Chuck looks at Sarah and Casey.

"Not a good idea," Casey expresses his distrust of Morgan.

"He's going to find out somehow. He's given me 23 reasons to trust him," Chuck says seriously.

"As long as you can trust him," Sarah nods as she gives Chuck a loving glance.

"With my life," Chuck says adamantly.

"Fine," Casey reluctantly with a sighing grunt knowing he doesn't have a chance to dissuade them.

Ellie looks at her father. "I guess I understand," Ellie hugs Stephen emotionally. "You had to pick the lesser of two evils."

"I tried to stay in contact with you guys but it was almost impossible to stay under the government's radar."

"Are they still searching for you?" Ellie asks worriedly as she steals a glance at Casey.

"Not anymore."

"What about mom? Did she just leave us?" Chuck asks.

"She was still a spy and took an assignment. I haven't heard from her since," Stephen says somberly. "I've been looking for her ever since."

"Really?" Ellie asks. Her relationship with her mother was pretty strong and her leaving crushed Ellie and everyone else, but Ellie had to stay strong for Chuck.

"Yes. And I'm going to find her no matter how long it takes," Stephen declares confidently.

"Can we help in any way?" Sarah asks, forgetting she isn't a spy anymore.

"I can talk with Beckman," Casey suggests.

"No, it's alright. Beckman is already helping me. One of the facets of our deal with the Governor," Stephen cracks a small smirk.

"Are you sure? She's our mother," Chuck pleads. He would do anything to see his mother again.

"I'm sure son. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would worry you. I promise I will keep you both up-to-date with anything I learn."

"Thanks Dad," Chuck comfortingly places his hand on Stephen's shoulder. "For everything." Chuck takes Sarah's hand in his gratefully because of what Stephen did to help them get in contact.

/

A week has passed and the development has been going better than expected. Speculating from the numbers, the simulator is on track to come out in only a few months. That is way better than Chuck expected. He always thought games took over a year to make and sometimes even two but with the numerous employees the government acquired, this simulator should be done in only three more months. "This is amazing," Chuck sighs with awe in his office after crunching the numbers.

"I guess the government finds it adamant to complete this as quickly as possible," Sarah says from her rightful throne on Chuck's lap. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm out of here," Casey grunts in disgust as he stands up off the couch.

"No, wait," Chuck stops him. "We're just kidding around. Seriously though, we should at least celebrate a little. Maybe a bottle of—"

"Single malt scotch," Stephen produces a bottle as he steps into the office. Casey grunts satisfactorily. That is a great incentive to stay; not that he is an alcoholic but he always enjoys indulging in a glass of scotch.

"Scotch?" Chuck's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I was going to say some bubbly but…" Chuck trails off with a smile on his lips.

"Don't be such a woman," Casey chides jokingly as Stephen places the bottle on Chuck's desk.

"I'll get the cups," Sarah climbs off of Chuck's lap and goes into Chuck's 'liquor cabinet' and pulls out four tumblers. Sarah drops a few ice cubes in each; Stephen pours the scotch into the tumblers.

"Well, cheers," Chuck happily says as they all lift a tumbler. The glasses make a sweet sounding clink that brings a smile to all their faces. They all take a nice long sip of the amber liquid as it washes over the palette of their tongues. They all enjoy the victorious glass of celebratory liquor. "More good news, Morgan's flying in tonight."

"Oh no," Casey grumbles. Sarah lets out a little giggle at Casey's discomfort of Morgan.

"How's he been?" Stephen asks. He knows that Morgan has been like a brother to Chuck.

"Good, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity of having his dream job," Chuck says happily. He is so glad Morgan is coming back. In all honesty, he's missed him immensely. Morgan has always been there for him and Chuck quickly realized how hard it was to deal with Sarah's departure without Morgan and his always overjoyed attitude.

/

Since Chuck offered to pick up Morgan, he is waiting at the LAX airport. Sarah is helping Ellie prepare a 'welcome home' dinner for Morgan. Morgan's plane finally lands and he quickly gets off to see Chuck standing at the gate excitedly. Morgan makes his way over and gives Chuck a brief friendly hug. "Long time no see dude," Morgan says happily.

"Yep," Chuck accepts the hug. "It's good to have you back and you're looking good."

"Thanks, I trimmed my beard," Morgan jokes as he rubs his beard gently.

"Where's Anna?" Chuck asks innocently. They left for Hawaii together.

"She decided to stay," Morgan's voice drops to sadness.

"I'm sorry buddy," Chuck pats him on the shoulder as they head towards baggage claim.

"It's fine. I always knew it wasn't going to work out."

"Why would you think that? That's not exactly the greatest mentality," Chuck cannot help but chuckle.

"Anna's always comparing herself to other couples and felt like she could find better."

"That's crap. You and I both know it. She didn't deserve you then," Chuck declares confidently and seriously. "Any girl who thinks they can do better than you is downright selfish and stupid. You're the best friend anyone could have."

"Thanks," Morgan's spirits are lifted immensely. "Why are we talking about me? Let's talk about you!" Morgan quickly changes the subject with complete enthusiasm. "You and Sarah, huh?" Morgan bumps Chuck with his elbow playfully.

"It's like a dream come true. I never thought it would happen but she loves me as much as I love her," Chuck says proudly. "There are a lot of things you don't know and I'll tell you on the way home."

"Sounds good dude. I'm really happy to be back by the way."

"I'm happy you're back too."

/

"Alright, I think we're just about set," Ellie informs Sarah and Devon. "Thanks for the help cooking, Sarah."

"No problem. You did most of the work and I just took notes," Sarah quips happily.

"Since your cooking skills aren't exactly up to par, does the CIA make everything for you like that soufflé when we first met?" Ellie asks curiously. "The one Chuck lit on fire."

"He thought I poisoned it," Sarah laughs. "He thought I was trying to kill him."

"What?" Ellie asks in disbelief.

"Well, we had only been together for about a week and Chuck was just informed of a mission where I had to poison some people; bad people," Sarah explains with a light airy humorous tone. "But yea, the CIA cooked that soufflé for me."

"Oh," Ellie nods wondering why she even asked that question. Sarah always just seemed like a shy sweet harmless girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, but she is quite the opposite. She is still sweet and nice, but definitely not shy or harmless.

"Plus, I wouldn't want to accidentally poison you guys with my horrible cooking," Sarah jokes with a warming laugh.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Ellie smiles at Sarah. This point makes Ellie realize that she has to give Sarah some lessons to keep her brother healthy and nourished. "So, those quiches Casey cooked?" Ellie asks fully expecting the answer to be the NSA.

"Those were delicious," Devon says happily.

"Actually, he cooked those himself. I guess he actually has some cooking experience," Sarah answers with a shrug.

"Really," Ellie nods a little disbelieving. She decides not to delve deeper into the conversation and turns to Devon. "Good job setting the table Devon. The food should be out in a few minutes and…" Ellie glances at the clock. "…They should be here in eight minutes. We need to put up the sign."

"Gotcha babe," Devon hoists up a banner across the stair railing.

"I think everything's perfect then," Ellie says cheerily as she slips off her oven mitts.

/

Chuck pulls into the courtyard parking lot. He just explained everything to Morgan, omitting the Intersect. "You're telling me that you were a spy and so were Sarah and Casey?"

"Yep, but Casey still is."

"My best friend was a spy…" Morgan pauses as he thinks deeply. Chuck doesn't know what to make of Morgan's expression.

"I wanted to tell you but they wouldn't let me," Chuck tries to explain his reasoning for not telling Morgan.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Morgan cheers fervently with a fist pump. Chuck is pleasantly surprised by Morgan's happy outburst. "I knew you were better than the BuyMore. I always told people you were destined for great things."

"Thanks buddy," Chuck smiles at Morgan's enthusiasm.

"Why'd you quit though? I would've loved to be a spy!"

"It's not exactly the best job for an un-athletic lanky nerd," Chuck laughs as he jokingly insults himself. "I kind of got forced into it too, but it was still the best thing to happen in my life because it led me to Sarah," Chuck says seriously. Morgan is about to protest, but Chuck clarifies with a laugh, "second best thing after you buddy."

"Thanks. I always thought Sarah was kind of intimidating but she's killed people?"

"Yea, so don't make too much noise in the morning. I've already lost a few alarm clocks," Chuck quips with a chuckle. "She's especially adept with knives."

"And Casey… That doesn't surprise me at all. That's where all that pent up anger comes from. So you and Sarah are for real now, right? That must've been so demoralizing having to fake being in love when you were so hopelessly in love with her. That's the worst torture someone can go through."

"It was hard," Chuck's voice drops to a somber tone. "There were times that I wasn't sure if I wanted to live the next day and I have you to thank for being the only one who truly believed that Sarah could love me. And I need your help to pop the question. I need ideas pronto."

"I got you covered dude. Just give me a couple days to think something up."

"Sounds good. We're going over to Ellie's for dinner. I hope you're ready to eat a home-cooked meal that you didn't have to prepare."

"The only cooking I will never be able to surpass. I'm already salivating," Morgan smiles happily. "I just want to get my bags in our place first."

/

Chuck and Morgan step up to the door and Chuck opens it. The first thing Morgan sees is the _Welcome Home Morgan_ banner. He smiles excitedly as he sees Ellie, Devon, Sarah, and Casey standing there with giant smiles on their faces except for Casey because that's physically impossible for him.

"This is amazing!" Morgan turns to Chuck with the brightest smile on his face. "You planned all this?"

"Nope, Ellie did," Chuck looks over at Ellie with a huge smile. Morgan follows Chuck's eyes to see Ellie smiling and shrugging.

"I love you Ellie!" Morgan rushes over and pulls Ellie into a huge hug. Ellie would say something about boundaries as Morgan's face is digging into her cleavage, but she decides to let it go and not rain on his parade. "I officially hate you Devon," Morgan jokes enviously. "This is so great. Thank you guys so much."

"No problem bro," Devon pats Morgan on the shoulder.

"Now I know why you're always so angry, big guy," Morgan punches Casey playfully in the chest. Casey grunts as he crosses his arms. "I was just kidding," Morgan backs off with a nervous chuckle.

"As deadly as you are beautiful," Morgan smiles at Sarah. "I give you my grace to date Chuck."

"Thanks Morgan," Sarah smiles genuinely. Morgan can be quite the sweetheart. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, now let's eat!" Morgan cheers enthusiastically.

"We cooked your favorite," Ellie states happily as they gather at the table.

**/**

**It is quite crazy how much this story has progressed from the first few chapters. This is like a whole new arc to the story now. The story will be much lighter and more fun as Chuck and Sarah have broken through the threshold of angst and depression. I hope that is to everyone's liking.**

**That's odd. When I upload the document from Microsoft Word, it adds almost 200 words for no apparent reason. Just kind of an eccentric muse.**

**Please review.**


	23. She's one in a million girls

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I never expected it to be this popular nor this long, but I am pleased nevertheless. I interrupted my sleep to publish this.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

A week later, Chuck decides to check on his best friend. Chuck walks through the office to find Morgan's office. He walks in and sees Morgan hanging up the phone. "Nerds…" Morgan sighs as he shakes his head.

"You got that right," Chuck quips. "How's everything going?"

"Great! This is so much fun. I'm really loving this," Morgan smiles goofily.

"That's good to know. I just wanted to make sure you're having fun."

"Mission accomplished," Morgan mock salutes. He's been saying and doing that a lot since finding out that Chuck used to be a spy.

"I also wanted to talk to you about a new game," Chuck turns seriously as he sits down across from Morgan.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Remember when we were sixteen and wanted to create a zombie RPG game?"

"Oh yea," Morgan smiles. "_Zombie Paradise_, right?"

"Yep," Chuck grins because Morgan actually remembered the game. "I want to make that game and I want us to do it together just like how we said we would back then."

"Sounds awesome dude. When did you want to start it?"

"Right now the government wants everything put towards the simulator, but I want you to take the nongovernment employees and start them on Zombie Paradise."

"I'll get right on it. This is gonna be awesome."

/

Over a month into the development, Chuck has spent most of the government-issued work force to create a replica of a gun that could work and feel like a real gun. Chuck knows that this is the hardest part, but figured out that to create the effect of recoil; he used a piston that shifts in the gun when the trigger is squeezed. "How accurate is that?" Chuck asks Casey as Casey handles the 'gun.' Casey fires it a few times to test it.

"I don't know how you did it but it feels pretty real. It's got the same weight," Casey lets it rest on the palm of his hand. Computers and technology have never been Casey's forte. "The recoil is just about perfect. I feel like it might be a little too strong though."

"I'll have them look over the data and tweak it. It has to be perfect," Chuck informs him.

"Try it out Walker," Casey tosses the gun to her. She catches it and plays around with it.

"Wow, this does feel real," she smiles at Chuck. "It's a good weight. Let me try shooting it," she tightens her pose and aims down the sights. She squeezes the trigger and feels the kickback. "Not bad, but I think Casey's right. There's a little too much recoil."

"Well," Chuck turns to some of the developers, "you heard the pros. We need to get this thing to be perfect."

"We'll have it done in no time, Chuck," one of the developers assures as Sarah hands him the gun. Chuck quickly made sure that no one called him 'Boss' or 'Sir' and everyone acts like he is just one of their peers. The only time he's allowed to be called 'Boss' is in his office and Sarah is saying it in husky seductive moans.

"You do know you're going to need to make an M16 version too. The M9 is only the sidearm," Casey informs Chuck.

"I know. We're working on that too."

/

Chuck is relaxing in his office with a small velvet red box. He nervously opens it and closes it as a gleam shines off of the object inside. He peeks down at the ring as his hand trembles. "How do I propose to a girl afraid of commitment?" He asks himself. He loves her more than anything in the world but doesn't know how she'll react to a proposal. The phone rings and brings Chuck out of his stupor as he quickly hides the ring inside his desk drawer and takes a long relaxing breath to calm away the jitters.

"Hello?" He answers the phone.

"It's Morgan dude," Morgan says ecstatically.

"Oh, hey. What's up? How's the game going?"

"It's great. You know we're going to need writers, right?"

"I thought we'd write ourselves. Save us some money and be in full control," Chuck suggests.

"Sounds good then. We can do a Red Bull all-nighter session to write it up."

"Sure," Chuck laughs. "But I think it's going to take more than a single night."

"I know," Morgan says with a giant smile. "Just kidding around. We're just about finished with the teaser trailer," Morgan says happily. "Just need to add some music and working on getting the rights."

"I'd love to see it."

"Movie night in your office in ten. Gather the critics," Morgan says enthusiastically. Chuck laughs heartily. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Alright buddy," Chuck happily chuckles as he ends the call to dial Sarah.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah says with happiness as she cannot help but smile when she hears his voice. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you want to check out the trailer for the new game."

"I'd love to."

"Alright. As Morgan called it, 'Movie Night in my office' in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Sarah smiles brightly. "Just so you know, I just got off the phone with an IGN," Sarah informs him not really sure what IGN is. "They want to set up an interview with you."

"Great," Chuck feels so proud that such a well-known gaming website he frequents would like to talk with him. "They're a video game website. Come on over and we'll talk about it."

"Will cuddling be involved?" Sarah pouts exaggeratedly hopeful.

"I think I can fit that in," Chuck smiles goofily. Sarah stays silent and Chuck furrows his brow. "Sarah?" He asks cautiously but doesn't get an answer. A second later, she barges into his office and sits on his lap. "Hello, angel," Chuck wraps his arms around her and she snuggles into his chest. He's given up on trying to get her to sit in a normal seat and just relishes in her comfortable weight on his lap. "So what did IGN say?"

"They want to steal you away from me for a few hours to interview 'the new gaming company'," Sarah explains with a pout.

Chuck laughs as he kisses the top of Sarah's head. "Can you set up the interview for the next time I'm free?"

"If you care about them more than me, fine," Sarah acts hurt and unloved. Chuck laughs as he lifts her in his lap.

"You know that you're always going to be first, right?"

"I know," she kisses him on the lips with a huge smile. "Are they important?"

"They're one of the most recognized. This is going to help get our name out there."

/

A few minutes later, everyone gathers in Chuck's office to watch the trailer for _Zombie Paradise_. Sarah is obviously in her exclusive seat on Chuck's lap while Morgan, Casey, and Orion take the couch. Morgan plugs in the USB drive to Chuck's computer which is connected to the projector in the room. The white wall lights up with desktop display before the video reads and plays.

The video starts out in a dark shady alleyway. A man starts sprinting frantically through the hallway dressed in civilian clothes. He gets to a gate that is locked and turns around frightened. He stares ahead as the camera pans behind him to see a mob of ravenous, bloodthirsty zombies stumbling towards the man. The man is breathing heavily as he pushes himself up against the fence as he runs out of options. As the zombies close in, the screen turns black and a single scream from the man bellows out and the words _Zombie Paradise_ splatters onto the screen and slowly drips down.

The video ends and Morgan flicks on the lights. "Well, how'd you like it?"

"That was awesome!" Chuck says ecstatically.

"Really?" Morgan pipes cheerfully, hoping for reassurance.

"That was really cool Morgan," Sarah says. "It was dark and ominous too."

"Thanks."

"Great job Morgan. It's very intriguing," Stephen compliments.

"Thanks, any words from the big guy?" Morgan turns to Casey.

"Not bad," Casey grunts nonchalantly.

"That's a thumbs up in my books," Morgan cheers excitedly, eliciting a giggle from Sarah and Chuck. Casey stands up to leave.

"Where're you going Casey?" Chuck asks curiously.

"Some of us are still saving the world," Casey chides. "Duty calls."

/

"I'm Chris Hardwick and I'm here with the owner of the up and coming, brand new gaming company _Orion's Belt_," the eccentric dirty blonde, thin guy exclaims. "Charles in Charge… Charles Bartowski!" The lights turn on to reveal Chuck sitting next to him inside a film studio.

"Hey Chris," Chuck shakes his hand from the seat next to him. "It's a pleasure to be here, but call me Chuck."

"Alright Chuck, so how did you come to be?"

"Well, my much, much, *much* better half had some connections with the *higher powers*," Chuck animatedly points up into the sky. "And she pretty much single handedly created this company by herself. That's her right over there," Chuck points off to the side.

"She's a beauty," Chris muses with an envious grin.

"She's one in a million girls," Chuck recites with a huge smile. Chris laughs loudly as they just both said lyrics from the song _She's A Beauty_ by The Tubes. Sarah sneers at Chuck from the darkness of behind the camera. Being a spy means you have to fly under the radar and Sarah is quite modest and habitually avoids public attention.

"Uh oh, looks like you're getting the stink eye," Chris jokes.

"Wait," Chuck's head crooks as he studies Sarah's expression as her eyes slowly narrow, "ah… yep. That's the stink eye. Maybe we should move on then," he chuckles as he looks back to Chris.

"Alrighty," Chris crosses his legs cheerily. "I heard you're working on a zombie game."

"That is quite true. Check it out on our Facebook at _Orion's Belt_ or follow us on Twitter at _Orion's_Belt_."

"Cool, cool. So, a zombie game has been done before. What makes yours so special?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Chuck smiles sincerely as he takes a sip of the glass of water. "It isn't just gonna be a 'shoot and kill' zombie game but an RPG too."

"So, how's that going to work?" Chris leans in curiously.

"Well, some of my favorite RPGs are Bethesda's Elder Scrolls Series and Fallout, Mass Effect, and the Fable series. All those games have something desirable that we're looking at to see if we can create something that is just as popular as those games are."

"So, does that mean you're going with a type of co-op multiplayer like Fable?"

"That is what we're contemplating. We definitely don't want to take away from the single player experience, but co-op gives it more playability. I definitely think it will be more open world like Fallout than the given path like Mass Effect." Chuck leisurely presses the glass back to his lips to drink.

"God, Chuck is so hot right now," Sarah muses to herself as she admires his comfortable posture. Chuck chokes on the water he's drinking as he hears Sarah through his earpiece.

"You alright?" Chris asks.

"Sorry sweetie," Sarah smiles sheepishly.

Chuck clears his throat. "No problem," he mumbles to Sarah in his microphone before turning to Chris. "Yea, I'm fine. Just drank a little too quickly." Chuck can hear Sarah giggling through his earpiece. "So, as I was saying, story is going to be a huge part of the game. I want people to get invested with the characters and actually feel emotional when something happens to someone."

"Story in a zombie game, huh?" Chris muses.

"I know it really hasn't been done before, but I want this to be an experience. I always hate those zombie games where it takes *forever*," Chuck drawls dreadfully, "to kill a zombie. I mean, come on," Chuck laughs, "a shot to the head is a shot to the head. Even if you can't feel pain, you're still dead."

"Those are some of the truest words I've heard," Chris chuckles.

"I just don't get why they make it take so many bullets to kill a single enemy! I'm pretty sure being shot in the chest hurts too… a lot. I want to make this game more about survival than killing. Ammo will be scarce and stealth will be the key."

"This sounds quite fascinating. I was told you have a teaser trailer for all those fans out there?"

"Yes, my best friend just finished it up. Have a look," Chuck says as the lights dim and a television screen lowers behind them. The trailer starts with the tune of Gary Jules' soft, melodic _Mad World_. When the game title appears in blood, the song changes to the fast-paced, hard rock of Tear for Fear's _Mad World_.

/

Just over two months later, Chuck goes over the finishing touches to the simulator. With Sarah and Casey's input on weapons, the game holds true to how a gun fires. Chuck looks over the simulator guns of an M9 and M16, and makes sure they are exact replicated sculptures but are bright orange color to make sure no one thinks they are real guns. The actual video portion is multiple scenarios that a soldier could end up in spanning from a shooting range to the deserts of Afghanistan. Casey has been 'testing' it extensively almost daily. He's tested it so often that, there was no need in beta testers to figure out the bugs in it as he found them himself.

"Looks good Bartowski," Casey says after his fourth go-around with it in the last hour.

"Thanks Casey. Does it feel real enough?" Chuck asks.

"Yea. You did good on this," Casey puts the M16 simulator gun down. "The government should be satisfied with this."

"Thank you Casey," Chuck says overly gracious and serious. "Thank you for everything in the last three years. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you. You've saved me countless times so thank you."

"No problem," Casey mumbles but is secretly taken back by Chuck's gratitude. No one has ever thanked him for what he does or did. He doesn't know how to react so he walks out of the room. Chuck shrugs and goes back to his office.

**/**

**The simulator is just about done. Chuck has started his new game. I hope all of you caught Chuck thinking about proposing.**

**Is it just me or is the fanfiction site really slow lately?**

**Please review.**


	24. Threesome, huh?

**Because you guys are so great and sent me a bunch of reviews, I will grant you a new chapter on a Friday. A Friday, you ask? Yes, a Friday. Not my typical update day, but you guys have really changed this story and I need to congratulate you somehow. So, thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck and Sarah are inside his office when Chuck decides to inform Beckman that the simulator is done. Chuck puts the phone on speaker as he and Sarah wait patiently, Sarah in his lap. After a single ring, the General answers, "Beckman."

"General, it's Chuck. I just wanted to tell you that the simulator is complete. Casey and Sarah have both given their graces for it," Chuck reveals with a smile on his face. Sarah being in his lap will always elicit a smile from him.

"It's really quite amazing," Sarah says. "It feels so real and accurate."

"Good, I expect West Point and Annapolis to be using the simulators by the end of this week," Beckman requests calmly.

"Yes ma'am," Chuck says.

"Is that all?"

"Actually, is there anything else that I have to do for the government?" Chuck asks sheepishly.

"It is your company. You are free to work on whatever you want. If the government needs you for anything, I will let you know."

"Thank you ma'am," Chuck says and Beckman ends the call.

"This is great," Chuck kisses Sarah. "Now I can divert all the employees towards _Zombie Paradise_. Oh!" Chuck just remembers, "I kept one of the simulators for home so you can practice whenever you want. You know, you don't want to get rusty…" He grins brightly at her to make sure she knows he's joking.

"Thanks Chuck. I can't be rusty if I'm going to protect my favorite nerd, can I?" She grins knowingly.

"I guess not," Chuck gives her a quick kiss. "You know, we're going to need to create some new games to stay in business. Are there any ideas you may have?"

"Me?" Sarah giggles like that is the most ridiculous thing to ask her.

"Yea," Chuck says completely serious. "You may not realize it, but you are smart, funny, and imaginative. I mean, who else would've thought to knock out Heather Chandler by using a throwing knife to knock down a cougar statue onto her head?" Sarah's lips purse into a jumbled constipated smile while she holds in her laughter. "Exactly," Chuck answers her comical smile.

"I don't know," Sarah answers seriously. "I never really thought about it."

"Well, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me and we can brainstorm."

"Alright Chuck," Sarah gives him a peck on the lips.

/

With all the employees now working on _Zombie Paradise_, the game is already developing quickly. It has only been another two months and the game is already over fifty percent completed. Chuck knows that he cannot expect one game to make them enough money to last so they need to start a new project.

"Alright guys," Chuck states while in his office. Sarah, Morgan, Casey, and Stephen are all there. "Brainstorming time…. Go!"

"Multiplayer!" Morgan shouts excitedly.

"Good!" Chuck exclaims as he quickly points at Morgan to show him gratitude.

"Guns," Casey murmurs.

"Like usual," Chuck nods with a smirk.

"Well, what're the most popular games out right now?" Sarah asks.

"Call of Duty, Halo," Chuck lists off some common games.

"Well why not create a game that can compete with them?"

"That could prove difficult," Stephen muses.

"Yea, most games that try that fail," Morgan agrees with a thoughtful shrug.

"Walker and I could sabotage their equipment," Casey suggests nonchalantly. Everyone raises an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Just saying," Casey shrugs.

"I like how you're thinking big guy, but that may be a little overkill," Morgan quips.

"I kind of like the idea of a military shooter like Call of Duty," Chuck muses to everyone.

"Except for the fact that it should only take a bullet to kill someone," Sarah confesses her frustration. Chuck made her try the game a few weeks back and it pissed her off to hell with the ridiculous amount of bullets the enemies were taking. She ended up spending the rest of the day at the dojo working out her anger on the punching bag.

"So people actually die when you shoot them," Chuck quips. "Hard concept to grasp," he chortles comically.

"Take it from a spy whose killed people, it takes only one bullet with a Barrett fifty cal."

"That would tear them in half," Casey snorts. "That gun is just messy." A rare chuckle escapes Casey's lips as he remembers his various missions with it.

"So, we're at a military shooter that is actually realistic in damage," Chuck explains.

"And none of that sniping with an M4 from a mile away crap either," Sarah adds. "That gun is accurate and fun—"

"Really fun," Casey smirks.

Sarah shakes her head and sighs as she continues, "But it does not have the range of a sniper."

"You know, we can make it more of a stealth based game," Morgan explains. "Not so much run and gun but actually use some teamwork. Have the team help out a lot."

"Similar to the SOCOM series," Chuck nods his head in acknowledgement. "We can work with that."

"Is this going to be a futuristic, present, or past?" Morgan asks.

"Well there has been way too many World War II ones," Chuck shrugs with a chuckle.

"I think it should be the near future," Sarah suggests. "That way we can create our own story and not base it off of history or the present wars."

"Good idea," Chuck nods, "good idea. These are all great ideas and I can already imagine a game from this. I'm gonna send an email to all the staff and see if they have some ideas. Thanks guys."

/

A week later, Chuck and Morgan are working on _Zombie Paradise_. They are specifically working on the characters. "So, what should the characters look like?" Chuck asks.

"Us," Morgan replies quickly and nonchalantly.

"What?" Chuck is startled by the answer because he didn't expect it.

"Come on, we can use CGI to bring our faces and bodies into the game and make us the main characters," Morgan explains. "Plus, it will save money because we won't have to hire as many voice actors."

"Good point. I like your thinking but we'll need to make sure they are willing to do it," Chuck smiles. He knows Sarah will relent but Casey might be a little harder to convince.

"We already have the story pretty much complete with the main character starting out as a rookie, but then his team is abruptly wiped out and he is on his own until he meets up with another team that he sticks with."

"So, who's who then?"

"Well, that's easy," Morgan smiles knowingly. "The team the main character later meets is going to be you, Sarah, and Casey."

"What about you then?" Chuck cannot help but smile. His first thought is seeing Casey in a full on CGI suit. There is no way Casey will allow that without the right incentive.

"I'm gonna be your Cortana," Morgan smiles. "I'm the base and tell you what you need to do and stuff."

"Okay," Chuck smiles at the 'Cortana bomb.'

"We can even make the characters act like us in real life. Casey can be the hard-ass who calls the main character 'moron' while you and Sarah are your awesome selves that are madly in love," Morgan explains seriously.

"That sounds awesome and all but I kind of want the main character to be able to explore a relationship with the team, no matter what gender the main character is."

"With who then?"

"Well there's Casey for a female character and Sarah for a male character?" Chuck asks curiously.

"Absolutely not," Morgan says seriously as he extends his arms like an umpire saying someone is safe in baseball. "You and Sarah are destined to be together. You cannot break that up in the game. Plus, Ellie and Devon are going to be doctors at the base."

"Alright," a grin plays on Chuck's lips. Morgan just said they were destined to be together. "Thanks buddy," Chuck graciously says seriously. "I'm glad you think that about me and Sarah."

"Please, you do know you still need to propose to that girl."

"I know, I know. I have the ring and all. I just need to find the perfect moment."

"We can just hire someone as a new female character," Morgan suggests.

"Actually," Chuck purses his lips smugly, "I have an idea."

/

"Hey Carina," Sarah says into her phone while at her office.

"Walker? Is that you?" Carina asks. "I heard you got soft on me and retired?"

"I didn't get soft but I did retire."

"So you did get soft on me," Carina chuckles. Sarah just rolls her eyes. "Did you ever sleep with the geek?"

"Nerd," Sarah corrects with a smile. That's a habit she acquired from Chuck.

"Oh my god, you did!" Carina exclaims with a laugh. "How was he? How big is it?"

"First of all," Sarah chuckles. "That's private—"

"You were always such a prude," Carina chuckles. "What was his name? Shawn; Chase?"

"Chuck," Sarah says with a huge smile.

"Oh right, Chuckles," Carina laughs. "Did you make his night and then move on?"

"What? No," Sarah would never move on from the most amazing man in the world.

"Oh my god! You're still with him, huh? I never thought I'd see the day you settled down. He didn't knock you up did he? You're not married, are you?"

"Maybe one day," Sarah imagines being married to Chuck and seeing a beautiful ring on her finger. A large grin plays on her lips. "But no, I'm not pregnant or married."

"You really love this guy, huh?" Carina scoffs with a snort.

"Yes, I do," Sarah confesses proudly.

"Now you have to tell me how the sex was," Carina demands. "It must have been amazing for you to stay with him."

"It was and *is* amazing, but he is such a great guy."

"So you called me to boast?" Carina jokes.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything for my snookems," Carina quips in a baby voice.

"Shut up. Chuck is making a video game and we can use your body."

"Threesome, huh?" Carina muses seductively. "I've always been kind of curious about you, and Chuck must be a god for you to still be with him."

"Eww," Sarah crinkles her nose as she chuckles. "Chuck is mine and mine only."

"Come on, does the carpet match the drapes?" Carina has to fight every urge not to release the thunderous laugh building inside her.

"Carina!" Sarah bellows in shock.

"Jeez Walker, I was just joking," Carina laughs loudly. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not," Sarah retorts with a pout. "We want to use your body and voice as a character in a game Chuck is creating."

"Wow, he is such a nerd. What do I have to do?"

"You have to come see your best friend in L.A." Sarah pleads knowingly.

"I can be there by the end of the week. I expect a girl's night out."

"Great. Thank you Carina. I look forward to seeing you."

/

The next week, they start the CGI effects. Chuck, Morgan, Carina, and Sarah are in the skin-tight black suits with hundreds of sensors on them while inside a studio room with green screens surrounding them. The suits are thin and compressing to every little hill and valley of their bodies. "I feel like a ballet dancer," Chuck muses with a chuckle.

"This reminds me of Taiwan," Sarah reminisces.

"Ah, yes. That was a fun mission," Carina agrees with a grin.

"You had to wear something this tight during a mission?" Chuck asks in disbelief as he frustratingly pulls the crouch area down. "It keeps riding up," he mumbles in distress.

"Back when we were part of the C.A.T. Squad," Carina explains.

"C.A.T. Squad?" Chuck furrows his brow.

"You never told him?" Carina looks at Sarah in disbelief. Sarah just smiles shyly. "Oh, we were the best team the CIA had. Do you still talk with Amy and Zondra?"

"Not after the incident," Sarah says sadly.

"What incident?" Chuck asks curiously. Sarah rarely talks about her past and Chuck is always intrigued by it.

"I found a bug in Zondra's boot and lost any trust I had in her."

"I'm sorry," Chuck places his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"It's fine. The past is the past," Sarah smiles at Chuck.

"Wait, you're a spy too?" Morgan asks Carina.

"Yep," Carina scoffs as she throws her hair back behind her shoulder.

"So, were you and Sarah partners or something?" Morgan asks.

"We were lovers," Carina cracks a smile as Morgan's jaw drops open; his imagination running wild. Chuck stares at Sarah with an expression of 'is she being serious.'

"Carina!" Sarah hisses, "Shut up. Morgan," Sarah turns to him, "we were just partners."

"Yea, intimate partners," Carina scoffs with a laugh, persistently getting on Sarah's nerves purposely.

"Professional partners," Sarah clarifies through clenched teeth as Carina is frustrating tenacious.

"Enough ladies," Chuck steps between them with a calming smile. "Since you guys have had experience with suits this tight, do you have any advice?" Chuck pinches the suit from behind to stop a wedgie from forming.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This thing is quite comfortable," Carina argues calmly.

"Chuck," Sarah deadpans with an evil smirk, "we don't exactly have something protruding from between our legs."

"Good point," Chuck muses.

"Nice package Martin," she jokingly smirks.

Morgan blushes intensely as he covers his groin area. "Th, thank you, but it's Morgan. You are quite beautiful yourself," Morgan sheepishly compliments.

"I do have nice breasts," Carina cups her chest while Morgan stares in awe.

"I should've worn a cup," Chuck grumbles as he yet again has to pull the crouch area of the suit down.

"I think it's big enough," Sarah giggles. Chuck's eyes widen but he quickly recuperates with the idea of revenge.

Chuck puts his mouth to Sarah's ear and whispers huskily, "you look super sexy in that suit."

She blushes slightly as she looks down at the skin-tight suit and realizes it forms to every curve of her body. Now she just feels embarrassed. "Is it that revealing?" Sarah asks slightly terrified. She is comfortable with her body but doesn't like flaunting it around unless it's for Chuck's eyes only.

"No, no, but it does accentuate every delicious curve though," Chuck nearly drools as he hooks a hand around her lower back.

Casey reluctantly walks into the room with one of the tight suits on. He has the most pissed off expression anyone has ever seen from him. His scowl could scare a mass murderer into turning himself in. "I'm gonna kill you Bartowski," he angrily grunts as he pinches and pulls the fibrous suit from riding up his ass.

"Not if you still want that bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label," Chuck smiles at Casey. Casey just grumbles because he feels humiliated but a bottle of that would set him back over two hundred dollars.

"Say cheese," Sarah jokes as she puts her hands up to her eye as if she has a camera and then makes a shutter noise with her mouth.

"Hell no," Casey turns away lividly, thinking she has a camera.

"I'm just kidding," Sarah laughs along with Chuck, Morgan, and Carina.

"These suits are so flexible," Carina grins devilishly. "Just cut a hole and we're good to go." Sarah shakes her head with a disbelieving grin. Morgan's eyes widen at that comment as his mind goes to 'happy' places. Carina decides to test out the suit by jumping onto Casey and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. "Wow, John. You're looking good. I see you've lost a few since Prague," Carina jokes seductively as she eyes him up and down. Casey grumbles as he narrows his eyes.

"What happened in Prague?" Morgan asks, surprised they know each other that well.

"Nothing happened in Prague," Casey barks. Carina laughs as she climbs off of him.

"How am I supposed to take this seriously if I cannot help but laugh when I look at Casey?" Morgan asks with a chuckle. Casey grunts loudly in Morgan's face. "Chuck," Morgan clarifies. "I said Chuck, right?" He cowers away in fear. "Chuck, you look ridiculous."

"Sure, buddy," Chuck laughs knowing that he is only saying that because he's scared of Casey.

"So, who am I supposed to be?" Carina asks.

"The town slut," Sarah jokes with a scoff.

"You're going to be one of the main characters," Chuck truthfully explains, "we're also going to need to record your voice."

"Who will be able to get it on with the main character," Morgan adds.

"Mmm… sex," Carina muses with a grin.

"You're outrageous Carina," Sarah shakes her head at how casual Carina is towards sex.

"But you still want me," Carina bats her eyelashes seductively. Sarah sighs with a slight chuckle. She cannot help but enjoy Carina's ridiculous attitude about making everything about sex.

"Can we get this over with already?" Casey demands angrily as he twists and fidgets the suit to try to get comfortable.

"Sure," Chuck turns to the camera man with a laugh. "I think we're as ready as we'll ever be."

"Great, we're rolling," the camera man starts recording the data as he tells them different poses to act out so they will have a database to create the digital characters in the most lifelike way.

**/**

**I had to add Carina into the story at some point. She is always fun to throw in to mix things up. I may have made her a little over-sexualized, but there were just too many opportunities to pass up.**

**Please review. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know in a review or message. You may not believe it, but this story wouldn't have been possible without the ideas I've been given by you reviewers.**


	25. At a bus station in Buffalo

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope this chapter quenches your thirsts. Make sure to watch Chuck this Monday and tweet #NotANielsenFamily with the advertiser's name and NBC. Even if it is a repeat, it is a repeat of the best episode of season 3: Chuck Versus the Honeymooners.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Dude, I'm sick of you staring at that ring like it is a level fifty in Halo," Morgan says while Chuck is staring at the ring in his office. "Just ask her already."

"You don't understand," Chuck looks up at his friend. "She's the most amazing girl in the world. I just want it to be perfect."

"Look, she is so madly in love with you. She goes out of her way to spend time with you. She went to that IGN interview with you because," Morgan raises his voice for shout, "she wants to be with you forever!"

"Proposing to Walker should be easy," Casey walks in to the room.

"What?" Chuck is surprised by Casey's appearance.

"The girl's all over you twenty-four seven."

"I know but it's just scary, you know? I want it to be a huge moment in her life."

"You want me to buy ninety-nine balloons and order a horse carriage for you?" Morgan asks in exhaustion and frustration.

"Ugh," Casey grumbles as he shakes his head in frustration. He has had enough of Chuck being a scared little girl. "Take her to dinner tomorrow. Pick a nice restaurant."

"Alright, how is that going to work?" Chuck asks hopefully.

"Just trust me."

/

"Thanks for coming out here," Sarah says graciously to Carina while they are sipping on cocktails at a nightclub. They finished all the video game work and Carina leaves tomorrow. "It's always interesting when you're around."

"No problem," Carina smiles at her best friend. "I'm still trying to get over the shock that you retired for a man of all things."

"Well Chuck is special to me. He's unlike any other guy I've ever met," Sarah explains proudly while admiring Chuck.

"I'm happy for you Walker. You deserve a good guy after everything you've gone through." Carina is the only person before Chuck who Sarah openly told about her con artist past.

"Thanks Carina. You're a great friend," Sarah hugs Carina.

"You're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?" Carina quips with mock disgust.

"You sound like Casey," Sarah jokes with a slight giggle. "Seriously though," Sarah regains her composure, "you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Sarah," Carina uses Sarah's first name to show how much that means to her. "But I don't have a prince charming to come to every night."

"You'll find someone," Sarah says seriously.

"Please," Carina laughs like that is ridiculous, "we're spies. We don't get the perfect husband, except in your case. And when you do get married, I'll be there."

Sarah nods as Carina is right. Spies don't get that great nurturing guy who will love them for eternity. They get the good looking, noncommittal, 'roll in the hay' and that's about it. Sarah realizes how lucky she really is. "You think Chuck's going to marry me?" Sarah asks curiously.

"Come on Walker. Now I know you've gotten soft on me. The nerd is madly in love with you. I could walk up to him completely nude and all he would think about is you."

"You better not try to steal my boyfriend," Sarah smiles jokingly.

"You know that he's the first person to say no to me?" Carina says as if it is a huge deal, which is true in her experience as no one has ever declined her advances before. "Back when we had to steal the diamond from Peyman Alahi, he refuted every attempt I made from straight up seduction to generous asking. He was already too in love with you then."

"That wasn't cool by the way," Sarah gets a little annoyed. "You shouldn't have told him about Bryce. They had a dark history."

"What kind of history?" Carina fishes with a devilish smirk as she didn't know they had a history at all.

"Bryce betrayed Chuck when they were in college and he got Chuck kicked out," Sarah confesses somberly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Carina says seriously. "I didn't know they even knew each other before then. But you knew he was gonna find out at some point. I know I shouldn't have said anything but I needed to get him to trust me. You know how spying is; everyone for themselves."

"It never was with Chuck. He always trusted me and I trusted him," Sarah explains truthfully. Trust is something spies rarely acquire and for her to have trust in Chuck is a huge sign to Carina.

"Are nerds *that* good in bed? Maybe I should go make Martin's dreams come true," Carina scoffs with a seductive smirk.

"You mean Morgan?"

"Yea, whatever. Your Chuckle's best friend."

"Be careful. Nerds are not to be underestimated," Sarah laughs heartily, but thinks it is quite hilarious and is happy for Morgan. It's none of Sarah's business, but it will be good for Morgan to get some action that isn't from his right hand.

/

"Sarah, I've loved you from the moment I met you," Chuck confesses emotionally from the heart. He is wearing a nice business suit with a light blue dress shirt under the jacket. "You've saved me on a daily basis, but you saved me from a life of loneliness. I never want to lose you and I love you… Will you marry me?" Chuck looks into the mirror as he studies himself all alone in the bathroom. "No, that was stupid," he berates himself. "A life of loneliness? Really? I can do better than that."

"Just calm down," Morgan says through Chuck's earpiece.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch yet," Casey agrees through the same earpiece.

"Thanks," Chuck says sarcastically. "Seriously though," he loses the sarcastic tone, "thanks for *borrowing* the earpieces and headphones tonight."

"Chuck, sweetie," Sarah calls from outside the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine," Chuck stammers. He walks out of the bathroom to see Sarah in a lovely black dress that has transparent shoulder straps. "You look beautiful. You ready for dinner?"

"Yep. You know I don't need to go to such a fancy place, right?" She informs him with a smile.

"I know but you deserve the best," he gives her a kiss on the cheek before placing a hand on her lower back. His other hand pats his pocket that contains the ring in it for reassurance.

/

The dinner goes by smoothly. Chuck talked about how the game was progressing and how great Sarah is doing at her job. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a natural at Public Relations," Chuck smiles at her.

"Thanks," she smiles at the compliment. "I'm doing my best."

"Okay Bartowski, now is the time. Take her hand and say it," Casey orders Chuck through the earpiece. Chuck slides the ring box out of his pocket and handles it in his hand under the table. Chuck's hand starts trembling and he tries to calm himself as he feels sweat forming on his brow.

"Chuck?" Sarah looks at him worriedly. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"What? No," he chuckles nervously. "Psh… Everything's fine." His hand is shaking vigorously under the table as he tries to contain himself. If he didn't know any better, he would think he had Parkinson's disease.

"Come on Chuck," Casey urges. "Do it already."

"You got this Chuck," Morgan insists. "She's going to say yes."

"You're sweating sweetie," Sarah reaches over and feels his forehead like a loving girlfriend would do.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" Chuck jiggles his collar. "You're not cooking in here? I think they need to drop the temperature a little bit," Chuck stammers fretfully.

"I'm fine, Chuck. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," he slips the ring back into his pocket. "I just need to go to the restroom real quick." He slips out of his seat and into the bathroom with haste. He gets to the sink and splashes water on his face. "Get a hold of yourself," he demands of himself as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. "She loves you and you love her. Everything is perfect. This restaurant is nice and she is having a great time."

"Chuck, just calm down," Morgan stresses.

"I'm sweating up a storm here," Chuck complains in a harsh tone.

"Chuck, why is this so damn hard for you?" Casey demands angrily.

"I don't know. It just is!"

"Do you want to propose to her?"

"Yes," Chuck exclaims like it is obvious.

"Then stop wasting precious time. You know, I proposed once—"

"You were married?" Morgan asks in shock.

"Now is not the time," Casey barks before turning back into the microphone. "I thought it had to be perfect too. We had plans to go to Niagara Falls. I was about to ship out. We were young and I was stupid," he chuckles. "Things got screwed up and you know where I ended up proposing?

"Where?" Chuck asks weakly while listening intently.

"At a bus station in Buffalo. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world," Casey chuckles as he explains the most emotional story Chuck has ever heard come from his mouth. "But I'll always have that day. I'll always have that look on her face. The truth is… there's no such thing as the perfect moment, or the perfect spot. You already have the better spot; all you need is the girl."

"Thank you Casey; Morgan. You guys are the best friends ever," Chuck says with utter gratitude and seriousness as a wave of confidence grows over him.

"High-five!" Morgan raises his hand to Casey. Casey looks at him like he is crazy. "With myself," Morgan mumbles quietly as he slaps his own raised hand with his other hand.

Chuck walks out of the restroom and makes his way over to his table with Sarah. "Feeling better?" Sarah asks with a tinge of worry.

"Yea, yea. Just had to clean my hands after the food," Chuck lies with a charming smile.

Sarah reaches over the table and takes Chuck's hand. "Thank you for tonight," she squeezes his hand reassuringly. "This is wonderful."

_That's my opening_, Chuck tells himself. "Every night is wonderful when you're with me," Chuck says deeply from the heart. "We could be at work, we could be sleeping, we could be brushing our teeth tandem style," Chuck confesses from the deepness of his heart and Sarah lets out a small giggle, "but whenever you're there, it's absolutely wonderful." Sarah looks at him lovingly as she squeezes his hand to urge him to continue. "And I want every night to be wonderful." Chuck lets out a deep breath as his heart starts pumping rapidly; hearing his heart beat a million beats per second. He stands from his seat while still holding her hand. Her eyes stay glued to his face as he pulls out the ring. "Sarah Lisa Walker, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he drops to a knee. Sarah's eyes dart to the ring box and back to his face as her jaw drops open and her heart leaps out of her chest. She is in complete awe and surprise as she watches him drop to one knee. "Sarah, will you marry me?" He lays out his hand as the opened ring box lies on top and she sees the ring.

Sarah's heart gets caught in her throat and she covers her wide-open mouth with her empty hand as her eyes start to water up with joy. She is totally speechless so she does the only thing she can do to convey her answer: she jumps into his arms and gives him a loving, passionate kiss that clearly answers Chuck's question. The restaurant erupts with cheering and clapping. Sarah keeps her lips glued to Chuck's, afraid if she breaks the kiss, she'll lose him somehow. Chuck feels a wave of relief as he kisses her back passionately. He finally breaks the kiss after minutes of passionate kissing. As the applause dies down and she lunges forward to steal a quick kiss on his lips.

"I take it that's a yes?" He asks with a giant grin as she is still in his arms.

She looks into his soft brown loving eyes and smiles through her joyous tears. "Yes, Chuck. I love you so much," she snuggles deep into his chest and lays her head on the joining of his neck and shoulder; trying to control her emotions and tears. Again, she doesn't want to let go of him because she's afraid she's going to wake up and it is all going to be a dream. Chuck stands up while she is still attached to him. He chuckles as he kisses the top of her head and sits down. She climbs onto his lap and relaxes on him. She knows that she could have figured it out if she really wanted to by using her spy skills, but she trusts Chuck so much that she doesn't need to analyze every detail. She is much happier with being surprised than knowing it was coming.

Casey pulls out two cigars and hands one to Morgan. "Mission accomplished," Morgan smiles goofily. Casey just grunts satisfactorily as he lights the cigar with a match. He lights Morgan's right after. "Thanks," Morgan says graciously as he tastes the tobacco taste of the cigar. Casey just puffs in content silence. "Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Casey looks at him like he is crazy. "I really rather not hear them going at it all night."

"Fine," Casey relents. He couldn't make anyone go through that much torment, except for maybe Jeff and Lester, but Jeff might actually like it. That guy is crazy. Casey is just happy that he doesn't have to deal with the twin idiots anymore.

The waitress comes a few minutes later with a complimentary dessert. "Congratulations," she smiles brightly. "Here's a complimentary dessert," she places a large slice of red velvet cake on the table.

"Thank you," Chuck smiles at the waitress before she turns to leave. After the waitress leaves, Chuck looks down at Sarah. "You know you can't just sit on my lap forever, right?"

"You don't know that," she pouts into his neck. He laughs loudly as she looks up at him. She gives him a quick kiss on the chin and slides out of his lap. "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah," he smiles as she sits back in her chair so they can share the dessert. They feed each other each bite with love and care while humongous grins were glued to their faces.

/

"AHHHH!" Ellie squeals supersonically loud as Chuck and Sarah walk through the door to her apartment. Both Sarah and Chuck cringe immensely at the ear-piercing shrilling shriek.

"Jeez, Ellie," Chuck says with a distorted face as he covers his ears.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ellie throws her arms around Sarah and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks Ellie," Sarah says as Ellie releases the crushing hug.

"Can I see it?" Ellie asks. Sarah puts her hand up with the ring wrapped around her finger. "Oh my god! That's so gorgeous. Did you guys set up the wedding date? Do you need a wedding planner? Do you know where you're going to have the ceremony? I can help!"

"Slow down babe," Devon says as he wraps an arm around her. "They just got engaged."

"Thanks Awesome," Chuck nods thankfully.

"You're awesome," Devon high fives Chuck. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sarah hugs Chuck's arm.

"So, how did he pop the question?" Ellie asks ecstatically. "It better not of been some nerdy thing like putting it in a video game box or something."

"No, no," Sarah laughs. "It was so romantic. He was all nervous." Chuck shrugs embarrassingly with a sheepish smile. "Then he finally professed how wonderful it is to be with me and he got on one knee and asked."

"Ahhh…" Ellie drawls in an admiring tone. "That is so sweet, baby brother."

"Thanks," Chuck says shyly.

"Way to go bro," Devon says happily.

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind, we're going to go celebrate," Sarah hugs Chuck's arm tightly as she gazes up at him lovingly.

"Go ahead," Ellie laughs because she thinks back to the morning Devon proposed to her and what they did after. Thank god Chuck spent that morning out or it would have gotten awkward.

"Have fun you two," Devon jokes as the same memory of him proposing materializes in his mind.

/

The next day at work, Chuck is still smiling like a fool. He still hasn't sobered up from the euphoric high last night has given him. He's going to spend the rest of his life with the one and only Sarah Walker. His life could not be any better.

"Dude this Unreal engine is amazing. This game looks so sick," Morgan looks up to Chuck. "Dude, stop grinning like a fool and help me out," Morgan jokes. Chuck looks over at him with the same foolish grin.

"I'm sorry buddy," Chuck says without actually feeling any remorse. "I'm just so happy right now. I cannot believe we're getting married."

"I know. I'm happy for you too. You guys are perfect together," Morgan says with a truthful smile.

**/**

**The proposal. I know all of you were waiting for that. I hope it was up to par with what you expected. I was originally going to make him propose with the ring inside a game box and Sarah opens it to see it; that is why Ellie says he better not have done that.**

**I really don't feel like having writer's block, but apparently it feels like striking me. I have the next few chapters already written, so hopefully it will pass in time.**

**Please review.**


	26. Call me Miranda

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I couldn't have gotten this far without all you amazing readers. I hope this chapter is fun to read.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Dude!" Morgan rushes into Chuck's office hastily and ecstatic.

"What?" Chuck is startled and flinches back in his chair.

"Comic-Con!" Morgan drops an envelope on Chuck's desk. "I think they want to give us tickets!"

"Really?" A smile grows on Chuck's face.

"Open it!" Morgan urges as he hops around the room in excitement.

Chuck quickly tears the top of the envelope to see an invitation inside. He reads it, "We are informing you that we would like for your company to be represented at this year's Comic-Con in San Diego, California." Morgan is now jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Morgan cheers. "We're going to Comic-Con!"

"They already have a timeslot reserved for us if we accept," Chuck informs Morgan after reading further.

"Dude! We have to go!"

"Alright, alright," Chuck grins at Morgan's overexcitement. "I'll have Sarah tell them we would love to be there."

/

Sarah is in her office admiring the beautiful shiny engagement ring on her finger as she spins it mindlessly. She now has a new piece of jewelry to admire other than the charm bracelet and she cannot be happier at the moment. She is going to get married to the greatest guy in the world. Someone who constantly showed her love when she never deserved it. Someone who gave her a life, a family, and a purpose; Chuck Bartowski.

She lets her imagination run rampant on the future of their wedding. _She pictures a gorgeous white gown that isn't too puffy or frizzy. It is simple and barely drags on the ground as it drapes over her legs loosely. She looks over to see Chuck smiling goofily at her in a black tuxedo and a white tie. She smiles at him and looks over to the cathedral benches to see Chuck's side completely occupied with no room for anyone else. She sees Big Mike, all the BuyMore employees, and his Dad. Her smile is never bigger when she keeps turning to her side of the chapel. She sees no one. It is completely vacant without a single soul. The only people on her side are Ellie and Carina standing as her bridesmaids. Her smile drops instantly as horror replaces her happiness._

Sarah feels terror take over her. "Oh god," she cries out. "I don't have anyone," she sobs quietly as she feels pathetic and embarrassed. If there is one thing she knows more than herself, it is Chuck. And she knows that he wants the traditional large wedding and she can't give it to him. Her phone rings and she wipes the tears away with her shirt and takes a deep breath to compose herself. She picks up the phone and answers, "Orion's Belt, how may I help you today?"

"Sarah," Chuck says through the phone excitedly, but it quickly drops to worrisome, "are you alright?" He detects the miniscule change in her voice. Sarah has to smile at the fact that Chuck knows her so well that he can tell something is off.

"I'm fine," she lies using her rapidly growing obsolete spy skills to lie convincingly.

"I just got an invitation to Comic-Con," Chuck says with pride flowing through his voice.

"Oh god," Sarah smiles. "Every nerd's dreams."

"Yep," Chuck doesn't hide that fact and Sarah giggles, "after you of course. Can you call them and tell them we'll be there?"

"Sure, sweetie," Sarah thinks up something devilish at that moment. She knows Chuck wants a large wedding with all his friends and family there. She needs to give him an amazing incentive to change his mind. "Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sick Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly. "I can be right over."

"No, no," Sarah chuckles. "I just have something to do."

"I guess you can leave early just this once," Chuck acts like it is the end of the world.

"Thanks Chuck. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

/

Comic-Con is approaching fast. Chuck needs to figure out how many people are going to be there. He knows that he is going to be there along with Morgan and Sarah, but wants to see if his Dad or Casey wants to be there too. "Hey Casey," Chuck says as Casey walks in the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Yea," Casey sits on the couch and looks at Chuck with determination. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Comic-Con with us this year."

"Oh hell no," a look of fear actually crosses Casey's face. "Every nerd's wet dreams. Screw that, I'm out."

"Are you sure, buddy?" Chuck laughs at Casey's nervous look. "You can ask Beckman if there are any missions in San Diego while we're there," Chuck quips.

"I'd rather be living in a cave in Afghanistan than go to that crap. For once, my job actually saves me from a nightmare," Casey snorts.

"Alright. I was just wondering," Chuck continues to laugh. "You have fun saving the world."

"You do realize you're gonna have to watch Walker like a hawk," Casey warns seriously.

"Why?" Chuck furrows his brow.

"The world's biggest nerds," Casey says like it is obvious. "That means she'll be swimming in a sea of virgins and she's not exactly unattractive."

"I never thought about that," Chuck thinks out loud to himself. "Maybe she'll have to wear a mask," Chuck jokes. "Anyways, I think she can handle herself. She's not that rusty yet."

"Yea, whatever," Casey mumbles. "Just watch yourself."

"Ah…" Chuck sarcastically drawls. "Casey cares about us."

"Shut up Bartowski," Casey walks out and slams the door, leaving Chuck in a fit of laughter.

/

Chuck opens the door to their apartment after getting a somewhat ominous text from Sarah. All it said was to come home at seven. He closes the front door and looks around the empty apartment. "Sarah?" He calls out cautiously. A small fear that she was kidnapped crosses his mind and he's going to find a ransom note somewhere in the apartment.

"In here," Sarah calls from their room. Chuck lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Okay," Chuck shrugs unknowingly as he leisurely walks towards their room. The door is ajar and it is dim inside. "Sarah? Is everything alright?" Chuck asks once again cautious.

"Yep," she pipes. "Come in."

He walks in and the room is illuminated by multiple candles placed around the room. A smile grows on Chuck's lips as he searches for his fiancé. "Sarah?" His voice wavers curiously as his smile deepens.

The closet door opens slowly and Chuck looks over to it. "Hey Chuck," Sarah says with a giant smile. The first thing Chuck notices is Sarah's hair is jet black and pooled along her shoulders. Chuck's jaw drops as his widened eyes follow the hair down to the black latex shoulders that are connected to a skin-tight white meshed suit. The suit is tight around her breasts and her nipples are prominently poking through the suit giving the obvious sign that she isn't wearing a bra. Chuck can see the tops of her cleavage as the suit starts at mid chest. His eyes continue down to her taut stomach where she is wearing a black belt that forks like a peace sign at the left hip. His eyes widen as they lower to her crotch; as tight as ever with the very faint curves of her nether lips. The suit acts as a second skin over her thighs and down to her black knee-high shiny latex boots.

"Uh…" Chuck is completely speechless as Sarah saunters over to him, swaying her hips seductively.

"Chuck," she breathes in a soft, seductive voice. "Just relax and think of the two of us together at Comic-Con," she gives him a sultry kiss before turning her back to him. The suit tightly stretched around her ass, exemplifying it perfectly.

"Yea," Chuck barely gets out as he is paralyzed by her sexiness. She's happy Chuck appreciates the outfit because it was a total bitch to get into. Hopefully, it will be easier to take off with two people working at it.

She turns back around to face him. "Imagine me instead of wearing a white wedding dress and getting married in L.A. with all the family, picture me wearing this," she bends forward to pull up one of her black leather boots and gives him a gaping view between her perfect breasts, "just for you." She stands back up and puffs her chest out sexually. "Sound like fun?" She pouts ever so slightly to show him an adorable expression.

"Yea," Chuck's voice is involuntarily higher as he feels a tightening of his pants.

"Shepard," she commands in a humble loving voice, "elope with me in San Diego."

"Yes," slips out of Chuck's mesmerized giant grin as his brain has stopped thinking and something else has taken over that responsibility. A victorious smile grows on Sarah's lips as she walks up to him and kisses him passionately. "Wait," his brain starts to fight for control over his body and voice. "That's not fair."

"What?" Sarah drops her jaw innocently as if she has been offended.

"You," Chuck points at her as he fumbles over his words, "that, it. You're trying to seduce me!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah acts completely innocent of the obvious crime.

"Dressing like Miranda Lawson from one of my favorite games," Chuck acts offended. "That's completely unfair. Why would you even want to elope?"

"You don't want me to wear this?" She acts like the victim as she pouts. Chuck has to use all of his self-control not to ravish her right there on the bed. It even has the zipper in the front and to the right side of her chest to make it easier access to her amazing breasts.

"No, I want you to wear that, always wear what you're wearing now, but Sarah, I don't want to elope. Not in the slightest bit," Chuck confesses seriously.

"Are you sure?" She thrusts her ass out sensually as she arches her back so her breasts look larger.

"No—Yea!" Chuck almost loses it again. "What is this really about Sarah?" Chuck asks as he steps in close enough where he cannot see below her neck because her body is just too enticing to resist for much longer.

Sarah falls into his chest and hugs him knowing she failed in her seduction. "I don't want to have a big wedding," she confesses sadly.

"Why not?" Chuck asks curiously.

"I, I don't have anyone," she hesitates as she hates revealing her vulnerabilities, but she trusts Chuck enough to say it. She cannot control her emotions as she sobs into him. "You're all I have Chuck and it would be embarrassing to see my side totally empty."

"How did I not realize that?" Chuck says to himself as if it is a new revelation in his life. "I'm such an idiot. This isn't about me at all." He kisses the top of her head and takes her to the bed so she can cuddle deeper into him.

"I do want to get married," she insists as she looks up at him with teary eyes.

"I know," Chuck kisses away the tears in her eyes with light pecks on her closed eyelids. "Is there any way to contact your Dad?"

"He's a con man. He doesn't commit to anything. That's how conning is. You don't make any promises."

"What about that C.A.T. Squad? What was it Zondra and Amy?"

"I already told you, we don't trust each other," Sarah says as she sits next to Chuck and clasps her hands and leans forward. "All I have is Carina," Sarah's voice is filled with despair.

"And Bryce," Chuck says seriously. "I'm certain that he will be there for you."

"But that's two people!" Sarah retorts as she looks at Chuck with tears in her eyes again. "Two against the hundreds of people who will be there for you."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't exactly have a relationship with her anymore. Ever since my Dad and I started conning, my mother kind of disowned me."

"I'm so sorry," Chuck hugs Sarah and rubs her back.

"It's okay. I only knew her until I was six."

"That's horrible," Chuck continues to comfort her with a gentle hand on her back and the other hand brushing her cheek softly.

Sarah enjoys Chuck's welcoming comfortable embrace and his warm hands against her back and face. "I'm sorry Chuck," she murmurs somberly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Chuck replies seriously.

"You deserve a big wedding with everyone there and I can't give that to you."

"Look at me," Chuck demands. Sarah looks up at him as he demanded. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't care what you think I deserve. As long as I have you, I'll be happy." He gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Look, we'll just let everyone sit wherever they want. We'll make sure that they fill up both sides. All that matters is that they are at the wedding. Who cares what side they sit on?"

Sarah actually thinks about that for a little while. That makes perfect sense to her. It's not like it is a worse view or anything. If anything, they will be getting a better seat. Sarah's eyes light up as she stares at him in admiration. "You would do that?" Sarah asks shyly like she would have never expected such compassion.

"Yes," Chuck declares confidently. "I would do that for you. I would move mountains for you. I know that phrase is kind of cliché but I would."

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Sarah looks up at him as a smile graces her gorgeous face.

"I'm not sure, but it never hurts to hear it again," Chuck quips with a wide grin.

"Well, I love you Chuck Bartowski," Sarah gives him a sultry kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Chuck pants happily after the hot kiss leaves him panting. "Please tell me you didn't dye that angelic golden hair black."

"It's just a wig," she pulls off the black wig to reveal her gorgeous blonde locks bouncing in a godly way.

"Thank god," Chuck whispers breathily with a large smile. "Please don't let that outfit go to waste," he bounces his eyebrows suggestively as extra incentive.

"I wasn't planning on it," Sarah gives him a seductive smirk. "What's my mission," Sarah recites like second in command before letting her voice drop to a slow sultry voice as a devious smile grows on her lips, "Commander Shepard."

Chuck lets out a guttural moan that makes Sarah think he may have just blew his load prematurely. "Let me ravish you, Ms. Lawson." Chuck is in complete ecstasy as he thinks about a blonde Miranda Lawson.

"Call me Miranda," Sarah says in the same seductive voice as Chuck's hands grasp the zipper on the front of her suit and he unzips it to reveal Sarah's naked chest.

**/**

**I had to do my own take on the whole eloping seduction. I know there was no belly dancing but they aren't exactly going to Morocco. I checked and yes, Mass Effect 2 would have been out by the point where this story is. Yes, I know Yvonne played as Miranda but it just works so perfectly in this story… so don't judge me monkey.**

**I kind of got hooked on playing Mass Effect 2 lately and realized how similar the Miranda Lawson character is to Sarah. They both have bad relationships with their parents. They both are amazingly beautiful and know it. They both don't really have a mother. They both devoted their lives to their job and didn't expect to find someone to fall in love with. Both are quite complex characters if you really pay attention. Quite similar if you ask me. Alright, enough of my rambling about that.**

**Please review.**


	27. So that's why you were moaning Miranda

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They are the inspiration to continue this story.**

**Gets a little mature rated for sexuality.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah is resting upon Chuck's completely naked body while she is just wearing her knee-high black shiny latex boots. Both of them are completely content with the numerous rounds of sex they just went through. Both of them have a giant smile on their faces. "Sarah," Chuck breaks the silence.

"Yes, sweetie," Sarah asks as she turns so their chests are pressed up against each other's.

"Will you be wearing that at Comic-Con?" Chuck begs to whatever god that will hear his prayers that she says yes.

"I'm completely nude except for the boots," Sarah deadpans although she knows that he means the whole suit.

"Just how I like you," Chuck cups her ass and slides her breasts to his mouth. Sarah giggles at Chuck's advances as his mouth gives her nipples a very warm wet welcoming. "You know what I mean though. Will you wear that suit for me?"

"I don't know," Sarah teases as she acts like she is deep in thought. "You did decline my eloping proposal."

"Oh, please," Chuck gives her a begging anxious kiss. "I said that everyone could sit on either side," Chuck says hoping that is enough incentive for her to say yes.

"Well, that did solve the problem really," Sarah bobs her head as if she is having a hard time deciding. "But technically, I only said I would wear it if you agreed to elope."

"Alright," Chuck says in a defeated tone. "I'm just happy you'll be there."

Sarah's kryptonite; Chuck feeling hurt and defeated. She was always going to say yes but she didn't mean to drag it that far. "Chuck," she gazes into his eyes lovingly, "I'll wear the suit. Just for you," she gives him a slow, passionate kiss. "But I'm going to have to wear a bra and panties under."

"Ah shucks," Chuck animatedly swings his arm across his body in mock disappointment. Sarah laughs as she lays her head on his chest. "I'm going to need a Commander Shepard outfit to go with you. I think we'd be able to win best costume too. Well, I don't quite have the gruff manly chin and muscular body, but you are a splitting image that is even more perfect than 'the perfect'," Chuck throws up air quotes, "woman."

"I love you Chuck," Sarah rests her nude body on Chuck's. She never feels warmer and more comfortable than when her bare skin is against his bare skin.

"I love you too, Sarah," Chuck places his hands on her back and hugs her gently and intimately.

/

Comic-Con is right around the corner as Chuck and Sarah are relaxing in his office; Sarah in his lap. Chuck is giving Sarah the 101 on Comic-Con. "Another thing you have to watch out for is 'how may I service you today'?" Chuck explains to Sarah.

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah raises an eyebrow as she shrugs unknowingly.

"Service," Chuck says as he looks at her like it is obvious. Sarah's eyebrow rises higher. "Service," Chuck makes a ring with his hand and moves his hand up and down in a masturbating motion.

"Oh," Sarah smiles goofily. "Oh," she furrows her brow. "Ugh," she crinkles her nose as she flinches back. "That's disgusting."

"Not to them," Chuck reiterates while he shakes his head. "Not to them."

"I think I've heard Jeff say that before," Sarah says with the same disgusted look.

"I'm sure you have. I hope you weren't on the receiving end of that."

"I don't think so."

"Good, good," Chuck muses. "We should probably make some t-shirts or something."

"Why?" Sarah asks curiously.

"Come on, it's Comic-Con. Free stuff is the best part and also if people wear our shirts, it's like free advertisement."

"Good point," Sarah gives Chuck a peck on the cheek.

Casey knocks on the door. He's learned to knock since that incident a couple weeks back where Chuck's hands were all over Sarah's scantily bra-clad chest while he was missing his shirt. "Is it safe?" He asks from outside the door.

"Yea, come on in," Chuck calls out.

Casey steps in slowly with his eyes covered by his hand. Chuck and Sarah both laugh. "Maybe we should get naked just to scar him for life," Sarah suggests jokingly.

"I'm sorry honey but your body is just too beautiful to scar anyone," Chuck gives her a peck on the lips. "Unless we're talking about a heart attack or forgetting to breath. But my body might do a little more damage," Chuck laughs and Sarah smiles at him lovingly for the compliment.

"You better not," Casey demands with a disgruntled tone. He hesitantly drops his hand to see Sarah sitting on Chuck's lap but both of them are completely closed.

"What'd you need?" Chuck asks with a light happy tone.

"Just letting you know I'll be gone for a few weeks for a mission," Casey informs Chuck.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Comic-Con?" Chuck jokingly asks. "It's not too late."

"Do I have to use profanity to express my hatred to such an abomination on this world?" Casey asks as his eyes widen.

"But we're going to need some kind of protection," Chuck pouts dramatically.

"That's why real men carry real guns," Casey responds insultingly.

"Fine," Chuck mockingly pouts. "Be a Negative Nancy."

"What?" Casey demands as if he didn't hear what Chuck just said. Chuck does not insult Casey; that is the first rule Casey enforces.

"Nothing," Chuck smiles humorously.

"That's what I thought," Casey smugly turns to leave. As he gets to the door, Chuck says one last thing.

"Goodbye Negative Nancy," Chuck calls out as Casey slams the door shut. Sarah laughs heartily.

/

Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan arrive at their hotel in San Diego. "Dude, I'm in the room right next door!" Morgan says ecstatically.

"Cool buddy," Chuck smiles at Morgan.

"So, did you guys already get your costumes?"

"Yes, we did," Chuck says proudly as he looks over at Sarah with a giant grin. Sarah giggles slightly as she hugs Chuck's arm.

"So, what are you guys going as, Han Solo and Princess Leia?" Morgan asks with a devilish smirk. "We already know you make a beautiful Leia."

"Thanks, but nope, that's not what we're going as," Sarah says with a sneaky smile.

"Then what are you going as?" Morgan pleads with a childish pout.

"It's a secret buddy," Chuck grins. "You'll see tomorrow and I'm sure you'll be quite impressed." Chuck steals a seductive glance at Sarah.

"Oh come on," Morgan complains like a desperate child. "Now you have to tell me with all those sneaky looks you're giving each other!"

"Sorry buddy," Chuck laughs as he slides his hand to Sarah's lower back.

/

The next morning, Chuck slides his long sleeve double breasted formal Cerberus coat with the logo on the top of the outside lapel. The coat has black sleeves with white patches on the wrists and the black stops at the chest. A grey stripe outlined by white drops vertically from the black across his chest. He is also wearing black slacks to complement the outfit. Chuck wanted to buzz his hair but Sarah wouldn't let him so he looks like a curly-haired, lanky Shepard.

Sarah is looking at her costume lying on the bed. She is only in her bra and panties. She is staring at it like it is crazy. "Sarah, honey, what's wrong?" Chuck asks as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Are you sure I should be wearing this?" Sarah asks seriously with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Well you can't go in your underwear no matter how my dreams play it out," Chuck jokes as he kisses the connection of her neck and shoulder.

"I know it's just…" Sarah pauses to find the right words. "I feel naked in it. It is like a layer of skin, it's so tight." She turns around to face Chuck. "I don't want people staring at me. I don't like other people seeing me in such a revealing outfit," she says shyly.

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said," Chuck gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"No," Sarah looks back at him. "I want to do it for you. I know how much this means to you."

"You don't have to though," Chuck persists. "I don't care as much as I care about you being comfortable and happy."

"Thank you Chuck," she kisses him on the lips.

"No problem," Chuck grins. "You know, you could always wear a shirt and pants under?"

"You know what?" Sarah smiles at the good idea. "I'll wear a tank top and some shorts. It can't be more revealing than the Orange Orange outfit."

"What ever happened to that?" Chuck asks curiously.

"CIA took it back," Sarah responds as she pulls a tank top over her head.

"So, they just store it some kind of CIA warehouse that houses all their random mission gear?"

"Pretty much," Sarah says as she pulls some short shorts on.

/

Chuck and Sarah, now fully dressed in their costumes, knock on Morgan's door to let him know they're ready. "One sec," Morgan calls out from inside the room. Thirty seconds later, the door opens and Morgan pops out in a Chewbacca suit with movie quality fur. "Ta Da…" Morgan's voice drops off as he needs to do a double take at seeing Miranda Lawson, jet black hair and everything, standing in the flesh before him, who is actually Sarah.

"Cool costume buddy," Chuck smiles at him. Morgan is still speechless at Sarah's perfection. "Morgan buddy?" Chuck tries to get his attention.

"You see," Sarah places her hands on her hips in frustration as she stares at Chuck in an 'I told you so' expression. "This is what I was talking about."

"I love you," Morgan says in a complete admiration. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Sorry buddy, but she's taken," Chuck pulls Sarah into his arms. "I love you no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah whispers into his ear.

"If you want to change, go ahead."

"No, no, it's alright."

"You look fantastic Sarah," Morgan stammers in surprise. "Perfect really. You're amazing. You're the coolest fiancé in the world. I mean—"

"Enough Morgan," Chuck says with a chuckle.

"Alright. So that's why you were moaning Miranda the other night," Morgan realizes as both Chuck and Sarah blush embarrassed. "You look good too Chuck, but the hair kind of throws it off."

"Yea, ask Ms. Lawson about that one," Chuck shrugs in Sarah's direction.

"Soon to be Mrs. Lawson," Sarah teases smugly. "I love your hair like that Chuck. It's not worth buzzing just for a nerd convention," Sarah states seriously.

"I know, I know," Chuck gives her a peck on the cheek. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep," Morgan pipes cheerily and Sarah smiles at Chuck.

/

As they scour the convention floor, Chuck kept an arm around Sarah the entire time to make sure everyone knew that she was not going to make any nerds' dreams because she already made one super lucky nerd's dreams come true. Morgan ran off excitedly to do his own thing because he knows that Sarah isn't quite as enthused and Chuck made a deal to stay with her on this day and on the last day, he and Morgan would spend it together. The stares Sarah elicited were conspicuous and obvious, but Sarah just ignored them and when she got really annoyed, she would pull Chuck into a kiss that told everyone that she was absolutely gone and taken and they had no chance.

A couple hours into it, Morgan catches up to Chuck and Sarah. "Hey guys," he sounds slightly out of breath.

"Whoa," Chuck is startled by the short Chewbacca. "Where'd you come from?" A smile grows on his lips.

"I was just at the Dark Horse Comics booth," Morgan replies.

"Cool, buddy," Chuck smiles at him and gives Sarah a reassuring squeeze around her waist.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Sarah asks.

"Because this is awesome!" Morgan jumps in the air, eliciting a giggle from Sarah and a chuckle from Chuck. "And, I entered you both in to a couple's competition!"

"What?" Chuck asks in shock. He knows Sarah is self-conscious about wearing the tight outfit in front of all these people, but on a stage in front of more people is just overkill. Sarah gives Chuck a panicked look. "You need to ask us first buddy."

"Come on, you don't look that bad yourself but Sarah, you're an exact duplicate!" Morgan protests. "You even have the same facial structure which is out of sheer luck that it works so well."

"Do I really look like a video game character?" Sarah asks with a furrowed brow.

"It's more like the video game character looks like you," Morgan pulls out a poster from his bag of goodies and displays it to Sarah.

"So, she looks just like me?" Sarah raises an eyebrow as she knows what she looks like but doesn't see the resemblance in her mind.

"Here," Morgan fishes into his bag of goodies and pulls out a mirror shaped like the Batman logo. Sarah takes it and looks at herself though it and then the poster.

"Holy—Wow," she muses with surprise as her eyes widen while she glances back in forth with herself and the poster. "It does look just like me. That's kind of scary. Now I know why you were so turned on that night," she winks at Chuck as an embarrassed blush creeps up his cheeks.

"You see?" Morgan looks at her like it is obvious. "You need to be in this contest."

"Fine," Sarah pouts as she crosses her arms knowing how much it must mean for Chuck. Chuck looks at her with a big smile.

"I love you," he kisses her passionately.

/

For the contest, they had to go up against a Han Solo and Chewbacca couple, a Captain Kirk and Uhura couple, and a Batman and Robin couple. As the four couples stood on the stage, a group of three judges sat at a judge's table. Each couple stepped forward when directed. When Chuck and Sarah stepped forward, the crowd erupted thanks to Sarah's beauty and perfect duplicate of Miranda Lawson. By the end of the contest, Chuck and Sarah won just by Sarah's costume alone. They were awarded a small trophy and Chuck victoriously held the trophy in one arm and Sarah in his other.

As the day grew to night, the convention closed and Sarah and Chuck resided to their hotel room. "That was actually quite fun," Sarah states with slight surprise. "Even with all the creepy gawkers."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first day of 'the Comic-Con experience'," Chuck states with an announcer's voice as he grinningly puts down the trophy. "I think Morgan got to meet all his idols," Chuck jokes.

"He did disappear the second we got inside."

"Yea," Chuck falls onto the bed. "Oh, and you don't have to wear the costume tomorrow. I think you left a lasting expression," he laughs loudly.

"Good, now help me out of this suit please," Sarah adorably pouts with her lower lip protruding past her upper lip as she climbs on top of Chuck.

"Sure," Chuck takes advantage as he lets his palm slide along her breast before his hand gets to the zipper. Sarah shakes her head with a giant grin, _that's my loveable pervert, Chuck_. He continues to tear her from the suit so she is only in a tank top, shorts, and the knee-high boots.

"My feet are killing me too," Sarah complains as they were standing up for hours straight. "Five inch heels are not fun." Chuck smiles widely as he slides off the boots gently to leave Sarah lounging on the bed with her toes wiggling. Chuck sits down and takes her feet into his lap and starts massaging them sensually. Sarah moans in pleasure as she lays back and lets Chuck work his magic.

"You like that?" Chuck asks with a chuckle after hearing her moan.

"I love it," Sarah answers in a husky voice. Chuck laughs as he continues to work the stress from her feet.

"So, you really enjoyed today?" Chuck asks because he finds it hard to believe that ex-super spy Sarah Walker could have fun at a nerd convention.

"Yea," Sarah says truthfully. "It was fun even with the all the cheesy come-ons and propositions."

"What?" Chuck looks at her in disbelief. "Someone tried to hit on you?"

"I know you wanted to protect me from everyone and I love you for it, but you couldn't be with me the entire time," Sarah explains like it isn't a big deal. "It's not like I've never been hit on before."

"That's because you're a sexy girl," Chuck tickles her feet.

"Hey!" Sarah shrieks in a higher pitch as she kicks her legs.

"Watch the family jewels please," Chuck demands with a smile.

"Sorry," Sarah smiles sheepishly. "You don't want to injure those."

"Not at all," Chuck agrees completely. "So, what was the worst pickup line?" Chuck understands that people are going to hit on her, so why not make some fun about it?

"Hmm…" Sarah ponders deeply as he continues to massage her feet. "I'd have to say, 'I'll be your Commander Shepard. Now I order you to bend over and spread your legs.'" Sarah laughs loudly and Chuck erupts in laughter too.

"What kind of creep would ask that?" Chuck shakes his head as he continues to laugh. "Wow…"

"At least it wasn't 'let's go to the bathroom and fu—"

"Okay," Chuck interrupts with his eyebrows touching his hairline. "I think I get it. These people are sick and shameless."

"You'd be surprised how many of those I got," Sarah chuckles as she sinks into the soft bed and lets her eyes drift closed while her feet get the grand royal foot massage.

/

The next two days of Comic-Con went smoothly. Morgan bounced from booth to booth like a frog on ecstasy. Sarah even let Chuck have some fun and go off to most of the booths. She just admired the giant smile plastered on his face the whole day. After every booth, Chuck would come back to collect her with an affectionate kiss on the cheek and a tender hand on the lower back and she couldn't be loving it any more.

**/**

**Please review. This chapter was mostly a fluffy filler that will have to keep you sated until the next update coming very soon. That's when the story really picks up again. You had to expect Comic-Con to be part of the story with Chuck owning a gaming company.**

**Please review.**


	28. Bad Sarah

**Thanks for the reviews. They give me something to look forward to when I write. Remember to tweet Chuck's sponsors on Monday with the hash tag #NotaNielsenFamily. It's our last chance to show how much this show means to us!**

**I have never been to Comic-Con so I am only writing based on how I would think it is, so don't sue me unless it is in a review. I'm a review whore lol.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck and Morgan are enjoying the morning of the last day of Comic-Con. Sarah decided to sleep in because their presentation isn't set until 2pm and she's tired of walking around for twelve hours in the last three days. "Just you and me finally," Morgan jokingly sighs in relief. "You finally kicked off the ball and chain." Morgan could never be angry with Sarah because she has made his best friend the happiest man alive and indirectly gave him the best job he could ever hope to aspire.

"Yea," Chuck pipes happily knowing Morgan is just joking around. "Sarah likes her sleep."

"Come on," Morgan pulls Chuck by his wrist. "The Tron booth is starting and I heard Olivia Wilde was going to be there!" Morgan releases Chuck's wrist as he practically skips off excitedly with Chuck in tow.

"Chuck!" A female voice calls his name. He turns to see a fairly average height woman in a Harley Quinn outfit with white paint on her face and black around her eyes that is just enough to hide her identity, but the eyes look familiar to Chuck. Her costume is patches of red and black just like the character from Batman.

"Hello," Chuck greets in a friendly manner having no idea who it is. "May I ask how you know my name?" The woman grabs his hand forcefully and pulls him through the crowds. "Excuse me miss, but where are you taking me?" The woman drags him outside where it is quiet and kisses him on the lips. His eyes widen is surprise and he quickly retreats and looks at the girl like she is crazy. "I'm flattered you think I'm attractive, but I'm engaged," he chuckles nervously as he puts out his palms in surrender.

"Engaged?" The woman barks. "When?" Her expression drops to sadness.

"Um, I don't exactly know you," Chuck raises an eyebrow to show his hesitance.

"It's Jill," she rubs away some of the paint around her eyes and looks at him.

"Jill? What the hell?" He is in complete shock as his whiteness surrounds his irises. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the blonde agent huh," Jill says despondently as she drops her gaze to her feet.

"What?"

"You're engaged to that agent, Sarah; the blonde one. I saw how you guys would look at each other," Jill explains sadly.

"I don't think it's a good idea telling anything to a former Fulcrum agent," Chuck's face becomes stoic and cold as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I deserve that," she averts her gaze once again in sadness. "I'm sorry Chuck. Did you ever find your Dad?"

"Do I need to repeat myself again?" Chuck starts to get agitated. He wants to trust Jill, but fool him three times, shame on her. Fool him a fourth time, shame on him or however that saying goes. Chuck never felt the need for that saying before this situation. "What are you doing here and what do you want? Fulcrum no longer exists."

"I know," Jill smiles weakly. "I need your help."

"How could I help you? And why should I even help you?" Chuck remains hard edged and blunt.

"You're the only person I can trust. Please," tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to be a fugitive anymore. I'm tired of running," she says with exhaustion. Chuck looks over her tired form and notices her body is slightly frail and thinner than before, which gives her a malnourished look. "I can't keep looking over my shoulder and dodging every black car I see. I can't do it anymore," she sobs violently; the tears causing the paint to run down her cheeks to reveal her pale skin. "Please help me." Chuck is appalled and paralyzed by this unseen side of Jill. He doesn't know if he can trust her. So far, she has betrayed him three times, but she did give him crucial knowledge to find his father and get the Intersect removed.

"I'm no longer part of the government," Chuck explains truthfully, leaving out the fact he can talk to Casey, and Sarah still knows how to contact the CIA.

"I know you can still contact them. Please," she begs tearfully; every shred of dignity exhausted in her emotional somber sobbing. "I never knew Fulcrum was evil."

Chuck finds that hard to believe. "How could you not know that?" Chuck scoffs incredulously as he starts to sway towards distrusting her.

"When I was in high school, they told me they could pay for all of my college expenses and would already have a job lined up for me," she confesses as she lays against his chest, but he remains still so it is like she's against a statue. "It was a dream come true. You know how much my career means to me. They told me they were a secret part of the government that was to protect the nation without the confines of the Constitution. By the time I realized they were going against the government, it was too late to get out."

Chuck studies her carefully as he sees how much emotion is behind her voice and that she seems to be telling the truth. She really has no reason to lie unless she is working for another nefarious organization.

Jill continues, "I couldn't leave. There was an agent that tried to get out and they killed him!" She sobs uncontrollably into his shirt. "They shot him in the head and dumped his body in a dumpster!" Chuck's shirt starts to weigh down with Jill's tears. "I didn't want to die!"

"Then why did you try to kill Sarah?" Chuck prods her for all the facts, making sure he doesn't just give in to her just to be betrayed once more.

"I wasn't going to. I swear," she pleads. "I was only aiming at her as self-defense if she saw me and tried to shoot at me! Please, I would never kill someone! You just happened to find me in the act of aiming just in case. Please, you have to believe me!"

"So, you've never killed someone before?" Chuck asks as if that is all that matters.

"No, Leader was the first person I've ever shot. I was saving you from him. I didn't want anything to happen to you so I knew the only way was to lock you and the agents in the cells, but then you had to lock us in so he improvised with the bomb. I swear I never wanted any harm to come to you."

"Chuck!" Morgan's voice interrupts Jill from a faraway distance.

"I have to go," Jill says hastily and frantically. "I'll call you and don't let anyone know about this. Please," she places her hand on his chest to feel him one last time and runs the opposite direction that Morgan is coming from.

"Who was that?" Morgan asks curiously while slightly out of breath from rushing over. Chuck is staring off into the distance Jill went, looking like he's seen a ghost.

"That?" He repeats absentmindedly before his brain catches up with him. "Oh! That," Chuck lets out a nervous chuckle as he looks at Morgan. "That that was no one, just a fan of the company."

"Oh, cool, but dude, you missed it!" Morgan exclaims. "Olivia Wilde is so hot," Morgan drawls in temptation and lust. "And Jeff Bridges gave out Tron Frisbees! Look, I got one!" Morgan pulls out a Frisbee from his goodie bag.

"That's awesome buddy," Chuck studies the discus toy. It is black with bright shiny blue lines bordering it. "Looks pretty authentic."

"Yea and they actually work," Morgan pipes happily. "What's with the wet shirt?"

"That fan kind of spilled water on me. Talk about breaking the ice," Chuck laughs heartily even though he blatantly lied to his best friend.

/

Chuck is fretting over the dawning conversation with the ghost earlier in the morning. He doesn't know if he can trust Jill as she has betrayed him multiple times, but she seemed so remorseful and broken. Jill was adamant about him not telling anyone but he can't keep it a secret from Sarah. It would just hang over him like a raining cloud over his head that would constantly drench him weightily.

"Are you alright Chuck?" Sarah asks curiously after seeing the lost and deep-thought expression on his face. They are behind the stage where Chuck's company is having their presentation in just a few minutes.

"What?" Chuck is broken from his stupor. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. It's just the pressure of being out in front of all those people," he lies in a nervous stammer.

"Alright," Sarah apprehensively relents but she can tell there is something wrong because Chuck has never had stage fright before.

"Everything's not alright Sarah," Chuck confesses with a sigh as he looks into her worried eyes. "I kind of ran into someone we know."

"Who?" Agent Sarah Walker demands with her spy mentality.

"Jill Roberts?" Chuck says sheepishly in a higher pitch like he was scared to say it. He gives her a lopsided smile.

"What did she want?" Agent Sarah Walker growls angrily. Sarah is still pissed off at Jill for taking advantage of Chuck's optimism by betraying him over and over and the fact that he chose Jill over her.

"She wanted to clear her name."

"That bitch tried to kill you and me! She should be locked in a cage where she belongs!" Sarah's nasty side comes out as she remembers all the distress she caused.

"Sarah, please," Chuck pulls her into his arms. "She seemed very miserable and sorry. She was really crying and said that she was forced to be part of Fulcrum."

"And you believed her?" Sarah barks in disbelief.

"She was very convincing," Chuck argues weakly as his voice raises an octave.

"That's because she was a spy! She probably never even cared about you!"

"Then what should we do?"

"We'll tell Casey when we get back tomorrow and he'll talk with Beckman. Don't worry about it, she can't hurt you anymore. I won't let that happen," Sarah says confidently.

"Thanks Sarah. I love you," Chuck gives her a loving kiss.

"I love you too. Now blank it from your mind and break a leg as they call it," she smiles at him sadly. She kind of just wants to stay in his arms forever.

"Want to come on stage with us?"

"No, I would just stand there and look oblivious to all your nerd references."

"I know, but we can always use some eye candy," Chuck jokes as he bounces his eyebrows playfully.

"Good try sweetie," Sarah stifles a laugh with a jumbled grin.

"It couldn't hurt," he laughingly shrugs. "Wish me luck."

Sarah pulls him in for a sultry searing kiss that leaves Chuck breathless. "Good luck."

"Huh?" Chuck asks obliviously as his mind was blown away by that kiss. Sarah giggles as she pushes Chuck towards the stage. She loves that she still has that effect on him.

/

The presentation went well with a first glimpse of actual footage from the game since the developers were able to whip it up in time. The graphics looked almost real with the state-of-the-art graphic capabilities and Stephen's perception in technology. The fans gathered were anxious and overjoyed with all the questions Chuck and Morgan were able to answer. Sarah once again, got to admire her fiancée in control and comfortable and nothing makes her hornier than a confident, knowledgeable Chuck.

When they finally end, Chuck and Morgan both say their goodbyes and appreciation to all the fans who came out by throwing out thirty t-shirts with their logo on it. Sarah has been biting her lower lip anxiously waiting as Chuck makes it behind the curtain. "Hey Sa—" Two strong female hands clasp jumbles of the chest area of his shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two," Morgan jokes with a giant smile as he walks by them.

Sarah's hands roam Chuck's body and he finally finds the self-control to break out of her grasp. "Sarah, please," he begs with heavy breaths.

"I want you so bad Chuck," she pleads as she leans in for another kiss but Chuck sneakily dodges her kiss and drops a peck on her cheek. She lets out a loud pout as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Can we at least get to the hotel room first?" Chuck smiles as disarmingly as he can.

"Fine," Sarah pouts like a little child who thinks Chuck is playing unfairly.

_Not the face_, Chuck panics as he quickly envelopes her into a hug, more to just not have to see that adorable expression that he cannot say no to then to actually feel contact with her; not that he can complain about the contact with her. Her hand slides down his stomach and under his belt buckle causing him to shriek like a little girl as he jumps back. "Bad Sarah," Chuck exclaims as he covers his crotch.

/

They all get back from San Diego that night after the successful Comic-Con trip. Chuck still has lingering thoughts about Jill. She said she would call him, but when? And how? Does she know his number? Maybe through the company's phone number? Chuck still isn't sure but almost every ounce of his being wants to believe that Jill is sorry and just wants to live out her life like a normal person. Chuck isn't sure if it is such a great idea to tell Casey because if they find Jill, they might just lock her up forever.

"Hey Sar?" Chuck asks back in their apartment in Los Angeles. Sarah is cuddled under his arm as her arm is draped across his chest and her chest against his side. They are both in their sleepwear and about to succumb to sleep.

"Yea Chuck?" She looks up at him from using his shoulder as a pillow.

"About Jill," Chuck says those two simple words and Sarah sits up straight looks at Chuck seriously.

"She didn't contact you or anything, did she?" Again, Agent Sarah Walker appears and is completely alert and ready for anything.

"No," Chuck lets out a small chuckle at how quickly Agent Walker appears as he gently brings Sarah back down to his lonely shoulder. "It's just, I don't know if we should tell Casey."

"How else are they going to catch her? I'm not a spy anymore."

"I think she was being truthful though. She really is sick of hiding. She just wants a normal life. You should have seen her. She looked horrible. She was skinnier than a twig and it looked like she hadn't seen the sun in days."

"Chuck, I love the fact you can still see the good in her, but she has lied to you over and over and broke your heart. I can never express how much it angered me to find out that she was Fulcrum," Sarah feels tears forming as her voice strains.

"You wanted me and Jill to be together?" Chuck asks surprised. Why would Sarah want him and Jill together if she loved him?

"I wanted you to be happy," Sarah confesses tearfully as she looks into his eyes. "It did hurt me to see you with her. It was heartbreaking," Sarah sobs as she presses her face against his chest. Chuck comforts her with his hand rubbing her back and his other hand gently securing her head against his chest. "Every time I had to watch you guys kiss," Sarah sniffles. "I felt like I lost the only love I'd ever had."

"I'm so sorry Sarah," Chuck actually feels tears forming because of Sarah's hurting. "I didn't think we would ever be together and I thought I could have what Jill and I used to have."

"I don't blame you Chuck," Sarah sniffs as she wipes her eyes. "I was the one who kept pushing you away and I didn't think we could ever be together either. I was just happy knowing you were happy with her. To be honest, being a spy made me feel like I would never have someone. I would just go city to city, mission to mission, never having someone to come home to; hopefully dying on my last mission so I would never have to live retired and alone."

"No," Chuck brings Sarah's head up to his and delivers a long, intimate, kiss that reinforces how much love he has for her. "That will never happen to you. I promise that you will always have me. I will never leave you and you'll always have a home here."

"Thank you Chuck," Sarah says emotionally and just above a whisper. "You saved me from that future. You gave me everything I could have ever wanted and more. I will always love you for that."

**/**

**Oh no! Is Jill just backstabbing Chuck or is she really sick of living as a fugitive? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Muhahaha!**

**Please review.**


	29. A model humanitarian

**Thanks for the reviews. I cannot believe I wrote a story that is nearing 400 reviews. It is a miracle! Thank you all so much. Should I be updating it? Yes, I should. Stop reading my intoxicated writing and read the story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

It has been a week since Comic-Con and Chuck is working at his desk in his office when a knock on the door stirs him from his working. "Come in," Chuck hollers. The door opens to reveal the big burly man, John Casey.

"Just letting you know I'm back," Casey informs him.

"How'd it go?" Chuck asks with a faint smile.

"Successfully," Casey answers cryptically knowing that he cannot legally talk about the details.

"Come on," Chuck drawls jokingly. "Tell me all the juicy details."

"That's classified," Casey grunts with a slight annoyance.

Chuck laughs loudly, "Fine, fine." Chuck backs down and an awkward silence falls over them as Chuck's mind thinks back to a week ago.

"Is there anything you need?" Casey asks as he studies the lanky nerd who is lost in his thoughts.

"No," Chuck looks up at Casey as thoughts of Jill dissipate. "I'm fine. It's good to have you back."

"Yea, whatever," Casey starts for the door while Chuck in a state of distress.

Chuck is still uncertain what the future holds with Jill. He wants to trust her more than anything, but he has been betrayed too many times to just believe her. Sarah seems adamant that Jill is still the conniving backstabber, but she didn't see Jill broken down and in tears. "Casey?" Chuck asks just before the door closes.

"What?" Casey pops back in.

"What would happen to someone who *was* part of an enemy organization that was broken up, but hasn't been caught yet?" Chuck asks cautiously. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Casey narrows his eyes as he tries to read Chuck's mind. "Arrest them, interrogate them, and detain them in a NSA penitentiary for the rest of their lives."

"Oh," Chuck raises his eyebrows at how harsh that sounds.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

Casey studies Chuck but hesitantly relents. "Fine," he grunts as he walks out of the door.

Chuck decides to talk to Sarah about it because she always has the answers that Chuck needs. Chuck knocks on Sarah's door and with her permission walks in. "Hey Chuck," Sarah smiles at her fiancée.

"Hi Sarah," Chuck greets as he leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Chuck sits in one of the chairs on the opposite side of her desk.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sarah sees the anxiety written on his face so she gets up and climbs into his lap and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I talked to Casey about what would happen to Jill and—"

"Casey's back? We should tell him right away," Agent Sarah Walker sits up and looks at him serious.

"Wait, I don't think Jill deserves to be tortured and imprisoned for the rest of her life."

"Chuck, she tried to kill us! How can you still believe her?" Sarah's voice strains with jealousy that Chuck would care so much about a backstabbing bitch.

"It's not that I believe her, but I just don't want anyone to have to go through that. Please, can we not tell Casey?" Chuck pleads emotionally. "At least not until we talk with Jill again? If we talk with her again."

"Fine Chuck, but if she hurts you, I'll kill her," Sarah states completely serious.

"She's probably gone already," he chuckles as he waives away any hesitation. "I told her I'm no longer part of the government."

"She's a spy," Sarah deadpans. "They don't say things they don't intend to do."

"That's kind of scary with the way you say that."

"I'm serious Chuck. Please be careful and if she does contact you, please tell me. We can't keep secrets from each other if we're going to be married."

"I promise," Chuck gives her a kiss on the lips before she rests in his lap to get her daily snuggle time in.

/

"I am Chuck Bartowski," Morgan jokes with the CGI avatar of Chuck by moving the mouth up and down. "I am completely whipped to my blonde fiancée."

"Real funny," Chuck shakes his head sarcastically with a small grin.

"Oh come on, I think that is so cool. Look, I could make you do jumping jacks?" Morgan types in a program and Chuck's avatar starts jumping up and down while waving his arms.

"Why would my guy ever have to do jumping jacks?"

"I don't know. It's just so cool to be able to control you."

"You're not actually controlling me. It's just a computerized image of me," Chuck clarifies like it is obvious.

"I know that. I'm just trying to have some fun," Morgan protests with a large smile.

Chuck's phone rings and he shoves his hand in his pocket to fish out his phone. "Alright, let them get back to work Morgan." Morgan groans as he gives the controls back over to the programmer.

"Thanks Chuck," the programmer says gratefully.

"No problem," Chuck looks at the caller i.d. on his business owned iPhone. It reads 'unavailable.' Chuck shrugs and steps out of the room as he touches the green phone icon. "This is Chuck."

"Chuck, it's Jill. I need to meet you please," she sounds like she is in a hurry and is very anxious.

"What?" Chuck is still slightly in shock from the unannounced phone call.

"Meet me outside the BuyMore in two hours. Please Chuck. I really need your help," Jill pleads from the bottom of her heart.

"Fine. I'll be there," Chuck agrees.

"Thank you Chuck," Jill ends the call and Chuck goes straight to Sarah in her office. "Sarah, I just got a call from Jill. She wants to meet."

"Where and when?" Agent mode kicks in for Sarah as she becomes drop-dead serious.

"Outside the BuyMore in two hours," Chuck answers.

"Are you sure you want to keep Casey in the dark?"

"Yes," he slowly answers after some slight hesitation.

"Alright," Sarah opens a drawer in her desk. "You're going to meet her. I'll be hiding as backup."

"How are we going to do this without any government resources?"

"The old fashioned way," Sarah pulls out her Smith and Wesson 5906 handgun.

"Uh," Chuck flinches back as he is frightened by the gun, "alright. Please don't shoot her unless you absolutely have to."

"I won't Chuck. This is just for precautions," Sarah pulls back the slide and when it cocks forward, it makes a sickening cling that brings an evil smirk to Sarah's face. _I find that hard to believe_, Chuck thinks as he sees the smirk on Sarah's face. She looks like she wants to kill Jill more than help her.

/

Chuck is standing outside the BuyMore in broad daylight. Chuck finds it odd to meet in the middle of the day, but that just reinforces his hope that she is not trying to con him. Sarah is hidden behind a parked sedan six cars over with her gun in her hands and ready for anything. Chuck mindlessly paces as his head goes through many scenarios ranging from Jill professing her love to him to her kidnapping him in a van.

"Chuck," a quiet whisper catches his attention. He looks at the source of the voice and sees Jill peeking from behind a black van three cars over in the opposite direction than Sarah. "Come here."

"I think it's better if you come over here," Chuck holds his ground as he whispers back.

"Please Chuck; I can't be outside for too long. They're watching me," Jill pleads in a harsher whisper. This gives him a flashback of how his Dad was acting the first time he met him.

"Who is?"

"The government," she responds. "Did you tell anyone we were meeting?"

"No," Chuck lies convincingly. "Please Jill; if you want me to help you, you need to come out here."

Jill fiddles with her thumbs in thought. "Fine," she hesitantly agrees as she cautiously peeks out before walking over to Chuck. A nondescript car drives by and Jill ducks down in fear. Chuck is appalled by how being a fugitive has changed her. She is only a shell left of herself.

Sarah gets her first glimpse of Jill in over a year and can see how awful Jill looks. Her skin is paler than a ghost, her arms are meatless and as thin as bones, and her hair is distraught and dirty.

"Jill, how am I supposed to help you?" Chuck asks with concern.

"I've seen you with the other two agents. You need to tell them I'm innocent. I only did what I was forced to do," Jill confesses. "I just wanted to be a biochemist but they wouldn't let me leave. I had to do what they asked. Please…" Jill begs with all her emotions.

Chuck opens his mouth to speak, but a lower pitched, gruffer voice calls, "Freeze!"

"Casey?" Chuck jumps back as he furrows his brow at the burly man appearing out of nowhere.

"You're under arrest," Casey ignores Chuck.

"Chuck?" Jill's eyes start to water as her heart blackens from the betrayal. "You said you didn't tell anyone! You lied to me! I trusted you!"

"No! Wait, I never told him. I swear!" Chuck tries to explain. He turns to Casey, "What the hell are you doing here?" A realization hits him and it feels like a dagger to his heart. "Sarah told you, huh? How could she betray me like that?"

"No you moron, you and Walker were obviously up to something when you asked me what we do to fugitives," Casey explains.

Sarah walks out and up to the three of them and holsters her gun in her lower back. "Casey? What the hell! You weren't supposed to be here!" Sarah is angry only because she feels like she somehow let down Chuck.

"Please," Jill sobs. "I don't want to be tortured. I don't know anything. Fulcrum is gone and I was forced into it."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Casey scoffs as he doesn't believe a word that she is saying.

"I swear. They offered to pay my way through college and a career in biochemistry," Jill pleads tearfully. "I didn't know they were terrorists! They threatened to kill me if I tried to escape," the waterworks are in full force as Casey studies every miniscule detail to see how genuine the emotions are. He has seen actors act and some are quite amazing and convincing, but her confession is the most honest confession he has ever seen.

"Casey, please, just lower the gun," Chuck demands a little forcefully.

"Please," Jill falls to her knees as she looks up at Casey. "I'm so tired of hiding. I can't do it anymore. I'm so hungry, so thirsty. I can't do it anymore," she sobs uncontrollably into her palms. Casey lowers his gun at the broken women before him. Sarah actually starts to feel guilty as she is forced to watch Jill humiliate herself. "Every car I hear, every person I see, I think is out to get me," she complains blearily through the pain and tears.

"Casey," Chuck places his hand on Jill's shoulder, "please don't torture her. She's been through enough torture in the last year." Casey lets out a low grumble of confusion. Chuck looks down at Jill, "Jill, what exactly do you want?" Chuck asks in a humble voice.

"I just want to go home," Jill cries. "I want to be normal. And tell my parents how much I love them. I miss them so much."

"Casey, I'm sure Beckman can work something out, right?" Chuck asks as he massages Jill's shoulders in a friendly way.

"Beckman's not exactly a model humanitarian," Casey informs Chuck like it is obvious.

"I'm sure Beckman can figure out something though," Sarah states to make Chuck feel a little more hopeful. Sarah was seesawing between believing Jill but there is no way anyone could fake such emotion. Chuck gives Sarah a loving glance and Sarah nods as she places her hand on his upper arm.

/

Chuck and Sarah decided to take Jill for some food while Casey talks with Beckman. They are sitting down inside a Subway. Chuck and Sarah shared a Footlong while Jill has her own. "Thank you Chuck," Jill says gratefully as she takes a giant bite out of her Steak and Cheese sub. As she swallows the bite, she continues, "I know I don't deserve this at all after what I've done."

"It's alright, it's only eight dollars," Chuck smiles at her. Jill lets out a strangled laugh as she cannot remember the last time she felt that emotion. Sarah smiles at Chuck for being so sweet and caring.

"You know what I mean," Jill gives a faint smile to Chuck before she takes a long slurp of her 32oz drink. "Thank you for showing this much compassion towards me."

"You're welcome Jill," Chuck takes a bite from his sandwich with a smile on his face.

"You're lucky," Jill says despondently to Sarah. "Chuck's a great guy. I'm happy he's found someone who loves him as much as he deserves."

"Thank you," Sarah nods appreciatively. It shouldn't mean anything to her, but getting Chuck's ex-girlfriend's graces actually fills Sarah up with pride.

"I hope I can find someone half as good," Jill says under her breath somberly as she looks down at her sub.

**/**

**Is it weird that I have multiple chapters written for three different stories I have thought of?**

**Please review.**


	30. Fortress, moron

**Thanks for all the reviews. I never thought I could have a story with 400 reviews. This is absolutely fantastic and I love all of you for it. I know I shouldn't be updating this, but I am so happy about the reviews and I am a review whore and can't take the couple of days that I don't get reviews.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Casey walks into the Orion's Belt office building and into the elevator. He turns a key in the keyhole and the numbers spin backwards to reveal a handprint scanner. Casey places his hand on the scanner and a light scans up and down his hand. "Colonel John Casey confirmed," he mechanically states in a feminine monotone voice. The elevator descends a single floor and opens to reveal a government base similar to Castle but more state-of-the-art. He walks through a hallway that leads him to a center room with a table and multiple computer screens surrounding one larger screen. A keyboard flips out from under the jumble of screens and Casey types in numerous keys and General Beckman appears on the screen in front of him.

"Colonel Casey?" The General queries curiously as her brow furrows ever so slightly and she leans forward.

"General," he stands up tall and makes eye contact with Beckman, "Bartowski was contacted by the ex-Fulcrum fugitive Jill Roberts."

"When?" The General demands with curiosity.

"Apparently over a week ago was the original contact while he was in San Diego for," he grinds his teeth in hatred, "Comic-Con. She then met with Bartowski outside the BuyMore an hour ago."

"Is she in custody?"

"Not at the moment, ma'am. She is with Bartowski and Walker."

"Why hasn't she been detained?" Beckman demands with slight anger.

Casey sighs, _The things I do for Bartowski_. "She wants her life back. She wants to live a normal life and be with her parents again."

"She chose to be spy against the government. She did this to herself," Beckman holds her ground by being the hard-ass she is.

"I understand that General, but she insists that she was forced to plot against the government by Fulcrum. They threatened to kill her if she didn't comply."

"And you believe that?"

"Yes, General, I do. They may have threatened her family by using Bernie Ominsky," Casey explains after deducing some possibilities and Jill's horrid and honest portrayal of lady feelings.

"He's deceased by a massive heart attack," Beckman deadpans.

"I'm aware, but that was the last time Jill had actually helped Fulcrum. From then on, she helped us consistently by revealing the location of the Fulcrum headquarters and the location of Roark and Orion."

The General eyes the Colonel up skeptically wondering why he would care at all. "So what are you proposing? We cannot just let her go scot-free." General Beckman is rather surprised by Casey's persistence.

"I understand that, but is there any way we can work out a deal? Are there any Fulcrum fugitives still out there she can help with?"

"Possibly," Beckman crooks her head as she thinks about it, "but they are virtually harmless. The government needs more of an incentive than that."

"Maybe she knows about the Ring. Fulcrum was supposedly only part of the Ring," Casey suggests as he starts to run out of options.

"If you can bring her in and she has enough info, then we may be able to work out a deal."

"Thank you General," Casey wonders why he is being so compassionate about a woman who tried to steal government property. He shouldn't care about an enemy agent no matter what her relations are to people he knows. He scolds himself for 'getting soft.'

/

"Alright Casey," Sarah hangs up her phone after Casey summarized what he talked about with Beckman so she makes her way back to the table at Subway.

"Well?" Chuck looks up at Sarah with hopefulness in his subtle frown and heightened eyebrows.

"Jill, do you know anything about the Ring?" Sarah asks as she sits back down.

"Not too much. Fulcrum was like its little brother. The Ring practically ran Fulcrum," Jill explains truthfully. "We mostly only heard it in passing."

"The only chance you have of going home is if you know enough to make it worthwhile," Sarah deadpans with slight remorse.

"I'll do whatever I have to," Jill says seriously as she shakes her head in fear of going on the run again. "I'll let you guys bring me in and everything. I'm just so sick of running," Jill sighs with exhaustion.

"Are we going to have to blindfold her?" Chuck asks as if he really doesn't want to scare Jill at all.

"Yea," Sarah turns to Jill. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm guessing it isn't under the BuyMore anymore," Jill gives a tiny laugh.

"Not exactly," Chuck smiles sheepishly as he crooks his head subtly.

/

Chuck and Sarah follow Casey into the elevator while Jill is blindfolded and led by Chuck and Sarah by holding each of her arms. Casey puts the key into the slot and the normal elevator buttons disappear to reveal the handprint scanner. Chuck's eyes widen at the revelation that that is in the elevator of his office building. Casey places his hand on the scanner. "That is so cool," Chuck muses with an awed smile.

"Identity unconfirmed," the monotone female voice states. "Shutting down. Have a nice day."

"Moron," Casey grunts in annoyance as he rolls his eyes. The scanner rotates back behind the buttons and Casey removes the key and reinserts it. "This time, shut up," he growls as the scanner comes out and he places his hand on the scanner. "John Casey," he states to the computer in the wall.

"Identity confirmed," the monotone voice states. "Welcome Colonel Casey."

As the elevator starts to move, Chuck decides he can finally talk again. "That was awesome," he muses with a giant smile on his face. Sarah smirks at Chuck as she tries to stifle a laugh. Casey ignores him as the elevator doors open to the hallway. He leads them into the central room. Chuck looks over to see a screen that is at least fifty inches. "Damn," Chuck drawls with envy foaming out of his mouth, "that would be so awesome to play Xbox on."

Sarah raises an eyebrow at him wondering if he is seriously saying that.

"I'm just saying," Chuck smiles at her. "Imagine playing Call of Duty on there. I should set up my Xbox down here."

"Don't even think about it, Bartowski," Casey barks without even looking back. "This is government property."

"I know," Chuck says with a tinge of laughter like he already knew the answer was negative. Sarah giggles at Chuck's nerdy thoughts when she sees a shooting range. They continue through the central room into another hallway where they pass a shooting range.

"Auh!" She huffs as she drops her mouth in offense. "You've been holding out on me Casey!"

"What do you mean?" Casey asks having no idea what she is talking about.

"There's a shooting range here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is government property. You're no longer a spy, you've traded that in for…" Casey glares and studies Chuck from head to toe with a slight disgust on his face," …that."

"You can't do that to me. I'm coming down here for now on," Sarah then looks over to Chuck. "No offense, but I'd rather shoot real weapons than a simulator."

"None taken," Chuck smiles as he thinks _that's my Sarah_.

"Whatever," Casey doesn't feel like fighting her. At least she knows what she is doing and isn't a Bartowski; well at least not yet.

"So I'm guessing this place is called… hmm…" Chuck ponders exaggeratedly by stroking his chin, "Cave?"

"Fortress, moron," Casey grumbles.

"That was my second choice," Chuck punches the air in mock disappointment. "I was going along with the whole 'starts with a C' thing."

"It was a good guess," Sarah smiles at Chuck, supporting her soon-to-be husband.

"Thanks," Chuck smiles back lovingly.

They bring Jill into a room and sit her down. "Well, this is different," Jill muses as the blindfold is removed and she is inside an interrogation cell that is completely different than how she remembered Castle. The walls are plain unpainted concrete but there is still the two-way mirror like usual.

"I'm glad you're comfortable," Chuck grins at her.

"You want anything?" Sarah asks.

"Just some water would be great," Jill answers.

"No problem," Chuck happily disappears with Sarah on his tail. He comes back in a minute later with a plastic pitcher of iced water and a plastic cup. "Here you go," Chuck places them on the table.

"Thank you," Jill gives Chuck a small smile as she fills herself a glass of water. Chuck leaves the room and the instant he closes the door; he is attacked by a mop of blonde; or more appropriately, his lips are attacked by luscious soft lips.

"Mmm…" Chuck moans as a content smile grows on his face. "What was that for?" His smile reaches its peak.

"That was for being my Chuck," Sarah smiles lovingly at him. "You're so sweet how you're being nice to Jill. I was afraid being a spy would make you lose that mentality. That's why I never wanted you to be a spy."

"I got enough spying in to last a lifetime," Chuck quips as he places his hands on her upper arms intimately. "I'm just happy to be with you," he gives her a passionate kiss as he embraces her in a hug.

/

Chuck and Sarah are in his office cuddling after the stressful day. They are both on the couch and Sarah is lying on top of him with her head snugly fit under his chin and against his neck. "Do you think Jill is going to be alright?" Chuck asks calmly with a tinge of worry.

"If she knows enough, then probably," Sarah answers thoughtlessly as she enjoys her proximity to Chuck.

"It's been hours though and I haven't heard anything."

"Casey will update us when he gets all the information from her."

"He's not torturing her, is he?" Chuck asks in horror as the thought materializes in his head and his eyes widen in fear.

"As long as Jill talks, then she'll be fine," Sarah assures as she gives Chuck a kiss on the chin. "And she seemed pretty open to talking." Sarah, being the ex-spy she is, knows that the odds that Beckman will let Jill go are slim to none; but she would never tell Chuck that because it would break his heart.

"I really hope so," Chuck muses as he massages Sarah's back with his hand under her shirt so he can feel her warm soft skin against his palm. She breathes out in content as his hand massages away any stress.

/

The next day, Chuck is walking through the sixth floor towards his office when he sees Casey. He rushes over to Casey and gets his attention. "Hey Casey, what happened with Jill?"

"She talked," Casey responds cryptically.

"But did Beckman let her go home?" Chuck asks hurriedly as the anticipation burns inside him to know the answer.

"Yea," Casey quickly responds nonchalantly. "She went back home to her parents."

"Great," Chuck sighs with relief and gratitude as a smile grows on his face. "Thank you Casey. I knew you'd come through."

Casey just grunts as Chuck continues to his office. He doesn't like lying but he feels it is in Chuck's best interest.

/

Jill is harshly thrown into a prison cell by two guards. As she stumbles in, her wrists and heels cuffed together and all chained to each other, she hits the wall and turns around with anger. "What the hell!" She screams in unfairness and hurt. "I told you everything I knew! You said you would let me see my family! This is not fair!" Jill expresses all her hatred towards her government as the cell door locks. She rushes up to it and screams a number of profanities. "You can't do this!" Tears start to form in her eyes. She feels betrayed and dead inside. "This is not fair," she sobs as she despondently pads to the bed and sits on it; feeling no hope or desire to live. "They lied to me! You lied to me, Chuck! How could you," she screams angrily through her tears as it is the only way for her to release her rage. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to kill you, Chuck, and that blonde bitch too!"

/

"Hey Sarah," Chuck has a giant smile on his face as he enters her office.

"Hi Chuck," Sarah smiles back as Chuck leans in and gives her a kiss. Her smile instantly magnifies after the kiss.

"You know, we're going to have to change that door to say 'Sarah Bartowski' soon."

"Who said I was going to take your name?" Sarah protests playfully with a comical smile on her lips.

"You're not going to hyphenate it, are you?" Chuck rolls his eyes as if that is the worst idea. "Sarah Walker-Bartowski," Chuck tries out before he realizes how easy it slides off the tongue. "Actually, that doesn't sound so bad."

Sarah giggles as she stands up and hugs Chuck. "Obviously I'm going to take your name. It's not like Walker really means anything. It is just an alias after all."

Chuck sighs in despondence. "I like the name though. Sarah really suits you. Much more than Elana Truffaut or Rebecca Franco."

"Chuck, I will always be Sarah to you and that is officially my real name. I got it changed the week after I left Burbank with Bryce, so when I do take your last name, I will be Sarah Bartowski. Not Rebecca Bartowski, not Elana Bartowski, not Sam Bartowski." She then states confidently, "Sarah Bartowski." She looks up at him with confidence as she leans in and kisses the giant smile on his face.

"I love you Sarah," he hugs her tightly.

"I love you too, Chuck," she smiles into him as she relaxes in his embrace.

"I've never heard the alias Sam before," Chuck muses curiously.

"It's just a name I was given a long time ago," Sarah looks away as she doesn't want to tell him the real reason for the name.

"Okay," Chuck shrugs back with a smile. "Good news, Casey told me that Jill was allowed to go home."

"Good," Sarah answers half-heartedly.

"You're not happy about that, are you?" Chuck reads her mannerisms and tone of voice.

"What? No, I'm happy," she protests but the look on Chuck's face tells her that he knows she's lying. "Fine," she huffs, "I just don't want to risk her coming back and trying to do something to you."

"Like what?" a smile grows on Chuck's face. "I have the best bodyguard ever." He bounces his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just don't trust her, okay?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in that?" Chuck is smiling fully now.

"No," Sarah retorts defensively with no hesitation before her tone turns humble. "She hurt you so many times. I don't want to risk her being able to again."

"She can't hurt me, you know why?" He looks into her enticing blue eyes seriously.

"Why?" Sarah looks up at him with hopefulness as if his answer is the only thing that matters to her.

"Because I already have the love of my life and there is nothing Jill can do about it."

Sarah's heart skips a beat at the sweet compliment and she just hugs him in content.

/

"I know you're still on your Comic-Con high, but we need to continue the game if we're going to release it on time," Chuck urges with a laugh as Morgan sits there playing with the authentic lightsaber he bought at the Star Wars Comic-Con booth.

"Sorry dude," Morgan puts down the lightsaber. "You do have to admit this is pretty cool though."

"Yea, it is, but we need to work on the game. The Unreal engine is working great but we need to expand it so the game is open world. My dad has actually been able to ramp up the physics engine giving it the most realistic movements I've ever seen."

"I'm on it," Morgan salutes to Chuck.

"You don't need to salute," Chuck laughs as he shakes his head.

"Sorry," Morgan mumbles with a smile, "I forgot again."

/

"Casey," Sarah catches him in the hallways of the building.

"What is it Walker?" Casey asks.

"Jill never did go home, did she?" Sarah's voice is stern and has no room for argue.

"She's fine. Don't worry about it," Casey tries to relinquish any worries Sarah may have without telling her the truth.

"Come on Casey," Sarah pleads like it is obvious. "I used to be a spy. I know Beckman and there is no way she is letting Jill go free; no matter what intel she has."

"Fine, she's locked away for good," Casey knows that Sarah is too smart to fall for the lie and probably had to make similar lies herself.

"Why'd you lie to Chuck?" Sarah feels a tinge of hurt and betrayal from Casey.

"The kid's not a spy, Walker," Casey deadpans. "He wouldn't be able to take the truth. I'm doing him a favor."

"I guess," Sarah looks away as she thinks about it. "There was really no way?"

"Not in the slightest. She barely knew anything worthwhile. Look, I'm sorry that we had to imprison her, but it's better if Bartowski doesn't know."

"Alright," Sarah hesitantly agrees. Since being with Chuck, she has been revealing secrets that she normally would never tell anyone, and it is going to be tough for her to keep this a secret from Chuck; especially since he seemed so happy that Jill was free but she knows that she has to for Chuck's sake and sanity. He needs to think he did the right thing and feel victorious because the he can use the morale booster that the unforgiving spy life never gives.

/

"This is nice, Ellie," Chuck says with a giant smile while sitting at the dinner table at Ellie and Devon's apartment.

"Yea," Sarah agrees with a genuine smile. "We've been pretty busy with the company lately that we haven't really had time to just relax." That's not a complete lie.

"I'm glad we could help with that," Devon says happily as he takes Sarah's empty plate.

"Thanks," Sarah says to him quickly with a thankful smile.

"I'm so happy your company is working so well," Ellie grins at Chuck. She has seen Chuck waste day after day without using his skills to the best of his ability at the BuyMore.

"It really is great," Chuck steals a glance at Sarah as he smiles brightly. "Dad is doing some amazing work with the game engine while all the employees seem content with the projects."

"I'm glad you're working with Dad. How has he been?"

"He's good. He still keeps to himself mostly."

"He's always been like that," Ellie laughs. "He's not exactly a social butterfly."

"No he's not," Chuck laughs with Ellie. "So," Chuck stops laughing, "how would you guys like to be in the game?"

"What?" Ellie flinches with wide eyes.

"Look, the game needs voice actors and I'd rather not have to pay people when I can get it gratis," Chuck grins as he bounces his eyebrows hopefully.

"It would help a lot," Sarah urges with a welcoming smile.

"That sounds pretty cool bro," Devon sits back down happily. "So, we would be characters in the game?"

"Yea, we would like to base them off you completely. They'll look like you, act like you, and talk like you. You guys will be the medical squad in the game. And yes," Chuck says in a 'don't worry' tone, "you guys will be married in the game." Sarah feels that burning sensation in her loins again because Chuck is so damn sexy when he talks confidently. She just sits quietly smiling and trying to control herself. She was taught how to control her every feeling and emotion back at spy school, but somehow Chuck is obliterating any resilience she has left to keep herself from taking him right there on the dinner table in front of Ellie and Devon. Thank god they only live across the courtyard.

"That's hardly a problem," Ellie quips.

"Well babe?" Devon looks at Ellie with a hopeful expression.

"Fine," Ellie turns to Chuck. "I guess I can help out a brother in need."

"Awesome!" Chuck exclaims happily as he takes Sarah's hand and squeezes it in excitement. Sarah just turns to him with her plastered smile as she tries to control her horniness.

"Fantastic!" Devon corrects Chuck with the same enthusiasm as Chuck.

**/**

**For anyone who dislikes Jill, I hope that is a sufficient ending to her in this story. This is a bit longer of a chapter as I will try to repeat for the next coming chapters.**

**Please review.**


	31. Don't compare my life to yours

**Hit the all-time low on reviews last chapter. Maybe Fridays aren't such a great day after all. Thanks for the reviews nonetheless. I couldn't have done this without them.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck notices Casey as he roams the halls of his office building. He catches up to Casey and gets his attention, "Hey Casey?"

"What is it Bartowski?" Casey grunts in his usual slightly annoyed demeanor.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Bryce at all. You know, tell him about Sarah and I getting married." Chuck smiles goofily as he thinks about being married to Sarah.

"I don't think that is such a great idea."

"Why not?" Chuck furrows his brow and crooks his head in confusion.

"You basically stole his girl," Casey says in an obvious tone that's slightly condescending. "He and Walker were together before you took her from him. I don't think he would be too happy to know she's getting married."

"I never thought about that," Chuck muses slightly somberly as he crooks his head and knits his brow in thought. "I guess I kind of did."

"I thought there was supposed to be some kind of Bro Code," Casey scoffs with a snort.

"In all fairness, I was told he stole Jill from me back in Stanford. Also, it was his fault for giving me the Intersect," Chuck tries to justify his reasons for taking Sarah from Bryce.

"Don't try to defend yourself to me," Casey puts his hand up to stop Chuck. "I don't care."

"So, you don't think I should talk to him?" Chuck asks as if his answer is the only one he needs.

"If you took my girlfriend, I wouldn't exactly give you a hug and want to hang out," Casey states obviously as he stalks off.

/

"Is this really necessary?" Ellie asks with disbelief in the black skin-tight suit with hundreds of sensors on it. She is inside the studio with the green screen along with Devon. It is dark all around them as all the spotlights are aimed at her and Devon.

"Seriously Chuck. This is so not awesome," Devon expresses how uncomfortable the suit is. He turns to Ellie, "Babe," he stares at her chest, "you look smoking."

"I feel naked," Ellie growls as she crosses her arms and raises her shoulders at Devon's staring; showing her own distaste for the suit.

His eyes ascend up to her face with a charming smile, "at least you don't need breathing room between your legs. This suit is tighter than my biking shorts," he pulls the crotch area out from him to give himself some air. Ellie giggles at Devon's uncomfortable status as she places her hand on his shoulder lovingly.

"Chuck," Ellie says slightly agitated towards the ceiling as she and Devon are the only ones with light on them, "can we get this over with already?"

"What, you don't like this?" Devon quips jokingly as he probably hates it more than her with the horrific wedgie it is giving him.

"No, I don't like standing here practically nude," Ellie retorts with annoyance as she glares at Devon menacingly with narrowed eyes. "But apparently, you like things up your ass," she grins wickedly with her still narrowed eyes.

"Not cool babe," he shakes his head as he once again needs to adjust his suit from riding up his crack.

"Jake here will direct you into different poses," Chuck informs Ellie and Devon from behind the camera. "It should only be a few minutes and don't worry, we all went through the same thing."

"It better be," Ellie mutters in annoyance.

"Camera's rolling," Jake calls out.

/

Casey opens the door to Chuck's office to see Chuck sitting in his office chair and Morgan sitting on the couch. "You wanted something Bartowski?" Casey questions with a slight scowl.

"Yea, come on in," Chuck says sincerely as he motions him with his hand. Casey sighs and takes a few steps in. As he gets past the door's rotation length, it slams shut to reveal Sarah behind it; the blinds trembling along the inside window. She stands in front of the door to block it as she leans against it.

"What is this, some kind of intervention?" Casey questions as his anger starts to boil and he reaches for his gun in impulse. He glances at Sarah for blocking his exit, but she stays resolute.

"Casey, we're your friends, right?" Chuck states humbly as he nods his head.

"No," Casey replies quickly with a snarl.

"Come on buddy," Chuck pleads "You can tell us anything. Even your marriage," Chuck prods gently.

"You have no right to know," Casey retorts; his anger slowly rising.

"Casey, we're here for you. We just want to help you," Sarah pleads.

"This is ridiculous," Casey shakes his head in disbelief. "Move Walker," he demands in an annoyed growl that says he's had enough.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Sarah states confidently and seriously as she crosses her arms and leans against the door; looking straight into his eyes.

"Come on big guy. We're here for you," Morgan gives him a small grin. "We just want to help you out."

"I don't need help," Casey responds with a hateful glare that makes Morgan sink deeper into the couch.

"Are you always angry because of what happened? Did you lose her on a mission?" Chuck asks humbly with pure curiosity and genuine care.

"Do I need to use my gun," Casey growls rhetorically through clenched teeth.

"Please Casey," Sarah pleads sincerely with a slight apologetic frown. "Just talk to us," her voice becomes soft and friendly. "Nothing will leave this room. I promise."

"I do too," Chuck recites truthfully.

"Same with me," Morgan jumps on board.

"Why do you guys care so much about me?" Casey crosses his arms in annoyance. He is not about to let out all of his emotions and show how soft he is.

"Because we're your friends," Morgan answers truthfully as he looks up at Casey with doughy eyes.

"And we care about you," Sarah continues with the same humble tone.

"Well I don't care about any of you," Casey retorts with a blatant lie as he bangs his fist on Chuck's desk. He would never want to admit it, but he has grown to care about all of them.

"Come on Casey," Chuck drawls as he bobs his head. "Just be John Casey for once. Not Colonel John Casey, but the civilian, John."

"I'll tell you one thing," Casey relents with an audible sigh as his whole demeanor fades away. "Then I'm getting out of here," He looks straight into Sarah's eyes with utter intent to keep his word about leaving.  
Plus, he really rather not have to fight his way out, especially with Sarah.

"That's fine," Chuck agrees happily. "Just tell us what happened."

"Ugh…" Casey sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "After I proposed, I shipped out. Never had the chance to get married." He looks back up to Chuck, "Does that satisfy your lady feelings?"

"What do you mean 'never had the chance to get married'?" Sarah asks curiously as she furrows her brow. She has never heard of the government disbarring a marriage before. "They didn't let you go back home to get married?"

"I had to fake my death. She thinks I'm dead, alright?" Casey breathes out the last word in exhaustion.

"Why don't you tell her you're still alive? She obviously cared about you," Chuck suggests truthfully as it is something he would do if he was in the same situation.

"It's been twenty years. Things are different. I've moved on. She's moved on."

"So you aren't even curious to know about her?" Chuck queries. "I would want to know about my ex-fiancée if I hadn't seen her in years."

"I've given my life to this country. That is the sacrifice I made," Casey tries to justify himself. He turns to Sarah, "you made the same sacrifice. Give up your life to protect this country."

"I did, but I found love," Sarah nods truthfully. "It's not too late for you."

"Don't compare my life to yours," Casey grunts. "I made my choices. You made yours."

"I'm not comparing anything. I just want you to be happy, Casey."

"I think I'm gonna be sick from all these lady feelings."

"It's not unmanly to show emotion," Chuck explains. "It shows you're still human."

"I get it Casey," Sarah tries to give reason for Casey's past. "You've been used as a tool for the government for so long; you think it has to be your life. I felt the same way before Chuck."

"You're comparing again," Casey narrows his eyes in hatred as he grunts through clenched teeth. "I answered your question. I'm leaving now," he demands with a serious glare at Sarah.

Chuck gives Sarah a nod to let him go. She reluctantly steps out of the way and Casey walks out; slamming the door hard. "Do you think that was a good idea?" Chuck asks worriedly as he feels guilty for forcing that out of Casey. "I mean, it's not right for us to involve ourselves in his life."

"No, Chuck," Sarah places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly, "you're doing the right thing. He needs to know that we care about him. That he has people who care about him."

"He seemed pretty angry though," Chuck argues as the guilt resonates inside him.

"Dude," Morgan chimes in to Sarah's defense. "He's just never been confronted like that. It'll take time to get through to him."

"Yea, I guess so," Chuck sheepishly scratches his head as he shrugs.

/

"Welcome to the team, Rookie," Chuck says into the microphone inside the sound recording booth. Sarah is next to him inside and they are both wearing headphones. "You take orders from me!" Chuck reads off of the script for the story as his character was responding on if the titular character picks the rebellious response over the sincere response. Chuck looks up and through the glass where they are recording his voice. "I'm sorry, but this just feels so weird talking into a microphone like this," he smiles sheepishly at the people on the other side of the glass.

"It's not that difficult. Just pretend like you're in the actual situation," the recorder's voice fills the booth up.

"Fine, I'll do my best. What do I do next?"

"Just keep reading off of the script."

"Okay…" Chuck drawls chirpily as he looks down and remembers the lines before he gathers as much emotion into what he is saying as he can. "This is Kylee," Sarah's character in the game. "She's the best soldier we have."

"Can we have you do your lines now Ms. Walker?" The recorder asks.

"Uh, sure," Sarah responds as she looks over the script. With a perfectly authentic sounding Australian accent she recites, "I'm flattered you think of me that way," she giggles as her character would, "but I'm happily taken." She continues to read out loud the next few lines with emotion. "Good to have you on our team," she states business-like.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy that accent is?" Chuck blurts out as he looks over at Sarah with a giant grin.

"Chuck, you're not helping," the recorder deadpans.

"Sorry," Chuck smiles sheepishly at Sarah and her fit of giggling.

"I don't get why I need to say all these if the player can only choose one," Sarah ponders confusedly. She never really knew anything about video games and all the technicalities just baffles her.

"That's because depending on what the player selects, you say the specific choice," Chuck explains confidently. "Like if the player selects this option," he points at the first line on her script, "then you say the first line you just said. But if they say the second one," he points to the second line on the script, "you take more of a business manner and say the other line."

"Okay…" Sarah once again feels the burning in her loins as she is absolutely aroused by his confidence. She scolds herself for letting him affect her so easily as she plasters on a smile. "I guess I understand it."

"It's a little hard to grasp at first, but you'll get it." Chuck smiles brightly as he gently rubs her upper arm and it only makes it tougher for her to keep her horniness in check.

/

Chuck is working on the computer at his desk when his phone rings. He stares at it for a second in curiosity so he lets his hand grip it and he brings it to his ear. "Hello?" He asks.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah responds with a slight snicker. "I have Emmitt Milbarge on line 1."

"Really?" Chuck a smirk grows on his face. "What could he possibly want?" He asks sarcastically.

"Probably something on the lines of getting a job," Sarah laughs loudly.

"God that laugh is sexy," he states with awe and Sarah's laugh only gets louder and heavier. "Put him through," Chuck's smirk increases as he thinks up possible revenge plots for Emmitt.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks like Chuck is crazy for even considering it because she knows how much Chuck hated Emmitt.

"Yea, I kind of want to get some revenge," his smirk turns evil. "You should listen too. It's going to be great," he chuckles maniacally.

"Alright," Sarah laughs loudly. "I'm patching you through now."

"Hello?" Chuck asks.

"Charles Bartowski," Emmitt says in a patronizing tone. "It's so good to hear from you."

"Yea, the feeling's not mutual," Chuck states casually.

Emmitt continues undeterred. "I knew you were too good for the BuyMore. That's the only reason I was hard on you. I hope you know that," Emmitt sucks up to Chuck by pampering him with compliments.

Chuck laughs, _that is so like Emmitt to kiss my ass_. "Emmitt, just ask me already," he deadpans.

"Ask you what?" Emmitt acts innocent.

"I know you want something or you wouldn't sacrifice your dignity like this."

Emmitt laughs shortly in a high pitch, "I guess a guy can't call his friend without the friend expecting something."

"We were hardly even co-workers," Chuck states in a tone of obviousness. "Just get on with it."

"Charles, I am rather impressed by your new game coming out soon. And I would love it if you would have the release party at the BuyMore. I think you owe it after all the years it gave you a job."

"Please," Chuck scoffs as his anger rises. Does he really think Chuck owes anything to the BuyMore? If anything, it should owe him for being one of the only hardworking employees. He had more satisfactory reviews than anyone else and he was spying half the time! "That job was hell and you made it worse," Chuck growls angrily. "I'm surprised it is still running without me. I bet Jeff and Lester are drunk and hassling every customer that has vagina. Stop trying to kiss my ass…" A sick thought forms in Chuck's head. "… Unless you're into that kind of thing."

"Whoa, whoa. I thought we went over that. Anyways, they've actually become model employees. I think you were holding them back," Emmitt argues with a blatant lie. Lester can possibly become a good employee after some major brainwashing and no peer pressure from Jeff, but Jeff is just too far gone.

"The day they become satisfactory employees would mean the end of the world," Chuck laughs smugly.

"Charles, Charles, Charles," Emmitt mutters conceitedly with a small chuckle. "The BuyMore was there for you when you were in a bad place. I think it is your turn to be there for it. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Chuck exaggeratedly drawls to increase the tension. "The Large Mart has a much better track record with their sales," he states like it is one a considerable option.

"You wouldn't," Emmitt huffs out in shock as he is hurt by the thought.

"You know that pig, Kevin Bacon. He's just so darn cute," Chuck says in a baby voice. "People cannot help but shop there."

"Please," Emmitt begs pathetically; losing what little dignity he had left. "You can't do that Charles. I'm sorry for being hard while you worked here. I was only doing what I thought was best for you!" Emmitt pours his heart into his plea.

"You know…" Chuck keeps teasing Emmitt. "There is also the Beverly Hills BuyMore. They have a much more prosperous location." He needs to get his revenge on Emmitt somehow and threatening his workplace is the best way because Emmitt is literally married to his job at the BuyMore.

"You can't! They're our nemesis. Please Charles, please be rational here. I'll pay five percent more for every shipment!"

"Hmm…" Chuck acts like he is deep in thought but in reality trying to stifle a heavy laugh.

"Ten percent! Please!" Emmitt cries out. "I'll do anything! Just have the launch party here!"

"Well, there is always Best Buy. You can't really go wrong with them. They're very reliable," Chuck cannot help but continue to tease Emmitt. Sarah, in her office listening, has to cover the microphone of her telephone so as to not give away that Chuck is joking because she cannot hold in her laugh.

"Please! Anything!" Emmitt begs so seriously, it sounds like he may have tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Chuck pipes as he heightens the pitch of his voice to make it sound suggestive.

"Yea—anything," Emmitt cautiously drawls his answer.

"Really?" Chuck grins wickedly. "Hmm…"

"Please, Charles. I thought you weren't into me?"

"Did I give you that impression? I'm so sorry," Chuck says cryptically and mock innocently. "Would you be open to something along those lines?"

"Fine," Emmitt huffs with a sob. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll dress like the Village People. I'll do anything if you just agree to have the launch party at the BuyMore."

Chuck cannot hold it in for any longer and bursts out in a heavy laughter. Sarah loses her composure from hearing Chuck's laughing and cracks up too. "Oh… my… god," Chuck says between fits of laughter.

"Charles, what is going on?" Emmitt frantically asks as he hears two sets of laughter; Chuck's and a female's, which is Sarah's.

"You would…" Chuck lets out another fit of laughter, "let me… stick it in your butt…" Sarah laughs so heavily, tears form in her eyes while in her own office. Chuck follows suit and crumples over in laughter, banging on his desk with an open palm.

"You were just joking?" Emmitt asks fearfully. "You were kidding," he repeats with a little more confidence. He chuckles embarrassingly, "I knew that. I was just joking around."

"Sure," Chuck continues to laugh. "That was too great," he shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm happily engaged to my *girlfriend*! I do have to admit," Chuck slowly calms his laughter, "you're quite devoted to your job."

"So, do we have a deal then?" Emmitt asks weakly.

"Hell no we don't have a deal! Are you serious Emmitt? You think I would do any favors for you? You not only got Big Mike demoted, but you turned that place into a damn dictatorship! I may just have every BuyMore sell my games except for that single one." Chuck slams the phone down and Sarah busts into his room with remnants of comical tears still on her raised cheeks from the giant smile on her face.

"That was just mean, sweetie," she climbs into his lap with the same giant smile.

"You cannot think he didn't deserve that," Chuck is appalled if Sarah really thinks that.

"No, he definitely deserved it, but it was still kind of mean," Sarah lays a juicy kiss on his lips.

"Not really," Chuck argues playfully while bouncing his eyebrows.

"Not fair," Sarah succumbs to the seductive Bartowski eyebrow dance and initiates a sultry make out session by cutting Chuck's victorious laugh to an abrupt moan.

**/**

**I had to put that part with Emmitt in. Chuck needed to get his revenge somehow. This was mostly a fun chapter that I hope you enjoyed. Please, for the love of god, watch Chuck live tonight at 8/7c on NBC.**

**Please review.**


	32. I'm getting married

**My reviews for the last four chapters were 10, 9, 8, and 7 respectively. It is cool and all but hopefully it doesn't continue lol. The end of this chapter gets a little mature rated for nudity and fun so be careful if you don't like M-rated fluff.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Three weeks later, the game is ready for the next phase. "Chuck, the game is finished being developed," one of the programmers explains as Chuck watches over him. "We need beta testers to find bugs and glitches."

"Consider it done, Jim," Chuck responds happily. "Thanks for the update." Chuck leaves and makes his way to Morgan's office and walks in after getting acknowledgement. "Hey Morgan," he smiles at his best friend.

"What up dude?" Morgan looks up from his desk cheerfully.

"We need to get some beta testers to test out _Zombie Paradise_."

"I'm on it," Morgan starts to raise his hand towards his forehead for a salute.

"Don't salute," Chuck reminds him as he shakes his head slowly.

"Right," Morgan chuckles as he starts typing furiously on his keyboard. "I'm sending out a message on Facebook, Twitter and Craig's List right now," he states without looking up.

"Thanks buddy," Chuck smiles at how well his best friend works compared to when he used to use his mad work avoiding skills at the BuyMore. "I need to meet the wedding planner with Sarah in an hour."

"Good luck with that. If you have any questions, feel free to call me," Morgan looks up with a grin as he nods.

"Will do buddy," Chuck walks out with a giant smile.

/

Chuck and Sarah are sitting at their dinner table across from the wedding planner. She is in her late thirties and has reddish brown hair and a high perception of fashion sense. "So, you guys want the red and black scheme?" She asks as she crooks her head slightly in thought.

Chuck looks at Sarah for reassurance and she smiles at him. "Yes, we do." Then he turns back to the wedding planner with nervousness. "Wait? Should we go with something more traditional like white and black?" He worriedly stammers.

"It's your wedding," the wedding planner informs them in an obvious tone.

"Uh, I'll call Morgan and ask him," he pulls out his phone from his pocket and turns to Sarah. "You want to ask Ellie?"

"Sure," Sarah pulls out her phone from her purse on the table. She usually holds it on her belt loop, but she's no longer a spy and she likes acting like a normal girl sometimes.

"Just one minute," Chuck places his finger up apologetically to the wedding planner as she nods in understanding with a small smile. "This is a bit hectic," Chuck gives some justification as he places the phone to his ear. "Hey Morgan buddy, I need your expertise."

"Lay it on me," Morgan happily accepts on the other line.

"What colors should we go with? Right now, we have red and black. I'm sending you a picture right now," Chuck takes a snapshot of the invitation with his iPhone and sends the picture.

"Red and black, huh?" Morgan expresses his hesitance towards those colors as he waits for the photo message to be sent. "Just got it. Let me see…" His voice trails off as he looks over the image on his iPhone. He brings the phone back to his ear, "So you decided to go with red and black with Helvetica?"

"Yea," Chuck drawls unsurely.

"To me, it kind of screams socialism," Morgan explains truthfully with a tinge of remorse. "Casey will definitely decline."

"What?" Chuck flinches at the unexpected answer. "Sarah and I thought they were nice."

"Yea, so did Chairmen Nam," Morgan deadpans.

Chuck stretches his bottom lip in a sheepish frown. "I guess we can change it. Thanks buddy."

"No problem," Morgan says before Chuck hangs up. Sarah hangs up a second later.

"So, what did Ellie say?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"She said they were 'a bit unusual' and she wouldn't have expected those colors," Sarah answers with a tone leaning towards Ellie's side.

"Yea, Morgan said they scream socialism," Chuck laughs nervously.

"In a good way?" Sarah quirks an eyebrow optimistically.

"Is there a good way?" Chuck knits his brow deeply.

"Uh, fine," Sarah decides not to take any risks. "We should pick something more traditional then. So what colors should we pick?"

"I'm fine with anything. You decide babe," Chuck squeezes her hand reassuringly as he smiles at her lovingly.

"You're gonna put all the pressure on me?" Sarah mocks being pressured as an evil smirk creeps up on her face.

"Sorry Sar," Chuck lets out a short laugh. Chuck looks at the wedding planner with hope, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Maybe a blue," the wedding planner responds after studying the two lovers. "Like a dark blue, maybe," she shrugs her shoulders. "It should really be your decision. After all, you're getting married," she gives out a little laugh.

"You do always look great in blue," Chuck states as if he is agreeing with the wedding planner as he grins at Sarah. "Well you look good in everything," he throws his palms towards the ceiling animatedly as he argues with himself, "but blue is still a good color," he rambles.

"Okay," Sarah giggles at how comical Chuck can be while still being the sweet man she fell in love with. "How 'bout blue and white?"

"Just add some red and it could be patriotic," Chuck quips for no real reason, but just because it materialized in his mind.

"What kind of blue?" The wedding planner asks as she shows them a template.

"A dark blue," Sarah answers carelessly as the wedding planner slides over a template of over twenty five shades of blue. "There's more than just dark, light, and regular?" Sarah raises her eyebrows in surprise as she looks at the template. She has always been a fairly decisive person, but twenty five different shades? That is just daunting and she flashes a fearful look at Chuck. She wants it to be perfect and what if she picks navy blue instead of cobalt blue and Chuck likes the navy one more?

"Wow," Chuck is just as surprised as his jaw drops. "Any you like Sarah?" He chuckles nervously as he is trying to get over the ridiculous amount of colors.

"This one is kind of cool," she points unsurely to the phthalo blue.

"That's perfect," Chuck smiles brightly as he reminisces. "Reminds me of that gorgeous dress you wore to Ellie's rehearsal dinner." Sarah smiles at him lovingly as a small blush creeps up her cheeks. She remembers picking that specific dress because she knows he likes blue. "Well, we have that settled," Chuck grins at the wedding planner.

"Great," the wedding planner smiles. "So, this will complement the dress nicely then?"

Sarah's face turns pale as her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "I don't have a dress. How could I have forgotten?" She berates herself for being so forgetful. The dress is the most important part in her opinion and she wants to look stunning for Chuck; absolutely perfect because that is what he deserves.

"It's okay babe. I'm sure Ellie would love to help you find a dress," Chuck smiles at her reassuringly. "Plus, you'll look absolutely gorgeous in whatever you pick. And I'm sure it will go nicely with this pi—phu—pithalo blue? How do you even say that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," the wedding planner laughs.

"Everything will be fine Sarah," Chuck squeezes her hand and drops a feather kiss on her cheek.

"Alright," Sarah answers with a sigh as Chuck's words and touch calm her down immensely.

/

The next day, Sarah walks over to Ellie's apartment and knocks on the door. As the door opens, Ellie squeals happily, "I'm so happy you came to me!" She then pulls Sarah into a tight embrace. "I already have six shops lined up to find the best dress. First, we go to Jeanine's. Then, Bridal Palace. Then—"

"Great," Sarah drawls over-exaggeratedly with a fake giant smile while stopping Ellie from listing all six places. The last thing Sarah wants to do is go to six different places to find a single dress because that sounds so inefficient.

They drive to the first place and Sarah tries on numerous dresses, none of them to her liking. They all seem too heavy or puffy. She doesn't need to carry it in her arms or look like a seventeenth century woman. She just wants something simple that isn't too flashy.

/

"Thanks for coming Morgan," Chuck says gratefully as they pull up to a local jewelry store. "I need to find something perfect for Sarah."

"No problem dude," Morgan says excitedly as they walk up to the front door of the jewelry store and he opens the door for Chuck.

"What is it supposed to be? Three weeks' salary for the ring?" Chuck asks curiously.

"That would be for the engagement ring," Morgan deadpans as he looks at Chuck like he's an idiot.

"You see, I'd be lost without you," Chuck grins at his best friend as he pats him on the upper back.

/

After the third wedding dress store, Sarah loses her composure. She hates shopping in general and looking for a specific thing that she doesn't believe exists is just too insufferable for her. She does feel a tinge of guilt because Ellie seems to be enjoying it so much, but Sarah cannot take it anymore. She feels like she is slowly dying inside. "Ellie, I know you're trying but nothing is good," Sarah slumps her shoulders in disappointment while wearing a large, long-flowing white wedding dress that has a tail so long, Sarah has it wrapped up in her arms. "This is pointless."

"Sarah, you can't give up. What would Chuck think if you just wore street clothes to the wedding?" Ellie says in a condescending tone.

"Chuck would love me just that much more," Sarah grins goofily at Ellie. That is completely true. Chuck loves her in any outfit and a wedding dress isn't any more special to him.

"You know he's going to want you in a wedding dress," Ellie explains with a small grin at Sarah's answer. "I know this could be daunting."

"Really?" Sarah says sarcastically as she heightens her eyebrows.

Ellie laughs at Sarah's expression. "We'll save the next few places for tomorrow. I know you haven't seen Chuck all day."

"Fine, what's next," Sarah huffs as she drops the extraneous fabric in her arms as if there is no hope in the world. She swipes the dress on the hangar that Ellie is holding out for Sarah. A few minutes later, Sarah walks out of the dressing room in a simple white dress with no flaring shoulders or dragging material. There are no designs or insignias on it. The dress barely drags on the ground and there is a modest sash along the lower back that sows into the sides just under her chest. The shoulder straps are thin and raveled up and the back starts at the middle of her back. The dress is loose and flows gently down her legs. Sarah steps up to the triptych mirrors and stares in surprise as her jaw slowly drops in awe. Her exhausted frown is now replaced with a shocked smile.

"That's beautiful on you," Ellie encourages truthfully in a sincere excited tone that sounds like she thinks that's the one.

"It's so simple…" Sarah admires it as she turns her body to stare at the back. "It's so perfect," she puts her hands to her mouth in excitement. "I'm getting married," she smiles brightly as joyous tears form in her eyes. She's getting married to the man of her dreams and she couldn't be happier.

"Looks like we have a winner," Ellie smiles as she walks up to Sarah and places an arm around her shoulders.

"It's perfect," Sarah turns and hugs Ellie with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anything for my soon-to-be sister," Ellie wraps her arms around Sarah and holds her. Sarah smiles even brighter thinking about becoming a sister. She has never had any brothers or sisters and has no idea if she has any cousins, so the thought of having a sister thrills her.

/

"I really like this ring," Chuck muses as he admires the half-carat diamond ring with a gold band. The emerald shaped diamond is small and is the same width as the band so it is not too flashy but not too modest and plain.

"That would be from the Royal catalogue," the male jeweler explains sincerely.

"Try it on Morgan," Chuck smirks at him. It is just too hilarious to stifle his laugh.

"Seriously?" Morgan drops his shoulders in protest.

"It's not my fault that you and Sarah have the same size finger," Chuck laughs as he pats Morgan on the shoulder.

"Fine," Morgan huffs with annoyance as he grabs the ring and slides it on his pinky finger.

"What do you think?" Chuck asks Morgan.

"I don't know. You think gold is such a great idea?" Morgan responds with hesitance.

"What do you mean? Sarah likes gold," Chuck argues as his mind hastily tries to think of any time he's seen Sarah wearing gold.

"Yea she likes it," Morgan bobs his head while giving his explanation, "but you don't think it's too flashy for her? I know Sarah likes her modesty and a bright shining ring isn't exactly modest."

"So, you think a silver band would be better?"

"Definitely," Morgan nods.

"We do have this ring with a white gold band," The jeweler speaks up as his hopes for the sale skyrockets.

"What's that look like?" Chuck asks curiously as he has never heard of that type of gold.

"It looks a little like silver," the jeweler responds quickly with a big smile, "just a little brighter. Let me show it to you," he reaches into the glass display case just in between them and pulls out a ring that looks exactly the same but a little lighter and shinier than silver.

"Wow, that's perfect," Chuck's jaw drops and his eyes widen as the gleam twinkles against his pupils.

"Definitely better than gold," Morgan says with a smile as he sees Chuck's reaction.

"I love it. Do you have a men's ring to go with it?"

"Yes we do," the jeweler responds ecstatically with a sincere smile as he goes under the counter again and finds a white gold wedding band that is simple and smooth.

"This is so great," Chuck muses with a smile as he slides the ring onto his ring finger. He admires it and his smile grows to a full-blown cheeky smile. "I think we found the rings," he looks at Morgan with the giant smile that won't leave his face.

"That only took like what…" Morgan jokingly rolls his eyes as he looks at his watch mockingly, "four hours."

"I'll take them," Chuck says to the jeweler with a giant smile.

"That is a great choice," the jeweler compliments Chuck's taste with utter happiness that he is making the sale. "If you'd just meet me at the register while I get your rings packed."

/

Chuck and Sarah are cuddling in bed after their long day of shopping. Sarah is molded to Chuck's side as his hand mindlessly rubs her warm bare skin under her shirt in a soothing manner. "How was your 'shopping extravaganza'?" Chuck exclaims in an announcer's voice.

Sarah lets out a tiny giggle as she looks up at him. "It was great. I found a dress," she smiles brightly at him. "I felt like a princess."

"You see?" Chuck grins brightly as he kisses her on the forehead. "It was fun, huh?"

"Maybe a little," Sarah teases as she stifles a laugh through her tightlipped grin.

"I actually had a feeling you might have some trouble finding something," Chuck confesses his previous worry now that she has proved him wrong.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah narrows her eyes in offense as she sits up and looks at him waiting for him to justify himself.

"It's just shopping isn't exactly your strong suit, you know?" Chuck nervously smiles at her.

"Are you saying you don't like my wardrobe?" Sarah's jaw drops slightly in offense.

"What? No," Chuck sits up to show how serious he is. "Your clothes are beautiful but honestly, you make the clothes beautiful. I like all of your clothes," he grins at her hoping that suffices.

"Nice save," she purses her lips to stifle a laugh.

"Thanks," Chuck smiles as he gently pulls her back down to lie on the bed.

"It was a bit tiring," Sarah confesses with a sigh. "It took the third place to finally find the one."

"Well, as long as you're happy with it, I'll be happy with it."

"Thanks," Sarah snuggles deeper into him as she feels the need to be closer to the man she loves.

"Oh, I got the wedding rings. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will," her curiosity starts to get the better of her. "What do they look like?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Chuck playfully teases with an evil smirk.

"If I'm gonna wear it for the rest of my life, I want to know what it looks like," Sarah argues back seriously.

"You didn't get to choose what I looked like when you decided to spend the rest of your life with me."

"That's because you're perfect the way you are. Now show me the rings," Sarah swiftly demands playfully as she stands on all fours. He gives her the special smile that only she can elicit.

"They are hidden and you don't get to see them," Chuck bobs his head smugly as he smirks evilly.

"That's how you want to play it?" Sarah smirks even more evilly as she seems so confident, it actually makes Chuck's smirk falter.

"Yea…" Chuck drawls uncertainly. Sarah grins sadistically as she straddles him; placing each knee an inch under his armpits. She seductively pulls her arms into the sleeves and under her shirt. In one swift move, she pulls the shirt clean off to reveal her perfect bare breasts. Chuck's eyes and smile widen in anticipation as he slowly reaches to feel them.

She slaps his hands away swiftly just as his index finger grazes her nipple. "Nope," she denies in a teasing tone. "No touching."

"Please?" Chuck pleads with all his might as he gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Sarah smiles at his expression as she caresses her breasts in her hands. She starts rubbing them and moaning in pleasure. Chuck's jaw drops in a slight frown of envy as he feels his boxers tighten around his waist.

"That is so not cool," Chuck whines as he places his hands on her hips.

"I said no touching," she climbs off his lap slowly lifting one leg over his body and off of the bed. Chuck whimpers as the distance between them increases. She is only wearing some plain white cotton panties. "Not until you show me the rings!"

"That's how you want to play it, huh?" An evil smirk forms on Chuck's face as he crooks his head smugly. He quickly climbs out of bed and stands a few feet from Sarah. Sarah watches him intently, ready to jump out of the way if he tries to tackle her or something of that sort. Instead, he removes his shirt to reveal his thin defined chest and abdomen. He stretches his arms over his head with an exaggerated yawn as his muscles stretch and the pubic hair just above his hard member peeks out of the rim of his boxers.

Sarah narrows her eyes as she starts to feel warmth growing in her groin. "You think that's going to work?" Sarah grins smugly. She slides her panties right off with no hesitation and slingshots them at him; Chuck's gaze glues to the perfection between her legs. The panties soar through the tension-filled air and cling directly to his jaw-dropped face.

Chuck slowly pulls the panties from his face without taking his eyes off of her completely naked body. "Must… resist," he jokingly struggles to not grab her and ravish her right there on his desk. "Can't… give… in," he reaches towards her like he is dying without her. Sarah starts giggling profusely and that causes her breasts to bounce, making it even harder for Chuck to keep his composure. He quickly slides his boxers off as a last ditch effort, scrunches them up and tosses them at her. She is so mesmerized by the erect member between his legs, she doesn't react as the boxers hit her in the chest and fall to the ground. "How do you like that?" Chuck bellows in a victorious tone as his smile grows.

"You're playing dirty," Sarah says with a devious smile. Her right hand slides onto her stomach and it slowly glides down her taut body towards her groin.

"Don't you dare," Chuck warns seriously as he shakes his head slowly. His composure is just about obliterated as her fingers keep roaming south.

"Dare what?" Sarah shrugs innocently as her fingers get ever closer to her sweet folds between her legs.

"Okay, okay," Chuck relents as he puts his arms out to stop her. Sarah's index and middle fingers just barely graze the lips of her soft folds, "you win. I'll show you the rings but can we please look at them after?"

Sarah dawns a victorious smile as she sees the pleading expression of someone in immense pain because he needs her so bad. "You promise?"

"Oh dear god I promise," Chuck cries out desperately as he rushes up to capture her lips and picks her up into his arms while Sarah giggles adorably. "I want you so bad right now."

**/**

**I'm pretty sure the fluff at the end wasn't completely necessary, but what are you gonna do? You're gonna enjoy it, that's what you're gonna do. I'm sorry if it got racier than usual in this story.**

**Please review.**


	33. Only You?

**Chuck being moved to Fridays, huh? At least now I have something to do on Fridays. The worst part is that Mondays are going to be the worst day of the week after tomorrow's episode. Chuck was the only good thing on Monday, but now it will be the best thing on Friday. So, no biggie. Thanks for all the reviews and yes, the trend didn't continue because of you lovely reviewers out there, so I thank you for your dedication and for getting Chuck renewed for one last season. Don't try to hide it, you did your part and NBC knows it.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Damn," Morgan drawls in awe as his eyes are glued to the screen and he scratches his head inside his office. Chuck is sitting down across from his desk. "We already have five thousand applications to be a tester and it's only been two days!"

"Wow," Chuck sneakily steps over to the door of Morgan's office. "Good luck with that one buddy," Chuck quietly opens the door as Morgan finally looks up.

"You can't be serious," he looks at Chuck as the sadness seeps into his voice and expression. "I am not looking over each one alone."

"Who's the boss?" Chuck laughs as he slips out the door.

"That is so not cool," Morgan mutters hopelessly as he looks at all the applications on his screen. A second later, Chuck walks back in chuckling.

"I couldn't do that to you," Chuck laughs with slight remorse. "We'll look over them together. Choose the best."

"Thanks dude," Morgan smiles in relief.

/

"Hey Chuck," Sarah walks into his office after taking an important call.

"Hey Sar," Chuck looks up from his computer with a giant grin. Just seeing his fiancée; soon-to-be wife warms his heart no matter how bad things get.

Sarah matches his grin as she sits on his lap and comfortably rests her side against his chest. "I just got off the phone with Microsoft studios. They want distribution rights for _Zombie Paradise_. They want to set up a meeting with you."

"What did you tell them?" Chuck asks curiously as a smile grows on his lips. He would've never dreamed he would be getting called by Microsoft.

"I told them I'll give them an answer in a few hours," Sarah looks at him to make sure she did the right thing.

"Okay," Chuck nods as his mind falls into the recesses of his mind as he thinks about what it will be like. "I'll set up a meeting. Thanks babe."

"No problem," Sarah snuggles into his chest with her face nestled in his neck as a pleasant smile grows on her face.

"Was there something else?" Chuck asks as he wonders why she is still sitting on his lap and not going back to her office.

"Nope," Sarah answers quickly and innocently as she continues to cuddle with him. Chuck breaks out into amused laughter as he realizes Sarah just wants to snuggle with him. He gives her a kiss on the top of her hair through all the mirth and wraps his arms around her.

/

"You want to fly me out to San Francisco?" Chuck bellows in surprise as his eyes widen and he flinches back in his chair.

"Yes, we would like to send a private jet to take you to our studios in San Francisco," the Microsoft executive answers. "We already have a suite held at our private resort that even Bill Gates frequents when in town."

"Wow, really?" Chuck's smile increases. "How long will I be staying there?"

"Two nights," the exec answers with no hesitation. "We'll fly you back home no matter what your decision is."

Two nights? Chuck is a bit apprehensive as he wonders why it should take that long and the exec mistakes his hesitant silence for confusion.

"You'll have plenty of free time to enjoy this fine city," the exec assures in a friendly worry-free tone. "We can set up a private tour of the entire city."

That's a bit more incentive for Chuck. "Do you guys have room for one more?" Chuck asks thinking about Sarah, not wanting to be separated from her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bartowski, but we can only provide for a single person," the exec says with a truthful apologetic tone.

"Are you sure? It is just one more person," Chuck almost pleads as he has never been separated from Sarah since they got together. He doesn't really understand as they are flying an entire jet for just him and the resort room cannot be that small.

"I'm sorry sir, but they won't allow me to provide for anyone else," the exec's voice is still truthfully apologetic.

_Sarah's gonna kill me,_ Chuck thinks. "That's fine, I guess," he takes in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. "We can set up the meeting then."

"Great!" The exec exclaims with joy. "How does Wednesday sound?"

Chuck looks at his schedule on his computer for a few seconds to make sure he is open on Wednesday. "That'll work," he assures somewhat happy. "I look forward to the meeting."

"We do too. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you on Wednesday then."

"Yes you will. Goodbye Mr. Bartowski."

"Goodbye," Chuck hangs up the phone and sighs in exhaustion. He knows what's coming up once he tells Sarah and he's really not ready to deal with it but Sarah would only get more angered if he procrastinates. Chuck decides to tell her right away so he calls Sarah on the phone. "Sarah, I need to speak with you. Can you come over?"

"I'll be right over Chuck," Sarah quickly states as she is curious to know what Chuck wants. A minute later, she steps into his office. "What is it?" She comfortably sits on his lap and looks at him with a slight worrisome pout.

"Well," Chuck sheepishly searches for the best way to phrase it, "I talked to Microsoft."

"What did they say?" Her ears perk up with curiosity.

"They want to fly me out to San Francisco for couple days."

"I've only been there for one mission," Sarah exclaims overjoyed. "It could be fun," Sarah smiles at Chuck as her excitement increases. "I've always wanted to check out Alcatraz. And those streets! Oh, I've always wanted to fly off one of those with my Porsche!" She says eagerly as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "When are we going?"

Chuck's heart dies at that instant as if a plague-infested spear was thrown through it. The fact that she is so excited just makes him feel guiltier. "They kind of want to only fly me out," Chuck braces himself for whatever physical punishment she is about to lay on him by closing his eyes and flinching back.

"Only you?" Her grin turns to a confused frown.

"I'm so sorry," Chuck drops his head in sorrow. "They said they can only provide for me," he mumbles somberly. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I feel horrible now." Tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Chuck, are you crying?" Sarah looks at his glassy eyes with worry. She has never seen someone actually cry for her.

"It's just you were so excited and happy and then I had to crush all hope," he explains sadly.

"It's okay Chuck," Sarah states humbly as she picks his chin up so he has to look at her.

"It, it is?" He looks at her with utter surprise but he is still despondent about the whole situation.

"Yes," Sarah grins subtly as she wipes away the single tear off his cheek. "I would like to go there one day, but it doesn't have to be right now."

"I'll call them and tell them to cancel it. We can always do it over the phone," Chuck quickly stammers as he doesn't want Sarah's heart to break any farther.

"No, go Chuck," she demands understandably. "The company needs this. I'll be here when you get back," she cups his cheeks with her palms and gives him a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Sarah," Chuck reciprocates her kiss with his own kiss filled with relief. "I'm gonna hate being away from you," he smiles sadly at her.

"I know," Sarah sadly nods with a subtle smile. "I'm gonna hate it too."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I won't be mad at you if you want me to stay," Chuck wants to make sure. "I'd kind of rather stay with you," he smiles charmingly.

"No Chuck. It's fine. Really," she says adamantly.

"Okay Sar," he kisses her on the lips as he hugs her to him. "I love you."

"So, what am I supposed to do without you?" A comical grin forms on her lips as she asks in a joking manner.

"Well you do have your fingers," Chuck smirks deviously.

Sarah huffs as her jaw drops in offense. She reaches back and tightens her fist. She thunders a punch into his shoulder with almost all her force.

"Ow!" Chuck cries out as his face contorts with the pain signals the nerves send to his brain. "Damn woman," he sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. "You do know you used to be a CIA agent! Jeez," he rubs his shoulder vigorously as the pain pulsates, "I was just kidding, jeez. So not cool."

"I'm sorry," she gives him puppy dog eyes and purses her lips before raising her voice, "but I'm being serious Chuck!" Sarah's demeanor takes on a fowl angry character, although she still looks like a beautiful angel, just a really pissed off beautiful angel.

"I'm sure Ellie would love to hang out with you," Chuck suggests truthfully as he continues to rub his shoulder. "Plus, you can still work. I'll have my business-issued iPhone on me."

"Fine," Sarah pouts as she takes over his job and rubs his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for hitting you so hard," she confesses with a remorseful tone before she glances at him seductively. "How can I ever make it up to you?" She asks with mock innocence. A huge grin replaces the twisted look of pain on his face instantly. _Where did I get punched?_ Chuck completely forgets after thinking about Sarah's offer.

/

Sarah drives Chuck to the airport and parks at the boarding zone just outside the terminal. Sarah steps out of her Porsche and walks around to Chuck, who just exited through the passenger door. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Chuck," Sarah hugs him tightly as her head presses against his shoulder, not wanting to ever let him go in fear something might happen to him; especially with her not there to protect him.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he hugs back lovingly with a slightly somber tone. "I promise to make it up to you when I get back."

"You better," Sarah demands playfully as she smiles at him sadly.

Chuck grabs his bag out of the trunk and looks back at Sarah one last time with a somber smile. "I love you Sarah," he says from the vast deepness in his heart.

"I love you too," Sarah hugs him again and slams her lips against his in pure passion. After the minutes of passionate kissing and the nonstop honking of car horns behind them, Sarah releases the kiss with heavy breathing and admires Chuck with a sad expression of longing as he fades into the hectic people traffic of the terminal.

/

Chuck touches down at SFO airport in San Francisco and sees a man in a black chauffeur suit and hat holding a sign that reads 'Bartowski.' Chuck walks up to him and smiles, "I'm Mr. Bartowski." He throws out his hand and the chauffeur immediately shakes it.

"Ah, yes, I have a limo waiting for you. Do you have any bags in the baggage claim?" The chauffeur asks sincerely.

"Nope, I'm ready when you are."

"Then, come with me," the chauffeur leads him to the limo parked right outside the terminal. He drives Chuck a few miles to the resort. The resort is rather large with multiple rooms, an Olympic size swimming pool, tennis courts, and a gym. They lead him to his room where there is a single king size bed, a flat screen plasma TV screen, a bathroom with a shower/bathtub hybrid, and a balcony that looks over the giant pool.

"This is quite amazing," Chuck muses as his eyes have been widened in awe since he arrived.

"There's a bathroom, flat screen TV and a balcony that overlooks the pool," the exec who Chuck talked with on the phone the other day lists happily at Chuck's side.

"Thank you," Chuck smiles genuinely as the nerd in him makes him check out the 42 inch high definition plasma television first.

"Relax, check out the pool or the gym," the exec says with no worry. "We have a restaurant that will make anything you want free of charge. The minibar will also be restocked daily. Tomorrow at eight, we'll call you for the meeting."

"Sounds great, thank you," Chuck grins happily as the exec leaves. Chuck puts his bag on the bed and pulls out his phone, dialing the first speed dial.

"Chuck!" Sarah exclaims with ecstatic relief into the phone. "You said you'd call me the minute you landed," she berates with a pouty tone that makes it sound like he broke a huge promise.

"I'm sorry, babe, but this place is amazing! They have a pool, comfy beds, and a restaurant," he grins goofily. "It is like a luxurious hotel."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Sarah says with pure bitterness. She doesn't like how he is rubbing it in her face, but mostly just misses him and his handsome curls. "Some of us actually have to work."

"Come on," Chuck drawls. "You know it just isn't the same without you. You make everywhere a fun place. And I miss you more than anything right now, but this could really help the company."

"I know," Sarah says sadly but knows that he is right. It can be very prosperous for the company. "I miss you too. I may go shopping with Ellie tomorrow."

"That sounds… fun," Chuck haphazardly quips with a small chuckle. He knows how tedious his sister can get when she's ecstatically shopping.

"Don't remind me," she stifles a laugh as she shakes her head. "Maybe I'll have to get something to surprise you," her voice wavers huskily.

"Maybe it will help when I make it up to you for this trip," Chuck grins goofily.

"Oh, it better…" she laughs smugly, "because I have high expectations on your repayment."

/

The next morning, Sarah wakes up at the sound of the alarm clock. She groggily groans, "Chuck, turn it off." After it continues to beep for a few more seconds, she hits the icy cold fabric where his gentle furry chest should be. At the realization that she hit bedding and not him, she frowns and sighs in despondence. She reaches over through squinted eyes and turns the alarm clock off. "Dammit Chuck," Sarah mutters dreadfully as she reluctantly climbs out of the bed. She already misses Chuck's warmth terribly and she has another entire night of this. "It's gonna be a long day," she mumbles sadly as she pads to the bathroom in one of Chuck's shirts and some panties.

/

The phone in Chuck's resort rings and he blindly and sleepily hits it because he thinks it is the alarm clock. He presses a couple of the buttons, but nothing seems to work. "Shut up," he whines as he sits up and looks at the unfamiliar room. It all rushes back to him and a frown appears on his face. He misses Sarah already and there's another night of this. He finally realizes that it is a phone ringing and not an alarm so he answers it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Bartowski," the exec greets him, "sorry about the early call but it is currently just past eight."

"No problem," Chuck says slightly groggily as he rubs his palm over his face to try to wake himself up quicker.

"Take your time," the exec chuckles after hearing the grogginess in Chuck's voice. "The restaurant is open if you want some breakfast. The meeting will be at eleven in the Vista room."

"Do you guys really name your rooms after all your operating systems?" Chuck asks with disbelief.

"Not my decision," the exec laughs, "but yea we do."

"I guess I'm just not good enough for the Seven room," Chuck jokes.

The exec laughs loudly knowing it was a joke. "We don't do it according to our best operating systems."

"I know, I was just kidding. So, I'll be there ten minutes till eleven," Chuck states with an uncertain tone as he hopes for acknowledgement.

"That'll work perfectly. I look forward to the meeting, Mr. Bartowski."

/

Sarah is at her desk in her office lazily twirling her engagement ring on her finger after the morning of shopping with Ellie. Sarah didn't find much except for a couple dresses. She did find something to surprise Chuck in when he gets back. She admires the engagement ring on her finger and cannot wait for Chuck to put the gorgeous wedding ring on her finger. She absolutely loved what it looked like and it fit perfectly on her finger. She actually felt legitimately married for a brief second as she lets Chuck slide it on her finger. She has the dress, they have the rings, they have the venue, they already planned it all and it is only a couple weeks away. She even has the bachelorette party that Ellie planned tomorrow night. Other than Chuck being gone, she couldn't be happier with her life. It is like a pipe dream how her life has turned around since meeting Chuck. Her heart swells at every thought of her new perfect life.

A knock on her office door breaks her from her reverie. "Come in," she states with a tinge of bitterness as she was abruptly torn from her happy thoughts. As the door opens, her eyes widen and her jaw drops in shock, "Bryce?"

"Hey Sarah," he smiles brightly at her as he walks in. Being a spy causes him to always be aware of his surroundings and he notices the slight gleam off of her ring finger.

"What are you doing here?" She asks still in shock before she realizes how that sounded. "I mean, it's good to see you again," she stands up and gives him a friendly hug.

"You too," he hugs her back with a larger smile. Even being a spy, he's missed her a lot. He formed a strong friendship with her while they worked together and is greatly pleased to see her again, although the circumstances aren't the greatest. "You look great by the way and I noticed the ring. You finally took the plunge, huh?"

"Yep," she grins brightly at him after they break the hug. "Chuck proposed to me," she beams as she raises her left hand to show the engagement ring.

"Really?" Bryce smiles at his ex-partner and best friend. A small part of him is jealous because he doesn't have what his best friend has, but he is mostly happy for his two best friends. "That's great Sarah," he smiles at her. "Chuck's a lucky guy," he says as a very small amount of envy seeps into his tone.

"I'm the lucky one," she smiles bashfully. Bryce can just see the love in her every word when talking about Chuck. She knows that Bryce still has feelings for her, and she is in an awkward place that she has never been in before. She glances at him with a friendly smile, "Bryce? Would you like to go to the wedding?"

"Aren't I kind of dead?" Bryce scoffs as he raises an eyebrow.

"Nope," she beams again as she can tell him the truth. "Chuck told Ellie and Devon about us. They know that you were only trying to help him."

"Do they know about the…" he trails off as he points to his head.

"Oh god no," Sarah laughs as she lightly hits Bryce in the arm. "Casey would've killed him if he told them about that. They just know you're alive and a great spy. So, how 'bout it?"

"First, let's work on keeping you alive," Bryce says seriously with a small grin as Sarah's smile falls into a confused frown.

**/**

**That's not much of a cliffhanger, right? I'm sorry but I couldn't help but add this to the story. Like, seriously, I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**


	34. Just give Chuck the life he deserves?

**How about that season finale? That was an amazing episode and it isn't going to be easy waiting until fall for the fifth and final season of pure awesomeness. The end of Chuck will bring the end of an era.**

**I do not know the average prices of distributing a video game so don't think too far into it. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They make it all worth it.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

After the long and detailed spiel of how successful they can make Chuck's first game and how much money he can make with their help, they finally give him an enticing offer. "So we're offering you thirty five million dollars to give us the licensing rights to your game, _Zombie Paradise_," the Microsoft exec informs Chuck inside the meeting room. If this was a cartoon, Chuck's eyes would widen to saucers and his pupils would become green money symbols.

"Um," Chuck stammers awkwardly at the amount of money he just heard, "Are you serious?" He chuckles nervously at the ridiculously high amount of money.

"Completely," the exec nods truthfully.

"Well, I, um, will have to go over the numbers first, but I am very intrigued by the deal," Chuck stammers nervously with a sheepish grin.

"Take your time," the exec smiles at him while nodding. "Check out this fine city while you think it over. We can always set up that tour if you'd like."

"Sure, I guess I'll take a tour of your fine city," Chuck smiles brightly as he stands up and shakes the man's hand happily. He cocks his head in happy thoughts, "I have always wanted to check out San Fran."

/

"What do you mean 'keeping me alive'?" Sarah pressures with confusion as her eyes narrow in irritation while inside her office.

"For the last three months, I've been working with this Ring task agent," Bryce explains seriously, "Daniel Shaw."

"Never heard of him," Sarah responds bitterly as she quirks an eyebrow in confusion. She has no idea why this has anything to do with her.

"Well, his wife was killed five years ago by the Ring and he's been hell-bent on revenge ever since."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sarah crosses her arms in agitation as she loses her patience and blurts out. She doesn't like having her life threatened.

"Well the Ring didn't kill her, you did," Bryce states completely serious in a dawning fashion as if this changes everything.

"What?" Sarah flinches back at the revelation as her eyes widen. "I killed his wife?"

"It was your red test, Sarah," Bryce explains sadly as he looks away. He knows that that was the worst day of her life.

"My—my red test?" Sarah's voice wavers with confusion and worry as she remembers the killing like it was just yesterday.

"You were tasked with killing a CIA Agent, Evelyn Shaw."

"They just gave me a picture and a location and that's it!" Sarah retorts as tears start to form in her eyes. She hated that assignment more than any other assignment she has ever gotten since. A small part of Sarah questions her entire career as a spy. Was she actually one of the bad guys the entire time? "I didn't know she was an agent or an agent's wife."

"I know that," he sighs sorrowfully before becoming hardened and serious, "but Daniel Shaw doesn't know that. I believe he is coming here to get revenge." Bryce places his right hand on her left upper arm to comfort her.

"How would he know where I am?" Sarah asks as pride seeps into her voice now that she is no longer a spy, there should be no record of her whereabouts.

"The CIA keeps files on all its retired agents," Bryce answers as he sadly shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but the safest place right now is Fortress."

Sarah realizes she's not alone anymore and her constant need to protect Chuck quickly surfaces. "I need to call Chuck and tell him. He could be in trouble!" Sarah says worriedly as a sick thought forms in her head. "What if he took Chuck and is going to kill him to make me feel what he felt? Oh god," dreadful tears start to form in her eyes.

"There's no record of Chuck in the CIA so he should be safe. You can call him when you get down to Fortress," Bryce informs her to appease her worries. Sarah sighs in relief. Bryce leads her out of the room hastily to take her down to Fortress.

/

Chuck steps out of the Vista room and heads towards his resort room to get ready for his tour, when he decides to check his phone. He had left it on silent during the meeting and sees he has five missed calls and three voicemails all from Sarah. Sarah only calls a second time if it is important, let alone a fifth time! He feels a wave of worry splash over him while his brow furrows at the high number of missed calls. He doesn't even bother with the voicemails and bypasses them because he just needs to talk to Sarah to make sure she is alright.

"Sar—" Chuck starts to greet hastily in worry.

"Oh thank god," Sarah sighs with a huge amount of relief as her shoulders relax. "Chuck, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sarah. What's going on?" Chuck asks with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"Chuck, on one of my missions a long time ago," Sarah confesses with sadness and pain as she starts to tear up. She feels like she betrayed Chuck somehow and doesn't think he deserves this punishment.

"Sarah, what's this about?" Chuck asks as he gets more worried.

"I, I killed someone and that person's husband wants revenge," Sarah nearly cries out. Chuck can hear the tears through the phone and his face pales and he nearly drops the phone.

"Sarah, I'm coming home right now!" Chuck turns around and walks back hastily with a purpose.

"It's okay Chuck. I'm in Fortress with Bryce and Casey."

"No, I'm coming home and that's final. I love you," Chuck hangs up the phone and bursts into the meeting room. The exec was just stacking his papers together when he jumps from the loud noise; nearly spilling the sheets everywhere.

"Whoa, you startled me Mr. Bar—" He grins before he sees the seriousness of Chuck's face.

"I need to go home right now," Chuck says deadly serious. "Can you guys fly me back?"

"What's going on? What about our proposal?" The exec asks with a furrowed brow in confusion.

"There's an emergency at home and I need to get to L.A. I promise I will call with my answer in the next couple days."

"Uh, I guess we can have the jet fueled and ready in an hour."

"Thank you," Chuck sighs gratefully, "and I'm sorry for this abrupt change of plans. This in no way has anything to do with your offer," Chuck states seriously as he walks out of the room to pack his bag.

/

"How the hell did this happen?" Sarah demands from Bryce inside Fortress as she slams her hand on the table in anger. Something five years in the past should not dictate her life anymore, especially if it has the possibility to hurt Chuck.

"The Ring captured him and showed him the video," Bryce explains to her truthfully. "They must've known the truth and knew that he was only attacking the Ring out of vengeance."

"Why does the spy life have to still haunt me?" Sarah asks dreadfully to no one in particular as she throws her arms in the air and slumps her shoulders. "Why can't I just give Chuck the life he deserves? It's not fair."

"We'll stop him Walker," Casey assures as Sarah drowns her face in her hands.

"It's just not fair to Chuck. He doesn't deserve any of this," Sarah says muffled into her hands. Bryce sits down next to her and massages her upper back to comfort her.

/

The entire hour flight back to Los Angeles, Chuck couldn't stop fidgeting nervously; his leg bouncing constantly and consistently the entire time. Even the taxi ride home, he couldn't sit still as fearful thoughts soar through his mind. _An hour in real life is like a day in spy hours_, he frets fearfully. Tears start to form in his eyes as he imagines Sarah's lifeless body lying limply in his arms. He quickly shakes it off to the best of his abilities and decides to assure himself that Sarah is okay by calling her.

He pulls out his phone and holds down speed dial one. "Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly as he hears the click that means someone answered the phone.

"Chuck," she smiles at hearing his voice. He sighs in relief. He had a horrific feeling he would hear the man trying to kill her on the phone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm okay," she answers weakly. She just wants to rest in Chuck's arms as they give her the safest feeling in her life.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Everything's gonna be alright," Chuck states confidently. This is not the time to be his usual cowardly self. He needs to show Sarah that he can protect her. He can be her hero.

"Thanks Chuck," she smiles sadly. She won't be happy until she sees Chuck's handsome face and boyish curly hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck hangs up the phone and leans forward in the taxi. "Can you go any faster?" He demands worriedly.

/

Chuck hurries into the building and places his authorized key into the elevator. The scanner slowly flips out and he rolls his eyes impatiently. "Come on," he grumbles at the handprint scanner. It finally comes out and he places his hand on it. "Chuck Bartowski," he states to the computer.

"Identity confirmed," the monotone computer states agonizingly slow in Chuck's opinion. He just wants to see Sarah already to make sure she is safe. "Welcome, moron."

"Really?" Chuck breathes with disbelief as he frowns at the computer. "Real funny, Casey," he shakes his head as the elevator doors finally open to the basement level, Fortress. As the doors open, he hurries to find Sarah, Bryce, or Casey. After jogging through the hallway, he sees Casey standing over the table in the center of Fortress. He hastily walks in to see Bryce sitting down next to Sarah. "Sarah," he calls out breathily with relief. She quickly stands up and he envelopes her in a loving hug.

"I'm so sorry Chuck," Sarah says into his shoulder sadly but relieved to be with him again.

"It's alright Sarah. I'm just happy you're okay," Chuck states soothingly as he continues to hug her. Chuck looks over Sarah's shoulder at Bryce and Casey. He hisses, "How does he know where she is?"

"The CIA keeps files on all their retired agents to insure they don't sell out the government," Bryce reiterates the same thing he told Sarah earlier.

"That's crap," Chuck protests defiantly with anger; Sarah still holding onto him for dear life. "Sarah would never do that."

"It's just precautionary Bartowski," Casey responds condescendingly. "The NSA does the same thing."

"We were going to get married and everything was going to be perfect," Sarah smiles sadly up at Chuck as if everything has been ruined now. She never realized how badly she wanted it until this exact moment. She is completely in to get married and live the rest of her life with Chuck.

"It still is going to be perfect," Chuck states as he looks into the deep cerulean eyes of Sarah. Chuck then looks at the two agents. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"We haven't gotten word on Shaw's location yet but we are looking everywhere for him. Beckman has her top teams on it," Bryce informs Chuck truthfully, giving some relief to Chuck.

"Shaw?" Chuck mutters as he tries to remember where he heard the name before. After a few seconds, he finally remembers. "I've heard of him. Beckman threatened to reassign Sarah a long time ago. My dad told me he's one of the best agents," Chuck states what he remembers from the conversation so long ago. "And good looking," Chuck cringes as he squints his eyes. "Not that that matters. So we just go with our day hoping he doesn't show up?" Chuck asks with disbelief. "I don't know if I can pretend everything is fine when everything *isn't* fine!"

"Get over it, moron," Casey chides with a small smirk. Sarah gives him a hateful glare for calling Chuck a moron. Chuck has already proved he is smarter than Casey in many ways.

"We're upping security around your complex and this building. He's not getting anywhere," Bryce shakes his head reassuringly with a disarming smile.

/

Sarah is cuddled into Chuck's arms while in bed. She has her arm draped over his chest and her head is resting on his shoulder. She glances up at him to see him look deep in thought. "I missed you last night," Sarah confesses quietly.

"I missed you too," he looks down at her and kisses her forehead.

"I'm really sorry about this mess. I swear when I resigned I just wanted to leave the spy life behind me completely," a tear sneaks out of Sarah's eye.

"I know Sar," Chuck tightens his hold around her as he wipes the tear away with his thumb. "It's not your fault. This happened five years ago," he convinces humbly. He then furrows his brow in curiosity, "what exactly is a red test?"

"The, um, the final test to see if someone could be an agent or not," Sarah hesitantly explains as she doesn't really want to talk about the worst day of her life. She also knows how much Chuck hates death and she always avoids talking about death because of his appropriate distaste for it.

"And your test was to kill someone?" Chuck's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"That's what everyone's is," she drops her head shamefully. "I didn't want to talk about it because it was the worst day of my life, Chuck," the waterworks start pouring from her eyes as she remembers the horrid night. Chuck just massages her soft warm back under her shirt. "That's why I never wanted you to be a spy. It changes you. It turns you into a killer," she sniffles to control her emotions. "How—how could you ever love a killer?"

"You're not a killer. You've had to do things for the preservation of this nation," Chuck explains seriously as he looks into her deep blue eyes with passion and love.

"That's what I thought," she confesses truthfully, "but I killed this guy's wife, Chuck! What if I've been killing innocent people the whole time?" More tears form at the disturbing thought.

"You haven't Sarah. Everyone I've seen you kill has been to either save me or this country," he states seriously with no room for argument as he keeps his hold on her eyes. "They practically forced you to do it. It was that or go home, right?"

"Yea," Sarah weakly answers as she studies her fiancée doing his best to comfort her.

"So, it's the government's fault for giving you that assignment, not your fault," he smiles subtly almost like it is a big reveal that it isn't her fault.

"But what if they made me kill an innocent person?"

"Then it's on their hands. You didn't know."

"I just hate what they made me do Chuck. The things I had to do for the government," she trails off in sniffles.

Chuck wipes away the tears from her cheeks. "Are things you had to do for the government," he finishes her sentence with no hesitation. She looks at him curiously as she wants to know where he is going with this because she feels that if he can justify it, then she can be happy with him again. "They used you to help protect this country but no longer will they use you. You are your own person and I'm lucky enough to have that person love me as much as she does," he finishes with a charming smile.

"You always know what to say," she gives him a kiss on the lips. "And I'm lucky enough to have the greatest man in the world love me as much as he does." He slides her up by her waist and lays her on top of him and gives her the most passionate kiss he can deliver. Sarah moans into his mouth as the passion bowls over and his hands are under the back of her shirt and massaging her warm skin. They both love the feeling; his soft manly palms along her back and her silky skin along his palms.

/

The night shift is always so boring to the rental car employee, _but it pays the bills,_ he reminds himself. He only gets about two costumers a night and they don't always rent a car. He doesn't understand why they can't just make it automated and run by robots. This thought could be credited to the massive amount of sci-fi movies he's been watching lately. He looks at the order he just got from his first costumer of the night. The order is for a grey 2006 Ford Taurus. The employee cocks his head and wonders why anyone would choose that car over the numerous better selections they have if it is all the same price; especially someone who looked like him. He could rent a 2008 Ford Mustang, a 2008 Ford Fusion, or a 2009 Ford Escape, but a Taurus? The employee just shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever they want," he mumbles his mantra as he shrugs and turns around to hand the costumer his information back.

The costumer is wearing an all-black outfit. He is definitely good looking with his clean-shaven, chiseled chin and dark beady eyes. He has raven black hair that is neatly combed. His face is straight and expressionless. The employee notices the shine off of the customer's ring finger coming from a simple wedding band. "So, are you in L.A. for business or pleasure?" The employee asks by feigning curiosity because his damn manager has demanded he be friendlier with the costumers. In all honesty, he couldn't care less why this Supermanish guy is in Los Angeles.

"Pleasure," the costumer smiles evilly. "Purely pleasure."

"Alright, Mr. uh…" The employee reads the name on the id and with a plastered fake smile; he looks up at the costumer, "… Daniel Shaw. Your car is waiting for you around the corner."

"Thank you," Shaw nods his head as he takes his id and pockets it.

"You're welcome and have a good night," the employee calls out as his supervisor had instructed him to do many times.

"You too," he says overjoyed while smirking evilly as he heads for his new car.

**/**

**Du, dun, dun… You probably hate me now. I told you I was sorry. Muhahaha…**

**Please review.**


	35. Just when I thought I was out

**I know a lot of you are unhappy with the intrusion by Shaw. He will get what is coming to him in (in my opinion at least) Chuck fashion. He's not going to just lie down and die no matter how badly you all want it to happen. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I'm surprised this story has accumulated over 100K words. Who would've thought I could find something I'm passionate enough about to write that many words. And I always dreaded those five page papers they made us write back in school.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck, Sarah, Bryce, and Casey are all inside Fortress the next morning as Beckman comes online. "Hello team, Mr. Bartowski, Ms. Walker," Beckman greets professionally.

"Soon to be Mrs. Bartowski," Sarah lifts her left hand and flashes the engagement ring with a huge smile. She knows that she is boasting but after all the trials Beckman put them through; Beckman needs to know that love prevailed and she couldn't deter it.

"Thanks for the invite," Beckman states sarcastically with a completely straight face.

"Oh," Chuck's eyes widen in surprise, "um, well…" He didn't expect Beckman to have any interest; especially since they no longer work together and haven't spoken in months.

"I was kidding," Beckman states with a very subtle smirk. "Congratulations," Beckman nods curtly as her smirk turns to a subtle smile. She always knew there was something special between the two that would be impossible to break and they are finally free of any spy stipulations. Her smile fades to a straight, professional expression as she gets down to the grim business of what should've never happened. "We acquired a hit on Shaw's name. He rented a vehicle just outside LAX airport."

"When did this happen?" Casey asks hastily.

"Last night at 2300 hours."

"Is that the only hit on him, General?" Bryce asks hoping there are more leads they can look into. He would do anything for his two best friends, even sacrifice his life.

"Yes," Beckman explains with a tinge of remorse, "I already put out an APB on him. Colonel Casey, I want you to question the car rental employee to see if he knows anything more about where Shaw is headed."

"He's headed here!" Chuck shouts fearfully in an obvious tone.

"We don't know that Chuck. For the meantime, Agent Larkin will shadow both of you," Beckman assures calmly.

"It's okay Chuck," Sarah takes his hand in hers and gives him a reassuring squeeze. "You have the Intersect protecting you," she grins at him to try to calm him.

"And you?" Chuck asks weakly for reassurance as he looks at her with hopefulness as if he doesn't feel safe without her.

"And me," she smiles genuinely. "I'm not going anywhere. I will kick his ass if he even threatens you," Sarah states with pure conviction.

"Thanks," Chuck lets out a nervous chuckle as he tries to stay sane. "I feel like I'm the one being targeted," Chuck jokes weakly.

"That's what we're expecting," Bryce states without thinking of the repercussions. Sarah instantly glares at Bryce for making Chuck worry more.

"What?" Chuck looks over at Bryce with fear written all over his face.

"He wants his vengeance," Bryce explains as if he knows Shaw like a brother. "He's not going to just settle for killing Sarah. He's going to want to make her suffer like he has."

"No," Chuck freaks out as he looks at Sarah worriedly. His life has been so perfect in the last year and he doesn't want it to end early.

"I won't let that happen. You know that Chuck," Sarah states seriously as she stares into his eyes to convey how true her words are.

"I know," Chuck sighs as his worry slowly fades while he gazes into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Agent Larkin," Beckman demands, "make sure both of them are armed and protected."

"Yes ma'am," Bryce nods.

Chuck turns to Beckman with a worrisome smile, "I know it's not exactly the circumstances, but it's good seeing…" Beckman ends the feed. "… you again," he finishes saying to the blank screen. Bryce scoffs as he disappears to the armory.

"You're gonna be fine Chuck," Sarah assures as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Why can't I be as calm as you?" Chuck asks with slight envy. Sarah laughs as she pats his chest playfully.

"Here," Bryce throws two Kevlar vests onto the table before leaving to get them weapons.

"Fine, huh?" Chuck states sarcastically as he looks at Sarah with his worrying resurfacing after seeing the vests. He knows how much it hurts to get shot while wearing a vest. He's done it twice and twice he's had a nasty bruise.

"It's just precautionary," Sarah states as she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Now is not the time for sex!" Chuck's hands cling onto Sarah's hands to stop her in utter surprise that she could possibly be turned on at the moment.

Sarah laughs away his confusion as she continues to unbutton him, "we're putting the vest underneath your shirt, silly."

"I, I knew that," Chuck lies embarrassingly as he smiles bashfully. "I was just joking around."

"That's why your palms are so sweaty?" Sarah deadpans as she grins at Chuck knowingly.

"That may be due to the fact that," he says calmly as he crooks his head before bursting out worriedly, "I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Sarah plants a heart-stopping, reassuring kiss on Chuck's lips that breaks through any threshold of worry Chuck has left. "Feeling better?"

"Maybe a little," he flashes a small thankful grin. "Do you mind doing that again?" Sarah laughs as she pulls off his shirt so she can put the vest under it.

/

Casey gets back to Fortress after questioning the car rental employee. Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce are sitting at the table. "How'd it go?" Sarah asks curiously hoping that he has some useful information so they can get through this situation.

"Didn't get much," Casey answers with slight annoyance. "He's in a grey '06 Ford Taurus and he was wearing a wedding ring."

"He never wore a ring before," Bryce muses as he looks up and to the left in thought. "He must be delusional."

"So what does this mean?" Chuck asks with a slight worry. "Does he know where this is?"

"He knows about Fortress," Bryce answers without a second thought.

"Great," Chuck throws his arms in the air sarcastically.

Casey steps up to the computer and starts typing. "I'm sending out an APB on the car and searching through all cameras in a three mile radius of here and your home."

"At least that's a little more reassuring," Chuck weakly smiles at Sarah. She takes his hand in hers and gives him a comforting squeeze of his hand and a smile. "So, do we just camp out down here forever? Or pretend like we're not being targeted by an ex-CIA agent?"

"For now, you go on with your lives," Bryce answers with the exact option Chuck was hoping not to hear.

"Meet down here at 1700 hours for any updates on the situation," Casey orders.

"Ready, set, break!" Chuck mocks a football huddle as he claps.

"It's hardly the time to joke Chuck," Bryce shakes his head with a small smile.

"It's the only thing keeping me sane right now," Chuck responds as he stands up to go back to work, because that won't be dreadful with this hanging over his head… not! He puts his lips millimeters from Sarah's ear and whispers something to her. She feels the soft warm breeze of his breath but doesn't understand why he would want her to say that and say it that way too.

"Why?" She furrows her brow at him.

"Just say it," Chuck pleads with a playful smile as he bounces like an antsy child.

"Fine," Sarah huffs as she turns to Bryce and Casey. "Just when I thought I was out… They pull me back in," she recites in her best cool calm collected mafia man tone.

"Really?" Bryce scoffs with a huge smile as he raises an eyebrow. Bryce has always been a fan of the Godfather movies.

"Sorry," Chuck smiles. "Just trying not to freak out."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asks Chuck; still not sure why he begged her to say it in the first place. "What is it from?" She hates not having the answers and really wants to know why she just said that line.

"I'll tell you when we get upstairs," Chuck gives her a peck on the lips. God, he loves this woman and her lack of pop culture knowledge.

Sarah holds Chuck's hand the entire elevator ride up to their floor. They both walk hand in hand when they get outside their offices. "Do you think you can work in my room?" Chuck asks weakly with a sheepish smile. He just feels like he has so much more power and confidence when she is around.

"As long as cuddling's involved," Sarah grins brightly as she follows Chuck into his room. His smile becomes genuine and thankful.

/

Sarah is cuddled into Chuck's arms while she lies on top of him on the couch. From under her, Chuck's arms are wrapped around her waist and securing her to him. "You know that I'm not letting anything happen to you, right?" Chuck states confidently.

"You sound like you're the ex-spy," Sarah jokes with a quick snort.

"I'm serious Sar," he kisses her on the cheek. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe."

"Thanks Chuck, but I want to protect you. It may not be my mission anymore, but it will always be my job," she states completely serious as she stares into his eyes.

"Well I could protect you too," he responds with the same seriousness. "And I'm not letting that guy touch a hair on your body." Sarah places her head against his neck and slides up until she is secured under his chin.

A knock on the door startles Chuck slightly as he's been on high alert since learning about Daniel Shaw. Sarah quickly tenses as she slides her hand to where her gun usually is behind her back. "Hey dude, it's Morgan," a voice calls from outside the office.

"Come on in," Chuck hollers.

Morgan walks in to see Sarah lying on Chuck. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry," Morgan stammers nervously as he covers his eyes with his hand. "You could've told me!"

"Morgan, we're just relaxing," Chuck deadpans as he slides himself from underneath Sarah; she lets out a tiny whimper as she loses Chuck's securing touch. Morgan apprehensively drops his hand and sees both of them fully clothed and Chuck walking over to his desk while Sarah is lying on the couch. "What's up buddy?"

"I reviewed all the beta testers and picked the twenty best," Morgan explains as he sits down on the chair across from Chuck's desk. "You do know the game is releasing in a few weeks, right?"

"I know," Chuck nods. "Did you inform the testers that they got the job?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to run their resumes through you first."

"Okay, I'll look them over."

"I sent you an email."

"Okay, anything else?"

"How was your trip to San Fran?" Morgan smiles as he sits in the chair.

"It was pretty cool. The resort they let me stay at was kind of awesome," Chuck grins as he glances at Sarah who is admiring him with a small grin. "They had an amazing restaurant. Let's just say I may have gained a pound or two that night," Chuck laughs. "The best sizzling shrimp I've ever had."

"Sizzling shrimp's amazing," Morgan smiles admiringly.

"Yea," they both sigh in harmony as they think about the succulent crustaceans and look up at the ceiling. Sarah giggles at how in unison they are.

"So, are you taking Microsoft's offer then?" Morgan asks curiously as this is a huge piece of the successfulness of the game.

"I think so," Chuck nods. "I mean, I have nothing against Sony or Nintendo. We grew up on the NES," Chuck laughs, "but I think this will really help the game succeed."

"Yea, Microsoft is pretty legit," Morgan agrees.

"Yea, and they know how to market a game. We worked out an advertisement campaign and everything. They really know what they're doing."

"That's great," Morgan nods. "They'll teach us the ropes of advertisement so we can do it ourselves next time."

"Exactly!" Chuck excitedly states as Morgan's train of thought is on the exact same track as Chuck's.

"So," Morgan takes on a wide childish grin, "you ready for the bachelor party tonight?"

Chuck's eyes widen in alarm. He forgot all about it with the whole Shaw situation. Chuck looks over at Sarah with the alarmed look and she looks like she just realized that her bachelorette party was tonight too.

Morgan sees the look of fear on Chuck's face and misinterprets it. He steals a glance at Sarah before looking back at Chuck. "Right," Morgan drawls in a knowing nod. "You're not allowed to know what we're doing. Sorry, Sarah," he shrugs with an apologetic smirk.

"It's fine," Sarah recovers and schools her features and smiles back. "I get it."

"I need to talk with Sarah but I'm looking forward to tonight," Chuck plasters a fake smile as he tries not to let any of his worry seep into his voice or facial expression.

"Got it, see you tonight," Morgan drawls with excitement and a devious smile. He walks out of the room and Chuck looks over at Sarah.

"I forgot all about it!" Chuck shrieks worriedly. "What if he attacks us during the party tonight?"

"Don't worry Chuck," Sarah climbs into his lap and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "you'll have Casey there and I'm sure Bryce would love to go."

"No!" Chuck states defiantly as he looks into her eyes while shaking his head and stands up.

"What do you mean no?" She furrows her brow thinking he doesn't like Bryce enough for him to be there. "I thought you guys were friends?" She feels pain trickle from her chest at the thought. She already feels slightly guilty for choosing Chuck over him and she would really like them to stay as friends.

"No, no," Chuck shakes his head. "Bryce and I are friends, but what about you? You'll have no backup. I can't let you go alone."

Sarah smiles lovingly at how much he cares about her. "I'm sure Beckman will have a team just outside if I need any help."

"That's not good enough. I don't want to be away from you," he hugs her close to him as his eyes tear. He can never control his emotions when the thought of losing Sarah forms in his head. "I, I can't lose you Sarah," he sniffs against her shoulder; trying to hold in the tears welling inside him. "You mean too much to me."

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck," Sarah feels tears welling inside her after hearing Chuck's emotional confession. "I'll never ever leave you because," she sniffles herself as she looks into his glassy eyes full of unshed tears, "you mean everything to me." She gives him a loving passionate kiss that proves her point. "I promise that I'll be fine."

/

Daniel Shaw is not an incompetent person. He knows how the government is going to look for him. They're going to search all systems for his name to show up. Then they will search all security cameras for him to appear. He knows that using his real name on the rental agreement was not one of his greatest ideas, but he wasn't exactly prepared when the government suddenly put out an all-points bulletin on him.

How could the CIA have been the ones to issue his wife's death? The thought makes him question everything he did for them. They probably used him for their own advances by telling him the Ring killed his wife. They just went along with their lives knowing they covered up the real murder of his wife. The CIA is going to pay; starting with the blonde agent they assigned to kill Evelyn.

Luckily, the Ring understands his frustration with how the government lied to him for five years. They offered to help him exact his revenge in any way he needs. He informed them about renting the car and he's dumped it a mile from Sarah Walker's apartment as a trap. He lets out an evil chuckle at the thought as he walks through the Ring bunker.

"Ah… Daniel," the Director of the Ring greets him with a smug smile as he holds his chin high, "so glad you could make it."

"I want revenge. I want to kill the guy right in front of her face. Let her feel what she made me feel for five years!" Shaw's voice rises by the end with anger as he clenches his fists.

"There will be time for that. You have our entire armory at your disposal," the Director points off to his side to show an armory filled with state-of-the-art weapons and spy gadgets. "We have all the resources you'll need."

"Thank you," Shaw smirks evilly as he hands over a manila file stacked with papers to the Director.

"You scratch our back, we scratch yours," the Director lets out a low approving laugh at their quick budding friendship.

/

Chuck, Bryce, Casey, and Sarah all meet in Fortress as the clock ticks to five at night. They are sitting at the main table in the center when Beckman appears on the screen. "Agents, we've got a hit on the rental car. It is a mile north of your apartment," Beckman informs all of them, ready to give more orders.

"Crap," Chuck blurts out worriedly as his eyes widen.

"Colonel, I want you to take a team and check out the vehicle. Shaw is dangerous and knows our processes," Beckman continues seriously. "Be ready for anything."

"General?" Chuck weakly butts in.

"What is it Chuck?" Beckman glares at him disapprovingly for the interruption.

"I kind of have my bachelor party tonight and Casey is invited," he smiles sheepishly.

"I'm well aware of that, but we cannot let Shaw think we know anything about his whereabouts," Beckman explains in a slightly condescending tone. "I'm having Agent Larkin going as your friend as you *obviously* felt the need to tell everyone about your secret," Beckman rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sorry General," Chuck smirks apologetically, "but I couldn't keep lying to everyone. And I didn't tell them anything about the Intersect."

"It's fine General," Bryce speaks up; much to Chuck's relief. "I'll be happy to shadow Chuck during the party."

"Once Colonel Casey is finished with his investigation with the vehicle, he will join your party," Beckman explains, but this just worries Chuck.

"What about Sarah?" Chuck asks fearfully as he glances at her. "You need to give her some kind of backup. My sister is gonna be there too!"

"I'll have a team tail your every move and I believe your consociate, Agent Carina Miller, is in town on vacation," Beckman states, causing everyone to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is Carina doing here?" Sarah blurts out in surprise as he brow furrows deeply.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Beckman smirks knowingly. Carina saunters into Fortress and sits down in a chair at the table.

"Carina, what are you doing here?" Sarah asks as a smile grows on her lips from seeing one of her best friends.

"Chuckles' sister called me about the bachelorette party," Carina smirks deviously. "You know that I can't say no to a party. Especially when it's my Sarah's party."

"That was so sweet of her," Sarah muses as her smiles grows at the thought of Ellie doing something like that. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yea, thank god," Chuck sighs as a smile of relief forms on his lips. "You can watch Sarah's back at the bachelorette party!" Chuck insists with pure hope.

Carina pouts with a huge puppy dog look as she protrudes her lower lip profoundly, "Does that mean no alcohol?" She quips with a feigned somber tone.

Sarah rolls her eyes as she snorts, _typical Carina._ "Just don't get too wasted," Sarah finally states.

"Will do, mom," Carina nods her head exaggeratedly.

"Alright team, Colonel, check on the car, the rest of you, try to have fun," Beckman smirks as she fades off the screen.

"Let's go Walker," Carina excitedly grabs Sarah's hand and pulls her to her feet. Carina loves to bring out her inner love for clothing and fashion. "You need to help me pick out a pretty dress." Sarah shakes her head as she laughs. Carina seems like such a normal pretty-girl.

"I'll see you later Sarah," Chuck smiles sadly at her. "At least I hope so," he mumbles quietly in despondence.

"I will see you tonight Chuck," Sarah says with conviction. "Nothing is going to happen to me or you," she cups his cheeks and gives him a loving passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you Chuck," she states seriously as she retreats after the kiss.

"I love you too," Chuck calls out as Carina hurriedly drags Sarah out of Fortress.

"Watch the kid, trouble always finds him," Casey jokingly orders Bryce as he heads for the exit of Fortress. "I'm going to check out the rental car."

"Be careful Casey," Chuck says with a tinge of worry. He would never want any harm to come to Casey as he has become a great friend to Chuck over the years.

"He's right," Bryce agrees with Chuck. "Shaw is smart and he wouldn't just leave his car in such an obvious spot. Just watch yourself."

"Will do," Casey walks out of the main area of Fortress, leaving Bryce and Chuck to themselves.

"So, let's check out the wardrobe here in Fortress," Bryce smiles brightly at the nervous Chuck.

/

Beckman is sitting at her desk when her computer monitor instantly turns on and shows a feed of Stephen Bartowski scowling. "Ori—Stephen?" Beckman furrows her brow from the unexpected appearance. "May I ask why the intrusion?"

"Maybe because one of the top CIA agents has defected to the Ring and is now hunting my son and daughter-in-law," Stephen states like it is obvious. "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

Beckman sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, _you can't get anything past Bartowskis_. "I didn't think it was pertinent to inform you and I thought your son would've told you by now."

"I may not be a spy but I'm still a father!" Stephen makes sure Beckman understands that. "I want to know every detail." Beckman sighs with a long breath as she rolls her eyes. She knows she doesn't have much of a choice but to tell Stephen everything.

/

"Colonel," Second Lieutenant Adams speaks into his headset while eyeing the grey Ford Taurus from fifty feet out, "I have eyes on the vehicle. There is no one inside."

"Roger that," Casey affirms through his headset as he sits inside a van one hundred feet away. "Team 2, are you in position?"

"Moving into position now," Captain James answers through his headset as he sneakily narrows the gap to the parked vehicle on the street. He and his two soldiers behind him crouch closer to the car, using other parked cars as cover. They tactically approach the car and inform Casey. "Colonel, we're in position."

"Affirmative," Casey states professionally. "Check the undercarriage for explosive devices."

"Yes, sir," James states as one of his men pulls out a tilted mirror on a staff. The soldier slowly walks around the car; looking through the mirror at the bottom of the car for any explosives. After inspecting all three hundred and sixty degrees of the car, he comes to a conclusion.

"It looks clear," he informs Captain James.

"Colonel, the undercarriage is clear," James informs Casey through the headset.

"Hold your position, I'll be there in a minute," Casey states as he climbs out of the van; the icy cold breeze clouds over him. The night air is filled with a chillier feeling than usual as he looks into the sky to see absolutely no clouds. He has an odd feeling swelling in his stomach that tells him something is off. He walks over to the Taurus and peeks into the windows. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. All the door pockets are empty and there is nothing but the upholstery on any of the seats. He notices all the doors unlocked and that odd feeling resurfaces inside him. He steps back from the driver's side door as he ponders what the next action should be.

One of James' soldiers puts his hand on the front passenger side door's handle and pulls it up after noticing the door is open. "Wait!" Casey demands in a thunderous roar as he reaches out and takes a single lunge forward to stop the soldier, but it was too late. The car door opens and a double beep is heard, and the car instantly explodes into a fiery inferno. The car erupts as it bursts; lifting the car ten feet into the air. The explosion obliterates the soldier and the force blows Casey, James, and the other soldier clear off their feet.

Shards of glass shatter in a radial pattern; pelting and piercing into Casey's upper body. Casey hits the pavement hard as the force drags him eight feet from where he was standing. His entire back and the back of his tactical outfit grind against the asphalt while the back of his skull makes a sickening crack as it bangs against the ground. He groans as he lifts his head to look at what remains of the car through squinted eyes as he tries to ignore the pain.

All that is left is a smoking frame of the car with a small fire simmering inside the interior. He can faintly hear the faraway shouts of "Colonel! Captain!" but it is almost inaudible under the ringing in his ears from the loud explosion. He reaches for the back of his head after feeling some dampness, but his vision fades into blackness as he loses consciousness. Blood drips down the front of his face and a puddle starts to form underneath him.

**/**

**Cliffhangers are fun, tehe tehe…**

**I was just wondering if you think I should change the name of this story. They aren't exactly having a long distance relationship anymore and it just doesn't seem to go together anymore. Anyways, I would just like to know if you want to see it changed or you don't really care. If you think I should change it and you have any ideas for a new title, feel free to let me know.**

**Please review.**


	36. Haunt us for the rest of our lives!

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I cannot believe this story has gotten over 450. It's a bigger miracle than Chuck getting a fifth season.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck is dressed in a navy blue dress shirt and some black slacks while Bryce is wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt under. They both make their way into the courtyard where Morgan, Devon, and Big Mike are waiting.

"Chuck!" Big Mike pulls Chuck into a burly big man hug while Morgan looks over Bryce skeptically with narrow eyes. He knows that face from somewhere, but can't quite place it. Devon has the same feeling as his brow furrows in curiosity as he tries to remember where he's seen that face from.

"Big Mike!" Chuck smiles brightly as he hasn't seen his old boss in such a long time. "How is everything?"

"It's good! Bolonia and I are still going strong," Big Mike releases the hug and smiles at Chuck.

"And the BuyMore?"

"The same old crap," Big Mike's expression darkens slightly but quickly musters up all his excitement. "Jeff and Lester are still trying to get their band out there. Anyways, you're marrying that sweet succulent Weiner girl, huh?"

"Yes I am," Chuck states proudly as he slightly huffs his chest out in extra pride. "Oh! This is my old friend Bryce," Chuck points to the suave man in the suit. Morgan's eyes widen as he hears the name. He finally remembers him from Chuck's Stanford days, but then remembers he is actually a spy since Chuck told him.

"Nice to meet you," Big Mike shakes hands with Bryce.

"Likewise," Bryce smiles charmingly. Devon is still not sure where he's seen that face before but he knows he has seen it.

"You guys remember each other, right?" Chuck introduces Devon to Bryce.

"Sarah's ex?" Devon's eyes widen as he finally remembers treating him in the hospital when Sarah had that concussion.

"That would be me," Bryce smiles as he shakes Devon's hand.

"And you're a…" Devon trails as he knows he cannot talk about being a spy in front of Big Mike.

"Yep," Bryce nods.

Morgan pulls Chuck to the side. "Dude, what is he doing here? Are we in danger?" Morgan hisses lowly enough so no one can hear them.

_Probably_, Chuck thinks but knows he cannot tell Morgan. "No, he's just in town and he's still my friend. Come on buddy, you know you'll always be my number one." Chuck smiles charmingly.

"Where's Casey then?" Morgan skeptically pressures.

"Doing his job, I suspect. He'll join us in an hour or so," Chuck smiles disarmingly.

"Fine," Morgan lets a smile sneak up his face. "Well, thanks for letting me put this together."

"Come on, if I let Devon do it, we'd probably be on some wilderness hike in some national park," Chuck jokes with a large laugh as Morgan joins in on the laughter. Chuck puts his arm around Morgan's shoulders and leads him back to the rest of the group who are chatting. "Come on, let's get back to everyone and I want to know where you're taking us for my bachelor party."

"Morgan Grimes," Bryce sighs with a giant smile. "It's been awhile."

"That it has," Morgan nods as he shakes Bryce's hand.

"So, what do you have planned?" Big Mike asks.

"I've set us up for a bar crawl at three of the top bars and then finally a strip club to get my boy ," Morgan pats Chuck on the back, "a lap dance before he's stuck getting them from the same girl for the rest of his life." Morgan laughs loudly as everyone knows he's joking around about the last part.

"Sounds awesome," Devon claps in anticipation.

"Boy, I knew you had it in you," Big Mike grins at his illegitimate son. "Tonight, we're gonna do some nasty stuff that may haunt us for the rest of our lives!"

/

Sarah is still on high alert as she doesn't want to let her guard down at any instance. She is sitting with Ellie inside Ellie's apartment; enjoying a glass of wine. They are letting the 'boys' leave the vicinity; or at least Ellie is. Sarah doesn't have much of an idea what Ellie has planned, so she tries to pry gently.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Sarah smiles gently and curiously.

"Tonight?" Ellie acts innocent. "Nothing tonight, but tomorrow, I have a whole day at the spa lined up," Ellie grins deviously. "Full body massages and some great aromatherapy," Ellie sighs over-exaggeratedly with a big smile as she sees the hesitant look on Sarah face. "Get ready for some major relaxing!"

"Oh…" Sarah perks up with a fake smile. She knows Ellie is lying because Carina is in town for Sarah's bachelorette party but definitely doesn't want to confess it. "That sounds… lovely." That isn't a lie; not at all. It really does sound lovely to Sarah, but not at the particular moment. A full body massage means you are completely nude under the towel. She will have nowhere to put her weapons. A sheath around her thigh that holds throwing knives might be a little out of the ordinary to a massage therapist. She just cannot risk being that vulnerable at the moment. She also just dislikes the fact that some other person will be touching her bare skin as she feels like it should be sacred to only Chuck.

"Come on, you need to be relaxed for your day tomorrow," Ellie stands up as she downs the wine glass. Sarah can tell something is up as Ellie is probably the biggest wine connoisseur she knows and she would never waste the fine aged grape alcohol.

/

The first bar is relaxing and lax. The lighting is dim and the people are quiet and keep to themselves. Everyone seems to be relaxing except for Chuck. Every person to him looks suspicious and he hates how he cannot relax at his own bachelor party. He kind of just wants to spend the night cuddled with Sarah in each other's arms like they're watching a scary movie together. The alcohol isn't helping either as it is just making him more nervous with the thought that if he's intoxicated, then he will be even less aware of any possible enemies.

"Any flashes?" Chuck whispers to Bryce in his ear fearfully.

"For the sixth time, no. Everything is fine. Just enjoy your bachelor party. You only get one," Bryce smiles disarmingly at him as he sips on his mai tai; not his choice by the way, but he has to admit it is quite tasty.

"You know what? You're right," Chuck declares as if he has finally seen the errors of his ways. "I am going to enjoy this. But where's Casey?" His tone instantly becomes worried again. "He should be here by now."

"I'm sure he's on his way," Bryce shakes his head at how bipolar Chuck can be. "Relax, have a few drinks and share some laughs. I'm not trying to boast, but I do have some hand to hand training, you know?" A giant playful smile forms on Bryce's lips.

"You're such a douche," Chuck laughs loudly.

"But a correct douche," Bryce insists as he lets out a little chuckle and smiles smugly. Chuck just shakes his head and goes back to talking with everyone.

/

Sarah opens the door to her apartment to see upwards of twenty people. "Surprise!" They shout happily. Sarah's eyes widen at the numerous amounts of people and Ellie lightly pushes her in by a hand on her back.

"You didn't think we would do that lame stuff for your bachelorette party, did you?" Ellie asks with a huge smile. Sarah looks at her in amazement. "I even got your friend Carina," Ellie points to the tall redhead by the bar, "to come in town a few days earlier." Sarah knew Carina would be there but Carina wouldn't spill anything to Sarah.

"This is amazing Ellie," Sarah smiles brightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ellie dons just as large a smile. "I got a few of my friends and some of the Weinerlicious girls to come out too."

"Again, thank you," Sarah gives Ellie a brief hug.

"Now go out and mingle!" Ellie pushes Sarah into the mouth of the crowd.

/

The second bar is way more upbeat and bouncing than the first place. Colored lights are flashing erratically and the music is thumping loudly. Chuck has never been one of those people into the supersonically loud music. It just punishes his ear drums and he cannot hear anyone talking. What is the point in the music being so loud you cannot even talk with the friends you're with? It just makes no sense to him.

"This place is bitchin'!" Devon tells Chuck as he sees him sipping on his drink quietly.

"What?" Chuck asks as he couldn't hear him over the music.

"This place is bitchin'!" Devon nearly screams.

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow as he flinches back. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"No, this place is awesome!" Devon laughs as he pats Chuck on the shoulder.

"Oh… Yea!" Chuck throws up an overly ecstatic fake smile. He is still somewhat worried about Sarah. She could be in trouble at any moment. He decides to see if he has a call from her by pulling out his phone. He turns on the screen, but there aren't any new messages or missed calls. He slumps his shoulders somewhat sadly as he misses her, but it should be a good sign if she hasn't had to call.

/

Sarah is watching all the people at her bachelorette party from a chair in the kitchen as she looks over the counter to the living room. She is quite content with her night so far. Carina hasn't drunk too much yet and Sarah is actually having a fun time. She misses Chuck obviously and doesn't like this whole Shaw situation, but she has the situational awareness to be ready for anything while enjoying herself. She just hopes Chuck isn't worrying too much. Casey and Bryce are more than enough protection, but she still kind of wishes she trained Chuck just enough to hold his own long enough for backup to arrive.

"Having fun?" Ellie sneaks up behind Sarah with a hand on her shoulder. She tenses for a mere second before relaxing.

"Yea, this is really great Ellie," Sarah smiles at her.

"It only gets better," Ellie happily pulls Sarah to her feet.

"Okay…" Sarah drawls curiously as she lets Ellie drag her towards the front door when a man in full black body armor and a black helmet busts into the door. Sarah immediately grips the emergency gun behind her lower back as she steps in front of Ellie to protect her.

Ellie sucks in a harsh breath through clenched teeth as she realizes what it must look like to Sarah. "They're just strippers," Ellie whispers and sees Sarah relax and her hand slowly falls from the gun behind her back. Three more men in the same suit follow the first man into the apartment.

"Sarah Walker?" One of the four soldiers asks with a loud booming voice.

She quirks an eyebrow at them.

"You're under arrest!" At the same time, they all strip to bare shirts in an instant. Sarah's eyes actually widen on how quickly they did it with tearing their black tank tops straight off. They then tear their pants straight off in a single pull. She is actually impressed by how quickly they can remove their clothes. Chuck may have to wear similar clothes for easier access when her horniness becomes uncontrollable.

Before Sarah can even flinch at the leopard skin tight underwear the strippers are all wearing, she is pushed into a chair and dragged to the center of the room. "Whoa…" She mumbles as all four of the toned male strippers start dancing around her suddenly. A single eyebrow rises above Sarah's hairline at the strippers' dances. "Alright?" Her voice rises as she really has no chance but to accept the quadruple lap dance. She can see Carina laughing maniacally in the distance and Sarah glares at her through narrowed eyes and a frown.

Everyone is clapping and cheering at the four men while Sarah is actually feeling a little disgusted by the upfront men shaking their 'guns' in her face. She sits there with a quirked eyebrow the entire time.

/

The strip club is probably the most vibrant place Chuck has ever seen in his life. It isn't bright in there; not at all, but the lights are so colorful. The purple and pink florescent lights are revealing every speck of lint on his clothes that causes him to light up like the night sky. With his navy blue shirt being so dark, it looks he was just snowed on. The music fills the sounds with R&B sounds from what sounds like R. Kelly.

The last thing he could really care about is how the women look though. He already has the most gorgeous girl in Sarah and not even the most beautiful celebrities can compare to her. He places a fake smile as each one smiles at him hoping to make a killing from his entourage. He follows Morgan, Devon, and Big Mike to a table right in front of the stage.

"This was totally unnecessary guys," Chuck says with a hint of flattery.

"Come on bro," Devon hits Chuck on the upper arm; much harder than he realized as Chuck's arm starts to sting. "Live a little!"

"Sure," Chuck throws up an exaggerated fake grin as he rubs his arm.

"Come on Chuck," Big Mike exclaims happily. "First lap dance is on me."

"Oh, I will not be getting a lap dance," Chuck assures with utter seriousness as he shakes his head. He can just imagine what Sarah would do if she found out.

"Come on," Morgan urges with mock disappointment.

"Trust me," Chuck nods reassuringly with wide open eyes, "I will not be getting a lap dance. I shouldn't even be in here right now."

"Fine, lazy it up," Morgan pulls out a chair for Chuck to sit in. "We'll all enjoy ourselves while you just watch," Morgan laughs loudly as he sits in a chair at the stage next to Big Mike.

As the next girl steps on stage, Big Mike and Morgan both lean forward and watch with anticipation and a stack of one dollar bills they got exchanged at a liquor store just before arriving. Devon is relaxing in his chair next to them. Chuck and Bryce are sitting back and relaxing with the beers they got from the server.

"I was just wondering," Chuck whispers to Bryce, "where's Casey? He should've been here already."

Bryce furrows his brow because he is curious himself, but quickly hides his hesitation. He chuckles and smiles charmingly, "You know Casey," he states with no tinge of worry in his voice. "He's probably just sitting at home watching a Reagan biography on the History Channel."

"This isn't exactly his kind of atmosphere," Chuck quips as he starts to agree with Bryce.

"Yea, so don't worry about it. Have some fun; look at some tits; spend a little money."

"Sure, buddy," Chuck shakes his head with a big grin before he looks at Bryce seriously and his voice turns humble and thankful. "Bryce," Chuck states and Bryce looks over with surprise at his soft tone. "Thank you for this."

"It's no problem. You're my friend," Bryce shoos Chuck as if it is no big deal; thinking Chuck is talking about protecting him.

"No," Chuck states with the same humble tone, "thank you for Sarah. I know that I kind of stole her from you and I'm just glad you don't completely hate me."

"Don't worry about it," Bryce pats Chuck on the shoulder. "Look," his voice turns serious, "the way you guys look at each other and act around each other is way more than she and I ever had. I kind of feel bad for coming between you guys. I didn't exactly handle it right, but I'm just happy for both of you. I really am."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Chuck nods with utter gratitude before a playful smile forms on his lips. "If you ever need any video game stuff, you know who to call."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bryce laughs heartily.

/

An hour later, Chuck and the rest of the men get home. They dropped Big Mike off at his place/Morgan's mom's house. Morgan has a really nice buzz going as he didn't have anything holding him back; not that he wanted anything to hold him back. Devon is very slightly buzzed as his peak physical shape has given him a natural tolerance to alcohol. Bryce didn't drink much because he was on guard duty and anyways, he learned how to hold his liquor from years of spy training. Chuck also didn't drink much because he has just been worried the entire night.

"Oh my god! That one girl?" Morgan exclaims overly happy as he sways his hands down as if he is framing her body. "She really knew how to dance."

"You're ridiculous," Chuck laughs as he wraps his arms around Morgan's shoulders to keep him from stumbling off into the fountain or the bushes.

"She had a nice rack but Ellie's got the best," Devon quips with a giant smile.

"That's my sister, man," Chuck groans as his mind impulsively thinks about Ellie. "That is so not cool. Brain bleach, brain bleach!" He squeezes his hand over his eyes as if he can somehow crumple up the mental image.

"My bad, bro," Devon pats Chuck on the shoulder. "I'm gonna call it a night. I got a ten hour shift tomorrow," he starts walking towards his apartment door. "See ya guys."

"See ya!" They all say in unison.

"You think you can walk Morgan?" Chuck quips with a large smile.

"Pssh," Morgan shakes his head smugly. "I could even run."

"Don't run buddy," Chuck warns playfully but is serious. He cannot trust Morgan to run at this level of intoxication.

"I was only kidding," Morgan slurs as Chuck releases him. Morgan stumbles up to the door and tries to get his key into the tiny key slot. "Damn, it's so small," he whines as he drops his keys on the mat. He finally inserts the key when the door opens to a tall, leggy beautiful blonde with dazzling blue eyes standing there in just a night gown and a pink silk robe on that is tied at the waist. His jaw drops slightly before he shakes off the paralysis. "I just got the key in!" Morgan huffs as he throws his arms up in disappointment because the last minute of fitting the key into the slot was all for naught.

Chuck's smile instantly intensifies and his heart skips a beat at seeing his beautiful angel, Sarah. "Sorry about that Morgan," Sarah grins before looking over at her fiancée and ex-boyfriend standing there looking like they had a wonderful night. She lets Morgan into the door as she walks over to greet her man. Morgan struggles to pull his keys out of the door as he jiggles it in annoyance.

"Hey Sarah," Chuck's smile only widens as she gets closer and her hair glows in the moonlight.

"Hey guys," she greets them both with a hug; Chuck getting a soft peck on the cheek too. "You smell like cheap booze and hookers," she jokes with a wide smile.

"Yea, I tried to tell Chuck not to, but he just had to have a one last go with a stripper," Bryce jokes with a smirk.

"Shut up," Chuck hits Bryce in the arm playfully. Sarah's smile widens immensely at seeing how well they are getting along. She can tell they used to be such great friends back in Stanford just by their reactions now. She is also relieved to see they are getting along because she was afraid Bryce would have some resentment to Chuck.

"I'm kidding," Bryce relents with the same playfulness. "He was a good little bachelor."

"It was horrible," Chuck jokingly cries into Sarah. "There were girls trying to dance on my lap and I didn't want them to. Oh the humanity!"

"Shut up, you goof," Sarah punches him in the arm with a giant smile on her face. Chuck immediately matches her smile. Her smile slowly transforms into curiosity as she sees one person missing. "Where's Casey? Did he already turn in for the night?"

"He didn't come out at all tonight," Chuck answers nonchalantly with a shrug; not thinking about why it should matter.

"He was supposed to be with you," Sarah starts to get infuriated. What if Chuck was in trouble and he needed more backup than just Bryce?

"It's okay. He probably would've hated it anyways."

"It's the principle Chuck! He better not be sleeping," Sarah stomps over to his door and knocks on it loudly.

"It's fine Sar," Chuck states humbly as he walks up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing happened." After about thirty seconds, there isn't even noise from inside the apartment.

"That's odd," Sarah muses as she knits her brow.

"What's odd?" Chuck asks with curiosity brimming in his voice.

"Casey usually always answers the door immediately."

"He is always punctual," Chuck quips; still not thinking anything nefarious.

"If he's not there, then where is he?" Bryce steps up to the door as he instantly loses the friendly demeanor and turns serious and aware of his surroundings.

"I'll call him," Sarah pulls out her phone from the pocket on the side of her pink robe. Chuck and Bryce listen intently by Sarah's side.

Sarah instantly dons a serious expression as she doesn't hear Casey's usual response. "Who is this and where is John Casey?" Agent Sarah Walker asks straight to the point in a slightly annoyed voice. Bryce and Chuck sober up instantly and hover over her shoulders.

"I cannot disclose that information to you, ma'am," the man on the other line answers skeptically while still proper.

"This is Agent Walker with the CIA," Sarah responds quickly; almost forgetting that she isn't a spy anymore. "He's my partner. Now tell me where Colonel Casey is."

"Okay," the man on the other line hesitantly agrees to explain, "Colonel Casey is at Westside Medical Center in the ICU," the man explains as Sarah's eyes widen in fear and worry. "He sustained second degree burns along his arms and multiple shrapnel punctures."

"What?" Sarah's eyes widen and she is paralyzed with fear and surprise. "Is he going to be alright?" She forces herself to ask over the initial shock and fear. Both Bryce and Chuck nearly place their chins on her shoulders as they watch the expression on her face and immediately fall somberly silent and they watch her intently.

"He's stable but hopefully will be upgraded soon. The burns aren't too deep and his vest protected all of his organs," the man on the phone explains.

Sarah breathes a heavy sigh of relief. "We'll be there in twenty minutes and I want to know how the hell this happened," Sarah says with anger misdirected towards the man on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. He is under the name Brock Sampson. I can help you with everything, the name is Adams; Second Lieutenant, ma'am."

"Thank you and keep close watch on him," Sarah hangs up the phone and looks at Chuck and Bryce.

"Well?" Bryce raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Casey's in the hospital. He has burns and shrapnel lodged in him. Sounds like a bomb," Sarah explains slightly somberly but mostly analytical.

"We have to see him!" Chuck demands with no hesitation.

"Meet me at the car in five minutes!" Sarah hurriedly says as she dashes into the apartment to change into real clothes.

**/**

**I know you were wondering about that Casey part the whole chapter. Don't try to deny it.**

**Please review.**


	37. This isn't you

**Least amount of reviews so far in the story but I hated that chapter just as much as all of you… so no biggie. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Wouldn't it be cool if this story eclipsed 500 reviews? Now that would be amazing.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah, now dressed in some jeans and a light brown jacket, along with Bryce and Chuck are standing over Casey's sleeping form inside the hospital. Casey's face is wrapped up in gauze bandages with holes for his nose, mouth, and eyes. There is an IV in his left arm under the bandages wrapped tightly around the entire length of his arms all the way to his hands.

The three of them look over somberly at their battered friend. "How did this happen?" Chuck asks softly.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Sarah declares defiantly as she turns around and steps out of the hospital room to talk with Second Lieutenant Adams.

/

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce are all in Fortress as they intently stare at the screen Beckman is on while they sit on the edges of their seats. "General," Sarah starts, "we have to do something about Casey."

"We cannot just let his attacker go unpunished," Chuck continues Sarah's line of thought without a millisecond of hesitation.

"I'm well aware of that," Beckman pinches her nose as she sucks in a deep breath. "I have my best men on figuring out what happened."

"It was Shaw!" Bryce states boldly. "It was his vehicle and he set the trap. He must be trying to eliminate all of us first."

"Does that mean you're being targeted too?" Chuck asks weakly and fearful of the answer.

"Yes it does," Bryce states with no sign of worry or fear; which kind of creeps Chuck out. His life is being threatened and he doesn't show a single care about it.

"What should we do General?" Chuck asks with a tinge of worry, but mostly just for directions of what's expected. He doesn't know how to act in a situation like this.

"For right now, you go back to your lives and stay cautious. I don't know how deep the Ring's corruption is inside the government br

anches so I cannot risk letting this go public."

"I understand General," Sarah nods slightly somberly and Chuck looks at her in surprise that she is so yielding.

Chuck looks at Beckman frantically. "How could they have gotten so deep into the government branches?" He demands slightly angrily. This should've never happened to them and he is sick of just worrying and whining about it.

"I'm not part of the Ring," Beckman states like it is obvious as she scolds Chuck for protesting against her. "I'm unaware at the moment but if we can apprehend Shaw then we can get him to talk," a slightly smug smirk appears on her face. She knows exactly how the 'interrogation' is going to go once they capture Shaw.

"Sorry," Chuck gives her a tightlipped smile. He knows he isn't a spy and has to leave the apprehending to Sarah and Bryce. "Is there anything we can do for Casey then?"

"What did you have in mind?" Beckman asks curiously. Casey has been her greatest and most loyal soldier for decades and she will do whatever it takes to help him.

/

Chuck and Sarah enter their home as they have the day off. It is now seven in the morning and they haven't even slept. The first thing that happens as they walk into the door is their sense of smell is attacked by delicious succulent bacon and sweet pancakes. They both sigh in content at the smell as they see Carina leaning over the counter towards the kitchen from the living room side. She has a single leg kicked out and is wearing a black silk robe.

She looks back to see the tiresome Chuck and Sarah drudge into the room. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Carina asks curiously with a slight chuckle. They look like they had one hell of a night.

"Yea, I made breakfast," Morgan calls from the kitchen. "Last night was awesome!" Morgan pops out of the kitchen with a spatula in his hand and an apron around his waist. "I got the awesomest present ever when I found a gorgeous girl sleeping in my bed." A giant goofy smile is plastered on Morgan's bearded face as he glances at Carina. She just shakes her head in disbelief.

"I didn't want to sleep on the couch," Carina defends with a shrug.

Sarah lets out a tiny chuckle, "I forgot you were here Carina. I'm glad you guys got some sleep because we didn't," she instantly turns somber.

"Casey's in the hospital," Chuck states with sadness as he hangs his head. Morgan instantly lowers his arm and looks at Chuck intensely as he instantly sobers up. Carina stands on the balls of her feet as she tenses with undying anger for someone hurting Casey.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Morgan asks curiously and worried.

"He was caught in the blast of a bomb," Sarah explains sadly before letting a little bit of happiness seep back into her voice. "He should be okay in a week or two."

Carina breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good. Poor Johnny," she muses completely serious and heavily despondent. "I want to see him," she pleads with a slight pout.

"That's fine," Sarah nods.

"Was it Shaw?" Carina asks as her anger rises again.

"We believe so," Sarah nods somberly. She feels so guilty that Shaw hurt Casey when he is coming after her. Casey didn't deserve what Shaw did to him and it angers Sarah more.

"Who's Shaw?" Morgan asks as his furrow brow.

"A very dangerous man who is mad at Sarah for something she did over five years ago," Chuck stammers quickly and seriously. He doesn't want to scare Morgan too much so he keeps it vague.

"Oh…" Morgan falls deathly silent at Chuck's explanation.

"We're going to get some sleep," Sarah states as she starts to push Chuck towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Carina states with no room for argument. She can't let the person who hurt Casey get away with it or hurt any more of her friends.

"Thanks Carina," Sarah smiles thankfully through her tired eyes before they disappear into their room.

/

Two days later, Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Bryce are standing over Casey in the hospital. The bandages on his hands have been completely removed and he has full motion of all his body parts; but he is still plagued with sparse layers of bandages to cover the stitches along his numerous gashes that have been sewn up.

"How ya doing big guy?" Chuck asks with a friendly smile.

"I'm just freakin' dandy," Casey states sarcastically. That isn't a complete lie as the morphine they gave him is kicking in and making him feel overly relaxed.

Chuck smiles sheepishly. "I know you're going to think of this as a cup half empty but I really think you should give this a chance," he cautiously suggests as he readies himself for some Casey backlash.

Casey's eyes narrow as his grunt has a little more force to it; in an agitated way like he is ready to pummel Chuck for whatever he's done. It actually sounded like a murmured version of, "What did you do Bartowski?"

"Using CIA resources, we found out about your ex-fiancée," Chuck explains softly. Casey's eyes widen slightly as he tries not to act surprised. "She has a daughter, Casey." He smiles genuinely and Casey lets his eyes fall in disappointment. That means she must be happy with someone else. "You have a daughter and her name is Alex. Named after her father; you, Alex Coburn."

"What?" Casey's eyes widen beyond belief as he tries to sit up. Sarah quickly pushes him back down gently.

"Don't try to get up," Sarah informs him humbly. "Your stitches are still fresh and you wouldn't want to tear any."

Casey reluctantly lies back down with a huffing grunt of surrender, _I have a daughter?_ Casey lets his mind run multiple trials and obstacles as he tries to figure out how that could've happened.

"Morgan is with them just outside," Chuck explains sincerely. "It was kind of hard to get them to believe me, but they finally came. Would you like to meet your daughter?" He smiles brightly at Casey.

"She's very pretty," Carina states with a charming smile. "I'm actually quite jealous. You got good genes."

"So how 'bout it?" Sarah smiles disarmingly.

Casey weighs the options thoughtfully. He would like to meet the daughter he never knew he had, but he feels like a complete idiot for not being part of her life earlier. There is also the fact that he hasn't seen Kathleen in so many years and would really like to know how she is holding up. She obviously has been doing well if she was able to raise a daughter all alone… unless she isn't alone. Maybe she found someone else. Maybe she found a new love and Alex calls him Dad. What if she thought the new guy was her father the whole time and now just figuring out he isn't her father? Casey squeezes his eyes shut as he thinks deeply on his decision. Now that he has a daughter, he wants to be part of her life. No, he needs to be a part of her life. Why not start now?

"Fine," Casey nods his head up as he embraces for the fateful meeting that will ensue.

/

"So this guy is like your nemesis now?" Morgan asks at the table of their apartment. Seeing Casey again has brought thoughts about this Daniel Shaw back into his mind.

"More like Sarah's but if he is threatening her life, then he is my nemesis too," Chuck states seriously.

"I can't believe he did that to Casey," Morgan says with slight sadness.

"I can't believe he has a daughter," Chuck states with more disbelief in his voice.

"Yea… and she is actually attractive," Morgan jokes. "I half- expected some butch two hundred pounder."

"Seriously," Chuck smiles slightly.

"Don't tell Casey, but I kind of got her number," Morgan smiles proudly.

"Really?" A smile grows on Chuck's face. "Look at you," he playfully hits Morgan on the arm, "Mr. Player."

"Yea, well, you know," Morgan shrugs as he tries to act nonchalant about it.

"Congratulations buddy," Chuck says truthfully as he pats Morgan on the shoulder.

/

Sarah slides the new deadbolt they added to the Morgan door since hearing about Shaw. She turns back to Chuck while wearing just a tan sleeping gown. He is already in bed and patting the spot to his left for her. He has a cute grin on his face.

She quickly saunters over and slides under the covers. He quickly pulls them up to her shoulders and she smiles shyly at him, "Thanks."

"No problem," he opens his arms as she slides in tightly pressed against him. His arms roll her up into a tight hug. She revels in the warmth of his loving embrace.

"We're going to be fine," Sarah states to try to calm any tension. "Shaw isn't going to hurt us."

"I know, Sarah," Chuck says humbly. "You wanna know why?" He smiles brightly as she looks at him with a slight curious pout. "Because you're Agent Sarah Walker and you can do anything."

The pout instantly morphs into a large grin. "That's because I have you," she kisses him on the lips and cuddles her head into his neck and closes her eyes.

"And I have you. Goodnight Sarah," he kisses the top of her head.

"Goodnight Chuck," she tightens her grip on his body as she presses her entire body closer to his.

/

Carina and Bryce are both at Fortress monitoring the cameras around Chuck and Sarah's apartment for any sign of Shaw. They are both sitting at dual computer screens watching mindlessly. "It must be hard," Carina admits with curiosity.

"Huh?" Bryce looks over at Carina with a furrowed brow.

"Watching Sarah and Chuck?" Carina states like it is obvious. "It must be hard to see someone you cared about with someone else."

"I'm just happy for them," Bryce tries to deny there being any hurt feelings.

"Come on," Carina drawls. "You don't need to lie to me."

Bryce shrugs with a heavy sigh. "It is hard," he admits with slight sadness. "I do care about Sarah; more than anyone else I've ever cared about. But she made her decision and I can't blame her. Chuck's a great guy and he deserves someone as great as Sarah."

"You and Chuck go way back, huh?" Carina conjectures in a soft tone.

"All the way back to college," Bryce smiles as he remembers all those great memories with Chuck. "He was a quirky kid back then."

"Really?" Carina deadpans with a raised eyebrow like he just stated the obvious.

"But he's changed… in a good way obviously. It's almost as if he's gained so much confidence since being with Sarah for real. Like she brings out his true potential, you know?"

"He does seem to have a little more nuts than before," Carina laughs but is completely truthful. "The first time I met him, he was just a coward who was madly in love with Sarah."

"He was always like thin love with her," Bryce laughs loudly. "Somehow, I think she was always in love with him too. Even before they met."

"How do you figure?" Carina asks curiously.

"I don't know," Bryce shrugs sheepishly, "she just always seemed intrigued when I told stories about him. Anyways," he finishes his laugh, "I am happy for them. They're really great together."

"You're jealous, huh?" Carina smiles deviously. "You wish you could have what they have."

"No I don't," Bryce shakes his head with almost an immediate response.

Carina eyes him carefully before concluding if he is lying or not. "You do. You wish you could just settle down like them."

"Maybe a little," Bryce relents with a sigh. "Come on, you can't honestly tell me that you don't envy them a little."

"Not at all," Carina quickly responds.

"Don't lie to me," Bryce shakes his head slightly. "I confessed how I felt; now it's your turn."

"Fine," Carina huffs with agitation. "I am jealous. You know we're not getting any younger and I've never really had a stable relationship before. I've never even had one," Carina looks down in sadness. "Yea, I've had sex; plenty of times with plenty of people, girls, guys, criminals, spies, but never have I actually felt anything more than just sexual release."

"You know it's not too late," Bryce says humbly. "I'm not trying to make any advances but you're quite beautiful. You just need to find the right guy."

"Thanks, but we're spies and that's unlikely, but I'm okay with it really. This is the life we chose. We gave up the American dream so we can make everyone else's come true," Carina smiles wryly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm getting some sleep. Wake me up when they start work," Carina stands up and walks into the recesses of Fortress.

Bryce shakes his head as he raises his eyebrows. He is surprised how defensive she got about her choice to become a spy over a normal girl. He finally turns his head back towards the monitors where nothing is happening.

/

Carina is sleeping peacefully inside one of the rooms inside Fortress. It is dark as the only light is coming from the hallway through the glass door. Her dream comes to an abrupt halt when two firm hands cover her mouth. Her eyes fly open with panic to see a shadow with beady dark eyes reflecting off the minimal light from the hallway. Carina struggles against his hands as she tries to pry them off and she tries to untangle her legs from the blanket. She mumbles against his hands as she feels her strength being drained quickly.

"I'm not gonna kill you," the shadow whispers softly. "I just want the blonde and her boyfriend." Carina focuses all her sense as she feels slumber overcome her body. She uses all her remaining strength to make out the features on the shadow's face, _Daniel Shaw_. As she falls into unconsciousness, she scolds herself for letting everyone down by getting captured so easily.

/

Sarah and Chuck walk into the building of _Orion's Belt_ the next morning. They get to the elevators when Sarah stops Chuck. "I'm gonna go down and make sure everything is okay. I'll meet you up there soon," she informs him nonchalantly.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few," Chuck leans in and kisses her on the lips. The elevator beeps and opens a second later and he steps in.

"I'll take the next one," Sarah smiles at Chuck. "Love ya," her smile increases as she says the words.

Chuck turns around and smiles brightly at her. "Love you too," their eyes lock in a loving gaze. He presses the button for the top floor and the doors close; breaking their loving gaze on each other. Sarah presses the button again and waits for the next elevator to arrive.

/

Sarah walks into the main area of Fortress to see Bryce sitting at the main table. He turns around and smiles at her as she walks in and stands by the table. "Is there any new intel on Shaw?" Sarah asks as she sees the rings starting to appear under Bryce's eyes from lack of sleep.

"Nothing yet," Bryce says with a tinge of remorse because this should've never happened. Five years ago in the spy world is like twenty years in real life.

"You should get some sleep," Sarah smirks at him before getting curious. "Where's Carina?" Sarah crooks her head subtly.

"She's just about to get an abrupt wake up," Bryce smirks evilly. "I haven't been on bodyguard duty in forever," he lets out a tiny chuckle that just shows how tired he really is. "Gotta get used to it," he slides his palms down his face. "Did you have to do this with Chuck?"

"No, Casey did most of the overnight watching," Sarah smiles smugly although she could've spent every night watching Chuck in complete admiration. "But he was never in imminent danger like we are now."

"You can say that again," an ominous voice states evilly. The click of a round being chambered in a handgun echoes through Fortress as Sarah and Bryce look towards the source of the voice; motioning towards their weapons. They both see the tall, muscular body of Daniel Shaw standing there with a gun pointed at both of them. "Drop the guns," the voice states before they can fully aim their guns, "and kick them over."

"Shaw," Bryce grumbles through clenched teeth as he narrows his eyes. Bryce and Sarah both obey and drop their guns and kick them to Shaw's feet. They both raise their hands to show they aren't carrying any weapons.

"It's nice to see you again, Bryce," Shaw smirks smugly. He then turns to Sarah, "So, you're Sarah Walker, huh? You're quite beautiful," he states and she narrows her eyes in hatred. Just the way this guy looks makes Sarah hate him. "You don't look like you've aged a day since killing my wife," he finishes with pure resentment in his voice.

"I didn't know it was your wife," Sarah confesses truthfully as she tries to talk him down. "I was given a photo and a place and that's it."

"You still killed her," Shaw retorts with his gun still aimed at them.

"I could've killed anyone," Sarah tries to persuade him again. "What about your red test? Did that person have a family that you never knew about?"

"But you still killed her," Shaw raises his voice. "You killed *my* wife!"

Sarah can tell he is too set in his ways to be persuaded so she decides to figure out what happened to her friend. "Where's Carina?" Sarah nearly demands as she remembers Bryce saying she was sleeping in Castle. Sarah fears the worst but hopes for the best as she eyes Shaw suspiciously.

"The redhead?" He smirks evilly once again. Sarah's heart pulls at her chest as she has seen that expression on other enemies' faces and it never turns out well. "She's taking a nice long drug induced nap." Sarah has to use all her willpower not to let out a heavy sigh of relief at hearing her friend is not dead or worse.

"Shaw, this isn't you," Bryce says humbly. "We worked together and you were one of the best CIA agents I've ever worked with." That may be a lie but Bryce definitely doesn't want to risk telling the truth. Sarah is obviously the best he's ever worked with and Shaw is marginal to her.

"You're right," he smirks evilly. "This wasn't me, but it's funny how something so long ago can change that. The CIA lied to me for five years while the Ring tried to inform me. The CIA is all a lie. They don't know the difference between a Muslim and an Al Qaeda," Shaw chuckles evilly.

"The Ring is trying to destroy this government," Bryce argues.

"No, the Ring is doing what's necessary to preserve this nation!" Shaw states angrily as he thrusts the gun farther out towards Sarah and Bryce. "You've just been to egotistic to notice it. The CIA has blinded you with fame."

"Don't do this Shaw," he argues humbly. "This isn't you," Bryce slowly takes a step towards Shaw.

"I never did like you," Shaw smirks evilly. "You always had your head too far up your ass." Shaw aims the gun on Bryce's chest and fires a single shot that reverberates throughout the base with a blaring bang. Sarah's eyes widen in fear as Bryce stumbles in pain.

Bryce drops to a knee as he places his right hand over the upper left side of his chest. He groans as he feels blood pouring out of the fresh gunshot wound and the warm blood seeping out. Sarah instantly drops to her knees and holds Bryce from falling completely. She has to use all her willpower not to tear up at seeing her ex-partner and great friend dying in her arms. Bryce squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to bear the pain while leaning against Sarah for support. Sarah holds him firmly as she tries to get a look at the wound.

"Call your boyfriend and get him to come down or I'll kill him," Shaw aims the gun at Bryce's head.

"Don't," Bryce grunts out with immense pain.

"I, I have to," Sarah states softly with real anguish as she pulls out her phone. She dials Chuck's number and puts it to her ear.

"Put it on speakerphone," Shaw demands.

She complies and switches the phone to speaker. After the second ring, Chuck answers, "Hey Sarah. What's—"

"Shaw is in Fortress!" Sarah shouts hastily before Shaw swiftly tears the phone from her hand and turns it off speakerphone. "Bryce's been shot!"

"Sarah?" Chuck demands worriedly. "Sarah!" He cries out but he doesn't get a response.

"If you want to see your girlfriend alive, you will come down here unarmed or I will kill her and Bryce," Shaw states in an ominous voice.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't hurt her," Chuck pleads worriedly.

"You have five minutes," Shaw ends the call and tosses Sarah's phone onto the table. It slides halfway across and he grins at Sarah deviously. "You see, I'm not here to just kill you. I'm simply here to make you feel the pain that I felt when you killed my wife."

Sarah feels Bryce start to go limp in her arms. "Just hold on," she says softly before turning back to Shaw. "He needs medical attention."

"Good," Shaw walks up to Sarah and Bryce and stands over them in a Goliath-like fashion. "He's a waste of an Intersect host. I'll be a much better one."

Sarah takes the opportunity of Shaw standing so close by grabbing the gun in Shaw's hand. She immediately tugs on it as his fingers grip it tighter. Instead of the gun falling from his grip, she pulls his whole body on top of her. She uses his momentum to roll him over of her backwards and kicks him off forcefully. She hears the gun clatter along the floor as she quickly finishes her roll on the balls of her feet and she hoists herself to a standing position.

She turns to Shaw as he pulls himself off of one knee and off the ground. Sarah sees the gun five feet behind Shaw and knows she cannot rely on the gun so she quickly attacks him with a left roundhouse kick. He blocks it with his right forearm and she swiftly spins herself while switching feet. She continues her rotation with a backwards roundhouse with her right heel. It craters into Shaw's left eye as he falls over.

Sarah heads for the gun but Shaw recovers quicker than she expected and trips her by grabbing her ankle by his right hand. She lands on her palms hard as she looks under her body to kick Shaw back. She kicks back and he catches her leg and pulls her clean off her palms. Her left chin hits the floor hard as she groans in pain.

Shaw's left arm slithers around her neck and starts to constrict her air. She quickly strikes her elbow backwards; crashing into his right ribs. His hold around her neck loosens enough for her to slip out. She gets to her feet at the same time as Shaw. They lock eyes for a second before Shaw attacks her.

He throws a right hook that she dodges followed by a left hook. He throws a right handed jab and Sarah knocks his arm away with her left forearm and slams a punishing right punch into Shaw's left cheek. He continues to attack undeterred with a stomach lurching uppercut into her gut. She is lifted off her feet as she lands a couple feet back in horrific pain.

He throws another punch aimed towards her stomach but she maneuvers around her right of his punch and swings her right foot high. Her toes dig into the side of his left temple; causing him to slouch to the side. He feels himself start to lose his balance so he uses his weight and raw strength to throw himself at her. She falls backwards at the unexpected push and hits her back hard against the wall; her spine making a sickening crack as it unnaturally straightens against the wall. Her legs give out and she slides down to the ground in immense pain.

Shaw stumbles over and swoops his fallen handgun into his hand and aims it at Sarah as she starts to lift herself off the floor. "Not bad," Shaw grins as he points the gun at her, "for being out of the game for a year." He pulls a pair of handcuffs from behind the back of his belt.

Sarah eyes him carefully with narrowed eyes as she stays silent. She is disappointed that she was defeated and she berates herself for not being able to protect the ones she loves.

"Your boyfriend's gonna be here any minute," he cuffs her right wrist to the table. He squeezes the cuffs tightly around her wrists. She looks down to see the table is bolted to the floor and she grinds her teeth in anger. "Let's see how close he is." Shaw brings up the security cameras of the multiple floors of the building but they are all static and completely unreadable. Shaw furrows his brow in confusion.

**/**

**Only one more chapter left in the story. I could only stretch it out for so long, right? Will Chuck be able to rescue Sarah and will Bryce survive the gunshot? How could they stop Shaw? You'll have to tune in next time to find out.**

**Please review.**


	38. Against all odds

**Thank you, **_**Reddraggin**_** for the new title. It was multitudes better than anything I could think of. It does seem to perfectly fit with this story. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and the name change is just one of those examples of showing how much your reviews mean to me and help this story grow as a unit. The season finale of Chuck was amazing, so let's see how mine holds up.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Shaw watches the static black and white film of the security footage in complete confusion. How could a state-of-the-art government base have its communications down? It gets eerier when all the power inside the base suddenly shuts down; leaving Shaw, Sarah, and Bryce in a shroud of darkness. "What the…" Shaw trails off in confusion. He has never been very technologically savvy so he couldn't fathom what is happening.

In the utter blackness of the base, a faint noise of a plug being pulled from its socket echoes through the room. Shaw quickly looks towards the source of the sound but with the pure blackness and no natural light, it is to no avail as he cannot see anything. Though no one can see it in the darkness, Sarah smirks to herself.

After a pregnant few seconds of black silence, the servers start whizzing again. A second later, the lights start to flicker on. As the light finally illuminates the room they are in, Shaw looks to his left to see a blur of blackness zooming towards his face. His eyes quickly focus on the blur to make out the squared shape of a computer monitor. He throws his left hand up to protect himself and flinches back impulsively as the monitor crashes through his hand and into his face.

A loud crack reverberates as the glass of the monitor shatters against him. The force of the hit throws him off his balance and he stumbles off to his right trying to hold himself up. His upper body is too heavy for his feet to catch up and he crashes to the ground, slamming his right forearm against the unforgiving floor.

Chuck drops the now broken monitor he was holding as he sees Sarah looking at him with relief and love. "Chuck," she orders hastily and professionally, "get me out of these cuffs!"

"How?" Chuck asks hurriedly as he sees Bryce crumpled on the floor barely even breathing. "I don't have a key."

"Shoot it!" Sarah demands with the same haste. She knows that Shaw isn't going to be down for long; even with that crushing attack by Chuck.

"With what?" Chuck looks around frantically for a gun. He sees Sarah and Bryce's guns both on the floor in the corner of the room. He is about to lunge for them before he is halted by a voice.

"Something like this," an ominous voice suggests as Sarah and Chuck both look to the source of the voice. Shaw is aiming his gun at Chuck's head and he has a wicked smirk. Blood is oozing down the left side of his face as several shards of glass are protruding from his skin. The blood is down his neck and pooling along his shoulder while some of the crimson liquid is seeping into the corner of his smirk. His right eye is slightly swelled and his right cheek is red from his earlier scuffle with Sarah. "I have to admit, that was a pretty nifty trick with the lights and all."

"Thanks," Chuck states sarcastically with pure hatred and narrowed eyes.

"You're quite welcome," Shaw states smugly as he walks up to Chuck; pressing the barrel of the gun to Chuck's left temple.

"That's how you want to end it?" Chuck asks confidently. "You're just gonna shoot me? Where's the fun in that?" He cracks a smug smirk to further his cool mentality.

"I see your point," Shaw smirks evilly.

"You don't want the last thing I think of to be that you're too much of a pussy to take me one on one," Chuck exudes pride through his confident tone.

"No!" Sarah shouts as she doesn't want to see Chuck brutally beaten to death. She knows he has no chance against Shaw without having any training and going against Shaw who has trained for years.

"Yea," Shaw corrects her with a wicked smile. He glances at Sarah and winks at her. Sarah's eyes flash with panic as Shaw throws an unnoticeably fast left jab right into Chuck's right eye. Chuck didn't see it coming at all as he flinches back from the painful hit. Shaw tosses his gun over to the corner the other guns reside in and he steps towards Chuck as he tries to catch his bearings from the unexpected punch.

Chuck sees Shaw coming towards him at the corner of his eye and ducks. To his surprise, he didn't get hit and he starts to feel a little more confident. His brief confidence is stolen as his head is turned from a right hook by Shaw. Chuck stumbles a few feet to his right from the crushing blow. Shaw snorts as he walks towards the discombobulated Chuck.

Sarah feels her heart break with every punch that hits Chuck. Tears immediately escape her eyes as she watches the love of her life take a horrid punishment that he doesn't deserve. She doesn't understand why he could be so foolish to challenge a rogue CIA agent to a fist fight when he has no training at all. None of that matters now as he has already made his decision. She now needs to do whatever she can to help Chuck. She decides that getting out of the handcuffs is her best and only option.

Chuck, much to his surprise, pulls himself back together in time to throw a lunging right handed punch. He pushes off his back foot and flies into Shaw; his fist colliding with Shaw's blood-soaked cheek. Chuck feels the shards of glass from the monitor push deeper into Shaw's face while also penetrating the skin of his own fist.

Chuck retracts his hand as he sucks in a quick breath through clenched teeth as the pain sensors flare within his right hand. Shaw flinches back as the pain bears down on him. Chuck was smart enough to go for his most exposed weakest part and Shaw berates himself with a loud guttural growl for not defending himself. The pain just angers Shaw more so he spears Chuck into the wall.

Sarah struggles against the tight handcuffs as she pulls as hard as she can. She can see the metal of the cuffs wash red with her blood as she continues to pull. She has to do something to save Chuck and if she has to saw off a hand to do it, she will because Chuck is the only thing that matters to her. She fearfully watches Chuck and Shaw battle while she tugs and tugs, but the cuffs are not relenting. The cuffs aren't sharp enough to cut deep enough into her skin and the wounds they are causing are only superficial at most as the metal grinds away the outermost layer of skin.

Chuck groans as his back impacts the wall with a loud thump. The impact knocks the wind out of him and he gasps for air but his lungs aren't working. This is when his fight or flight response kicks in as he will do anything to survive. Shaw's shoulder is still in his stomach so he does the first thing his response tells him, fight. He hammers down numerous punches in panic all thundering down on Shaw's head and upper back.

Shaw releases Chuck as the punches start to cause pain to him. He backs away to let Chuck slide to the ground as he gasps for air. He opens his mouth to breathe but his lungs and diaphragm are paralyzed. He feels the horrific effects of suffocation as his vision starts to blur and fade into darkness and his skin starts to turn a pale blue. He falls over onto his side as he cannot fight his battle with air for any longer. He reaches out to Sarah with all his love as his life is sapped away.

Just as he loses the will to breathe, air rushes into his lungs and his veins turn to cool ice and his skin starts to fill with color again. He chokes on the quick rush of air tunneling through his throat and lungs. Shaw watches his opponent struggle to do the simplest task a human being knows, breathe. An evil smirk starts to form on his lips as he walks up to Chuck who is on all fours and coughing.

Shaw lifts Chuck to his feet and presses him against the wall with a hand around Chuck's throat. Chuck watches intently as he feels his throat start to close up from Shaw's hand pushing him against the wall and squeezing down. Chuck winces and shuts his eyes at how cruel he is being treated. He is on the brink of suffocating to death only to breathe again, and the second he finally regulates his breathing, it is taken from him again.

"Suffocating isn't a great way to go," Shaw muses as he squeezes a little tighter; Chuck's face contorts in relation to the pain he is in.

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut as tears seep through her eyelashes. She can feel herself losing Chuck forever as she pulls as hard as she can. She growls at the immense pain and strain the cuffs are causing on her wrists; but that pain doesn't even compare to the magnitude of emotional pain losing Chuck is causing her. She can feel her heart lose the will to beat as Chuck's life is unceremoniously drained. Her growl transforms into a drawled "no" as she pulls with all her force. The pain is almost unbearable against her wrists as she can feel the bones in her hands grind against each other and fracture, but she absolutely cannot live without Chuck. He is her entire world and her world is quickly ending with Shaw's ever closing grip on Chuck's neck.

A loud bang echoes through the room. Chuck feels the pressure against his neck ease off; allowing his throat to open and air to pass through. He slowly opens his eyes to see Shaw staring into his eyes with confusion and surprise.

Sarah stops pulling at the cuffs at the sound of a gunshot. She stops breathing as she feels the world shatter around her. _Chuck is dead_, she realizes with utter sadness. _Shaw shot him_. She lets her entire body go limp as she keeps her eyes closed. She doesn't want to see the love of her life dead. She cannot see him dead. He cannot be dead. She is ready to beg Shaw to end her quickly because she cannot nor does she want to live without Chuck.

Chuck blinks his eyes a couple times in shock. He lets his vision look past Shaw's confused expression to see the smoking barrel of a .38 revolver that is tightly gripped by his father, Stephen J. Bartowski. Chuck is still in too much shock as he never expected his dad to show up.

Shaw rotates his body to look at the source of the bang. His brow furrows as he sees an unfamiliar older gentleman aiming a smoking revolver at him. As Shaw's back turns fully to Chuck, he sees a bleeding hole in Shaw's upper left back. Shaw looks at the man who shot him. "Who… are… you?" Shaw gets out through raspy breathes as he feels his life dripping away.

Stephen doesn't answer as he walks up to the still shocked Shaw. Stephen lightly tosses his silver revolver into the air and catches it by the barrel. He then swings it horizontally across Shaw's face; smacking Shaw in the right cheek and knocking him out cold.

"Son," Stephen worriedly hurries to check on Chuck, who is standing in utter shock.

Sarah finally lets her eyes open at hearing her father's voice. She looks on in confusion to see Stephen step up to check on Chuck.

"Thank you Dad," Chuck hugs him tightly for a brief gracious hug before running up to Sarah. Sarah looks on with tear stained cheeks as Chuck drops to one knee. He wipes the remnants of tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and frames her face gently. "Are you okay?" He places a loving kiss on her lips as she revels in his touch. She thought she lost him forever. She was ready to die because she thought he was gone.

"Yes, yes," she finally responds eagerly as she nods her head vigorously with tears of relief. "Check on Bryce, Chuck," Sarah smiles brightly at seeing the love of her life alive and well.

/

The room is blindingly bright and spinning as he squints his eyes to try to make out what is around him. As his vision finally stops wavering and rests at a standstill, he makes out the bright lights on the ceiling that he is looking at. His back is comfortably nestled on some type of padding. He lifts his head up as his eyes finally accustom to the bright lights. He looks to his left to see a plain white curtain. His eyes slowly pan to his right as he sees glass windows with blinds and a door. As his head reaches the full rotation, he sees a blonde sitting in a chair and smiling at him.

"Hey babe," he smiles at the drop-dead gorgeous blonde.

"How are you feeling Bryce?" Sarah asks as her smile increases at seeing his smile.

Suddenly, Bryce's memory of the last few years floods into his mind and he remembers everything: Him being shot by Casey as he sent the Intersect to Chuck, Sarah keeping their relationship as professional so she won't hurt Chuck, Sarah choosing Chuck over him, Sarah quitting the CIA to be with Chuck, Sarah and Chuck are getting married, and finally Shaw shooting him. His smile falters as he realizes he just called her 'babe.'

"I'm alright," he sits up slowly as his body is stiff from sitting still for so long. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, after Stephen shot Shaw, we rushed you to the hospital. That was nine hours ago."

"Stephen?" Bryce's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Is Shaw dead?"

"No," Sarah shakes her victoriously. "He's in custody and Casey already has first dibs on him," Sarah smiles brightly with a slight chuckle.

"So Casey is alright then?"

"Well, meet your new roommate," Sarah's smile grows as she stifles a laugh and points past Bryce with a finger stretched out.

Bryce's eyes follow Sarah's arm and finger to look to his left as large fingers grip the edge of the curtain and it slides back with a sliding noise from the metal rings against the metal rod. Casey is laying there with a smirk on his face.

"Get in line," Casey states as he cracks his knuckles. "Shaw's mine first."

Bryce shakes his head as the door to the hospital room opens. Bryce's eyes dart over quickly to see Chuck standing at the door with a smile on his face, a bag of pastries, and a carton of four coffees. "Look who's awake," he muses as he walks over to Bryce. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I never got shot," Bryce smiles at his best friend.

"You're just un-killable, aren't you," Chuck jokes. "What, with Casey shooting you like five times and now Shaw shooting you."

"I'm just that good," Bryce grins.

"Yea," Chuck laughs at Bryce's egotistic response, "and you'll be fine. My sister said the bullet didn't hit anything vital except for your ego," Chuck flashes a joking smile, "which seems to be recovering just fine. You'll be out by noon tomorrow."

"Cool," Bryce nods.

Chuck looks over at Casey, "and you, big guy, you can leave whenever you want but I know how much you want to keep Bryce company."

Casey grumbles, "Whatever," as everyone else laughs at his response.

Chuck puts down the coffee and pastries bag. He walks up to Sarah and takes her hands in his. "How are your wrists?" He asks humbly as he inspects the bandages over them.

"They're fine," she smiles brightly at his loving care for her. "I should be able to take them off in a day or two."

"Good, because I want to marry you already," Chuck plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And I want to marry you," she rubs her nose against his with a happy smile.

Casey grunts as he rolls his eyes. Bryce laughs at Casey's reaction. "Tell me about it," he mumbles with a playful smile.

/

Sarah is standing in a simple wedding dress that drapes over her body perfectly and barely drags along the floor. She looks over to see Chuck smiling goofily at her in a black tuxedo and white tie. She smiles at him and looks over to the cathedral benches to see Chuck's side completely occupied with no room for anyone else. She sees Big Mike, all the old BuyMore employees, some of _Orion's _Belt employees, and his Dad. Her smile is never bigger when she keeps turning to her side of the chapel. A brief shiver of terror goes through her as she remembers having the exact same dream and her having no one on her side.

She lets her eyes scan over her side and she sees the bleachers completely full with employees and friends of both of them, including Morgan's date and Casey's daughter Alex. Her smile magnifies as she sees Ellie and Carina standing there with bright smiles. Ellie looks like she might cry from so much joy.

"That's why Sarah Walker…" she turns back as she hears Chuck's voice. She sees him smiling lovingly as she can feel her eyes watering with joy. This is the happiest moment of her life. "… I will always protect you and love you and cherish you forever."

Sarah swallows the lump in her throat as she cannot believe she is actually standing in a white dress and getting married to Chuck Bartowski. Her life is finally complete now. She has him forever.

"Do you…" Morgan, who Sarah honestly didn't know was a Pasteur until this morning, sniffles as he tries to keep his emotions in check. Sarah and Chuck's smiles increase at seeing Morgan's reaction to their vows. "… Chuck Bartowski, um," he sniffles again, "take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Chuck looks over her like he is about to do the most amazing thing in the world. His lips stretch in a subtle yet genuine smile of complete love and truth. "I do." His smile grows as he states the titular words of the marriage.

Sarah's heart jumps in her chest and her stomach tingles like there are butterflies inside her. She has to sigh at how amazing her life is because of a single nerd. She could never have fathomed anything this great in her life only three years ago. One fateful mission that changed her life forever. She has made friends in the unlikeliest people in John Casey, Eleanor and Devon Woodcomb, Morgan Grimes, and everyone else at the wedding. She was always told 'Spies don't fall in love.' Well, spies can suck it because she did fall in love.

"And do you take this man—" Morgan does his best to recite without stopping to hold in a weep of happiness.

Sarah is too overjoyed to wait and interrupts with a quick and truthful, "I do." Chuck's smile grows as he looks into her eyes.

"Alright," Morgan turns his head as he sucks in a quick sniff to gather himself. "By the power invested in me," he looks back at the two newlyweds, "by the Intergalactic Federation of Planets," he sneaks in there and somehow, that just makes this day more special to Sarah. She lets out a quick chuckle as Chuck gathers her hands in his and holds them reassuringly. "… I now pronounce you, Man and Wife." He pauses as Chuck and Sarah share a look of complete love. "You may kiss the bride," Morgan finally says happily.

Chuck's smile tilts upward, "come here," he demands happily as he steps up to Sarah and she steps up to him. Their lips connect gently and she cannot help but smile at the amazing feeling. Remember when she was having the happiest moment of her life, well that was a lie. This is now the happiest moment of her life.

Chuck dips her over and feathers a bunch of kisses on her neck. Every touch causes shivers through her body as she giggles at the pleasurable feeling of his soft lips on her warm skin. Everyone claps and applauds at the newlyweds' display of affection. _Dislikes PDA my ass,_ Sarah thinks as she revels in Chuckness. She jumps into his arms and kicks her feet in utter joy as she pulls Chuck's head down and kisses him some more because she loves his soft tasty lips. Everyone evacuates the chapel in an orderly fashion.

Chuck and Sarah finally step out of the chapel with their arms threaded together. They remember all the trials they had to go through to get to this point. From the first day Sarah told him to trust her, to their first real kiss on the docks when Sarah thought she was going to never have Chuck with that supposed bomb, waking up in the motel cuddled together and sharing a fervent passionate kiss while briefly on the run, Sarah leaving after Ellie's wedding, Sarah returning to share the most amazing night of love, Beckman's lying about Sarah's infidelities, Chuck proposing to Sarah with the lovely confession, Chuck holding Shaw off until Stephen could incapacitate him, and last but not least, the kiss they shared after saying the two most important words of a wedding. Against all odds, their love prevailed.

/

Two weeks later, the entire family and friends are relaxing at Chuck and Sarah's apartment that they share with Morgan. They crowd the room from left to right, Stephen is sitting in the 'Forza Motorsports 3' racing chair and still not sure what the hell it is, Bryce is sitting in a dining chair between Stephen's chair and the couch, Ellie is sitting on the couch next to Devon, Morgan is next to him with his arm around his new girlfriend Alex who just happens to be Casey's newfound daughter, Casey is scowling at them from a dining chair just to the right of the couch, Carina is sitting directly next to Casey in another dining chair, and finally Sarah is sitting on Chuck's lap in the couch chair. They are all watching the reports on the television screen.

"This is it," Morgan rubs his hands in anticipation. "You nervous?" He looks to Chuck.

"Not at all," he answers confidently. "I trust everyone who worked on it."

"_In gaming news!"_ The newscaster nearly shouts as he reads off his teleprompter. _"Looks like the newcomer _Zombie Paradise_ pulls off a magnificent one hundred and eighty million dollars on only their first day since the launch!"_

Everyone in the apartment root and rave at the amazing numbers. Sarah gives Chuck a quick kiss on the lips in celebration.

"_That's Impressive!"_ The female newscaster exclaims with surprise.

"_That's really at the top,"_ the newscaster turns to his partner.

"_Yes that is,"_ she nods approvingly. _"Not a lot of games sell that many in a year!"_ She states incredibly.

"_And this is just the first game by _Orion's Belt_. Just imagine what they're gonna making next."_

"This is awesome!" Morgan jumps out of his seat. "I can't believe it."

"Way to go guys," Devon says happily.

"Thanks Awesome," Chuck smiles brightly. "Now let's celebrate! I got just the thing to celebrate with. Casey," He turns to ask Casey to get it but Casey is already heading to the kitchen. Bryce quickly follows to help Casey.

"Already on it," Casey informs Chuck as he walks back out with a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label and four tumblers. A giant smile is on Casey's face as everyone looks at the celebratory scotch whiskey. Bryce follows with six more tumblers. They place them all on the table and Casey starts pouring.

"Ugh," Morgan winces at the sight of alcohol. "I don't think I can drink that stuff ever again."

"Come on," Chuck drawls with a playful smile. "It's not that bad."

"Well, maybe if Carina didn't drug us," Sarah glares at Carina menacingly.

"Come on Sarah, you had fun," Carina smiles disarmingly.

"Had fun? I woke up—" The rest of Sarah's complaining is muffled by Chuck's strong hand against her lips.

"We swore to never talk about it again," Chuck states firmly. "I know this is corny but… Just this time: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Anyways, did the annulment go through?"

"We haven't exactly filed for it yet," Carina states sheepishly as she averts her gaze from looking at Chuck.

"I knew it!" Sarah exclaims smugly with an 'I told you so' smug laugh. "You love him!"

"Alright guys," Casey butts in. "Enough bickering and enjoy your scotch."

"At least he doesn't have a tattoo across his entire back," Carina quickly fits in as she tries to sit back and acts like the winner of the argument.

"I like it," Sarah huffs as she looks at Chuck. "It's sweet," her anger dissipates and a smile spreads across her face with each word, "lovely… caring… sexy…" Her voice trails off as she forgets all about the argument. "I love you," she sighs and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you too," he smiles goofily after the kiss. He loves her expressions and mannerisms so much. He is still on the high of being married to this wonderful woman and he doesn't see that high ever fading off.

"Come on," the newest member of the team, Alex, whines jokingly. "Now you have to tell us what happened at your honeymoon!" She demands lightly, but in all seriousness, really wants to know.

"Sorry babe," Morgan kisses her on the cheek. "No one is allowed to know. Not even our closest friends and family." It's not actually a lie. It's not so much that they aren't allowed, but more that no one really knows.

"How bad could it have been?" Ellie says with a relaxing smile as she gently pleads. She is quite curious to know too.

"It was bad," Chuck nods his head with an expression that tells them that it was worse than just 'bad.' "Other than the new ride; trust me."

"I still can't believe that night," Sarah runs her hands down her face in relief that it is over. "I think we did enough that night to last us for the rest of our lives."

"Why?" Chuck smiles jokingly. "You didn't like getting felt up by—" The rest comes out in an illegible mumble as Sarah's hand claps his mouth shut.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about it again," Sarah glares at him with a scary intent in her eyes. She cautiously removes her hand from his mouth.

"At least we know that happened," Chuck blurts out quickly as he couldn't contain his laughter or the perfect setup.

Sarah's skin turns a bright flushed red as she blushes immensely. Casey, Morgan, and Bryce all laugh heavily as Sarah tries to recuperate.

She glares evilly at Chuck. "You're gonna get it now," she warns seriously with a hint of evil playfulness.

"Please don't spank me," Chuck quickly fits in and then immediately flinches and puts his hands up in feared surrender. He curls into a nice defensive ball as he raises his knees up.

Sarah huffs in shock as her jaw slightly drops and her mouth hangs open. "Never happening again!"

"I'm sorry Sar," he hugs her to his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you," he states humbly as she pouts in his arms. "I'm just joking around. You know I love you."

"You better," she nestles herself deeper in his arms. She takes a look at all the people in the room with her and Chuck. A pleasant, content smile grows on her face as she finally has a family and they are all sitting right before her eyes. She never could've dreamed of being part of such an amazing family, let alone a family at all, but one man did everything to make sure this dream could come true. One man who never lost faith in her and never gave up on her. The man who always saw the good in her and given her everything she could've ever aspired for. She will always love this man and she is grateful to be a part of his life; his significant other; his love of his life. She can never be happier than being with this man, Chuck Bartowski.

**/**

**Well, I think that about does it. Everything is wrapped up into a nice little Chuck ball. Everything is perfect and the balance of good and evil are set. Chuck and Sarah survived Shaw and are now officially united eternally in matrimony. Everything is in perfect harmony.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and making me feel like I matter in this world. I could never have done it without all of you and your great reviews that drastically helped this story and shaped it into what it is now.**

**All that's left to say it please review.**

**Unless…**

**You wanted to know what happened during Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon. What really happened when they went to Las Vegas? How did Sarah wake up? How did Carina drug them? What new ride did Chuck get? Annulment for what? Inspired by **_**The Hangover**_** and my own sick mind, the honeymoon story is going to be uploaded soon. It will probably be pretty smutty and raunchy so it will be mature rated for language and sexual situations. Please let me know if you'd rather it be a continuation of this story in a multi-chapter epilogue or a whole new one. I will write it either way.**


End file.
